el amor de 2 vampiros
by sol kiryuu
Summary: ichiru fue secuestrado y esta sufriendo por todo lo que le esta haciendo, zero siente los dolores que esta pasando su hermano y su poder se sale de control, kaname esta haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a su cuñado y takuma esta destrozado
1. ataque esperado

**El amor de 2 vampiros.**

**Nota: aquí Ichiru no estuvo involucrado en la muerte de sus padres ni en la transformación de Zero en vampiro, este siempre estuvo al lado de Zero viviendo con Cross Kaien y Yuuki…**

**Yuuki es vampiro y sabe que es hermana de Kaname pero no tienen ningún tipo de compromiso.**

**Zero también sabe que Yuuki es un vampiro pero no puede hacer nada en su contra…**

**Claro está que Zero y Kaname tienen una relación pésima.**

**Tanto Zero como Yuuki aun siendo vampiro siguen estando en la clase diurna.**

**Yuuki, Ichiru y Zero son prefectos**

**

* * *

Ichiru pov**

Como todos los días la entrada del dormitorio de la luna está lleno de esas locas chiquillas gritonas esperando ver a sus ídolos, si solo supieran que sus ídolos son asquerosos vampiros y yo tengo que ser como su guarde espalda esto es desesperante…

–Ichiru, Ichiru, Ichiru –decía la pequeña que estaba al frente mirándome con sus enormes ojos chocolates-

– ¿Qué pasa Yuuki? – dije con aire despreocupado-

– ¿Dónde se metió Zero? – Me dijo con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad-

– Realmente no lo sé, debe de estar con lily en el establo – dije con un hilo de voz pero sabía que ella podía escucharme-

En el momento en que abrieron las puertas del dormitorio de la luna salieron todos los vampiros, todas las chicas y también algunos chicos me empujaban hasta que lograron botarme cerré los ojos esperando sentir el suelo… pero nada, solo escuche una voz entre todos esos escandalosos gritos…

– ¿Estás bien? – me dijo ese chico idéntico a mí con su voz amable la cual solo utilizaba para hablar conmigo

– Ze…ro, si estoy bien, gracias – dije algo avergonzado- ¿Zero podrías soltarme?

– Claro Ichiru- Me respondió mi hermano-

En un momento deje de sentir los brazos de Zero alrededor de mi cuerpo, aunque solo le pedí que me soltara porque si no lo hacia las chicas nos iban a votar a los dos.

– Ustedes ya dejen de gritar de una maldita vez y quédense quietas – dijo mi hermano mayor con una mirada realmente aterradora

Las chicas inmediatamente se callaron y se quedaron quietas en su lugar, claro está sin sus insultos para mi hermano, quería defenderlo pero realmente a Zero no le importa lo que piensen esas chiquillas locas por esos vampiros del.

– Deberías ser más amable Kiryuu – dijo ese vampiro arrogante y manipulador, que odio con mi vida-

– Metete en tus asuntos Kuran – le respondió mi hermano con voz filosa y la mirada fría como el hielo-

Eso me alegro ya que Zero con todos era frio excepto conmigo

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices Kiryuu- kun – con unos de sus agiles movimientos le tomo el mentón a mi hermano- recuerda que soy tu superior. Respétame

Me molesto que este vampiro tocara a Zero

– No toques a mi hermano Kuran – lo empuje, no pude evitar el impulso-

Cuando este cayó al suelo todos los vampiros se dieron vuelta a mirarme con odio en la mirada yo estaba seguro que me iban atacar pero Kuran movió la mano diciendo que no lo hicieran.

– No lo hagan, fue mi culpa – se paro con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba-

– Kaname senpai ¿estás bien? – Dijo esa pequeña vampiresa castaña-

– No te preocupes mi Yuuki, Ichiru solo defendió a su hermano y yo estoy bien, no te esfuerces demasiado ¿sí? –se lo dijo con esa voz que es solo para Yuuki y luego este siguió su camino con sus compañero vampiros aguantándose las ganas de matarme por haber empujado a su líder Kaname Kuran el maldito sangre pura-

Cuando los vampiros se fueron a sus clases las alocadas jovencitas se fueron a sus habitaciones ahora solo estábamos Zero Yuuki y yo.

– Ichiru ¿por qué hiciste eso? – Me pregunto bastante enojada la pequeña vampira-

– Eso no te importa Yuuki, yo no iba a dejar que Kuran tocara a Zero – le dije enfadado- aunque tu ames a tu estúpido hermano yo no iba a dejar que este humillara a mi hermano

– Kaname- Sempai no lo estaba humillando

– No vuelvas hacer eso Ichiru…-me dijo una voz calmada –

Al escuchar la voz de mi hermano me sorprendí, no podía creer que él me lo estuviera pidiendo si yo solo lo defendí

– en cuanto a ti Yuuki ya cálmate Ichiru no volverá a tocar a Kuran

– Pero Zero – dije con la voz quebrada- ¿Por qué?

– No pienses mal por mi lo hubieses matado

– Zero – le reprendió la vampira ojos color chocolate-

– Solo digo lo que pienso Yuuki,-se lo dijo con su voz normal un poco fría pero no demasiado- Ichiru no quiero que te metas en problemas. – me dijo con su voz llena de amor -

– Ze… ro perdón y gracias

– No te preocupes, hoy darás las rondas conmigo- me ordeno-

– ¿Por qué? – pregunte un poco dudoso no es que no confié en mi hermano pero me pareció un poco extraño que me lo pidiera ya que por lo general soy yo el que se lo pide pero se niega-

– Porque esos vampiros quieren venganza y te buscaran pero cuando te encuentren no estarás solo- me respondió con calma-

– Gracias- susurre-

– ¡Zero! Los chicos no serian capaces… – dijo la vampira indignada nuevamente-

– Eso dices tú, vamos Ichiru – se me adelanto y yo lo seguí en silencio

En un momento se me vino a la mente cuando Kuran le dijo mi Yuuki y a ella cuando se le iluminaron los ojos con tan solo escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su querido y estúpido hermano.

Un sentimiento extraño me invadió el mismo sentimiento que siento cuando Zero es demasiado amable con Yuuki o cuando otras personas e incluso vampiros miran demasiado a Zero o Yuuki pero no quería pensar en el nombre de ese sentimiento no quería reconocerlo no ahora

– ¿Qué pasa Ichiru? – Me pregunto algo preocupado- ¿te sientes mal?

– No, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando – dije en voz baja-

– ¿En Yuuki?

Me sorprendí y me sonroje de inmediato

– ¿Qué… diiices? Yo ... po… porque … te… tendría … que… es… estar pensa…do en Yuuki – dije tartamudeando-

– Vamos hermanito, te gusta Yuuki y mucho – me dijo con unos ojos cálidos y poniendo una de sus níveas manos en mi cabeza y desordenándome un poco el cabello.

De un momento a otro estábamos rodeados de 5 vampiros que tenían sus ojos color rojo como la sangre Zero con un ágil movimiento ya estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Kain y yo a la de Aidou pero Shiki en unos de sus movimiento utilizo su látigo sangre y me hizo votar mi arma Zero apunto inmediatamente a Shiki para dispararle pero Aidou lo congelo y le quito el arma…

**Zero pov**

Cuando tenía la mano en la cabeza de mi hermano sentí que se acercaba algunos vampiros en el momento en que llegaron reaccione y tome mi arma y apunte a la cabeza de Kain y mi hermano reacciono un poco tarde pero de igual manera apunto a Aidou pero Shiki uso su poder, pero yo me di cuenta cuando Ichiru ya no tenía su arma apunte inmediatamente a Shiki pero Aidou me congelo y tomo mi arma…

Estábamos completamente indefensos en contra de 5 vampiros pero no me importo sabia que de alguna u otra forma debía defender a mi hermano

– Esto se lo buscaron ustedes, desafiando a Kaname- sama, ninguno de nosotros íbamos a dejar que lo tratasen de cualquier forma malditos cazadores y pensar que ahora Zero Kiryuu está indefenso en contra de 5 vampiros al igual que su queridísimo gemelo – dijo el vampiro rubio de ojos color azul-

– Cállate Aidou – dije en voz desafiante-

–Saben tengo sed, este chico se ve apetitoso me gustaría tomar de su sangre – dijo el maldito vampiro que siempre tiene cara de aburrimiento pasándole la legua por el cuello de mi hermano-

– No te atrevas Shiki – le dije amenazándolo-

– No te preocupes Kiryuu kun a ti también te va a tocar – me dijo Hanabusa rasguñando mi cuello con sus uñas y luego paso su lengua por mi cuello saboreando mi sangre- es deliciosa

– Suéltalo – grito mi hermano-

– Suéltame maldito vampiro acaso no recuerdas las reglas de la academia – se lo grite en la cara-

– Nadie se enterara tu no se lo contaras a nadie tu orgullo te lo impedirá y le dirás a tu hermano que no se lo cuente a nadie –me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Había dado en el punto exacto jamás se lo contaría a nadie, en ese momento Ruka golpeo a mi hermano en el estomago yo no me había dado cuenta cuando se acerco a mi hermano. mi hermano se desplomo al suelo inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

– Maldita – en ese momento solo quería matarla-

– Tu cállate Kiryuu – Shiki me lanzo su látigo de sangre cortando parte de mi ropa, haciéndome sangrar en el pecho-

– Ahora ya no era solo Aidou quien estaba a mi lado ahora había alguien más lamiendo mi sangre era Kain por un segundo el hielo de Hanabusa se derritió y yo aproveche eso y tome a Kain del brazo y lo lance hacia los arboles pero Rima me electrocuto caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo en ese instante Hanabusa me paro y me enterró sus uñas en el estomago pero…

– ¿Hanabusa qué haces? – Escuche una voz autoritaria- suéltalo inmediatamente

– Kaname – sama– dijo el vampiro asustado y me soltó, en ese momento solo pude ver una silueta y caí desmayado … cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación me mire pero ya estaba vendado incluyendo lo del cuello supuse que había sido Ichiru, ¡Ichiru! ¿Dónde está? él había caído inconsciente igual que yo. Me levante de un salto de la cama

– Hasta que despiertas – me dijo esa voz desagradable pero sedosa-

– ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Kuran? – le dije enfadado-

– ¿En tu habitación? Por favor no te has dado cuenta estas en mi habitación – me dijo burlándose de mi-

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en tu habitación? – Dije mirando para todos lados y si estaba en su habitación y vi a mi hermano también, está en el sofá de Kuran descansando como un niño- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hace Ichiru aquí?

– Los traje después de que Hanabusa y los demás los atacaran. ¿Cómo estás?

– ¿Qué te importa Kuran? No seas sínico – le dije ignorándolo-

– Mmm…. Te veías mejor durmiendo… - lo dijo en un susurro, me pregunte si quería que lo escuchara, pero no quise saberlo así que ignore su comentario.

– ¿Cómo esta mi hermano? – no pude evitar preguntar-

– Tú fuiste el que recibo la peor parte, el está bien – dijo indiferente- Kiryuu necesito hablar a solas contigo – me lo dijo tan casualmente que me sorprendí-

– ¿Ahora?, ¿de qué?

– Anda a dejar a tu hermano a su habitación y vuelve aquí por favor

– Mmm… - me pare y pesque a mi hermano y me fui… lo deje en su habitación y me devolví al dormitorio de la luna cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Kuran no sabía porque le había hecho caso y había vuelto. Pero no pude evitarlo y entre a su habitación.-

– Ahora si dime de qué quieres hablar conmigo Kuran –se lo ordene-


	2. mate a hiou shizuka

arigato a las personas que me dejaron cometarios,

ahora subi el segundo capitulo espero que les guste besos y abrazos

me esforzare para terminar el 3 capitulo y subirlo pronto...

espero les guste este cap

* * *

**Kaname pov**

Después de decirle a Kiryuu que quería hablar con él y que regresara a mi habitación me quede esperándolo expectante, la verdad no sabía si Kiryuu iba a volver con lo terco que es, pero de seguro le dio curiosidad y si vuelve. Mientras pensaba esto sentí la presencia de Kiryuu afuera de mi habitación creo que dudo un poco pero luego entro abruptamente típico de él.

— Ahora si dime de qué quieres hablar conmigo Kuran –me lo ordeno-

¿Que se cree este vampiro nivel E para ordenarme algo? pero realmente no me molestaba eso, lo que realmente me molestaba era que se comportara tan frio e indiferente conmigo no sabía porque me molestaba pero lo hacía y tampoco sabía desde cuando eso me molestaba pero decidí ignorar esa desfachatez de hablarme así y le hice una señal con mi mano para que tomara asiento este me miro con su mirada fría pero por una extraña razón me hizo caso y se sentó le ofrecí una copa con las pastillas de sangre pero este la rechazo tirándola al suelo.

— Yo no necesito eso Kuran –me dijo con esa mirada fría que lo caracteriza-

— Eso lo sé, lo que tú necesitas es sangre real –se lo restregué en la cara tomando de mi copa-

— ¡Cállate Kuran! –Me lo grito- dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo – logre irritarlo, eso me hizo feliz pero ahora era mejor de ponerme serio-

— Sobre Hiou Shizuka – lo dije calmadamente pero Kiryuu al escuchar el nombre palideció ahora tan blanco como la nieve y antes de comenzar hablar nuevamente puso una de sus manos en su cuello en donde se encuentra el tatuaje, lo más seguro es que lo hizo inconscientemente-

— ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? – Me pregunto en un susurro-

— Está muerta, yo la mate hace una semana- se lo confesé pero la verdad no sabía bien porque se lo confesaba solo quería que lo supiera y mientras pensaba eso mi mente viajo a el momento exacto en que la mate.

**Flash back**

Esa mujer estaba parada adelante mío estaba seguro que quería tomarme por sorpresa pero no iba a bajar la guardia no delante de ella.

— Sabes he estado pensando y quiero usar el cuerpo de alguien más – me dijo la vampira sangre pura pero algo no estaba bien en esto, su voz me decía aquello pero no sonó como una amenaza-

— ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? – en ese momento ella me dio la espalda yo aproveche el descuido de esta vampira y le atravesé el pecho con una de mis manos sabía bien que para matar un sangre pura tenía que atravesarle el corazón y eso es lo que estaba haciendo y antes de que muriera la mordí y tome de su sangre sentía como su poder estaba en mi cuerpo ahora, y por alguna extraña razón tome un poco de su sangre y la puse en un frasco-

— Esto lo tenías planeado ¿verdad?

— Tú también tenias planeado matarme para tomar mi cuerpo no es así Shizuka – le dije mientras apretaba su corazón-

— Tienes razón tenía planeado matarte, pero eso no lo podía hacer, bebí la sangre de él y con eso me lleve la maldición que no sabía que existía, cometí un error fatal y como la maldición lo decía no podría defenderme- dijo la vampiresa llegando a su último suspiro de vida-

— ¿de quién bebiste? ¿Qué maldición?- pregunte algo confundido pero antes que ella me pudiera responder ella murió yo no sabía el porqué de sus últimas palabras y tampoco sabía porque había puesto su sangre en el frasco pero cuando hice estaba pensando en Zero.

**Fin flash back**

— ¿Por qué la mataste? – Me pregunto el cazador en un susurro-

— Porque ella tenía planeado matarme – se lo dije tomando un sorbo de mi copa-

— Mmmm… ¿Quién mas sabe que está muerta? -pregunto el peli plateado-

— Nadie hasta ahora solo tú y yo y espero que siga siendo así. Kiryuu –dije cambiando de tema— ahora ya no tienes posibilidades de salvarte de ser un nivel E – Zero solo desvió la mirada— Kiryuu ¿Por qué no reconoces de una maldita vez que deseas sangre ahora –se lo dije como una orden-

— No digas estupideces Kuran - dijo el muchacho de ojos como las amatistas-

— En mi cuerpo corre la sangre de Shizuka eso podría retrasar en que te conviertas en un nivel E y para que te recuperes de esas heridas – se lo dije mientras me acercaba a él — bebe –se lo ordene ofreciéndole mi cuello, a este se le volvieron los ojos rojos como la sangre-

— No quiero ni deseo tu sangre – se negó tercamente-

— ¿estás seguro Kiryuu? – le dije prácticamente ya estaba encima del, haciendo un pequeño corte en mi cuello una gota de mi sangre cayó en la cara de Kiryuu— tu cuerpo es muy evidente – este sin aviso ya estaba pasando su legua por el pequeño corte que me hice y sentí como enterraba sus colmillos en mi piel, sentía como Zero succionaba mi sangre. Me invadió un sentimiento extraño y en ese instante me di cuenta que amaba a Kiryuu Zero y que por ello le robe la sangre a Hiou Shizuka y la deposite en un frasco para que el cazador no caiga en el nivel E, pero si le daba la sangre ahora, Zero no volvería por más de mi sangre yo sabía que si no le daba la sangre este vendría una y otra vez aunque su orgullo le digiera que no, este volvería sin duda ya que mi sangre era adictiva como cualquier sangre de un sangre pura, así que decidí que por el momento no le daría la sangre. Por ahora el tendrá que conformarse con la mía.

Zero de un de repente dejo de succionar mi sangre y yo abrí mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Kuran? – me pregunto el cazador confundido-

— Lo hago por Yuuki ella te quiere mucho y sufriría demasiado si te ve en un nivel E. Y yo no quiero que sufra. - mentí descaradamente-

**Ichiru pov**

_Estaba en un lugar hermoso mirando hacia el cielo donde estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas de la noche cuando siento que alguien me abraza yo miro y era Yuuki_

_—__ ¿Qué haces amor? -me dijo con su mirada tierna.-_

_—__ Solo estaba recordando – le respondí-_

_—__ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuándo nos casamos? – Me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos-_

_—__ Si- le respondí con tranquilidad-_

_—__ Papá, papá – se acercaba un pequeño niño de ojos como los de Yuuki y el cabello como el mío, el pequeño se tiro a mis brazos._

_—__ ¿Qué pasa hijo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa-_

_—__ Hay vienen tío Zero y tío Kaname – el pequeño apuntaba con alegría hacia el sur-_

_En mi interior me preguntaba porque vienen juntos porque vienen de la mano_

_—__ Hola Ichiru, Yuuki – decía mi hermano los ojos que antes eran solo para mi ahora los compartía con Kuran con ese vampiro ¿Por qué?-_

_—__ Hola Yuuki hola Ichiru – decía Kuran-_

_—__ ¿Cómo están? – Decía Yuuki- ya no han peleado, veo que ya se reconciliaron_

_—__ Si Kaname y yo ya nos reconciliamos verdad amor_

_—__ Por supuesto cariño – Kuran le dio un beso a mi hermano, un beso en la boca-_

_¿Amor? ¿Cariño? Pero que pasa porque lo besa porque se deja_

Desperté agitado

Solo era un sueño, un hermoso sueño al principio pero después se convirtió en una pesadilla… Zero con Kuran eso no sucederá jamás… Zero – me sobresalte al acordarme que Zero y yo habíamos sido rodeados por vampiros- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – me pare y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano y allí estaba tendido en la cama con sus brazos en la cara

— ¿Qué te pasa Zero? ¿Cómo fue que esos vampiros no nos…? ¿Cómo fue? –tenía tantas preguntas pero era como si Zero no me escuchara- ¿Zero?

— Kuran nos salvo – me dijo en un volumen tan bajo que apenas se lo escuche-

— ¿Por qué? –pregunte confundido-

— Por Yuuki claro está- respondió, pero su voz sonó dolida y ni idea el porqué-

— ¿Qué te pasa? – decía en un tono preocupado

— Ichiru yo… yo… - no podía terminar de hablar-

Yo lo abrase tal como cuando él me abrazaba cuando éramos pequeños y lo necesitaba

— ¿Dime qué te pasa?- le dije con voz dulce-

— Bebí la sangre de Kuran – me dijo en un susurro-

Yo no lo podía creer Zero había enterrado sus colmillos en el cuerpo de ese arrogante vampiro al cual odio con mi vida

— ¿Por qué? – le pregunte sorprendido-

— Ya estaba cayendo en el nivel E y él me ofreció su sangre ya…

— ¿Por qué la aceptaste? – Lo interrumpí y se lo dije indignado- acaso ya no te conformas con mi sangre – se lo dije aun mas enojado-

**Flash back**

— ¿Te pasa algo Zero?

— Nada – me miro pero en su mirada yo veía la de un vampiro queriendo sangre la tenia roja-

— Zero…Ya no funciona el sello ¿no es verdad?

— Mmm… estoy bien – bajo la mirada-

— Si deseas puedes tomar de mi sangre yo estaré bien y si eso te ayudara

— Mmm… Ichiru yo no quiero

— Bebe Zero – se lo dije y lo me puse encima de él y le ofrecí mi cuello el lamio y luego enterró sus colmillos en mi piel y sentía como Zero succionaba mi sangre-

**Fin flash back**

— No es eso Ichiru yo… el tiene la sangre de Hiou Shizuka en su cuerpo

— ¿Qué por qué? – le dije algo asustado-

— Esa mujer aun estaba viva pero Kuran la mato y tomo de su sangre

— ¿Por qué te dio de su sangre?

— Para que Yuuki no sufriera, pero realmente su sangre es deliciosa

— ¿qué estás diciendo Zero? – se lo grite-

— Lo sé, perdón – cerro los ojos-

— ¿puedo dormir contigo? – le pregunte avergonzado-

— Claro hermanito, acuéstate – me acosté a su lado y así nos quedamos dormidos

Cuando desperté Zero ya no estaba a mi lado me quede acostado no quería levantarme y me tape hasta la cabeza

— Ichiru ya es de día levántate – escuche una voz dulce-

— No quiero – me negué tercamente tapándome aun mas-

— Vez por eso no te dejo dormir conmigo siempre que te quedas a dormir nunca te quieres levantar –me regaño-

— Pero si hoy no hay clases – me destape la cara para mirarlo él estaba solo con una toalla en sus caderas y con otra secándose el pelo yo lo quede mirando observando su cuerpo aunque éramos prácticamente iguales, el era un poco mas músculos que yo aunque hubiéramos recibido el mismo entrenamiento para ser cazadores el siempre fue un poco más fuerte y habilidoso que yo…

— ¿Por qué estas tan rojo? ¿Te sientes mal? – me pregunto con su tono suave y me puso su mano nívea en mi frente con el contacto me puse aun mas rojo-

— Me siento bien –me tape nuevamente-

— Mmm… ¿seguro? – Me pregunto desconfiando- a lo mejor te dio fiebre o algo

— Estoy bien Zero – me levante y oculte mi rostro entre mis cabellos- me voy a bañar- me fui al baño y me encerré allí me quite la pijama y me metí a la ducha el agua estaba fría pero eso estaba bien yo aun no entiendo porque siempre que veo a Zero semi-desnudo o incluso desnudo me pongo así el es mi gemelo debería de estar acostumbrado de verlos así pero… ¿por qué será? El no me puede gustar ¿o sí? Pero en que estoy pensando él es mi hermano mayor yo solo lo admiro si solo eso a mí me gusta Yuuki o eso se supone… Salí de la ducha pero por desgracia no había traído ni toalla ni ropa así que no me quedo de otra que salir desnudo esperando que mi hermano no estuviera allí pero cuando abrí la puerta el estaba allí acostado en su cama

— Te olvidaste de las toalla y tu ropa te la deje en la silla trate de dejarla en el baño pero te encerraste así que… - me decía en un tono extraño como culpable-

— Gracias Zero

— De nada

Me seque y luego me vestí y me recosté al lado de Zero

— Ichiru – este se levando y se puso encima de mi-

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? – dije nervioso

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara? – me dijo con una mirada triste-

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Es que cuando te metiste al baño parecías enfadado o algo así si te hice o dije algo que te molestara por favor perdóname- me decía con una voz y una mirada muy pero muy tiernas-

— No hiciste ni dijiste nada que me molestara es solo que aun no me acostumbro a verte semi o desnudo…

— ¿Que por qué?

— No lo sé siempre me ha pasado eso pero algún día lo superare

— Mmm… entonces no puedo vestirme ni desvestirme delante de ti – me dijo concluyendo-

— No quiero que dejes de hacerlo

— ¿pero porque? Si te molesta

—No me molesta solo me da un poco de vergüenza por favor sigue haciéndolo o sino nunca me acostumbrare. – lo abrase lo atraje a mi cuerpo me encanto esa sensación-

— Mmm… está bien si tu lo dices – me devolvió el abrazo-

— Zero… emmm… yo – tose- interrumpí algo chicos – dijo la vampiresa castaña-

— Yuuki – dije algo sobresaltado y también algo enojado ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo ahora?-

— No nada, no te preocupes – le dijo mi hermano mientras se bajaba de encima de mi-

— El desayuno está listo chicos –dijo la castaña y se fue-

— Vamos Ichiru – con una sonrisa me ayudo a pararme de su cama y bajamos-

— ¿Que hace el aquí? – dije molesto –

— Yo lo invite Ichiru– dijo el director con su típica sonrisa-

— ¿Por qué? – lo grite

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan…?

— Cállate Kuran – lo interrumpí

— ¿Cómo te sientes Zero? – el vampiro me ignoro completamente-

— No te importa – dijo mi hermano indiferente-

— Deberías ser más amable con el vampiro que…

— Cállate Kuran – le ordeno mi hermano y luego se fue hacia la puerta-

— ¿Zero no vas a tomar desayuno? – Pregunto Yuuki-

— No tengo hambre aparte no quiero compartir la mesa con Kuran

— Zero – lo reprendió la castaña-

— Yo tampoco tengo hambre – lo dije haciéndole un desprecio a Kuran-

— Tú te quedaras a tomar desayuno Ichiru – me ordeno mi hermano-

— Pero… - dije haciendo pucheros-

— Por favor Ichiru te puedes quedar y comer estas más delgado que antes hazlo por mí – me dijo con una mirada suplicante como podría negarme a esa mirada-

— Esta bien tomare desayuno – me senté en la mesa resignado y Zero se fue-

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**ADELANTO**

**zero pov**

cuando sali de ese lugar se me vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior

**flash back**

Estaba bebiendo de su sangre cuando abro mis ojos y lo veo con sus ojos cerrados pensando en algo se veía algo angelical así me puse rojo al pensar eso de kuran y deje de succionar su sangre aparte mis colmillos de su piel este abrió los ojos con una mirada algo confundida pero mezclada con la mirada que es solo para Yuuki

- ¿Por qué haces esto Kuran? – le pregunte confundido-

- Lo hago por Yuuki ella no quiere verte convertido en un nivel E – me dijo el vampiro-


	3. el comienzo de mis sentimientos

**AQUI ESTA LA TERCERA PARTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BESOS**

* * *

**Zero pov**

Cuando salí de ese lugar se me vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior

**Flash back**

Estaba bebiendo de su sangre cuando abro mis ojos y lo veo con sus ojos cerrados pensando en algo. Se veía algo angelical, me puse rojo al pensar eso de Kuran, y deje de succionar su sangre aparte mis colmillos de su piel este abrió los ojos con una mirada algo confundida pero mezclada con la mirada que es solo para Yuuki

— ¿Por qué haces esto Kuran? – le pregunte confundido-

— Lo hago por Yuuki ella no quiere verte convertido en un nivel E – me dijo el vampiro-

Al escuchar eso me molesto no sabía porque me había molestado

— ¿estás celoso Kiryuu? – me pregunto algo divertido

— No digas estupideces Kuran – dije desviando la mirada-

— ¿Quieres beber más?

— Mmm… - no pude evitar el impulso de volver a enterrar mis colmillos en su cuello así que eso fue lo que hice realmente su sangre era tan adictiva era deliciosa me sometía a un éxtasis donde no me daba cuenta de nada, pero en un momento sentí un dolor en mi cuello, algo filoso se enterraba en el, abrí los ojos y Kuran tenía sus colmillos enterrados en mi piel succionando de mi sangre y acariciándome el estomago debajo de mi uniforme luego paso su rodilla en mi entrepierna yo deje de succionar su sangre y trate de empujarlo pero no podía él era mucho más fuerte que yo su rodilla rozaba mi parte intima y yo suprimía los gemidos que eso me provocaba pero no que no pude suprimir fue mi erección

— Ya basta Kuran – lo dije en un susurro, Kuran abrió sus ojos y me miro saco sus colmillos de mi cuello-

— ¿Qué pasa Zero? - me pregunto realmente con una mirada de inocencia; lo fulmine con la mirada como no se va dar cuenta lo que está haciendo-

— Bájate y deja de tocarme – le ordene luego me di cuenta que no me dijo Kiryuu sino que me dijo Zero mi corazón latía a mil por hora-

— ¿En serio quieres que pare? - me preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad e inocencia en sus ojos pero en un momento sus ojos cambiaron; ahora su mirada era de lujuria— por lo que veo tu cuerpo no quiere que deje de tocarte – la mano que tenía en mi estomago la bajo a mi parte intima-

— Ka… Kaname - para el vampiro no paso invertido que dije su nombre, pero eso hizo que siguiera acariciándome haciendo crecer más mi erección yo tenía que suprimir mis gemidos mordiéndome los labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar— ya… para – logre articular, lo empuje pero este no se movió ni un centímetro-

— Tienes sangre en tus labios – este se acerco a mi cara y paso su lengua por mis labios después de eso me beso al principio yo no respondía el beso pero después me deje llevar-

El vampiro en un momento se separo de mí y se paro

— Parece que lo disfrutaste. – Dijo el vampiro convencido— si quieres puedo seguir solo pídemelo

— Yo no disfrute nada vampiro pervertido – me pare y Salí de la habitación completamente confundido no sabía porque le había respondido el beso y mucho menos porque Kaname había echo todo ello así que me fui a mi cuarto directo al baño a bañarme con agua fría de algo tendría que ayudar ¿no?, después de bañarme me tire a la cama y en un momento siento la puerta abrirse era Ichiru un poco sobresaltado-

**Fin flash back**

— Maldito Kuran - me sonroje-

— Mmm... con que pensando en mi - me dijo con su aire de superioridad-

— yo solo estaba pensando en cuanto te odio Kuran - le dije tratando de ignorarlo-

— mmm... con que me vuelves a llamar Kuran - me dijo con una mirada triste o eso me pareció por unos segundos-

— Siempre te he llamado Kuran - le dije con mi tono frio-

— Por lo que recuerdo anoche me llamabas Kaname - me dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa en la cara diciendo gane-.

Yo me sonroje de inmediato al acordarme porque le dije Kaname

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

— No, gracias - lo dije con algo de sarcasmo-

— Zero - dijo mi nombre con una mirada tierna después este se acerco a mí y me acaricio el cuello-

— Suéltame - dije algo sonrojado-

— Toma se te olvido esto en mi habitación - me paso el arma-

— Mmm... - desvié la mirada- Kuran ¿por qué me besaste anoche? - realmente no puede evitar preguntárselo las palabras salieron de mi boca solas cuando me di cuenta de lo que había preguntado ya era tarde me mordí el labio inferior hasta que lo hice sangrar nuevamente-

— Mmmm... - se me acerco mucho mas y me susurro en el oído- ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

— Mmm... Solo dímelo - le dije algo irritado-

— ¿Qué me das a cambio?

— Mejor no me digas nada. Ya no quiero saberlo - lo dije enfadado; me trate de separar de él pero el ya me tenia abrazado-

— Aléjate ka... Kuran - lo empujaba pero no resultaba ningún efecto-

— No quiero - se me pego más y yo me sonroje-

— Kaname sama

Escuche una voz que lo llamaba y pensé salvado por la campana

— Kaname sama siento interrumpir pero...

— Mm... - este se separo un poco de mi - ¿qué pasa Takuma?

— Bueno yo venía a preguntarle si iba a venir a la casa de Aidou

— No, no iré, me quedare este fin de semana aquí ¿te podrías quedar tu también? por favor

— Si Kaname sama

— Puedes dejar de ignorarme Kuran - realmente no fui salvado pero que estaba esperando-

— ¿qué quieres Zero? - me decía con curiosidad en su mirada-

— Suéltame - trataba de soltarme pero era inútil-

— No quiero - me dijo el castaño-

— Déjame ir, para que hables a solas con el vampiro rubio

— Se llama Ichijou Takuma, Zero

— Ya lo sé pero déjame ir,... tengo hambre quiero comer, suéltame de una maldita vez Kuran - lo dije con voz fría e indiferente-

— Las cosas se piden por favor Kiryuu

—Mmmm...- me sorprendí no me gusto que me volviera a decir Kiryuu- no pienso - le dije tercamente-

— Entonces quédate hay Kiryuu - lo decidió-

— Mmmm...- al final me resigne Kaname no iba a ceder-

— ¿Kaname sama?

— Dime Ichijou

— mmm... ¿dónde nos vamos a quedar en el dormitorio de la luna o...? - este me miro no entendí porque-

— En la casa de Kiryuu - dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara-

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué en mi casa? Quédense en el dormitorio de la luna - ahora entendí porque Ichijou me había mirado-

— El director Cross nos invito Kiryuu - me dijo con su voz autoritaria-

— Pero…

— ¿Puedes traer las cosas Ichijou?

— Si Kaname sama me retiro – el vampiro rubio se fue a buscar las cosas-

— ¿Con que tienes hambre? Eso te pasa por no querer desayunar

— Solo lo dije para que me dejaras ir – lo dije resignado-

— Mmm… me quedare en tu habitación Kiryuu – me lo dijo casualmente-

— Ni lo pienses - le dije sonrojándome— yo no pienso compartir mi habitación con un vampiro pervertido como tu

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Me dijo el vampiro acercándose más a mí-

— Claro que no Kuran pero no dormirás en mi habitación - le decía con una mirada fría pero no dio resultado-

— Mmmm… si lo hare – se acerca a mi cuello y empieza a lamerlo-

— Mmm… ¿Por qué empezaste a llamarme Kiryuu otra vez ? - lo dije en un susurro-

— Mmmm… - el vampiro se sorprendió- ¿Por qué te molesta? -Siguió lamiéndome el cuello-

— No es eso, solo que…

— Suelta a mi hermano – el arma de mi hermano estaba en la cabeza de Kaname.

— ¿Y si no lo hago me dispararas? Serias capaz de causarle ese dolor a Yuuki – mi hermano titubeo al escuchar esas palabras-

— Maldito vampiro manipulador

— Mmmm…. Te irritas tan rápido como Zero – mi hermano se sorprendió- de cierta manera eres tan…

— Cállate por favor Kaname –lo dije tan bajo que solo él pudo escucharme-

— Baja el arma – le ordeno el vampiro-

— Gracias – le susurre al castaño-

— No hasta que sueltes a mi hermano – dijo el peli-plateado-

— Mmm… puedes irte kiryuu – me soltó, yo Salí de inmediato y me puse al lado Ichiru-

— Ichiru ya puedes bajar el arma – le dije a mi hermano

Ichiru bajo el arma y Kaname se dio vuelta lentamente

— Si tu lo dices Zero – se encogió de hombros – vamos Zero – me tomo de la mano y me llevo a otro lugar-

— ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte confuso-

— Lejos de Kuran obviamente – me dijo algo molesto— Zero ¿Por qué te dejabas lamer el cuello por ese vampiro? ¿Por qué no te resistías?

— El tiene más fuerza que yo, aparte recién me había devuelto mi arma-

— ¿Por qué la tenía Kuran? – me miro con sus ojos violetas confusos-

— Porque si no mal recuerdo Aidou me quito el arma…

— Si pero Shiki también me quito mi arma y yo la tenía en mi uniforme. ¿Por qué tú arma la tenía Kuran? - me interrumpió-

— Bueno tal vez Aidou se la paso a Kaname

— ¿Por qué le dices Kaname Zero? -Me miro sorprendido-

— Mmmm… - no sabía que responderle solo baje la mirada-

— Zero no me digas que te gusta Kuran yo no tengo ningún problema con que seas gay pero no te puedes enamorar de ese vampiro

— Yo no estoy enamorado del ni tampoco soy gay – baje la mirada no sé porque pero sentí que le estaba mintiendo a mi hermano. Pero realmente yo no estoy enamorado de Kaname así que no le estaba mintiendo y tampoco nunca había sentido algún interés por los hombres-

— Mmm… ¿Zero me estas mintiendo? - me pregunto el chico delante de mí-

— No yo no te estoy mintiendo yo no estoy enamorado de Kuran, Ichiru

— ¿Pero te gusta?

— No a mí tampoco me gusta ya te dije no soy gay – sabia que de cierta manera le estaba mintiendo a él y a mí mismo pero yo no iba a reconocer que me gusta no eso no, Kaname Kuran es un vampiro de sangre pura a mi no me puede gustar ni mucho menos me puedo enamorar de él aparte es hombre-

— ¿Y qué con que le guste mi hermano? –Escuche esa voz familiar que me saco de mis pensamientos— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ichiru

— Que tu hermano es un vampiro sangre pura y manipulador egoísta y estratega – dijo mi hermano con odio en la mirada-

— Yo también soy una sangre pura y si odias tanto a los vampiros te recuerdo que Zero también es un vampiro…

— Pero que nació como humano – la interrumpió mi hermano- aparte no podría odiar a mi hermano –lo dijo con una mirada llena de ternura-

— ¿Aunque se enamorada de mi hermano y tuvieran una relación? – Dijo la castaña-

— Mmm… claro que no lo odiaría pero haría todo lo posible para que eso no pasara

— ¿No dejarías ser feliz a tu hermano con la pareja que elija? – Dijo la chica con ojos color chocolate-

— A mi da igual que sea gay y tenga la pareja que tenga pero el problema es tu hermano - lo dijo con odio en las palabras-

— ¿Por qué? – Dijo la sangre pura haciendo puchero-

— Porque es un maldito manipulador estratega y todo lo que dije antes

— Pero…

— Ya basta – dije para que se callaran de una vez — ya te dije que no soy gay así que yo no puedo estar enamorado de Kuran ni tampoco me puede gusta así que no te preocupes Ichiru ni tampoco pienso tener una pareja por ahora

— Zero deja de darle el gusto en todo a tu hermano ¿Qué pasa si después te das cuenta que si estás enamorado de mi hermano?

— Nada porque no pasara no soy gay hasta cuando quieres que lo repita - lo dije realmente irritado-

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –Me pregunto la castaña— ¿sabes que a mi hermano lo andan rondando bastantes chicas y chicos? ¿Qué pasa si se aburre de esperarte y se compromete con otro?

— Me da igual, a la que le debería importar es a ti ¿no que a ti te gustaba Kuran?

no quise escuchar la respuesta y tampoco seguir escuchando a Yuuki ni a Ichiru, así que me fui algo enfadado dejándolos solos de todas maneras debo dejarlos a solas para que Ichiru se le declare de una vez a Yuuki no sabía porque no me creían cuando les decía que no era gay si a mí siempre me has gustado las mujeres esta es la primera vez que siento algo extraño por un hombre y para variar es mi enemigo un vampiro sangre pura, tal vez el dicho del odio al amor hay un solo paso sea verdad y por eso estoy sintiendo esto por Kaname... pero me voy a resistir no me voy a dejar dominar por mis sentimientos volveré a ser tan frio con Kaname como era antes.

**Kaname pov**

Sentí el arma del cazador en mi cabeza quería voltearme a atacar pero con ese simple acto le haría daño a Zero emocionalmente así que aguante mis impulsos de atacarlo

— Suelta a mi hermano – me dijo prefecto detrás de mí-

— ¿Y si no quiero dispararas? ¿Serias capaz de causarle ese dolor a Yuuki? – Le dije sabiendo que lo haría titubear en su respuesta-

— Maldito vampiro manipulador – lo dijo irritado-

Ya me había ganado dos sobrenombres por parte de estos hermanos

— Te irritas tan rápido como Zero –sentía a alguien tenso atrás mío y Zero estaba aun peor- de cierta manera también eres…

—Cállate por favor Kaname – me susurro tan bajo el cazador que solo yo pude escucharlo-

— Baja el arma – le ordene al peli- plateado que se encontraba atrás de mi-

—Gracias –me susurro en cazador sonrojado que se encontraba entre mis brazos-

— No hasta que sueltes a mi hermano

— Mmmm… puedes irte Kiryuu – lo solté y este salió de inmediato y se puso al lado de Ichiru-

— Ichiru ya puedes bajar el arma- le dijo Zero a Ichiru-

Bajo el arma y yo me di vuelta

—Si tu lo dices – se escoge de hombros- vamos Zero – le tomo la mano y se lo llevo-

Me dio algo dentro de mí, tenía celos de su hermano cuando los perdí de vista me dirigí al dormitorio de la luna. Todos se habían ido a la casa de Aidou menos Ichijou que estaba bajando las cosas para llevarlo al dormitorio del sol

— Kaname sama - dijo sorprendido- pensé que se iba a quedar más tiempo con Kiryuu-

— Mmmm… eso era lo planeado pero llego su hermano en el mejor momento ese cazador es un estorbo, no lo he hecho desaparecer solo porque le haría daño a Zero y también a Yuuki - lo dije resignado sabía que no podía tocar a Ichiru a parte es igual a Zero no podría hacerle daño-

— Realmente te interesa Kiryuu – me dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes algo alivado-

— Si me interesa, Zero será mío cueste lo que cueste, aunque no creo que me cueste tanto creo que a Zero también le gusto aunque no quiera reconocerlo

— Mmm… tienes mi apoyo Kaname – me dijo con su sonrisa-

— Gracias Ichijou

— Kaname cambiando de tema ¿Dónde dormirás en el dormitorio del sol? – me pregunto curioso pero prediciendo la respuesta-

— En la habitación de Zero y tú en la habitación de Ichiru supongo

— Mmm… me pregunto cómo reaccionara Ichiru-kun – susurro con una sonrisa-

— Reaccionara pésimo me asegurare de quitarle su arma antes de decírselo; o sino no vivirás para contarlo y yo no quiero que mueras te tengo mucho aprecio para permitirlo

— Gracias Kaname – me dijo con una de sus caras más tiernas-

— Vamos al dormitorio del sol – le dije tomando algunas cosas para irnos –

— Cuando llegamos solo estaba el director Cross me preguntaba donde estaba Zero y su hermano y también Yuuki

— Hola ¿Dónde está Zero Yuuki e Ichiru? - trate de sonar con poco interés-

— No lo sé, no han llegado – me dijo el director con sus típicas sonrisas- estoy tan contento que se queden aquí - decía el director con su actitud de niño de cinco años me recordaba a cierto vampiro-

— Director Cross me quedare en la habitación de Zero, Takuma se quedara en la habitación de Ichiru ¿le podría decir usted? pero antes de decirles hay que quitarles las armas

— No te preocupes Kaname yo les diré.

— Gracias, me voy a instalar, tu también Ichijou

— Si Kaname - sama

Nos fuimos a las habitaciones de los cazadores a instalarnos.

Cuando entre a la habitación de Zero mire a la cama y no estaba hecha me acerque a ella y sentí el olor concentrado de Zero pero también había otro olor. El olor le pertenecía a Ichiru lo que se me vino a la mente fue que habían dormido juntos lo quería matar quería eliminar a ese estúpido hermano que tiene Zero.

Sentí la presencia de Zero en la puerta

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Kuran? – me dijo con su mirada fría-

— Mmm… - me molesta cuando me mira con esa mirada y me dice Kuran- creo que te dije que me quedare en tu cuarto Kiryuu

— Si y yo te dije que no lo pensaras

— ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan frio conmigo Zero? – le dije con un tono indiferente-

— ¿Y por qué me tendría que comportar distinto contigo Kuran? – me dijo con un tono filoso-

— Hace un momento estabas muy amable conmigo Zero – le dije con un tono más molesto-

— Solo fue porque no le dijiste a Ichiru lo que le ibas a decir… - me dijo con el mismo tono frio excepto en la parte cuando dijo el nombre del cazador-

— Lo siento pero me quedare en tu habitación te guste o no, aparte estaba hablando de antes que apareciera tu hermano

— No lo harás – me apunto con su arma- sal de mi habitación por mí que te quedes en la calle y si fui amable contigo olvídalo ya no volverá a pasar

— ¿Te atreverás a dispararme? – Lo dije con confianza- ¿Por qué no volverá a pasar?

— Claro que si te disparare Kuran, ¿Por qué me tiene que importar que te mate con esta arma? - me dijo el cazador frustrado. Evitando mi segunda pregunta-

— Porque te gusto Zero – el prefecto se sonrojo-

— Claro que no y deja de decirme Zero para ti soy Kiryuu – me dijo con la mirada fría-

— Pero si hace un momento me preguntaste porque te había vuelto a decir Kiryuu

— Pero ahora ya no me importa -me dijo desviando su mirada-

— ¿Estás seguro Kiryuu? - este se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido-

— Si - me dijo el nivel E-

— No te creo - en uno de mis movimientos le quite el arma y lo tire al suelo y me puse encima del cazador-

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**ADELANTO...**

**-** bajate - me decia el prefecto sonrojado en un susurro y con sus manos en mi pecho tratando de empujarme-

- no, te demostrare que me quieres zero - le dije desabrochando su camisa-

- no quiero que me demuestres nada - me dijo el cazador sonrojado-


	4. quiero estar contigo pero

**muchas gracias por los comentarios me animan a seguir con mi historia**

**lo siento por el atraso es que estas semanas no tenia tiempo de escribir pero ya lo termine y espero que les guste mucho**

**kisko muchas gracias por la sugerencia...  
**

**creo que lo hize un poquito largo pero espero que sea de su agrado**

**muchos besos y nos leemos  
**

* * *

**NOTA:**_ lo que esta en cusiva son los pensamientos de los personajes _

* * *

— Bájate - me decía el prefecto sonrojado en un susurro y con sus manos en mi pecho tratando de empujarme-

— No - le dije determinado - te demostrare que me quieres Zero - le dije mientras le desabrochaba su camisa-

— No quiero que me demuestres nada - me dijo el cazador sonrojado, empleando menos fuerza en sus manos en contra de mi pecho-

— pero ya lo decidí así que de igual manera lo hare- le dije acariciándole la cara y con mi rodilla rozándole su entrepierna, Zero se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el contacto; termine de sacarle la camisa que por cierto le quedaba muy bien-

— ka... Kuran ... por ...por fa... fa..vor ... no... no si...gas - logro decir mientras bajaba sus níveas manos-

— ¿Por qué no quieres que siga? si tu ser me desea - lo dije confiado-

— No lo hace - lo dijo sonrojado y bajando su mirada -

— Zero tu cuerpo es evidente, por favor no te resistas mas - no deje que respondiera y deposite un beso en sus labios, el peli plateado al principio no respondía pero después de unos segundos Zero cedió ante mi beso y lo respondió con tanta desesperación que después de varios besos este se tuvo que separar de mi para poder respirar-

**Zero pov**

— Zero tu cuerpo es evidente, por favor no te resistas mas - no podía ni quería ver a un Kaname que me suplicaba pero de todas maneras no me dejo responderle ya que deposito un beso en mis labios tenía que resistir aunque no quería, pero no podía respondérselo, pero su sabor, su forma de besar todo me hizo caer en tentación, no pude aguantar y lo bese con tanta desesperación que después de varios besos tuve que separarme para poder respirar, cuando trataba de regularizar mi respiración Kaname con su boca bajo hasta uno de mi pezones y me lo empezó a chupar, me pasaba su cálida lengua luego se lo metía a la boca y me los succionaba como si su vida dependiera de ello después me los mordía despacio, tenía que parar esto.

— ka... Kaname por favor no... - no pude... bueno mas bien no quise terminar la frase, porque no quería que parara, quería que el purasangre siguiera en su labor, el vampiro con una de sus manos bajo a mi intimidad y comenzó acariciarlo -

— pero que demo... ahhh - no podía evitar dar gritos de placer... deje de resistirme, me deje llevar.

Separe a Kaname de mi, tome su camisa mientras él me miraba confundido... le saque la camisa de seda a tirones dejándola inutilizable, el me sonrió mientras bajaba su rostro a mis labios y me beso, después de unos segundos el líder pura sangre puso sus caderas encima de las mías y se empezó a mover era excitante maravilloso esa sensación era lo mejor; el rose de su miembro con el mío al sentir que estaba tan excitado como yo que él me deseaba tanto o más que yo a él. Me dejo de besar y se dirigió a mi cuello empezó a pasar su lengua por él y con sus manos acariciaba mi torso pero yo no quería que me dejara de besar, así que no quedo más alternativa que pedírselo

— Kaname por favor sigue besándome - me salió la voz en un susurro y mi rostro se volvió mucho mas rojo de lo que ya estaba; Kaname me miro sorprendido pero no me hizo esperar y siguió besándome; por mi parte lo abrazaba tan fuerte que lo único que quería era acercarlo mas y mas a mi cuerpo; Kaname seguía besándome y moviéndose haciendo que nuestras erecciones crecieran mas y mas el vampiro se volvió a separar de mi y bajo hasta mi ombligo allí me desabrocho el pantalón y empezó a bajar el cierre y pudo ver lo excitado que estaba y no lo dejo pasar-

— ¡oh... Zero! - exclamo- realmente estas excitado-

— ¿pero qué dices?, si fue tu culpa que me excitara - lo dije sonrojado-

— lo sé por eso voy hacer que... - espere que terminara pero no lo hizo así que le pregunte-

— ¿qué cosa harás Kaname? - sabía la respuesta pero quería oírla-

— ya lo sabes Zero. - lo dijo con una mirada ardiente- venga no seas flojo y párate - me paro del suelo dulcemente; él se agacho y me saco mis pantalones-

— ¿qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿Por qué solo me quitas mi ropa y tú te quedas vestido? -eran preguntas que salían de mi boca sin darme cuenta hasta que me escuchaba pronunciándolas-

— Zero ¿quieres verme desnudo?-

— mmm... tal vez - lo dije tan bajo pero Kaname me escucho-

— está bien si Zero me desea ver desnudo lo hare - me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras; el vampiro se paro y se desabrocho el pantalón se lo bajo junto con su ropa interior (bóxer) yo lo quede mirando observando su abdomen plano pero a la vez definido baje la mirada instintivamente hacia... su miembro y él lo tenía grande... bueno estaba excitado era normal que lo tuviera así de grande... solo lo mire un buen rato - que pasa Zero te comieron la lengua los ratones- me tire encima del y caímos a la cama empecé a besar, lamer y morder uno de sus pezones- ze...ro - levante mi vista y vi un Kaname rojo y con una mirada cálida amable que deseaba mas, así que seguí con mi labor - Zero sabes... ahora yo ...soy el que esta ... ahhhhh... -empezaba a gemir-

— ¿esta que Kaname? - pregunte con curiosidad y pare de besar sus pezones-

— desnudo y tu no- me lo dijo e hizo que yo quedara abajo del y el encima y se encargo de deshacerse de mi bóxer- ahora si estamos iguales

— ¿quieres decir que hace un momento tú estabas en desventaja?

— tal vez pero ya no es así, así que da igual, ahora me encargare de tu miembro que necesita atención - comenzó a masturbarme; primero acariciándolo haciendo que se me pusiera cada vez más duro hasta que dolía, después que vio que ya no podía ponerse más duro empezó a subir y bajar su mano rápidamente; yo no podía dejar de gemir de placer se sentía tan bien pero si esto sigue así me iba a correr, tenía que pararlo, pero no quería y que importa si me corro, se supone que eso es normal pero al menos tenía que advertírselo ¿no?

— ka... ahh... Kaname yo... en cualquier momento... me voy a correr - logre articular-

— oh ¿en serio? eso quiero verlo... - se quedo pensando- o más bien saborearlo

— ¿qué quieres decir?

— shhh... tu solo calla y disfruta - este siguió pero ahora con mas intensidad y la mano que tenía mi miembro lo aferro mas fuerte mientras seguía con el sube y baja, hasta que yo ya no podía aguantar más; el sangre pura paso su lengua por la punta de mi miembro pero...

— ¿pero que ha ...?... ahhh... ¿qué haces... Kaname? - se sentía tan bien- _por favor no pares-_

— ya te dije cállate y disfruta - volvió a pasar su lengua por la punta de mi miembro y lo empezó a lamer como si su vida dependiera de ello y después se lo metió en su boca y empezó a sacarlo y meterlo-

— Kaname... sigue - logre articular-

Este siguió con mas gana en su labor al escuchar que se lo pedía hasta que no pude mas y me corrí en su boca, este después de que ya no corría ni una gota mas de mi semen se separo de mí y me miro

— Lo siento - fue lo único que le pude decir-

— sabes delicioso Zero - se paso la lengua lamiendo los rastros de mis líquidos que le quedaron en la cara y se acerco a mi estomago donde había caído una pocas gotas de mis líquidos y los lamio hasta que no quedo ni un solo rastro... también lamio sus dedos esto me hacia ponerme casa vez mas rojo si es que eso fuera posible... instintivamente baje la vista a su miembro y el aun estaba excitado - ¿qué pasa Zero?

— Tu aun estas excitado - lo dije sin pensar-

— si lo sé, pero no importa, sé que no quieres que te penetre aun, así que esperare hasta que estés listo - me dijo amablemente- es mejor que te bañes-

— es verdad que no quiero que me penetres **todavía**pero yo puedo hacerte lo mismo si deseas - _era lo mínimo que podía hacer de todas maneras quería saber cómo sabia Kaname si su sangre era deliciosa sus líquidos también deberían serlos-_

— ¿estás seguro? - me pregunto con una mirada esperanzada -

— Si lo estoy - me pare de la cama y Kaname se sentó pesque su miembro con mi mano y comencé a masturbarlo tal como él me lo había hecho a mí, nunca había masturbado a un hombre pero estaba imitando sus movimientos, este daba gritos de placer así que no pude estar tan mal al hacerlo-

— sigue... así... Zero lo estas... ha...cien...do bi..en... ahhh... -logro articular esas palabras que me dieron ánimos y seguí y después me lo metí a la boca y se lo chupe con mucha intensidad mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta de su miembro y Kuran no tardo mucho en correrse en mi boca; yo lo mire-

— lo siento Zero no quise...

— mmm... está bien yo también quería saber cómo sabias Kaname - dije aun mas sonrojado-

— Gracias Zero lo disfrute - me dijo amablemente y a la vez con lujuria-

— no lo digas así que me da vergüenza

— Zero aun tienes restos de mis líquidos en tu rostro - este se acerco a mí y me paso su lengua borrando todo rastro de sus líquidos- ahora si

— Gracias - después de unos minutos me bañe y luego entro Kaname y también se baño le empreste ropa ya que su camisa de seda la deje inutilizable. Pensé mucho mientras que el vampiro sangre pura se bañaba, ahora me di cuenta de lo que había echo con el... este después salió y se acerco a mi -

— Te quiero Zero- me decía tiernamente-

— yo también Kaname, también te quiero pero... - las palabras salieron sin darme cuenta pero no estaba mintiendo-

— ¿pero qué?

— Quiero estar contigo Kaname - otra vez me traicionaba mi boca-

— yo también quiero estar contigo Zero eso no es un problema podemos ser amantes- me decía inocentemente-

— po... pode.. - _podemos andar a escondidas hasta que se lo pueda decir apropiadamente a Ichiru-_pero somos hombres - _pero que es lo que estoy diciendo-_

— emmm... - se sorprendió- ¿eso te molesta?

— pues claro que si, a mí siempre me has gustado las mujeres, empecé a sentirme raro desde que bebí tu sangre

— Zero, entre vampiros es lo más normal del mundo que se quieran dos hombres

— tú lo has dicho, entre vampiros, yo aun tengo mi parte humana y entre los humanos eso no es normal

— Zero - me murmuro con una mirada ausente-

— lo siento Kaname yo aun no estoy listo para esto a parte yo también soy un cazador de vampiro ¿cómo esto podría ser normal? - _pero que estoy diciendo_una parte de mi mente me reclamaba de lo que estaba diciendo._Como es que puedo estar diciendo esto como es que puedo ser tan tonto, si lo único que quiero es estar junto a él yo y mi tonto orgullo_-

— mmm...- desvió la mirada- supongo que tienes razón

— Claro que la tengo - lo dije enojado - -_como es que puedo tener razón Kaname al menos lucha un poco-_

— ¿qué pasa Zero? - lo dijo en un tono preocupado-

— Nada, nada - _tonto Kuran tonto -_

— ¿Zero? - pregunto el vampiro con su cara de tranquilidad-

— Mm... - sentí unos pasos, los reconocí rápidamente- Ichiru

— ¿y ahora porque nombras a tu hermano? - me pregunto frustrado-

— shhh... - lo hice callar y salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de Ichiru, Kaname me siguió, vi a mi hermano discutiendo con Cross y Takuma-

**Ichiru pov**

Cuando entre al dormitorio del sol vi al alegre director Cross esperándome, pero no me quise detener solo quería estar en mi habitación

— Ichiru - me llamo el director-

— ¿qué? - me di vuelta para mirarlo- _¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?-_

— me podrías mostrar tu arma un momento

— ¿para qué? - _¿y ahora que es lo que quiere con mi arma?-_

— Ichiru no seas malo solo empresta me unos minutos tu arma - comenzó hacer pucheros típico de Cross-

— Está bien - saque mi arma y se la entregue -_no quería ver una de sus escenitas_- ahora me voy a mi habitación - me dirigí a mi habitación entre sin darme cuenta que había alguien allí- ¿Zero eres tú?

— Hasta que llegas Ichiru - escuche una voz alegre-

— Tú no eres Zero - prendí la luz de mi habitación- Ichijou ¿qué haces en mi cuarto? - busque mi arma, pero no estaba, claro ahora caí en la cuenta Cross me pidió mi arma solo para que no le disparara a este vampiro-

— Bueno ¿no te lo dijo el director?- me pregunto algo confuso-

— ¿qué cosa? - el vampiro se empezó a rascar la cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente-

— Me quedare en tu habitación por este fin de semana - me explicaba el oji-verde-

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué? - dije enfadado…_¿Que se le ocurrió ahora al director?, ¿es que no los puede dejar descansar de estos molestos vampiros? aunque Ichijou no es tan molesto_-

— emm...

— ichiru veo que ya te enteraste que este fin de semana compartirás cuarto con Ichijou... - me decía alegremente el director pero a mí no me engaña está nervioso de mi reacción -

— ¡¿usted se volvió loco? prefiero dormir en la calle antes de compartir cuarto con un vampiro...

— Ichiru - escuche la voz familiar de mi hermano- tú no puedes dormir en la calle - me dijo cálidamente-

— !Zero¡ o Zero - me lance a sus brazos y vi como el vampiro sangre pura me fulminaba con la mirada, _-estas celoso Kuran pues te aguantas, Zero es solo mío-_mi hermano olía tan bien recién se había bañado- perdóname Zero no quise decir lo que dije...

— está bien Ichiru dijiste lo que pensabas - me decía mientras sus brazos me rodeaban-

— Pero igual esas palabras te hicieron daño, por algo te enojaste - lo abrase mas fuerte-

— Tranquilo ya no estoy enfadado - me decía dulcemente-

— ¿entonces ya me perdonaste? - dije alegremente-

— Si - me decía con una voz cálida-

— Gracias - lo abrace más fuerte -

— Ichiru ya tranquilízate ¿vale?- me dijo tiernamente-

— Si - lo solté un poco, pero no lo deje de abrazar-

— y sobre el tema de Takuma... - me dijo inocentemente-

— ¿mmmm...? - se me había olvidado completamente que estaba discutiendo para que ese vampiro no se quedara en mi cuarto- no lo dejare quedarse en mi habitación, no dormirá conmigo no puedo, el no me cae mal pero...

— está bien Ichiru, ¿te apetece dormir conmigo? - me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Vi como el vampiro sangre pura miraba a Zero con cara de interrogación y a mí con muchos celos-

— Si - lo dije sin vacilar porque en primer lugar me encanta dormir con mi hermano y en segundo porque quería ver la cara de Kuran-

— entonces dormiremos como cuando éramos pequeños ¿ vale? - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

— si Zero - lo dije alegre-

— ¿qué? ¿Dormirás con Ichiru? - dijo irritado el vampiro castaño-

— pues claro que dormirá conmigo Kuran ¿que creías que Zero dormiría contigo? quítate esa idea de la cabeza ya lo compartí suficiente contigo por el día de hoy - lo dije en tono frio, mientras el sangre pura apretaba en puños sus manos- ¿Zero donde dormiremos hoy?

— emmm... - se sorprendió- en tu cuarto - me dijo mi hermano mayor - yo emprestare mi cuarto a ka... Kuran e Ichijou

— pero si el - apunte al alegre vampiro que estaba al lado de Kuran - se instalo en mi cuarto

— sí pero ahora dormirá con Kuran ¿verdad?

— mmm... claro, claro, Takuma instala tus cosas en la habitación de Zero - ordeno frustrado el vampiro manipulador mientras seguía fulminándome con su mirada-

— si Kaname sama - Ichijou saco todas sus cosas de mi cuarto y se las llevo a la habitación de mi hermano-

— gracias Zero - le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero

— Yo también te quiero Ichiru, pero tengo una condición para dormir contigo - en ese momento el director se fue, sabiendo que al final las cosas no se salieron de control-

— ¿qué condición? - pregunte con curiosidad-

— no me vengas mañana con que no te quieres levantar - me dijo con un tono divertido-

— Pero Zero mañana tampoco tenemos clases que importa levantarse un poco más tarde - dije haciendo pucheros-

— ¿qué tengo que hacer para que mañana te levantes temprano?

— mmmm... no lo sé, siempre que he dormido contigo nunca me quiero levantar al otro día... desde que éramos pequeños tal vez eso me trae buenos recuerdos - dije un poco ausente-

— ¿Kaname nos puedes dejar solos? - le pidió mi hermano en tono frio como el hielo-

— está bien te dejare a solas con tu... hermano - dijo aun mas enfadado el sangre pura y después sentí la puerta-

— por fin se fue ¿por que fuiste tan frio con el Zero? - lo deje de abrazar y lo mire a los ojos-

— Ichiru... yo...pero... - me miraba confuso-

— no importa, no importa, Zero ¿te gusta Kuran?

— ¿qué? claro que...

— no importa, mejor no me respondas-_al fin y al cabo ya se la respuesta, se que te gusta mucho, aunque no estoy en total desacuerdo, pero no aun no estoy preparado para escucharlo y además me gusta ver la cara de fastidio de Kuran-_

— Está bien_-_ me dijo ausente-

— ¿Zero? - dije para sacarlo de sus pensamientos-

— dime Ichiru

— ¿estás bien?

— si lo estoy no te preocupes

— ok... Zero...- no pude terminar -

— dime

— te quiero

— mmm... yo también Ichiru

— es bueno saberlo

— Siempre te querré y si te gusta alguien lo aceptare aunque lo odie con tal de verte feliz... - _al fin lo dije-_ ¿mañana te bañarías conmigo...? - dije cambiando de tema rápidamente-

— ¿qué? - pregunto sorprendido-

— solo así me levantare temprano... recuerdas que solo así me levantaba cuando éramos pequeños...

— pero Ichiru eso no lo hemos hecho hace años

— mmmm... ¿no quieres hacerlo? -me dio una punzada al corazón, Zero me estaba rechazando baje la mirada mientras que las lagrimas me traicionaban y descendían por mi rostro-

— Ichiru - me dijo la voz cálida y preocupada de mi hermano-

— esta...bien... si... si no qui...eres... ha..cer..lo - trate de sonar calmado pero no fue así, de repente sentí los brazos de Zero alrededor de mi cintura-

— Ichiru lo siento... no... Llores... - me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello-

— No estoy llorando - sonó Inentendible pero Zero entendió-

— venga mírame - me levanto el mentón y con uno de sus dedos limpio mis lagrimas- nos bañaremos juntos mañana ¿vale?

— ¿en serio? - dije alegremente mientras Zero seguía limpiándome las lágrimas que seguían en mi rostro-

— Si - me decía con una sonrisa en su rostro-

— emm... - caí en la cuenta, Zero solo lo hacía porque me vio llorar el realmente no quería hacerlo baje la mirada- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

— ¿quién te dijo que no quiero hacerlo? - me pregunto divertido-

— solo lo dices porque me viste llorando...

— no es así, quiero hacerlo

— Estás seguro - pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos temía ver lo que podría encontrar en ellos-

— sí, estoy seguro, ahora dejemos de hablar sobre esto y dime que paso con Yuuki después de que me fui

— mmmm... -no pude evitar ponerme rojo como un tomate-

— Ichiru ¿paso algo? ¿Te le declaraste? - preguntaba con interés-

— No - dije bajando la mirada-

— ¿entonces porque estas tan rojo?

— Por nada- le mentí a mi hermano-

— cuéntame Ichiru

— emm... la... nos... emmm... me... me voy a bañar - me iba al baño con los pelos en la cara pero sentí una mano en mi brazo-

— No te libraras de esta tan fácil Ichiru, cuéntame que paso con Yuuki- me abrazo por atrás-

— ya te dije que nada - me puse aun mas rojo sabiendo en la posición en que nos encontrábamos-

— ¿se besaron? - me pregunto mientras uno de sus brazos que estaba en mi cintura subió y me levanto la cara cosa que hizo que lo viera a los ojos-

— Zero... deja de decir esas cosas - trate de sonar enfadado pero más bien salió como una súplica-

— ¿Ichiru?

— Si - _como es que siempre consigue que le diga lo que no quiero decirle_-

— ¿en serio?

— mmmm...

— ¿qué pasa Ichiru?

— nada, nada

— ¿seguro?

— sí, si - dije en un susurro-

— ok, si tú dices que estas bien - me empezó a soltar, pero yo no quería que me soltara no aun-

— Abrázame Zero por favor - se lo suplique-

— emm... - me abrazo, me sentí tan bien en sus brazos, me sentía seguro-

— ¿seguro que estas bien? - me susurro al oído-

— sí, estoy bien, muy bien, solo abrázame fuerte muy fuerte - sentí los brazos de Zero mas fuerte a mi alrededor-

— Ichiru ¿intentas convencerme a mi o a ti mismo?

— mmmm... -_nunca te podre engañar ¿cierto?-_

* * *

**ADELANTO..**

— Zero... - se me vino a la mente los recuerdos de esta tarde cuando me quede a solas con Yuuki-

**FLASH BACK**

— Yuuki ¿cómo es que puedas aceptar que la persona de la cual estas enamorada este con mi hermano? ¿Que se enamore de otro hombre? y no de ti que eres mujer no te entiendo - le decía completamente confuso aunque Zero ya se lo había dicho no lo podía entender

— Eso es porque Zero será feliz con Kaname - me decía con su voz calidad-

— ¿Zero? - _porque nombro a Zero si yo estoy hablando de Kuran-_

— claro, si es que Zero no me quiere a mí, al menos que quiera a alguien que aprecio ¿no lo crees así?

— ¿estás enamorada de Zero? y ¿qué pasa con Kuran?

— ¿Kaname? ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar? si el solamente es mi hermano... - ladeo un poco su cabeza de forma tierna - no entiendo tu pregunta

**

* * *

espero que les halla gustado**

**espero sus comentarios**

**se aceptan de todos en especial sugerencias para que asi mi historia sea de su agrado**


	5. bebe mi sangre takuma

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4: bebe mi sangre Takuma.**

— Zero... - se me vino a la mente los recuerdos de esta tarde cuando me quede a solas con Yuuki-

**FLASH BACK**

— Yuuki ¿cómo es que puedas aceptar que la persona de la cual estas enamorada este con mi hermano? ¿Que se enamore de otro hombre? y no de ti que eres mujer no te entiendo - le decía completamente confuso aunque Zero ya se lo había dicho no lo podía entender

— Eso es porque Zero será feliz con Kaname - me decía con su voz calidad-

— ¿Zero? - _porque nombro a Zero si yo estoy hablando de Kuran-_

— Claro, si es que Zero no me quiere a mí, al menos que quiera a alguien que aprecio ¿no lo crees así?

— ¿Estás enamorada de Zero? y ¿qué pasa con Kuran?

— ¿Kaname? ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar? si él es solamente mi hermano... - ladeo un poco su cabeza de forma tierna - no entiendo tu pregunta

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano? - pregunte desconcertado - _¿porque mi hermano y no yo?_

— Claro pero creo que no tengo oportunidad con el ¿verdad? o ¿tú crees que tengo que luchar por él?

— No, no debes luchar por él, no tienes que luchar por él, el ya eligió

— Mmm... Ichiru, pero yo pensé que me preferías que yo estuviera con Zero antes que Kaname

— Ese no es el problema - ¿_cómo que no te das cuenta?-_

— _¿_Entonces cual es? - su mirada era confusa-

— Mmm... - no la pude mirar a los ojos-

— ¿Estás celoso Ichiru? - su voz sonaba confundida, y sentía su mirada en mi rostro-

Quería responderle pero no me salía la voz

— ¿Por qué Zero? - la voz me salía en un susurro- ¿qué tiene mi hermano? - la tome por los hombros y la presione contra un árbol-

— Ichiru ¿qué te pasa? me haces daño

— Solo respóndeme ¿por qué Zero?

— Porque Zero es... es lindo... bueno su personalidad es algo fría y no deja que nadie se acerque a él pero Zero tiene un corazón de oro... Zero es... no sé como decírtelo... y aunque Zero es frio con todos conmigo no es así y eso que yo no soy tu.

La mire sorprendido se muy bien porque Zero no es frio con ella, también se que Zero es la persona más amable que conozco aunque nadie lo crea y eso es porque no lo conocen

— ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de Zero? - _quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo-_

— Emm... ¿desde cuándo?, ya perdí la cuenta, creo que desde que lo vi tratándote tiernamente y como te protegía con su vida...desde ese momento decidí que quería convertirme en la persona que él proteja... pero lamentablemente Zero ya tiene a quien proteger

— _¿_Yo que soy para ti? - _necesitaba saberlo-_

— Ichiru... - me miro a los ojos- emm... te le pareces tanto - una de sus manos subió a mis mejillas y me la acaricio vi como su rostro se acercaba al mío hasta que sentí sus labio sobre los míos, me sorprendí pero se lo respondí, como no hacerlo si era lo único que deseaba, le solté los hombros; mis manos bajaron a su cintura y la apretaba mas a mi cuerpo... Yuuki dejo de besarme. Yo la mire desconcertado

— Ichiru yo... lo siento - me decía mientras se aleja de mí... pero no la deje, la pesque del brazo para luego rodear su cintura con mis brazos y la bese -

— Yuuki - dije mientras seguía besándola-

— Zero... - al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me separe de ella y la mire, esta con sus pequeñas manos se tapo la boca y me miraba arrepentida-

— Ichiru... yo... no quise...

Yo me di media vuelta y lo último que escuche de sus labios fue _''lo siento''_ y después de escucharlo me fui corriendo hasta encontrarme al frente del dormitorio del sol.

**FIN FLASH BLACK**

— Ichiru, Ichiru... - escuche la voz de mi hermano que me saco de mis recuerdos-

— Zero

— ¿paso algo grave con Yuuki?

— mmmm... no... Zero tengo hambre - dije cambiando de tema-

— mmmm... yo también, no he comido en todo el día... ¿vamos a la cocina?

— Ve tu primero - le dije a mi hermano-

— está bien, preparare algo para comer mientras bajas

— está bien

— No te demores mucho - después de decir aquellas palabras Zero se fue... ni siquiera sabía porque no baje de inmediato con Zero. -Es mejor que me dé un baño para despejar un poco mi mente- me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida luego me puse ropa limpia y salí de mi habitación. Sentí voces en el cuarto de Zero, era Kuran, me quede a escuchar

— ese hermano de Zero ¿que se cree que es? - decía en tono molesto-

— cálmate Kaname - decía Ichijou en tono nervioso-

— se suponía que Zero esta noche dormiría conmigo en esta habitación, pero no, Ichiru tenía que abrir su boca diciendo que no quería dormir contigo y Zero de inmediato tenía que ofrecerse a dormir con él, como me gustaría que desapareciera... como me gustaría eliminarlo...

_A con que Kaname Kuran me quería eliminar... _comencé a abrir la puerta de la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuche la voz de Takuma

— no lo hagas Kaname se lo suplico no elimine a Ichiru

— ¿por qué me lo pides así? ¿Por qué me lo suplicas? – escuche la voz de Kuran confundida.

— porque estoy enamorado del

Me detuve en la puerta pero lamentablemente ya la había abierto y los 2 vampiros me quedaron mirando-

— ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas Ichiru? - me pregunto el purasangre y yo dirigí mi mirada a el vampiro rubio que ahora estaba sonrojado-

— mmmm... solo vine a buscar algo de Zero - dije en tono indiferente ignorando la pregunta de Kuran, pase a la habitación y pesque el frasco de perfume que estaba encima de la mesa aunque nunca la usa me sirvió como excusa. Al pasar por al lado de Kuran susurre solo para que el escuchara -

— si me eliminas, Zero no te lo perdonara nunca y te odiara - sentí lo tenso que se puso y seguí caminando y salí de la habitación pero me quede afuera a escuchar-

— ese niño... - sentí un golpe en una de las paredes del cuarto que claramente se destruyo-

— Kaname recuerdas que esta es la habitación de ze... Kiryuu

— Mandare a arreglarla y pagare lo que cueste para que quede como nueva-

Con que destruyo la habitación de Zero... con que logre frustrarlo... me dirigí a la cocina

— Ya llegue Zero - dije al entrar a la cocina-

— ya esta lista la comida

— ¿hiciste sopa de vegetales?

— y pastelillos de arroz... - me dijo mostrándolos-

— Comamos - le dije alegre-

— sí, pero déjame servir

— no, yo sirvo Zero, tu solo siéntate.

— Ichiru ¿por qué tienes mi perfume en tus manos? - pregunto algo confuso-

— fui a buscarlo a tu cuarto

— ¿por qué? si ni siquiera lo uso

— Porque estaba escuchando la conversación de Takuma y el chupasangre - admití un poco avergonzado-

— ¿Takuma? ¿Por qué no dijiste simplemente chupasangres? - me pregunto desconcertado-

— emmm... no lo sé -_realmente no lo sabía_-

— ¿y sobre que hablaba Kaname con Ichijou? - me pregunto curioso-

— Nada de importancia mejor comamos -deje el perfume en la mesa y serví la comida-

— Gracias - comimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que Zero lo rompió- ¿hablaban sobre mi?

— ¿quiénes? - sabia de quien hablaba pero preferí hacerme el desentendido-

— Kuran con Takuma

— ammm... no precisamente

— ¿entonces de que hablaban?

— emmm... -_supongo que tendré que decirle al fin y al cabo siempre me saca la información que desea- _de mi

— mmmm... - me miro sorprendido- ¿de ti? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Planean hacerte algo? si es así dímelo y te juro que me encargare de eliminarlos a ambos - las últimas palabras le dolieron pronunciarlas lo más seguro es que no se imagina eliminado a Kuran-

— No te preocupes, no planean eliminarme - eso espero, supongo que el chupasangre no haría nada que lastime a Zero o a su amigo ¿o sí?-

— ¿seguro? - me pregunto desconfiado-

— Sí, estoy seguro - le hice una sonrisa- sabes que jamás trataría de proteger a unas bestias como ellos

— lo sé, ¿entonces de que hablaban?

— emmm... que... que... - sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente -que Takuma está enamorado de mi - dije atropellando las palabras-

— ¿qué? ese par de vampiros pervertidos

— mmm... ¿estás celoso Zero?

— emmm... ¿a ti te gusta el vampiro rubio?

— emmm... - me sorprendí- no lo sé, mejor dejemos el tema

— está bien, mejor sigamos comiendo- seguimos comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminamos de comer lavamos los platos y después no dirigimos afuera a un bosquecillo y sentimos la presencia del vampiro de ojos verde y el purasangre cerca de nosotros o más bien siguiéndonos. Zero se detuvo-

— ¿qué quieres Kuran? salgan de una vez - dijo frustrado-

— buena noches. ¿No deberían estar durmiendo ya?- dijo el arrogante vampiro-

— yo me duermo a la hora que quiero, al igual que Ichiru - dijo mi hermano en todo sarcástico-

Sentí la presencia de otros 3 vampiros, su esencia era familiar, pero no se supone que se encontraban en la casa de Hanabusa-

— dile a tus guardaespaldas que salgan de una maldita vez Kaname - le dijo el prefecto molesto-

— chicos salgan - le ordeno el líder de la clase nocturna y 3 vampiros se aparecieron frente a nosotros-

— Kaname sama - le dijeron haciendo una reverencia-

— ¿qué hacen acá? ¿No se supone que estaban en tu casa Aidou? - pregunto el vampiro castaño-

— Bueno... - decía el vampiro de ojos azules-

— lo que pasa Kaname-sama es que Aidou lo echaba de menos y quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien ¿no es verdad Aidou? - decía Kain empujando a Hanabusa donde se encontraba Kuran pero se tropezó con algo y callo técnicamente arriba del pero Kaname pudo recobrar el equilibrio y el vampiro rubio lo miraba a los ojos sonrojado y lo beso emm... lo beso, yo dirigí inmediatamente la mirada donde se encontraba Zero-

**Kaname pov**

— ¿qué quieres Kuran? salgan de una vez**- **me decía el nivel E de ojos violetas, con Takuma nos aparecimos al frente de ellos-

— buena noches ¿no deberían estar durmiendo ya?

— yo me duermo a la hora que quiero al igual que Ichiru - me dijo en tono sarcástico el ex-humano-

Sentí la presencia de Aidou, Akatsuki y Ruka ¿pero que estaban haciendo acá? ¿No se supone que estaban en casa de Aidou? mire a Ichijou este solo se encogió de hombros esta tan confundido como yo. La voz de Zero me saco de mis pensamientos

— dile a tus guardaespaldas que salgan de una maldita vez Kaname - me lo dijo ordenándolo y en tono molesto-

— Chicos salgan - les ordene y los tres se aparecieron frente a nosotros haciéndome una reverencia-

— Kaname - sama

— ¿qué hacen acá? ¿No se supone que estaban en tu casa Aidou? - le pregunte directamente a Hanabusa en tono frio-

— bueno... - Akatsuki lo interrumpió-

— lo que pasa Kaname-sama es que Aidou lo echaba de menos y quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien ¿no es verdad Aidou? -Kain empujo a el vampiro rubio hacia mí pero este se tropezó con una piedra y casi caímos al suelo pero pude recobrar el equilibrio pero de todas maneras Aidou estaba casi arriba mío y me miraba a los ojos, y sin darme cuenta este me beso... yo sin poder reaccionar a tiempo Hanabusa seguía besándome hasta que sentí unas manos en mi brazo tirándome hacia atrás... hasta que lograron separarme de Aidou y me llevaba rápidamente por la profundidad del bosque y lo último que escuche de mis amigos fue la voz de Takuma diciendo _'' no los persigan Kaname se enfadara con ustedes si los hacen''. _Espere sentir la presencia del menor de los Kiryuu persiguiéndonos pero tampoco la sentí se quedo con ellos ¿pero por qué?... terminamos de caminar y la manos que sostenía mi brazo con fuerza ya no lo hacia

— ¿por qué lo dejaste que te besara? - me decía frunciendo el ceño, el mayor de los Kiryuu-

— ¿emm?...- no podía pensar con claridad, estaba intentando ordenar mis pensamientos pero Zero no dejaba de hablarme-

— Eres un tonto vampiro besucón, ¿o es que le regalas besos a todos?- Zero me estaba armando una escena de celos o era mi imaginación-

— bueno... - me interrumpió-

— ¿por qué no lo separaste de ti? tú tienes más fuerzas que Hanabusa ¿no es así Kaname? - me decía el cazador agitado-

— sí pero no alcance a reaccionar a tiempo por eso no lo... - me volvió a interrumpir-

— te has besado otras veces con el ¿verdad? - me decía con una mirada triste pero su voz sonaba enfadada-

— ¿estás celoso Zero? - le pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro que no podía ocultar-

— emmm... - se sorprendió y luego bajo la mirada sonrojado- estabas jugando conmigo en mi habitación ¿verdad? pero claro cómo vas a querer estar con un simple nivel E si es obvio que quieres a alguien que esté un poco más a tu altura no alguien como yo que ni siquiera puedo controlar mi sed...

No pude seguir escuchándolo y lo bese, el peli plateado me lo respondió de inmediato y me apretaba más a su cuerpo, después de besarnos Zero me miro a los ojos-

— tonto no me he besado otras veces con Hanabusa ya te lo dije me pillo con la guardia baja por eso no lo separe inmediatamente de mi y justo cuando lo iba hacer tu ya lo habías echo - le acaricie sus mejillas sonrojadas- y no estaba jugando contigo en tu habitación te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier noble, no seas tontito.

— ¿en serio? - me pregunto el ex-cazador-

— si Zero, te prefiero a ti, a parte contigo fue mi primer beso

— ¿de verdad?

— si Zero

Sentí los labios de Zero sobre los míos una y otra vez, no se cansaba de besarme eso me gustaba, Zero tenia el control de la situación no podía dejarlo así pero realmente me gustaba por esta vez lo dejare así

**Takuma pov**

Vi como se alejaba Kaname con el prefecto, tanto Ruka como Aidou lo iban a perseguir, no los podía dejar.

— chicos no lo persigan Kaname se enfadara con ustedes si lo hacen

— ¿cómo quieres que no lo persigamos? si ese imbécil de Kiryuu se lo está llevando a la fuerza- me dijo el rubio protestando-

— hey ¿a quien llaman imbécil? tengan más cuidado chupasangres- dijo el cazador dirigiéndose a un árbol y allí se sentó-

— chicos en serio se los digo no lo persigan Kaname se enfadara y los castigara, aparte ya 2 de ustedes - apunte a Akatsuki y Aidou- ya van a ser castigados no creo que quieran otro castigo mas

— emmm... mmmm... ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me mejor devolvámonos a mi casa chicos - dijo nervioso el oji-azul-

— todo esto es tu culpa Hanabusa, no tenias que haber besado a Kaname-sama

— shh... y regresémonos a mi casa - los chicos se fueron y quede a solas con el cazador-

— ¿por qué no los persigues? -pregunte mientras me acercaba a él peli-plateado-

— ¿mmm? - me miro con su habitual mirada fría- ¿para qué?

— es algo que tu harías ¿no? perseguirlo para separarlo de Kaname

— No soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta... solo es que aun no estoy listo para aceptarlo - me decía con una mirada más cálida- sé muy bien que Zero le gusta Kaname y si eso lo hace feliz está bien pero aun no estoy listo para aceptarlo y si no lo veo no pasa nada.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te importa que estén solos y lo que puedan estar haciendo?- pregunte algo desconcertado-

— si me importa, pero no es de mi incumbencia, a no ser que Zero esté en peligro y sé que Kuran realmente lo quiere, así que no le hará daño y si no le hace daño está bien

— ¿entonces por qué molestas Kaname? - pregunte confuso-

— porque me entretiene frustrarlo es entretenido ver su cara de irritación

— mmm... -_realmente acepta la relación de de su hermano con mi amigo-_

— Ichiru, Ichiru - escuche la voz de la princesa Kuran-

— yuu.. ki - la mirada del menor de los gemelos se volvió fría e inexpresiva- ¿qué quieres?

— ¿has visto a Zero?

— No, no lo he visto - lo dijo de inmediato en tono frio-

— ¿Seguro? siento su olor - decía la pequeña-

— si seguro

— mmmm... Takuma dime donde esta Zero - me ordeno la sangre pura; _era una orden debía cumplirla pero si la cumplía estaría traicionando a Kaname-_

— Manipulando a los vampiros para que te digan lo que quieres, eres peor que Kuran, eres más manipuladora que él, al menos los vampiros que siguen sus órdenes es por lealtad y respeto y no por miedo a lo que le pueda hacer un sangre pura-

Tanto Yuuki como yo estábamos sorprendidos de lo que habíamos escuchado de los labios de Ichiru.

— ¿sabes por qué Zero te trata bien? - hizo una pausa- solo por mi porque por alguna extraña razón siento un cariño por ti, Zero al principio también era frio e indiferente contigo pero como a mí me dolía que te tratara así mi hermano de a poco comenzó a tratarte mejor... lo siento Yuuki pero Zero no te querrá como tú quieres que te quiera a lo más te podría llegar a querer como una hermana, lo siento en verdad - su mirada se volvió triste por un momento pero rápidamente puso su mirada fría nuevamente-

— Ya lo sé Ichiru - este se sorprendió- sé muy bien que Zero jamás me querrá como yo quiero

— Es bueno que lo sepas para que no te hagas falsas esperanzas y no sufras - le dijo cálidamente-

— lo sé, pero tu también estas sufriendo ¿no?- se agacho a abrazarlo- no estoy molesta por ninguna palabra que dijiste- Ichiru la abrazo dejando su cuello expuesto a los labios de Yuuki-

— perdón, perdón, te hice daño ¿verdad? - la atrajo más a su cuerpo; yo estaba celoso demasiado celoso; Yuuki empezó abrir su boca y sus colmillos se extendieron lo iba a morder lo iba a convertir en uno de noso... no podía permitirlo pesque el brazo de la castaña y la separe de Ichiru.-

— ¿qué haces? - me dijo irritado el prefecto yo solo mire a Yuuki y sus ojos estaban carmesí-

— Yuuki – susurre, ella me miro y luego me tiro al piso y se puso encima de mí y allí se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo era la primera vez que le iba dar mi sangre a la vampira, ya lo había echo en otras ocasiones con Kaname no me molestaba hacerlo pero con la castaña era distinto, estaba molesto con ella porque iba a morder a Ichiru de repente un dolor punzante en mi cuello me saco de mis pensamientos la sangre pura esta bebiendo de mi en grandes sorbos y ahora me sujetaba con mucha más fuerza Yuuki seguía absorbiendo mi sangre rápidamente y a grandes sorbos ya me empezaba a sentir débil sentía como mi vitalidad se iba de mi cuerpo tenía que pararlo o ya no abría vuelta atrás- yuu... Yuuki... pa... para porfa... por favor- logre decir-

— Yuuki para lo vas a matar, Yuuki- vi como Ichiru le iba a tocar el hombro-

— no... Lo... hagas... Ichiru... - sentí como la vampira sacaba sus colmillos de mi cuello y comenzó a lamer las heridas gemelas causadas por sus colmillos, después me miro con ojos arrepentidos-

— lo siento... Takuma yo no... No quise - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- no quise hacerte daño

— estoy bien no te preocupes - le mentí, se supone que los sangre pura no deben llorar -

— No estás bien, estas pálido casi moribundo y todo por mi culpa, si necesitas sangre yo te doy la mía- me ofrecía su cuello-

— no quiero... me recuperare... vete a tu cuarto... por favor - le dije un poco molesto; _no podía aceptar su sangre, como hacerlo si lo hacia podíamos crear un lazo de sangre y eso no puedo permitirlo, ella debería saberlo-_

— Pero...- me decía haciendo pucheros-

— Por favor - se lo suplique, ella se paro y se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica; trate de pararme pero no pude, sentí unas manos cálidas que me ayudaban a sentarme-

— ¿estás mas cómodo sentado? - me pregunto el cazador-

— Realmente... me quería... parar - el peli plateado me ayudo a pararme- sabes no deberías estar tan cerca de un vampiro que está hambriento, mi fuerza de voluntad podría flaquear - se lo advertí, porque ni yo sabía lo que podía hacer en este estado-

— lo sé, pero no te puedo dejar tirado acá. - comenzamos a caminar- perdón por no ayudarte antes pero quede en shock cuando me di cuenta que la separaste de mi para que no me mordiera... porque ella mi iba a morder ¿verdad? gracias por no dejar que me mordiera porque si ella me mordía no iba a ver vuelta atrás no iba a ser como con Zero... en verdad gracias-

— De nada- seguíamos caminando ya se veía el dormitorio del sol- ¿a dónde me llevas? - pregunte un poco curioso-

— Al dormitorio del sol, a mi cuarto- me decía mientras entrabamos al dormitorio del sol-

— estás loco si me llevas hay te podría morder- se lo volví advertir-

— pero necesitas sangre para recuperarte la idea es que allí me muerdas y te recuperes no deje que me mordieras allá porque Zero iba oler mi sangre y si veía que me mordiste te iba a matar sin dudarlo en cambio en mi cuarto no creo que se sienta tan fuerte el olor de mi sangre si cierro las ventanas y la puerta

— Ichiru - _realmente planea darme su sangre- _¿por qué lo haces? - comenzaba a sentirme mareado-

— emmm... porque me salvaste no quiero deberte nada - paramos de caminar- mira ya llegamos, ¿puedes mantenerte en pie sin mi ayuda por unos minutos mientras abro la puerta? - me pregunto el cazador-

— si - me soltó y yo trataba de sostenerme en pie pero no pude mas y me fui cayendo esperando sentir el suelo pero sentí unos brazos-

— Ten cuidado - me ayudo y me llevo hasta su cama y me sentó en ella luego cerro las ventanas y las puertas - tengo una condición antes de que me muerdas

— ¿cuál? - le pregunte ansioso-

— No me mates, recuerda que soy un donante voluntario ¿sí?- se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y se la saco se arrodillo en frente de mi- bebe mi sangre y recupérate - me ofreció su cuello-

— Es mejor que te acuestes en la cama, será mas cómodo para ti - le dije reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme encima del en estos momentos-

— está bien - se acostó en la cama y yo me puse encima del y comencé a lamer su cuello este se estremeció ante el contacto pero eso me gusto así que decidí morderlo en ese instante y comencé a beber del, su sangre era deliciosa nunca pensé que la sangre de un humano podría llegar a ser tan rica, ya me empezaba a sentir con mas vitalidad a cada sorbo, después de unos momentos comencé a sentir el cuerpo que estaba abajo de mi se ponía cada vez mas débil, me separe con un gran esfuerzo y comencé a lamer las heridas causadas por mis colmillos-

— lo siento bebí demás

— ¿ya te encuentras bien? - me pregunto con amabilidad-

— si gracias ¿tu estas bien? - pregunte preocupado-

— si yo estoy bien ¿te podrías bajar de encima? - me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro-

— emm... si perdón - me baje y me acosté a su lado -

— ¿por qué te detuviste? - me pregunto, yo me sorprendí-

— porque te sentí débil -

— mmm... solo estoy un poco mareado - admitió llevándose una mano al cuello y después la saco y la miro- aun sangran

— Traeré algo para curarlas - me pare y fui al baño busque un botiquín y la lleve al cuarto- ya - saque alcohol y algodón y las cure hasta que dejo de sangrar y luego comencé a buscar un parche-

— No vas a encontrar ningún parche ya se me acabaron - me dijo observándome con ojos cálidos-

— mmmm... entonces como...

— está bien, la dejare así, luego le explicare a Zero no te preocupes no te matara

— mmm... - no me preocupaba eso, solo quería atenderlo bien. El cazador se durmió y yo admiraba su dorso, luego deposite un beso en su frente y me fui-

**Zero pov**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que no veo a Kaname, porque él ha tenido reuniones todos los fines de semana con el consejo y los días de semana estuvo en clases y no se escapo como supuse solo lo veía en el intercambio de clases pero solo por ese pequeño instante y eso no es suficiente para admirarlo pero hoy ni siquiera por esos momentos podre verlos porque era fin de semana

— Zero - me llama esa voz familiar de mi hermano-

— ¿mmm? - lo mire.

— ¿aun estas enfadado conmigo?

— _como no estarlo si le diste sangre a ese vampiro y ni siquiera me das una buena razón del porque lo hiciste- _mis pensamientos volaron a lo que paso esa noche

**Flash back**

Después de besarnos Kaname se separo un poco de mi

— Zero es mejor que volvamos - me decía el castaño-

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntaba confuso yo aun no quería volver-

— hace un rato sentí olor a sangre y...

— Ichiru - dije sobre saltado-

— No, no, no era la de tu hermano, era la de Takuma - me dijo el vampiro-

— ¿Takuma? ¿Crees que lo atacaron?

— no lo sé, estoy un poco preocupado quiero ir a investigar - me dijo el líder del dormitorio de la luna-

— está bien volvamos

— Zero antes de volver... - me decía el sangre pura-

— dime

— Destruí una de las paredes de tu cuarto pero te juro que la arreglare - me dijo avergonzado-

— ¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunte algo molesto-

— Estaba un poco enfadado

— ¿solo destruiste eso?

— Si... - me miraba con ojos cálidos-

— Ok volvamos -nos fuimos y cuando llegamos de dormitorio del sol nos besamos y después nos separamos él se fue a la cocina y yo me fui a la habitación de Ichiru cuando entre me golpeo el olor a su sangre y vi a mi hermano pálido tendido en la cama- Ichiru - grite-

— ¿Zero? - abrió los ojos yo me lance encima del y lo abrase-

— oh, Ichiru estas bien - le decía mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su cuello y allí me di cuenta que tenia marcas de mordida - Ichiru ¿quién te mordió?

— Fue Takuma - me dijo algo adormilado-

— Ese vampiro - me pare y me iba pero el peli plateado me tomo del brazo-

— No, no lo hagas, yo le pedí que me mordiera - me decía mi hermano-

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte desconcertado-

— Por nada de importancia-escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos-

— Por nada importante - repetí sus palabras - ¿te volviste loco? o ¿simplemente quisiste que te mordiera por nada y le dijiste Takuma muérdeme?- le preguntaba enfadado-

— mmm... - no respondió -

**Fin flash black**

— ¿Zero? - me decía con ojos suplicantes-

— no tanto

— Que bueno - se lanzo a mí y me abrazo- gracias

— ¿vamos a comer fuera? - pregunte a mi pequeño hermano este asintió con la cabeza y después sentí mi camisa mojada- Ichiru no llores

— No estoy llorando - se separo de mí y se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano; sonrojado- vamos

**

* * *

**

**ADELANTO**

cuando llegamos a la ciudad senti que alguien nos perseguia conocia esa presencia era kaname, pero eso no podia ser ya que este tenia otra reunion con el cosejo lo mas seguro es que estoy alucinando por no haberlo visto por un mes, realmente lo echaba de menos

- zero, ichiru ¿son ustedes? - me preguntaba un chico de cabellos color bronce piel palida y ojos pardo, tenia mas o menos nuestra edad, su voz me parecia vagamente familiar pero tambien me desagradaba -

- tu eres... mmmm... - ichiru se quedo en silencio- se me olvido tu nombre - le decia con una mirada fria y me tomo la mano- vamos zero

- emm... claro - nos ibamos pero el chico volvio hablar-

- ¡oh! vamos chicos ¿desde cuando no nos vemos? ¿esa no es forma de tratar viejos amigos?, no me digan que no me recuerdan-

- no, no te recordamos.

- esta bien en ese caso entonces les dire mi nombre me llamo...

* * *

**espero que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencia acepto de todo**

**es verdad que en este cap no hubo mucho zeroxkaname pero en el otro les prometo que si habra mucho y espero que me den una sugerencia de que podrian hacer en su tiempo a solas kaname y zero espero sus sugerencias**

**muchos besos y abrazos a todos y nos leemos**


	6. el comienzo de una relacion

**Por fin termine este capitulo espero que les guste mucho porque la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendolo**

**muchas gracias por los cometarios es eso lo que me anima a seguir la continuacion  
**

* * *

cuando llegamos a la ciudad senti que alguien nos perseguia conocia esa presencia era la de kaname, pero eso no podia ser ya que este tenia otra reunion con el cosejo lo mas seguro es que estoy alucinando por no haberlo visto por un mes, realmente lo echaba de menos

- ¿zero, ichiru son ustedes? - nos preguntaba un chico de cabellos color bronce piel palida y ojos pardo, tenia mas o menos nuestra edad, su voz me parecia vagamente familiar pero tambien me desagradaba -

- tu eres... mmmm... - ichiru se quedo en silencio- se me olvido tu nombre - le decia con una mirada fria y me tomo la mano- vamos zero

- emm... claro - nos ibamos pero el chico volvio hablar-

- ¡oh! vamos chicos ¿desde cuando no nos vemos? esa no es forma de tratar viejos amigos, no me digan que no me recuerdan-

- no, no te recordamos - dijo friamente mi hermano-

- esta bien en ese caso les dire mi nombre me llamo Fujimaro minamoto

- _ese nombre- _eres ese niño fastidioso que nos molestaba cuando eramos pequeños ¿verdad?

- hey zero ¿como que fastidioso?

- pero si eso eras un fastidio - dijo mi hermano apoyando mi idea-

- entonces si me recordabas ichiru

- claro que si solo hice que no te recordaba para que nos dejaras ir rapido, fastidioso- dijo mi hermano escupiendoles las palabras y su mirada era cada vez mas fria-

- mmm... - fujimaro nos miro enfadado- bueno que mas da, a lo que iba yo zero me dijieron que te convirtieron a lo mas bajo que puede caer un cazador en un vampiro un miserable nivel E, me pregunto si deberia matarte- en ese momento saco su espada anti-vampiro y me iba enterrar la espada en el corazon pero bloque su ataque con mi arma-

- ¿que te pasa? - pregunto mi hermano- zero no esta en la lista

- no te metas ichiru, tu aun sigues siendo humano- dijo ignorandolo y poniendo toda su atencion a mi- veo que sigues teniendo bueno reflejos, me pregunto si sigues teniendolos despues de que haga esto - se separo un poco de mi y se corto la palma de la mano y dejo caer sangre delante de mi, olia deliciosa mi garganta dolia tenia sed, solte mi arma y me lleve ambas manos al cuello y mi mirada se volvio carmesi-

- ¿por qué me quieres matar?

- eres un vampiro uno que es nivel E y mi deber es matarlos, aunque te tenga aprecio debo cumplir con mi mision zero- me iba a enterrar su espada pero ichiru se puso delante mio-

- pero no de atacar humanos, y yo sigo siendo uno, ¿me vas atacar fujimaro?

- correte ichiru, estas interrumpiendo mi mision

- no me correre

- ¿tu mision? - pregunte confundido era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba queria una respuesta pero este solo me ignoro-

- que te corras - lo empujo y mi hermano cayo el oji-pardo aprovecho ese instante y me iba enterrar la espada pero otra figura se puso entre el y yo y recibio la espada en uno de sus hombros-

- kaname - grite- ¿estas bien?

- esa pregunta va para ti ¿estas bien? - me pregunto amablemente-

- yo que importo, te atraveso una espada anti-vampiro y la tienes en tu hombro derecho y me preguntas a mi si estoy bien - le saque la espada y la tire al suelo-

- vaya, vaya, ahora tengo dos vampiros a quienes eliminar aunque tu no estes en mi mision dire que te entrometiste - dijo mientras recogia su espada-

- no te permitire que le pongas ni una sola mano encima a ninguno de los 2 - ichiru saco su espada aunque nunca la usa siempre la anda trayendo consigo y la sabe usar perfectamente- ahora tu peliaras conmigo. zero llevate a kuran- me ordeno el oji amatista-

- pero no te puedo dejar con este - me puse a reclamar-

- que te lo lleves kuran esta mal herido - cuando ichiru se dio cuenta que no me movia me grito- llevatelo de una vez zero

- esta bien ten cuidado, vamos - pase el brazo izquierdo de kuran alrededor de mi y yo pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y comenzamos alejarnos- lo primero es curarte ¿donde podemos ir? la academia cross esta muy lejos

- tengo un departamento sencillo cerca vayamos alla- me dijo el castaño-

- esta bien dime por donde queda

---------------------- o--------------------------

cuando llegamos al departamento quede asombrado a esto lo llama sencillo por favor el departamento era amplio con una vista hermosa, sillones de cuero, televisores de ultimo modelo incluso modelos que aun no salen a la venta lo mismo pasaba con equipos musicales computadores notebook, todos los muebles estaban tapisados en cuero y todos los adornos estaban bañados en oro...

- zero ¿te sentaras o te quedaras parado hay observando todo? - me pregunto el sangre pura divertido sentado en un sillon yo no me habia dado cuenta cuando se separo de mi para llegar en donde estaba sentado-

- emmm.... - me iba a sentar cuando recorde porque estabamos alli- tu estas herido y quieres que yo me siente como si nada - dije en tono sarcastico- mejor dime donde tienes los vendajes

- emm... no tengo - admitio avergonzado y yo lo mire sorprendido- no pienses mal es solo que nunca pense en estar herido bueno eso si pero por lo general me recupero rapido no crei poder necesitarlos algun dia es por eso que no tengo - explicaba algo inquieto el vampiro-

- necesitas sangre para recuperarte, porque no creas que te recuperas en una hora ya que el veneno de esa espada es muy fuerte esta diseñado para matar a un vampiro noble lentamente y a un nivel E en cosa de segundo independiendo si la herida fue en un organo vital o no-

- o sea que si te ubiese enterrado esa espada ahora estarias muerto - su cara se descompuso ante esa idea-

- es lo mas seguro, pero eso no importa, lo importante aca es que necesitas sangre y..

- y no hay nadie que me la de - lo dijo inocentemente-

- ah osea que yo soy nadie - dije indiganado-

- no te ofendas, yo pense que tu no me querias dar tu sangre porque la ultima vez que te mordi no reaccionaste muy bien que digamos y bueno...

- ya callate, y sacate la camisa para ver si fue demasiado grave la herida - dije enfadado, _-como es que kaname podia ser tan..._-

- zero, no puedo mover mi brazo derecho ¿podrias sacarmela tu? - su mirada era lujuriosa-

-_ ¿que quiere que le saque la camisa o ...? - _dirigi mi mirada a tu intimidad y no pude evitar sonrojarme por mis pensamientos-

- ¿me ayudaras?

- si - me arrodille delante de el para comenzar a sacarle la camisa-

- zero esta vez no me la destruyas -su comentario fue inocente pero me puse tan rojo como un tomate al recordar lo de la ultima vez-

- deja de decir estupideces - le comenze a desabrochar su prenda y se la comenze a sacar pero sin querer apoye una de mis manos en su hombro lastimado-

- zero, duele - se quejo el pura sangre-

- perdon, perdon - termine de sacarle la camisa y comenze a mirar la herida que la espada habia dejado, acerque mi boca ah aquel lugar para comenzar a lamerlo kaname se estremecio con el contacto pero tenia la esperanza de que aquello le aliviara un poco el dolor luego empeze a besarla y mis manos comenzaron a explorar la piel de kaname cada parte de el-

- ze...ro - escuche pronunciar mi nombre con dificultad, yo me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos-

- ¿te molesta que haga esto? - pregunte inocentemente y poniendome rojo- perdon yo no pense que lo haria mas bien pense que se te podia quitar un poco el dolor - dije atropelladamente y me comenze a parar para alejarme-

- no me molesta sigue en ello por favor, pero antes quiero algo

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte curioso-

- acercate un poco - me dijo calidamente yo sin dudarlo me acerque a su rostro- un poco mas cerca - me acerque mas-

- ¿ahora si?

- si - se acerco a mi y me beso yo se lo respondi enseguida enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos castaños; kaname con sus besos siempre me hace caer en un extasis perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, sintiendo que este mundo solo esta echo para nosotros olvidando en donde estamos y porque solo soy consiente de su sabor sus labios kaname recorrio desesperadamente cada parte de mi boca con su lengua y yo hacia lo mismo con la mia.

me iba parando cada vez un poco mas hasta que logre que kuran se acostara en el sillon y yo me puse encima del; movia mi cadera para que nuestros miembros se rozaran y creciera mas nuestra exitacion, yo baje mi boca a su cuello y comenze a lamerlo desesperadamente queria tener su sabor en mi boca

- ze..ro... ahhh... - gemio antes mis caricias eso me gusto. en mi cuello senti un homigeo sabia lo que eso significaba queria que kaname me mordiera queria que succionara mi sangre. con la mano que aun tenia la cabeza del vampiro hice que su boca quedara en el nacimiento de mi cuello-

- kaname muerdeme - dije sonrojado-

- ¿que? - pregunto desconcertado ante mi peticion- zero no tienes que hacer esto me recuperare sin la necesidad de tomar tu sangre-

- no es por eso, necesito que me muerdas, cada parte de mi cuerpo lo decea, deceo que succiones mi sangre - decia aun mas rojo que antes y sabia que el castaño estaba sonriendo-

- zero ...- comenzo a lamer mi cuello y alli enterro sus colmillos y empezo a succionar mis sangre, se sentia tan bien, no dejaba que ninguna gota de mi sangre se arrancara era todo un experto debio haber bebido sangre de muchos otros vampiros antes; al pensar tal cosa me invadio una ola de celos no queria que el mordiera a nadie mas que a mi. senti como el sangre pura saco sus colmillos de mi-

- zero ¿pasa algo? - pregunto inocentemente-

- ¿por qué dejaste de beber mi sangre? - pregunte ignorando su pregunta aproposito, aunque ya me sentia mareado y con sed por la perdida de sangre fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir en ese momento-

- porque te senti debil y tenso - me dijo mirandome a los ojos esa mirada me intimidaba-

- mmm... ¿pero al menos tomaste lo suficiente para recuperarte?

- si no te preocupes por eso, ya se esta regenerando ¿tu estas bien? - pregunto preocupado-

- si, estoy bien kaname no te preocupes - senti como la mano izquierda de kuran me tomo la cabeza y la tiro hacia la suya para besarnos apasionadamente-

senti que su brazo derecho ya esta curado porque la mano del purasangre estaba en mi trasero haciendo presion para que nuestros miembros se tocaran-

- kaname ahh... - gemi, si esto seguia asi me iba exitar demaciado y despues no me iba ha detener tenia que parar esto ahora pero su cuerpo es tan adictivo- kaname... ya... basta

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto el castaño-

- sueltame

- pero zero - comenzo a soltarme y yo me pare- zero ¿por qué?

- ya te recuperaste ¿no?

- si pero eso no quiere...

- kaname - lo interrumpi-

- ¿que?

- ¿por qué no fuiste a verme en todo el mes? ¿sabes cuanto te eche de menos? ¿que era lo que estabas haciendo? o ¿solo me tienes para tu diversion y cuando te acuerdas me vienes a ver?

- zero... ¿estas celoso por no saber lo que estaba haciendo o quien?

- mmmm... con que si estabas con alguien

- no exactamente, estaba con takuma en las reuniones del consejo

- si pero eso no era todo el dia

- lo se pero cuando no estaba en las reuniones estaba leyendo y haciendo informes y dormia 1 o 2 horas...

- pero ibas a clases - me comenze a molestar mas y mas-

- si zero pero no me podia escapar porque tenia que informar a los estudiantes sobre algunas cosas de lo que hablaba el consejo. y en segundo lugar si iba a tu habitacion y tu estabas durmiendo, no iba todas las noches pero iba

- mmm... ¿por qué no me despertabas?

- porque te veias lindo y en paz durmiendo

-mmm... entonces si pensaste en mi durante este mes... ¿me hechaste de menos?

- claro que si zero, ahora me toca a mi

- ¿que te toca?

- preguntar tengo dos preguntas

- ¿dos? dimelas

- primero sientate

- mmmm... - me sente a su lado - ¿ahora si?

- si, ¿por qué estaba tan distante con ichiru? me di cuenta en los cambios de turno y porque no dormiste con el todo el mes y ni siquiera hablabas con el?

- porque dejo que ichijou lo mordiera tomara su sangre y no me da una buena razon para eso

- mmm... ¿que takuma hizo que?

- eso y ichiru se dejo y no se porque - mi voz se convirtio en un susurro

- mmm.... yo lo averiguare

-esta bien gracias pero de todas maneras ya lo perdone ¿y cual es tu segunda pregunta?

- ¿quien te mordio? - ahora su mirada cambio era fria pero a la vez llena de sentimientos encontrados-

- mmm...¿ que dices? - trate de hacerme el inocente-

- zero sabes de que estoy hablando

- kaname - lo mire a los ojos

-zero no trates de negarmelo se muy bien que alguien te mordio senti el olor de tu sangre anoche iba a ir a investigar pero me llevaron a la fuerza a esas reuniones y aparte tienes marcas de colmillos y no son los mios

- mmmm....- _se supone que ya se habian borrado-_

- confirmame algo ¿fue yuuki?

- _¿como lo averigua? -_ si kaname

- ¿desde cuando toma de ti?

- desde hace un tiempo

-¿cuanto?

- desde la primera vez que estube a punto de caer en nivel E

- y eso fue hace...

- 6 meses

- ¿tu has tomado de su sangre?

- no, la primera vez que ella me mordio yo mordi a ichiru por primera vez y asi lo hice siempre que ella me mordia

- entonces no creaste ningun lazo - lo dijo para si mismo-

- solo tengo uno y es contigo porque tu lo creaste la primera vez que me mordiste por eso reaccione asi pero ahora ya da igual, total ya esta echo

- mmmm...

- kaname, no se lo digas a ichiru

- ¿que cosa?

- que yuuki ha estado bebiendo mi sangre

- ¿me daras algo por guardar el secreto?

- ¿algo como que?

- pense que me saldrias con el que no pensabas darme nada

- dime que es lo que quieres kaname

- a ti zero, te quiero a ti

- ¿a mi? - pregunte desconcertado-

- si, quiero que reconoscas de una vez que me quieres

- _pero si ya lo sabes para que quieres que te lo diga- _no pienso hacerlo- _pero que estoy diciendo- _se lo dire yo mismo a ichiru

- zero me supuse una respuesta asi - se acerco lo mas que pudo a mi y luego con una de sus manos me tomo la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo y con la otra mano me la paso por mis cabellos y me beso al principio trate de resistirme pero despues de unos instantes me rendi y le devolvi el beso- zero porque eres tan terco -me dijo el castaño entre besos-

- mmmm... - kaname logro acostarme en el sofa y el se puso encima de mi e hizo que nuestros miembros se rozaran una y otra vez- ¿por qué te... te.. gusta hacer... eso?

- ¿que cosa? - dejo de moverse- esto - dijo con voz juguetona y comenzo a moverse nuevamente-

- ahhh... s-si - fue lo unico que pude articular-

- porque a ti te gusta

- a mi no me...- no pude terminar de hablar -

- tu solo calla y disfruta - me dijo lujuriosamente-

- ¿que... quieres que disfrute... que me estas manosiando... ahhh... - dije mientras intentaba suprimir mis gemidos pero no daba resultado-

- yo no te estoy manociando pero si eso es lo que quieres lo hare - comenzo a sacarme la camisa a tirones y empezo a tocarme todo el dorso-

- eres un... ahhh... un pervertido... ahhh... - _pero que bien se siente - _se comenzo a mover mas rapido-

- mmm... zero no quiero que te vuelvas a dejar moder por yuuki

- mmmm.... - no podia pronunciar palabra alguna porque comenze a morderme el labio inferior para suprimir mis gemidos-

El pura-sangre comenzo a lamer mi cuello y dejo un lado de su cuello libre para mi yo queria morderlo pero no sabia si ya se habia recuerado del todo

- muerdeme zero, toma todo lo que quieras de mi yo ya estoy totalmente recuperado - al escuchar aquellas palabras comenze a lamer la piel de su cuello este se estremecio, al igual que yo tiene ese sector sensible despues enterre mis colmillos en su cuello y comenze a beber su sangre, por alguna extraña razon beber su sangre mas las caricias y movimientos de sus caderas sobre las mias me exitaba mas y mas y por ello comenze a tocarlo desesperadamente-

- ahh... zero - al parecer kaname estaba tan exitado como yo-

Cuando tome lo que necesitaba de sangre para calmar mi sed saque mis colmillos y mire a kaname ahora si estaba exitado ya no me detendria

- ¿que? ¿quieres que me detenga? - me pregunto el vampiro pervetido-

- no, sigue por favor

Me dedico una de sus sonrisas y me beso una de sus manos me comenzo desabrochar el pantalon y su boca bajo a mis pezones solo los lamio por unos instantes y con su lengua hizo un recorrido por mi torso hasta el limite que marcaba mis boxer, me saco los pantalos y comenzo a besar mi miembro por encima de mi boxer era tan exitante pasaba su lengua y me lo mordia suavemente pero todo por encima de la tela y mi miembro me gritaba que queria salir de alli queria que lo atendiera en toda su longitud pero kaname realmente me estaba haciendo sufrir me estaba volviendo loco-

- ka...na...me ... por... favor

- ¿quieres que pare zero? - su voz era juguetona-

- no - este me miro y volvio a pasar su lengua por encima-

- kaname - mi voz era una suplica- _kaname por favor masturbame de una vez- _

- ¿que quieres zero? - me preguntaba con su voz juguetona-

- _masturbame kaname masturbame- _le gritaba desde mi fuero interno pero las palabras no salian por mi boca-

- ¿no quieres nada? - me pregunto mientras una de sus manos me rozo mi miembro-

- masturbame - me sorprendi al escucharme pero por fin kaname sabe lo que quiero-

- claro solo tenias que pedirlo - me saco el boxer y tomo mi miembro con sus manos y comenzo a masturbarme, una de sus manos me solto el miembro y puso dos dedos en mi boca para que se lo chupara y eso hize depues de que se los chupe me los saco y los dirigio a mi entrada alli los metio

- ahhh... kaname... ¿pero que.... demo...nios haces?- era la primera vez que alguien me metia algo en mi entrada pero me gustaba y mucho-

- shhh... dime que no te gusta y me detendre - comenzo a mover su dedo adentro de mi y me tocaba con mas intensidad mi longitud-

- ahhh... - se sentia cada vez mejor como le iba a decir que no me gusta si lo estoy disfrutando tanto me encanta-

- mmmm... no me respondes lo tomare como que no te gusta asi que parare - me amenazo-

- no pares me gusta sigue por favor - se lo suplique-

- zero mi zero tu eres mio y ahora lo seras en todos los sentidos - despues de esas palabras me beso yo me deje llevar por aquel beso y por todas aquellas sensaciones que tenia en ese momento despues me dejo de besar y dirigio su boca a mi miembro me lo lamio y despues se lo metio a la boca y me lo comenzo a chupar me sentia en las nubes pero en un momento saco sus dedos de mi entrada y yo gemi en reproche y este dejo chupar mi pene- ¿que pasa zero?

- metemelo - dije en un sonido inaudible y sonrojado mas de lo que nunca antes habia estado o eso supuse-

- ¿que? - como supuse no me entendio o estaba tratando de procesar lo que le dije-

- que me lo metas, quiero sentirte adentro de mi - dije gritando y el castaño me miro atonito-

- zero - hizo una de sus sonrisas que me encantaba - claro que lo hare - se paro y se saco tanto el pantalon y el boxer-

- ¿lo haras ahora? - comenze a dudar de mi determinacion-

- no soy tan cruel zero, se que tu nunca has tenido relaciones... sere bueno...es mejor que me lo chupes-me decia con voz calmada-

- ¿que? - pregunte sorprendido-

- si me lo lubricaz sera mas facil para que dentre - me explicaba-

- esta bien - me sente comenze a lamer su miembro y despues me lo meti a la boca y lo chupaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello-

- zero ya... es sufi... ci...ciente, ya... puedes... pa.. parar ahhh... zero - pare de mala gana realmente lo estaba disfrutando-

- espero que sea bueno - dije con sarcasmo-

- lo sera zerito...

- ¿me tengo que dar vuelta? -pregunte-

- no, yo quiero verte la cara, acuestate en el sofa boca arriba y abre las piernas...

- que crees que soy una puta - lo interrunpi y le escupi esas palabras-

- zero - me reprendio-

- vale - me acoste en el sofa y abri mis piernas kaname se puso encima y su miembro se encontraba en mi entrada- se amable ¿si?- le susurre-

- lo sere zero, ya te lo dije - se comenzo a mover lentamente mientras me besaba, la punta de su longitud entro un poco pero me dolio mucho-

- kaname... duele basta ya no sigas - comenze a protestar-

- tranquilo ya pasara y lo disfrutaras lo prometo - me decia tratando de calmarme-

- pero...

- venga intentemos nuevamente - se comenzo a mover nuevamente pero aun me dolia intentaba olvidar el dolor pero me resultaba imposible hasta que la metio y paro para que me acostumbrara a su miembro y cuando lo hize comenzo a embestirme, rapidamente y al poco rato empeze a sentir placer y kaname cada vez hacia mas rapidas y fuertes sus embestidas pero yo queria mas y queria que me mordiera-

- kaname...

- ¿que zero?

- hazlo mas rapido y muerdeme- se lo suplique-

- mmm... - me miro sorprendido y me mordio en el nacimiento de mi cuello y sus embestidas ahora eran mucho mas rapidas y fuertes que antes yo gritaba de placer pero queria morderlo este intuyendo mis pensamientos me paso su muñeca y alli lo mordi y succione su sangre al igual que el lo hacia conmigo y se sentia tan bien morder y se mordido por el ser que se ama, ya ibamos a llegar al orgasmo los 2 ya no podiamos mas yo llegue antes y me corri entre el y yo y el se corrio adentro de mi y saco sus colmillos de mi cuello y yo los de su muñeca y salio de mi y poso su cabeza en mi pecho-

- zero - me dijo con voz de cansancio-

- ¿mmmm...?

- ¿lo disfrutaste? -me pregunto el purasangre-

- si

- que bueno - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido y al poco rato yo tambien me empeze a quedar dormido-

**ICHIRU POV**

- ¿Por qué defiendes vampiros?

- porque es mi hermano y eso a ti no te importa vete antes que me encargue de ti

- ¿tu encargarte de mi? por favor tu eres un devilucho siempre has sido el mas debil de todos los cazadores y siempre lo seras

- ya no soy como antes

- claro que si - en unos de sus movimientos me puso su espada cerca de mi corazon pero yo tambien reaccione a tiempo y puse mi espada en el cuello de este-

- te mueves y te mato

- lo mismo digo - asi no quedamos un momento hasta que oji-pardo se movio y lanzo mi espada lejos- ahora si estas indefenso-

- mmm... ¿me vas a matar? ¿te atreveras a matar a un humano indefenso? y mas encima del que estubiste enamorado

- callate ichiru

- y te rechaze una y otra vez

- que te calles - movio su espada y corto mi pecho no fue una herida de gravedad pero si era profunda estaba sangrando y mucho-

- ahhh... - comenze a respirar con dificultad-

- eso es pasado yo ya no siento nada por ti, moriras aca y ahora - su espada se iba enterrar en mi corazon pero otra espada lo detuvo-

- no lo mataras - dijo el rubio-

- takuma - susurre-

- vampiro asqueroso - pronuncio las palabras el peli-bronce, takuma con sus agiles movimientos se puso atras de este y lo hizo dormir-

- ¿estas bien? parece que no

- he... ¿lo dices por esto? - me apunte el pecho- no es nada estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme

- de nada - tomo mi espada y me la paso- toma es tuya ¿no?

- si - tome mi espada y la guarde-

- shiki

- mmm... dime takuma

- _¿que hace este aca? ¿por qué esta con takuma?_

- ¿te puedes llevar a el cazador?

- esta bien yo me lo llevare, ¿y que pasara con el?

- yo me encargare de el

- esta bien, entonces me voy - tomo a fujimaro y se fue con el-

- ¿que haran con el?

- se lo llevaremos al director cross

- ¿que hacias con shiki?

- lo acompañe a una seccion de fotos y cuando veniamos de regreso senti tu olor y quise venir a investirgar y traje a senri conmigo

- mmmm... ¿por qué me ayudaste?

- ¿por qué no hacerlo? - pregunto el oji verde-

- no me respondas con otra pregunta, es de mala educacion

- mmmm... porque estabas en peligro y por lo que siento kaname y zero tambien estabierón aqui

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- siento el olor de la sangre de kaname y el olor de zero ¿los ayusdaste a escapar?

- si -dije en un susurro-

- ichiru ¿por qué lo provocaste?

- ¿que?

- ¿por qué le decias esas cosas sabiendo que lo harias enfadar?

- mmm.... no lo se las palabras solo salieron de mi boca, ¿oye desde cuando estabas aca escuchando?

- desde que se quedaron solos

- ¿entonces viste cuando kaname y zero se fueron?

- si bueno vi desde que gritaste llevatelo de una vez

- mmmm... entonces sabias que estaban aca porque los viste y no por sentir su olor

- cualquier vampiro que lo conosca sabria que ellos estubieron aqui por su olor ya que es demaciado fuerte asi que no menti

- claro, claro - el rubio suspiro y comenzo a sacarse el abrigo y me lo paso- y yo para que quiero esto - dije tomando su abrigo-

- para tapar esa herida y llevarte a un hotel para curarte

- y ¿por que piensas que yo ire contigo? - le dije mirandolo confundido-

- porque te debo curar y si no vienes te llevo a la fuerza

- soy un cazador no sedere tan rapido delante de un vampiro

- pero estas herido ¿para que tenemos esta discucion? solo ven conmigo

- pero...

- juro que no te mordere

- eso no me preocupa - _lo que realmente me preocupa es que confio en ti... y si me haces otra cosa y si me besas _- sacudi mi cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos-

- ichiru, ponte mi abrigo y vamonos

- pero yo tengo uno

- que esta cubierto de sangre y esta destruido ahora por favor ponte mi abrigo

- esta bien - me saque mi abrigo y me puse el de takuma, olia tan bien-

- ichiru, vamos - me tomo de la mano y me hizo caminar-

- espera, espera - dije sonrojado-

- ¿que? ¿se te olvido algo? - recorrio el lugar con su mirada-

- no, sueltame la mano - le dije en un susurro -

- bueno - me solto la mano- ¿ahora vamos? hay un hotel cerca

Comenzamos a caminar pero cada vez se me hacia mas dificil me detube y me apoye en una pared y cai sentado al suelo

- ichiru ¿estas bien?

- si solo necesito descansar un poco

- ichiru - me tomo en brazos- falta solo un poco mas para llegar es mejor que descanses en una cama -

- sueltame - empeze a forsejear para que me soltara pero solo logre que me tomara con mas fuerza-

- ya no puedes caminar - el siguio caminando conmigo en brazos yo estaba completamente rojo-¿te podrias mantener un momento en pie aca o prefieres que vaya a pedir la habitacion contigo en brazos?

- dejame aca

- esta bien - me solto y se fue yo me apoye en un pilar para mantenerme en pie y takuma llego no se demoro tanto gracias a dios- ya - me tomo nuevamente en brazos y me llevo al cuarto yo observe la habitacion y me sorprendi al darme cuenta que era una habitacion para recien casados-

- sueltame ahora

- mmm... esta bien - me solto y cerro la puerta-

- ¿por qué demonios pediste un cuarto para recien casados?

- ichiru era la unica que quedaba disponible - me dijo con voz calmada-

- y a mi que me im... - mi cara se descompuso por el dolor-

- ichiru - dijo en voz urgente-

- estoy bien

- ¿seguro?

- si - me dirigi a la cama y me sente en ella-

- ¿seguro que estas bien?

- que si

- mmm... - se acerco a mi y me desabrocho su abrigo y me lo saco-

- ¿que... que haces?

- shh... - ahora me saco mi camisa-

- deja de desnudarme - le grite -

- no te estoy desnudando solo quiero ver bien tu herida , ¿te podrias acostar? - me pregunto amablemente-

- ¿y eso para que?

- ichiru eres demaciado terco sabes que tengo mas fuerza que tu - me empujo hasta que logro acostarme-

- no seas tan bruto me duele

- pero si no lo hacias por las buenas

- mmmm... - _tonto-_

me tomo las muñecas y las puso a cada lado de mi cabeza

- por si acaso

- _¿y ahora que piensa hacer conmigo?_

Acerco su rostro a mi pecho donde se encuentra la herida que aun salia sangre, senti que alguien lamia la herida

- pero que demo... nios haces - comenze a forcejear- sueltame

- no, y no te hare daño ichiru solo estoy tratando de parar la hemorragia-

- ¿con tu lengua? sueltame - este ignoro mis peticiones y siguio lamiendo en un momento esa sensacion me comenzo a gustar ya no queria que parara, senti que mi miembro comenzo a tomar vida- _por dios me estaba exitando- _

**

* * *

ADELANTO...**_  
_

- la saliva de los vampiros de clase alta tiene poder regenativo ahora dejame seguir- este seguia en su labor de lamer mi pecho-

- pero... - _por dios ya no aguanto me estoy exitando cada vez mas-_

_-_ ichi... ichijou es... mejor que... pares

- mmm... no puedo aun no para de sangrar - siguio lamiendo y su rodilla roso mi miembro-

- pero ... ahh...- no pude evitar el gemido-

* * *

bueno espero sus comentarios acepto de todo tipo

besos y abrazos nos leemos


	7. kaname te amo

**bueno por fin termine este capitulo... la verdad lo escribi muchas veces y creo que este fue el mejor espero que le guste mucho **

**besos a todos y nos leemos y se me olvidaba ahora este fin esta en categoria M se me habia olvidado cambiarlo antes les pido disculpa.  
**

**lau: **bueno trato de actualizar una vez por semana pero a veces no puedo ya sabes cuando no se me ocurre nada y tengo que ir por toda la casa buscando ideas para escribir algo que les agrade pero ya empece el proximo cap ya que me vino un golpe de creatividad y no pude parar de escribir XD pero espero poder terminarlo pronto para subirlo la proxima semana y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lo de ichiru y takuma hay estoy viendo si es que se quedan juntos tal vez este capitulo te diga algo bueno me despido y muchas gracias ya que con los comentarios puedo seguir adelante besos.

**alki-dark:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo muchos besos

* * *

El rubio se acerco su rostro a mi pecho donde se encuentra la herida de la cual aun brota sangre, sentí su lengua en ella.

- ¿pero qué… demo…nios haces? – Comencé a forcejear pero no conseguí nada- suéltame – le grite-

- no, y no te preocupes no te hare daño, solo trato de parar la hemorragia –siguió en su labor –

- ¿con tu lengua?- pregunte incrédulo- mejor suéltame – es te ignoro mis peticiones y mientras seguía lamiendo- en un momento sentir su lengua en mi pecho comenzó a gustarme ya no quería que parara, en ese instante me di cuenta que mi miembro comenzó a tomar vida –_por Dios me estaba excitando -_

- la saliva de los vampiros de clase alta tiene poder regenerativo ahora que lo sabes déjame seguir por favor- me lo pidió con su voz amable y siguió lamiéndome -

- pero... - _por dios ya no aguanto me estoy excitando cada vez mas-_

_-_ Ichi... Ichijou es... mejor que... pares – pronuncie con dificultad-

- mmm... no puedo, aun no para de sangrar - siguió lamiendo y su rodilla roso mi miembro-

- pero... ahh...- no pude evitar el gemido-

- ¿Ichiru pasa algo? ¿Por qué diste ese gemido? – pregunto preocupado-

- por nada – mentí- y ya deja de lamer mi pecho – dije sonrojado-

- está bien, total acaba de parar de sangrar – me soltó las muñecas y se salió de encima de mi- voy a buscar vendajes

- ¿a dónde?- _¿y ahora porque se escapa? Después de todas esas sensaciones que me hizo sentir-_

- al baño – se fue al baño y volvió rápidamente con un bol lleno de agua vendajes y dos toalla - vez aquí están las cosas

- ammm…

- ¿por qué no te sientas? para vendarte por favor – me dijo con su sonrisa-

- está bien – me senté en la cama y lo mire-

- entonces lo primero que tengo que hacer es limpiar la herida con un poco de agua aunque ya lo hice con mi lengua pero…

- solo véndame de una vez, si ya limpiaste la herida con tu lengua para que la vas a limpiar con agua – dije atropelladamente y sonrojado-

- está bien entonces te vendare – comenzó a vendarme- Ichiru – me llamo-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte en un susurro-

- ¿por qué lo rechazaste una y otra vez?- pregunto mientras seguía vendándome-

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunte confundido realmente mi mente ahora no estaba funcionando bien-

- ¿por qué rechazaste al cazador una y otra vez?

- ¿te refieres a fujimaro? – Pregunte confuso tratando de poner en orden las ideas de mi cabeza-

- si – lo dijo con su voz amable-

- ¿pero por qué me preguntas eso? -

- ¿lo rechazaste porque era hombre? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos quería una respuesta sincera-

- no lo rechacé por eso

- ¿entonces por qué?

- porque simplemente no me gustaba ni un poco en ese tiempo en lo único que pensaba era en… - me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba decir – _solo pensaba en Zero no de la manera amorosa solo como hermano, yo pensaba en que tenía que estar a su nivel para que el no hiciera el trabajo de los 2-_

- ¿Ichiru en que pensabas?

- en estar al mismo nivel que Zero para que no hiciera mi trabajo también pero nunca lo logre, sabes porque Zero fue mordido porque fue solo él y a mí no –dije algo nostálgico-

- no lo sé – dijo dudoso el rubio-

- fue porque Zero hizo todo para protegerme Shizuka me iba a morder a mi pero Zero se interpuso y logro que no me mordiera pero hiou como castigo lo mordió a él casi lo desangro yo la iba atacar pero que podía hacer si nunca había podio tener el mismo nivel que Zero y el no pudo hacer mucho después ella se fue pero no sin antes decirme que vería como mi hermano se convertiría en un nivel E y moriría y lo más seguro en mis manos si es que yo quería seguir vivo lo debería matar para que el no me matara, luego llego el director Cross y nos ayudo.

- mmm… ¿te sientes culpable?

- si un poco pero Zero siempre me dice que no me preocupe que está bien así y si tendría la oportunidad de que se repitan los hechos haría exactamente lo mismo. -después de un minuto de silencio incomodo decidí romperlo- Bueno hay esta tu respuesta por eso lo rechazaba el simplemente no me gustaba.

- y si ahora un chico se te declara ¿qué harías? – pregunto curioso el oji-verde

- no lo sé ¿por qué?

- no por nada, ya está listo el vendaje – dijo el alegre vampiro- _aunque ahora no parecía muy alegre-_

- gracias – se lo agradecí de corazón

- de nada ¿te sientes mejor? ¿te duele aun? – me miro como si yo fuera la persona más importante en la tierra-

- takuma – lo llame-

- dime – me dedico una de sus sonrisas-

- emm…no nada- no sabía porque lo había llamado-

- mmm… bueno, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿te duele la herida?– Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad-

- me siento mejor y ya no me duele la herida – me pare de la cama pero mis piernas estaban temblando y caí hacia delante espere sentir el suelo pero lo único que sentí fue unos brazos cálido alrededor de mi cintura atrapando mi caída- gracias

- ¿aun estas débil? – Me puso nuevamente en la cama-

- eso parece –sentí como se alejaba- takuma no te vayas – lo tome del brazo para detenerlo-

- ¿quieres que me acueste a tu lado? – pregunto cálidamente-

- solo será por unos momentos lo prometo –dije suplicando-

- Ichiru… está bien – se acostó a mi lado y yo lo abrase y me amolde a su cuerpo, sentí como el rubio me acariciaba mis cabellos-

- hueles tan bien – le susurre sonrojado-

- emm… gracias – lo mire y estaba sonrojado-

- takuma aparte de Yuuki ¿alguien más te ha mordido? – lo mire a los ojos-

- mmm… si – me dijo en un susurro sosteniendo mi mirada-

- ¿Kuran? – pregunte curioso-

- sí, cuando éramos pequeños, ahora no ha mordido a nadie más que yo sepa

- mmm… si dos vampiros comparten su sangre… o sea si… emmm…- no sabía darme a entender- bueno mejor te lo explico con un ejemplo, Yuuki bebió de ti ¿cierto?

- si…

- y si tu también hubieses tomado de ella ¿eso significa algo?

- hubiésemos creado un lazo de sangre – me explicaba calmadamente-

- ¿un lazo de sangre?- pregunte curioso-

- si mira un lazo de sangre se forma por lo general entre dos vampiros que se aman es como un sello a su compromiso es como decir que siempre estarán juntos porque su amor es lo mejor que existe.

- amm… ¿y tú tienes uno? – pregunte sin pensar-

- no, no he tenido ninguna relación que a medite crear uno

- amm…

- aunque ahora estoy enamorado de alguien

- mmm… ¿y de qui…?- sentí como mis labios eran sellados por otros que intentaban abrirse paso a mi boca yo no dude mucho en dárselo y nuestras lenguas jugaron la una con la otra, después de unos instantes nuestros labios se separaron yo lo mire sonrojado

- yo… mejor… bueno… es… mejor que… que yo… emmm… vaya al- el oji-verde se subió encima de mí y me beso nuevamente-

- tus piernas no te respondes así que es mejor que no te muevas de aquí- empezó a trazar besos por mi clavícula después subió a mi mentón y después me beso nuevamente en los labios mientras me acariciaba mi torso y sus caderas se movían encima de las mías haciendo que nuestros miembros entraran en erección, por alguna razón no podía ni quería poner resistencia solo quería que siguiera.

**Kaname pov**

Cuando desperté sentí las ganas de ir al baño a tomar una ducha pero cuando sentí el cuerpo de Zero debajo del mío se me quitaron las ganas de ir a bañarme ya que tenía una vista privilegiada del ex humano no pude evitar el impulso de acariciarlo, Zero era tan bello parece un ángel cuando duerme

- Kaname – pronuncio mi nombre con calidez, pensé que lo había despertado pero él seguía durmiendo me sentí tan dichoso al saber que estaba soñando conmigo-

- Zero… eres tan lindo – deposite un beso en sus labios sentí como el prefecto se estaba despertando-

- mmm… ¿Kaname qué haces? –dijo soñoliento -

- perdón Zero te desperté – me disculpe-

- mmm… no importa – comenzó a frotarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano-

- me voy a bañar – me pare para dirigirme al baño pero Zero no permitió que me alejara ya que tomo mi brazo izquierdo-

- no te vayas- me dijo sonrojado ocultando su mirada con sus cabellos – se _ve tan hermoso_-

- Zero…- no pude suprimir la sonrisa que adorno mi rostro-

- tengo frio, ¿me abrazas? – Me dijo aun más sonrojado-

- claro que si Zero – me volví acostar encima del y lo abrase- te quiero Zero

- mmm… yo algo más que eso –lo dijo en un murmuro demasiado bajo apenas lo escuche pero lo escuche y no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente-

- ¿algo más que un te quiero? – pregunte divertido y el peli plateado se sorprendió-

- mmm… tal vez es un te amo – admitió avergonzado y escondió su cara en mi pecho-

-¿por qué te avergüenzas? – Pregunte curioso y a la vez un poco dolido-

- porque me enamore de un vampiro – me dijo rápidamente y abrazándome más fuerte-

- Zero recuerdas que tú también lo eres – dije calmado-

- pero también soy un cazador y me encargo de eliminarlos y se supone que debo odiar a los sangre pura y de todas maneras me enamore de ti – suspiro fuertemente- sabes ya me aburrí de tratar de engañarme a mí mismo diciendo que no siento nada por ti, porque realmente estoy totalmente enamorado de ti Kaname y no quiero que muerdas a nadie más que no sea yo, no quiero que quieras a otro de la manera que me quieres a mí, no quiero que beses a nadie más que a mí y finalmente no quiero que tengas sexo con otro o otra, solo quiero que lo tengas conmigo y quiero que seas mío por siempre-me dijo atropellando las palabras, yo me sorprendí por aquellas palabras pero no me asustaba solo me encantaron por lo sinceras y tan llenas de sentimiento-

- Zero yo también te amo y mucho – le dije besando su oreja y después me puse a jugar con sus piercings-

- mmm… Kaname te amo te amo te amo... –después me empujo yo deje que lo hiciera y nos quedamos mirando el oji amatista se acerco a mí y me beso-

- Zero eres el mejor – dije entre besos-

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curioso dejando de besarme-

- porque eres el mejor besando me dejas excitado – dije juguetón-

- no digas esas cosas Kaname – dijo el cazador sonrojándose nuevamente pero este rojo sí que era intenso -_me encanta ver como Zero se pone rojo es tan tierno e inocente_-

- por eso me gustas tanto Zero – lo bese antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestarme el peli plateado no dudo en correspondérmelo pero después el cazador rompió el beso y yo lo mire confundido-

-Ka... Kaname – me llamo el ex humano-

- dime Zero ¿pasa algo? – pregunte consternado-

- tengo… tengo miedo estoy seguro que Ichiru no lo aceptara lo nuestro fácilmente el te odia por ser un vampiro y no eres uno cualquiera si no que eres un sangre pura y yo no lo culpo por eso ya que el vampiro que mato a nuestra familia era un pura sangre pero yo no quiero elegir entre… - su mirada era triste-

- mmm… tienes razón Ichiru no aceptara lo nuestro – le di la razón- pero porque no andamos a escondidas sin que nadie se entere ni el director ni Yuuki ni takuma ni mucho menos tu hermano nadie, hasta que se lo podamos decir apropiadamente a todos ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres andar a escondida conmigo? – espere su respuesta ansioso-

- si Kaname, - después de un minuto de silencio dijo- tengamos nuestra relación en secreto por un tiempo hasta que se lo podamos decir a todos – me dijo con un brillo en los ojos, pero después su mirada cambio a preocupación- eso no te molesta ¿verdad?

- Zero si me molestara no te lo hubiera propuesto aunque me encantaría decirles a todos que tu eres mío, eso ahora no será posible pero algún día se podrá y se lo diremos a todos – le sonreí –

- gracias Kaname, te amo – me abrazo con más fuerza-

- Zero si tu hermano te ama el te comprenderá y lo sabes – trate de consolarlo-

- lo sé, Ichiru nunca se ha enojado mucho tiempo conmigo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo hubo una vez cuando logre que Shizuka no lo mordiera a él y me enterrara sus colmillos a mí, estuvo enfadado conmigo por tres meses sin embargo logre que comprendiera un poco mi punto de vista- me dijo en un tono abatido, estaba pensando en que decirle cuando el peli plateado rompió el silencio- Ichiru-pronuncio con preocupación- Kaname – me miro alarmado- debemos volver dejamos solo a mi hermano con ese cazador – me pidió en tono de suplica-

-cálmate Zero lo más seguro es que no le haya pasado nada…

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – me interrumpió-

- en primer lugar porque él es fuerte y sabe defenderse y en segundo porque cuando nos veníamos sentí la presencia de ichijou y Shiki ellos lo van a proteger, takuma no dejara que le hagan daño confía en mí –le dije seguro de mis palabras recodando lo que me dijo mi amigo anteriormente- _porque estoy enamorado del-_

- ¿y por qué lo tendrían que proteger? – Pregunto ansioso el oji amatista-

- porque takuma aprecia a tu hermano…

- ¿aprecia? – pregunto para después sumirse a en sus pensamientos-

- si el…

- está enamorado de Ichiru – dijo terminando mi frase-

- si – se lo confirme-

- mmm… pero de todas maneras quiero comprobar que está bien, regresemos a la academia – dijo algo distraído el cazador-

- está bien pero primero tenemos que bañarnos – le sugerí-

- sí, pero por separado porque osino nos vamos a demorar más – me aseguro-

- vale – dije sonriendo- en este apartamento hay cuatro baños ocupa cualquiera y en mi cuarto hay ropa, yo me bañare allí.

- ok, entonces tomare el baño que este más alejado de tu habitación solo por precaución – me dijo sonriendo-

- claro – comencé a reír-

Me dirigía al cuarto de baño que se encuentra en mi habitación allí trate de que mi ducha fuera lo más rápida posible mientras que el agua caliente me relajo un poco los músculos… después Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cintura, Zero ya estaba allí acostado en mi cama vestido -

- Kaname acaso no tienes ropa menos formal como una polera deportiva unos jeans o algo así – dijo frunciendo el ceño-

- emm… - _pensándolo bien no tengo nada de esa ropa_- no lo creo

- mmm… pues es más cómoda pero qué más da, total esta ropa me encanta - dijo con sarcasmo-

- luego comprare ropa más cómoda lo prometo – me acerque a mi armario saque una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones y me los puse- ahora vayamos a la academia a ver a tu hermano

- si – dijo incorporándose a mi lado y nos fuimos-

----------o---------

Llegando a la academia Zero soltó mi mano y se separo de mi yo lo mire pero entendí el porqué -_debemos ocultar lo nuestro,-_ llegamos al dormitorio del sol rápidamente y el cazador fue directo al despacho de Cross no se tomo la molestia de tocar la puerta simplemente la abrió y entro violentamente-

-Zero kun has llegado – dijo el director alegre de ver al peli-plateado- Kaname tu también estas aquí – dijo con una sonrisa-

- buenas tarde director Cross – dije cortésmente-

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto rudamente-

- oh, Zero no deberías tratar así a tu padre – hizo un mohín el rubio típico del-

- que yo recuerde usted a cuidado de mi y Ichiru pero en ningún momento se ha convertido en nuestro padre – dijo frunciendo el ceño-

- Zero ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con tu padre? – se puso a llorar el cazador-

- que no es mi padre – dijo irritado el oji- amatista- dígame si ha llegado Ichiru

- está en su cuarto Zero – dijo en un tono apenado el director-

- muy bien entonces iré para allá

- pero no está solo, se encuentra con takuma

- ¿Qué? Me voy - se fue corriendo-

- director con su permiso debo velar por la seguridad de takuma – me fui detrás de Zero no me costó mucho a calzarlo- Zero

- ¿qué? No le hare nada a tu amigo – dijo con una mirada indescifrable-

- mmm… lo sé, pero cálmate un poco y vayamos donde Ichiru – dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente a medida que nos acercábamos pude oír una conversación-

- _Zero aun no ha llegado estoy preocupado y si le paso algo- _escuche la voz de Ichiru angustiada-

_- tranquilo Ichiru está con Kaname, el no le hará nada – distinguí la voz de takuma _

_- lo sé, pero es como si se hubiera olvidado de mi, ni siquiera ha llamado preguntando como estoy – su voz sonaba triste-_

_- a lo mejor ya vienen en camino – dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo- _

_- eso espero – su tono de voz era decaído-_

_- ¿cómo te sientes?_

_- mejor ya no me duele el pecho y creo que ya siento las piernas así que no te vas a poder aprovechar de mí otra vez – dijo divertido-_

_- Ichiru yo no me aproveche de ti – oí la voz de mi amigo tratando de sonar indignado pero no lo logro-_

_- claro, claro como tú digas – dijo el menor de los Kiryuu-_

Escuche la voz de Zero que me distrajo

- ¿pasa algo Kaname? te quedaste callado de repente –pregunto extrañado -

- no nada Zero– le asegure-

- ok – me miro extrañado, yo solo le sonreí-

_- takuma e Ichiru tuvieron algo, si Zero se entera es probable que mate a ichijou debo hacer algo para que se callen-_ expandí mi aura de sangre pura para que takuma se diera cuenta de mi presencia y así lo hizo porque se quedaron callados, cuando llegamos al cuarto de Ichiru, Zero llego y entro yo ingrese al cuarto después de el takuma estaba sentado en una silla y Ichiru tendido en la cama-

- Ichiru ¿estás bien? – El ex humano se acerco a su gemelo y le acaricio la cara-

- si Zero no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿te hirieron? – pregunto alarmado-

- emm… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Pregunto inquieto el menor de los 2-

- huelo tu sangre- después de decir aquello miro con una mirada asesina a mi amigo y el rubio se quedo rígido- y también siento el olor del en ti

- emm… yo… no me ha mordido Zero te lo aseguro – dijo nervioso-

- entonces si te hirieron - concluyo-

- si solo fue un rasguño – dijo avergonzado-

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto inquieto-

- en el pecho - admitió avergonzado-

- déjame verla - ordeno el mayor de los 2-

- no – se negó el peli-plateado-

- ¿por qué no puedo verla? - pregunto intranquilo el cazador-

- por... porque no quiero y ya

- mmm… - la mirada de Zero se entristeció- ok entonces me voy que estés bien nos vemos luego – se iba-

- no, quédate por favor – suplico su hermano-

- pero ya estás bien

- mmm… quiero que estés conmigo solo quiero que se vayan- nos miro a takuma y a mi-

- se pueden ir – pidió con tono frio sin mirarnos el ex-humano-

- _es que no puede ser mas amble- _claro, vamos takuma

- si Kaname – salimos de la habitación y de la residencia del sol y nos dirigimos al bosque-

- ¿takuma?- llame al oji-verde-

- dime Kaname

- ¿Qué paso con Ichiru? – Pregunte sin rodeos-

- mmm… - se sorprendió pero no contesto-

- takuma

- a… a que se debe esa pregunta – dijo nervioso-

- dime que paso después que nos fuimos con Zero

- claro Kaname, cuando se fueron Ichiru y el cazador discutieron y fujimaro puso la espada cerca del corazón de Ichiru y este ultimo lo puso en el cuello del oji- pardo sin embrago este en unos de sus movimientos hizo que el menor de los Kiryuu dejara su espada Ichiru lo provoco y…

- ¿y qué takuma?

- lo hirió en el pecho, mi sangre hirvió en ese momento y Salí a socorrerlo y había decidido matar al humano pero decidí no hacerlo y Shiki se lo trajo al director después me fui con Ichiru a un hotel para curarlo y eso paso

- ¿curarlo? –_Sabía perfectamente que mi amigo omitió parte de la información- _¿es grave la herida?

- bueno por lo que vi si pero hice todo lo posible para que no pasara a mayores claro que siempre que le preguntaba si le dolía me decía que no es un terco pero estoy seguro que aun sigue siendo grave no se qué hacer, hasta utilice mi saliva para que no pasara a mayores pero no resulto mucho que digamos- dijo el oji-verde-

- ¿tu saliva? – pregunte curioso-

- emm… si – dijo sonrojado-

-mmm… pero no estás seguro si esta fuera de peligro

- al principio creí que si pero después que nosotros… emmm… luego de un buen rato empezó a palidecer cada vez más, pero cuando lo traje aquí dormido volvió su color

- ¿y lo de sus piernas? – pregunte curioso-

- mmm… por la pérdida de sangre sus piernas no respondieron, cuando llegaron con Zero recién las empezó a sentir, esto es mi culpa por no haber entrometido antes-

- no te eches la culpa él es fuerte no le pasara nada ¿perdió mucha sangre?

- si… trate de que bebiera mi sangre pero no quiso es tan terco

- ¿y porque no le llevaste a un doctor?

- no me dejo

- vaya que niño tan problemático, ichijou tengo algo que preguntarte ¿hace un mes porque mordiste a Ichiru?

- emmm…

- dime – le ordene-

- porque Yuuki lo iba a morder y yo hice que me mordiera a mi dejándome moribundo después ella se fue arrepentida el al darse cuenta que lo había salvado y que estaba sediento me dio de su sangre por eso

- con que Yuuki tuvo la culpa, ok mejor vayamos a la residencia del sol para ver como esta Ichiru

- si

- Kaname – escuche la voz de mi hermana y que me abrazo al instante-

- Yuuki ¿Qué pasa?- le devolví el abrazo, y nos detubimos antes de llegar a la residencia del sol-

- no solo…mmm… takuma – me soltó del abrazo y se acerco a takuma-

- hola Yuuki-sama – dijo el rubio, la vampira de ojos chocolates se acerco más a ichijou y comenzó a olerlo- hueles a Ichiru ¿Por qué?

- por nada importante Yuuki – le dije antes que respondiera mi amigo-

- mmm… el está bien ¿verdad?

- si no te preocupes – dije calmado- Yuuki

- dime Kaname

-¿has mordido ha Zero? – ella se sorprendió- no lo vuelvas hacer recuerda que si bebes mucho del puede convertirse en un nivel E

- mmm…

- te tienes que conformar con las tabletas de sangre

- está bien Kaname lo prometo

- ok, vamos a la residencia del sol – nos dirigimos a la residencia del sol, pero cuando entramos oli el olor de la sangre de Zero al igual que Yuuki y takuma y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ichiru a toda velocidad-

**ZERO POV**

-no quédate por favor- me suplico mi hermano-

- pero ya estás bien – dije desviando la mirada-

- mmm… quiero que estés conmigo, solo quiero que se vayan – miro a Kaname y takuma-

- se pueden ir – pedí lo mas frio que pude y sin mirarlos porque no quería ver la mirada del castaño-

- claro, vamos takuma – escuche la voz de Kaname y posteriormente percibí la puerta-

- ¿querías que se quedara Zero? – pregunto curioso-

- ¿de quién hablas? – dije cálidamente-

- de Kuran – dijo sin titubear-

- no, -dije rápidamente- ¿me vas a mostrar la herida?

- sí, pero ¿Por qué estas con una camisa de seda? – Pregunto incrédulo-

- emmm… porque la mía se mancho con la sangre de Kuran-

-mmm… si quieres cambiarte puedes utilizar algo mío – me ofreció amablemente-

- claro – me acerque a su armario y saque una polera color azul me desabroche la camisa de seda y me puse aquella playera azul-

- te queda bien Zero – dijo con solo un poco de color en su rostro eso me pareció extraño porque por lo general el se ruboriza por completo con aquellos comentarios-

- gracias ahora te sacare la tuya ¿te puedes sentar? – pregunte cálidamente-

- si ya estoy sintiendo las piernas – se sentó con dificultad esto me preocupo-

- ¿no sentías las piernas? – pregunte preocupado-

- no – su tono de voz era de vergüenza pero el rubor no subía a sus mejillas y le saque la polera- _maldición que demonios le pasa-_

_-_ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – dije sacándole los vendajes ensangrentados-

- ichijou me trajo en brazos cuando me dormí en el hotel – miro los vendajes y se sorprendió- aun sangro

- mmm… - _esta herida es más grave para un humano maldición yo sabía que no tenía que dejarlo solo-_ solo estas sangrando un poco no te preocupes – trate de calmarlo- pero creo que un medico debería verte

- no quiero, tu sabes cuanto odio a los medico

- eres tan terco – dije regañándolo-

- mira quién habla el menos terco – dijo con sarcasmo- soy igual que tu Zero – me dijo indignado-

- sonreí- lo sé- me acerque a su herida, su sangre olía deliciosa pero había un ligero aroma a takuma decide ignorarlo por ahora y comencé a lamer la herida-

- Zero ¿Qué haces?

- limpiar la herida, confía en mi ¿sí? - lo mire a los ojos-

- está bien...

Yo seguí lamiendo la herida e Ichiru tenía la respiración irregular pero después de unos momentos la herida paro de sangrar y yo deje de lamerla-

-por fin dejo de sangrar

- Zero – la voz de mi hermano era un susurro- me duele… me duele mucho el pecho – lo mire y estaba demasiado pálido-

- maldición has perdido mucha sangre

- no es eso solo necesito descansar un poquito

- no, no te duermas

- está bien

- Ichiru – me mordí la muñeca lo más profundamente que pude para que las heridas no se cerraran pronto- bebe – le puse mi muñeca en su boca- tal vez esto te ayude

- no, es tu sangre Zero

- lo sé, solo bebe por favor

- está bien – abrió la boca y tomo mi sangre al instante Yuuki takuma y Kaname entraron a la habitación-

* * *

**bueno esta vez no abra adelanto ya que el proximo cap va ser un sorpresa lo unico que le digo es que ichiru acepta la relacion de zero con kaname pero sucede algo insospechado...**

**solo eso les dire **

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios los quiero besos y abrazos **

**nos leemos y espero sus comentarios muak  
**


	8. ¿zero es secuestrado?

**ZERO POV**

- Ichiru – me mordí la muñeca lo más profundamente que pude para que las heridas no se cerraran pronto- bebe – le puse mi muñeca en su boca- tal vez esto te ayude

- no, es tu sangre Zero

- lo sé, solo bebe por favor

- está bien – abrió la boca y tomo mi sangre al instante Yuuki takuma y Kaname entraron a la habitación-

- Zero sentí el…- Kaname al mirar la escena se sorprendió al igual que Yuuki-

- Zero tu sangre no le ayudara – dijo el rubio acercándose a mi-

- lo sé pero que quieres que haga el ha perdido mucha sangre y no para de sangrar

- ¿qué? pero yo pensé que ya había parado de sangrar

- pero no lo hizo, todo esto es tu culpa tu tenias que protegerlo y no lo hiciste

- Zero ya te dije que estoy bien – dijo un poco más animado y con color en el rostro-

- su color volvió eso quiere decir que si funciona

- tienes razón, déjame que le dé de mi sangre Zero, mi sangre más pura que la tuya eso puede que le ayude mas, y aprovecha a llamar a un medico-

- está bien – _esta vez no negare su ayuda-_

- no voy a tomar tu sangre – dijo soltando mi muñeca que aun sangraba- ya te lo dije antes me voy a recuperar, soy un cazador del linaje Kiryuu, así que no dependeré de la sangre de los vampiros, y si tengo que aceptar la de alguien solo aceptare la de Zero-

- Ichiru por favor acepta la sangre de takuma- le pedí en un ruego-

- pero Zero…

- por favor Ichiru

- si no quieres beber la sangre de takuma entonces beberas la mia - dijo el castaño-

- primero muerto, bebere la sangre de takuma

- bien - el rubio se moprdio la muñeca y le paso la muñeca aichiru quien tomo de su sangre- llama al doctor

- ok, en un momento lo llamare- _sabia que tenia que llamar al medico pero no queria dejar solo a ichiru-_

- Zero tu muñeca aun sangra- me dijo el castaño-

- no me importa Kaname solo quiero que Ichiru se recupere-

- Zero – tomo mi muñeca y paso su lengua por las heridas- te mordiste profundo

- era para que no se cerraran rápidamente

- y funciono, toma un poco de mi sangre me ofreció su muñeca

- no quiero

- Zero por favor – me suplico-

- está bien – mordí su muñeca y bebi unos sorbos y me separe-

- se cerraron las heridas – dijo mi hermano-

- mmm… es verdad, Zero llamaste al doctor

- no mierda

- yo lo llame Zero – dijo la castaña-

- gracias Yuuki

- yo no quiero ningún médico- dijo irritado- y tampoco quiero tomar más sangre

- está bien -me acerque a mi hermano y le acaricie los cabellos- no tomaras mas sangre, sin embargo el médico si te vera y le harás caso en todo ¿ok?

- pero… ¿Por qué? Yo ya estoy bien – dijo haciendo un mohín-

- no, no estás bien, ahora duerme un poco mientras llega el doctor, yo me quedare a tu lado mientras llega

- está bien pero no me deje solo

- nunca, siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometí cuando éramos pequeños y lo cumpliré

- gracias – después de unos minutos se durmió-

- es que ese maldito medico no va a llegar nunca – estaba realmente irritado solo quería que llegara pronto el estúpido me doctor-

- cálmate Zero, ya llegara, a tu hermano no le pasara nada él es fuerte – me dijo el sangre pura acariciando mis cabellos y me abrazo, en eso entro el director y el doctor – _esto es perfecto el director me vio en esa pose tan comprometedora con Kaname ¡genial!, no me importa que Yuuki incluso takuma nos viera, pero el director era un caso especial, ¡maldición! ¿ahora qué hago?- _

- doctor él es el que está herido – dijo calmadamente el vampiro con ojos color vino-

- muy bien ¿se podrían retirar mientras lo reviso? – Pidió el doctor-

Todos salimos de la habitación

-Zero kun cálmate Ichiru estará bien – me dijo Cross-

- mmm… eso espero porque o si no lo esta matare al responsable

- Zero cálmate y piensa con tranquilidad las cosas – me dijo el castaño y me abrazo yo al principio se lo respondí pero luego trate que me dejara de abrazar-

- suéltame, -forcejeé para que me soltara y lo hizo y me miro a los ojos- Kaname dime algo

-¿Qué cosa?

- si lo que le paso a mi hermano le hubiera pasado a tu princesita ¿ no buscarías venganza?

- Zero eso es…

- no Kaname no es distinto, aunque Ichiru no sea vampiro esa espada tenia veneno y ese veneno afecta tanto vampiros como humanos claro que no afecta a los humanos con tanta potencia pero les afecta –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido-

- maldición, no tuve que haberlo dejado solo no tuve que haberme ido contigo tenía que quedarme con él, todo esto es mi culpa

- Zero sabes que esto no es tu culpa, ven – me volvió abrazar pero esta vez no lo aleje solo me dedique a abrazarlo como si fuera el pilar que me mantenía en pie , el pura sangre comenzó acariciar mis cabellos- tranquilo ya verás que el doctor saldrá por esa puerta diciendo que está bien ¿vale?

- si – suspiro por mi respuesta-

- ¿estás más tranquilo ahora?

- no, no estoy tranquilo – escondí mi rostro en su pecho-

- Zero tienes que estar tranquilo- no dejaba de acariciar mis cabellos, y me apretó mas a su cuerpo-

- mmmm… Kaname

- ¿mmmm?

- ¿me prometes algo?

- depende de lo que sea – me beso los cabellos-

- ¿me prometes que siempre estarás conmigo? – Dije sonrojándome hasta el cabello-

- emmm… - el se sorprendió, y se quedo en silencio y yo al notar el silencio levante mi mirada y lo mire a los ojos que reflejaban alegría, ilusión, esperanza-

- Kaname no tienes … - el me silencio con un beso un dulce delicado y apasionado yo lo respondí de inmediato enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos y juntándome lo más posible con él, hasta que me di cuenta que nos miraban 3 personas o vampiros da igual y entre ellos estaba el director una de las personas que no quería que se enterara de lo que tengo con Kuran así que tuve que romper el beso – mmm- me di vuelta a encarar a los 3 a Cross Yuuki y Takuma- ¿por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso nunca han visto dos vampiros que se quieren besarse?

- emm… claro que si Zero es que… - Yuuki no pude terminar de hablar-

- Zero, con que estas enamorado de Kaname, eso es maravilloso espera que se lo diga a yagari. Me pregunto cómo reaccionara - dijo saltando de la emocion como un niño con un juguete nuevo-

- se enfadara conmigo, pero no importa porque tengo con que defenderme

- ¿así y que es Zero? – Pregunto el cazador-

- emmm… que yo se que tu y el son pareja - dije nervioso-

- DIRECTOR. ¿ES ESO VERDAD?-grito emocionada Yuuki-

- emm… veras… - no me interesaba escuchar la conversación, asi que me volvi a dar vuelta a encarar a Kaname que estaba con una sonrisa-

- ¿lo que dijiste es verdad?

- claro que sí, no tengo porque mentir. Todas cada una de las palabras que le dije al director son verdad

- te amo Zero, te amo – su mirada era cálida y sus palabras dulces, mientras lo decía, comenzó a tocar la mejilla-

- mmm… yo también

- Zero te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado por toda la eternidad

- emm… Kaname, no estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, lo sabes bien habrá un momento en que caiga al nivel E y en ese instante debo morir, pero hasta que ese momento llegue estaré a tu lado

- Zero, no caerás al nivel E yo te daré de mi sangre para que eso no suceda – me volvió a besar pero esta vez nos interrumpieron-

- Kaname, Zero, está por salir el medico

- gracias, takuma

- de nada Kaname

Después salió el médico y se dirigió hacia a mi

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Se pondrá bien?

- cálmese joven zero, su hermano ya se encuentra bien, tengo que decirle que su gemelo estaba envenenado pero ya le di el antídoto, ahora solo necesita descansar, ya le di unos sedantes pero no volverá a necesitarlos no obstante tiene que estar pendiente de que se tome los medicamentos que le deje en su mesa de noche.

- si no se preocupe por eso, el se tomara todos los medicamentos, de eso me encargo yo, muchas gracias por todo

- de nada, sabes el joven ichiru y usted son tan tercos como tu padre, ustedes han crecido mucho pequeño – me desordeno mis cabellos- me voy, cuídate mucho Zero

- sí, gracias hasta luego- después de esto el médico se fue-

- ¿le conoces Zero? Te trato con mucha confianza - pregunto extrañado el purasangre-

- sí, era el médico de mi familia y amigo de mi padre, me conoce desde que naci

- mmm…

- ¿Zero puedo pasar a ver a Ichiru? – Me pregunto el rubio con total interés-

- sí, pasa pero no le hagas nada- dije a regañadientes-

- gracias Zero- paso a la habitación de mi hermano-

- Kaname creo que lo de tener en secreto nuestra relación no funciono

- si así veo

- pero aun necesito un poco de tiempo para decirle a Ichiru

- no te preocupes Zero yo entiendo

- gracias. – lo abrace y el rodeo mi cintura y me apego más a su cuerpo-

Después de un mes Ichiru ya estaba totalmente recuperado ya era el mismo de siempre pero yo aun no le contaba lo mío con Kaname no quería que reaccionara mal pero creo que ya sospechaba algo.

- Zero, Zero, ZERO – grito-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Ichiru? – pregunte sobresaltado-

- es que te estoy hablando pero no me escuchas – me decía en un tono fingido de tristeza-

- perdón estaba pensando – dije disculpándome

- ¿en que?

- emm…

- ¿en Kaname?

- mmm… si en el de cierto modo… que diga… - _mierda, mierda me eche al agua ¿ahora que invento?-_

- está bien Zero, yo sé muy bien que tu y Kaname tienen una relación y no me molesta

- ¿en serio?

- si encuentro que está bien, porque tú eres feliz y si tu felicidad se encuentra con ese arrogante y manipulador purasangre está bien – dijo alegre-

- ¿seguro?

- seguro, Zero tu debes ser feliz

- ok, gracias

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- por quererme y aceptar mi relación con Kaname

- de nada entonces

- voy a ir a ver a Kaname ahora

- ok, yo voy a la cocina, pero hoy comes conmigo-

- está bien

Ichiru se fue después de besarme en la frente y yo me dirigí a la residencia de la luna ahora nada podía estar mal mi hermano acepto mi relación con Kaname y sin tener que explicar nada y el ya estaba totalmente recuperado y Kaname me quería tanto como yo a el eso creo pero aunque solo me quisiera una parte de lo que yo le quiero soy feliz…

-hola Zero ya llegaste – dijo el oji-verde con una sonrisa-

- hola takuma ¿Cómo estás?

- bien muy bien – me dijo alegre- Kaname te espera en su habitación

- gracias, entonces voy a su habitación – comencé a subir las escaleras y toque la puerta mientras las miradas de ruka y Aidou me fulminaban ellos si que reaccionaron mal al saber mi relación con Kaname –

- hola Zero, pasa – me tiro del brazo para entrar a la habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos-

- ka… Kaname… te vez… mmmm

- ¿me veo mal? -Dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca sensualmente-

- claro que no, te vez wow

- ¿eso es bueno o malo?

- bien, te vez perfectamente bien, nunca pensé verte con ropa informal, esa polera se ajusta excelentemente bien a tu cuerpo y esos jeans, te quedaron asombrosos – mientras decía aquello mi miembro comenzó a tomar vida-

-mmmm… que bien –miro a mi entrepierna- Zero veo que te excitaste

- es tu culpa por verte tan sexy dentro de esa ropa – cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me puse rojo-

- wow Zero que directo pero ya que yo fui el culpable debo asumir mi responsabilidad- se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso apasionadamente yo no dude en respondérselo y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una danza sensual después nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, el purasangre bajo a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi miembro-

- ka… kana… me… no se… suponía que… íbamos a… salir – dije con dificultad-

- mmmm… ¿prefieres salir o hacer esto? – Me apretó un poco el miembro-

- ahhh… prefiero quedarme

- mmm… te amo – dijo cálidamente y después me beso tiernamente en los labios y me tomo en brazos-

- ¿Kaname qué haces?

- me dirijo a nuestra cama – comenzó a trasladarse a la cama o como dijo él a nuestra cama –

- Kaname, te amo – comencé a besar su cuello-

- yo también – me acostó en la cama y se acostó encima de mí y comenzó a sacarme la polera y empezo a lamer mis pezones y luego me los mordio yo grite de placer por ese acto mientras me deshice de sus prendas y sin darme cuenta ya estabamos desnudos-

- Kaname... sabes que ...tu cuerpo... es adictivo - dije con dificuldad-

- el tuyo... también, no te... quedas atrás – dijo entrecortadamente mientras sus habiles manos me acariciaba todo el cuerpo hasta que una de sus expertas manos bajaron a mi entrepierna y comenzo a masturbarme, paso un dedo por la punta de mi miembro, yo me retorci y grite por el placer que eso me causaba, mientras mis manos se agarraban de las sabanas kaname volvio hacer lo mismo con sus dedos, tocaba la punta de mi longitud esto era lo maximo yo gemia por el placer ya estaba por correrme cuando el castaño dejo de acariciarme y yo gruñi por la falta de contacto- aun no es tiempo que te corras - dijo mientras me lamia el cuello y despues se alejo de mi piel para meter sus dedos en su boca lamiendolos como si fuera mi miembro eso me excitaba y mucho, pero luego saco sus dedos de su boca y se dirigieron a mi entrada e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi entrada moviendolo en circulo y despues metio 2 mas, yo queria mas y cuando estaba en lo mejor kaname saco sus dedos y yo volvi a gruñir por ello- tranquilo amor - me beso y coloco su miembro en mi entrada y me penetro delicadamente me dolia pero ese dolor se volvio rapidamente en placer el mejor placer del mundo, el purasangre se quedo quieto por unos instantes para que me acostumbrara a el y lo hice rapidamente y el se comenzo a mover y meter mas y mas su miembro en mi hasta que me penetro por completo, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas rapidas y fuertes.  
En un momento yo queria sentirme mas en contacto con el y eso solo significaba que queria moderlo y ser mordido asi que lo abraze y comence a lamer su cuello mordiendolo delicadamente hasta que enterre mis colmillos en su piel bebiendo ese exquisito nectar el castaño gruño por el placer y enterro sus colmillos en mi cuello bebiendo de mi, era tan intimo ese contacto que ya estabamos llegando al climax hasta que nos corrimos juntos y dejamos de beber nuestra sangre lamiendo nuestros gargantas-

- kaname te amo

- yo te amo mas

- claro que no

- Zero estoy seguro que yo te amo mas que tu a mi

- si claro, como tu digas - nos reimos juntos-

- mmm… - bajo felinamente hasta mi entrepierna- ¿quieres tener más placer?

- hmm… creo que si, pero ahora el que tendra placer seras tu asi que acuestate-

- pero...- se sento yo me pare y me acerque a su entrepierna-

- nada de peros - comence lamer su miembro pasando mi lengua por la punta de su miembro el vampiro se retorcia de placer levantando su cadera para que no desapareciera el contacto, despues mordi un poco la punta este grito de placer con todo lo que daba sus pulmones, luego me lo meti a la boca y se lo chupaba como si mi vida dependia de ello hasta que ya no pudo mas y se corrio en mi boca-

- eres el mejor

- gracias pero eso no es verdad tu eres el mejor

- mmm... zero me gusataria que la proxima vez tu me penetraras

- emmm… - me sorprendí ante esa petición- claro que si, si lo deseas

- claro que lo deseo, te deseo Zero, te deseo más que a nada

- entonces la próxima vez yo te penetrare, pero no hoy

- está bien, ¿pero es una promesa?

- promesa amor

- cariño no crees que deberíamos bañarnos

- si pero por separado porque o sino la próxima vez va ser hoy

- sin embargo por mi no hay problema

- se que para ti no hay problema pero ya es tarde y le prometí a Ichiru que hoy comeríamos juntos

- vale entonces ve a bañarte, juro que no me meteré contigo al baño

- ok – le di un beso y después me fui a bañar una ducha rápida para no llegar demasiado atrasado a mi cena con Ichiru, después de bañarme sali con una toalla un poco mas debajo de mi cintura-

- tan rápido cariño

- estoy atrasado amor – me puse la ropa- me tengo que ir

- lastima

- deberías vestirte

- lo sé pero después de bañarme

- ok, me voy, recuerda que te amo

- también te amo

- Kaname se me olvidaba

- ¿qué cosa?

- Ichiru ya sabe lo nuestro y está feliz que estemos juntos

- ¿en serio? – Dijo con una sonrisa-

- si

- eso es genial Zero

- lo sé, estoy feliz que mi hermano no se interponga en lo nuestro

- te dije que si el te quería lo iba comprender – me acerque a él y lo bese-

- tenias la razón, te amo, ahora si me voy, no vemos

- Zero, puedo ir esta noche a verte

- claro que si, aunque ya es de noche

- en un rato mas voy me baño y nos vemos

- está bien

- ok, entonces ahora si te puedes ir – me dirigí a él nuevamente y lo volví a besar y después Salí de la habitación y de la residencia de la luna, pero a medida que avanzaba me tome cuenta que me estaban siguiendo y sabia bien que eran vampiros-

- hola kiryuu

- ¿quienes son?– sabia que eran vampiros de la clase nocturna pero no eran de los más cercanos a Kaname y por ello no los conocia, uno de ellos era rubio y ojos verdes, otro tenía el pelo color lila y ojos azules otro tenía el pelo azul y ojos plomos y el último pelo rojo y ojos café-

- nos presentaremos yo soy mathew - dijo el rubio-

- yo soy rex - me dijo el oji azul con una mirada calida pero no entendi porque pero uno de ellos le hizo algo porque su cara se descompuso por el dolor-

- yo soy taylor - dijo el peli azul-

- y yo oliver - dijo el peli rojo-

- ¿ y que quieren? - pregunte con tono frio-

- nada importante Kiryuu solo que no aceptamos tu relación con nuestro líder – me dijo el peli-azul-

- ah, pero se van a tener que aguantar

- ¿quién lo dice un nivel E como tú? – dijo burlonamente el peli-rojo-

- no lo vamos aceptar – dijo el peli-lila pero su voz no sonaba muy convencida y despues de decir aquello sus labios se movieron pero no salio sonido pero si pude leerlos y dijo algo como perdon, realmente no entendia a este vampiro-

- por eso – uno de ellos llego atrás de mi tomándome por sorpresa era el rubio – te vamos a llevar con nosotros-

- eso no va ser posible – en un momento comencé a sentir sueño y luego todo era negro...

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**

**Nota: les quiero dar aviso que desde ahora dejare de relatar la historia en relación a lo que siente solo un personaje. Me explico ya no será ZERO pov o KANAME pov, etc. ahora pondré los pensamientos de todos los personajes en el instante, espero que no les moleste así que desde el próximo capítulo será así, pero tal vez despues vuelva a lo de KANAME POV... O ZERO POV, aun no estoy segura hasta cuando sera como les digo en un principio lo estoy pensando espero no les moleste.  
y me disculpo porque esta cap. me salió corto pero es que tenía que dejarlo en suspenso lo siento… me despido y hasta la próxima besos y nos leemos.

* * *

**

ojala les alla gustado este cap... espero reviews  
la verda se me corto la luz cuando lo estaba escribiendo asi que se me perdio varias cosas que iba a poner aqui y ya no me acuerdo mucho estaba enojadisima ese dia,  
andaba deambulando por la casa con cara de zombi y enojada realmente ese dia no era mi dia, era del de la mala suerte al menos para mi.  
¿por que justo cuando escribo algo bueno se me corta la luz? T.T. asi que les pido disculpa si este capitulo no es de su agrado ...

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

El vicepresidente de la clase nocturna estuvo alrededor de 4 horas pensando que tenía que ir hablar con Ichiru y como sabía que Zero estaba con Kaname, este era el momento preciso para aclarar ciertos asuntos, así que decidió ir al dormitorio del sol. Cuando estaba llegando a la residencia vio que el director y Yuuki estaban de salida, y eso significaba que Ichiru se encontraría solo, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto de Ichiru a velocidad vampírica y en el momento en que llego vio al chico de ojos amatistas con solo una toalla que estaba alrededor de sus caderas juguetonamente, el cazador recién había salido de su ducha y por lo tanto su pelo goteaba y su rostro estaba sonrojado por el agua caliente. El rubio al verlo pensó que era el ser más hermoso de la tierra y cierta parte de su cuerpo respondió con mucha evidencia...


	9. ¿uno de los secuestrarodes es bueno?

creo que el capitulo anterior no me quedo corto perdon me equivoque es que al principio si era corto pero cuando fueron pasando los dias le iba agregando mas y mas ideas que cruzaban mi cabeza... xd bueno bueno supongo que fue mejor que haiga sido largo xd

**nota:**

** importante:**

** ya lo escribi en el cap anterior pero es por si acaso ya saben por si no lo leyeron desde este cap dejare de narrar la historia basado en un solo personaje me explico ya no sera zero pov o kaname ´pov etc... ahora lo narrare poniendo los pensamientos de todos los personajes en el instante, bueno solo eso los quiero y espero que no les moleste besos**

**hinoiri-chan:** perdon por no poder contestarte en el cap anterior, ahora te digo que lo del lazo tendras que ver eso mas adelante ya que va pasar algo mas adelante... espero que puedas esperar y muchas gracias por tus comentarios besos y espero que te guste este cap... y espero seguir resibiendo tus comentarios porque es eso lo que me hace seguir adelante y si deceas algo en algun cap solo pidelo y yo lo escribo muchos besos y nos leemos

**vero:** en este cap escribi lo que paso entre ichiru y takuma esa vez en el hotel espero que te guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por todo, y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios besos y si deceas que escriba algo en especial solo pidelo como lo hiciste en el comentario anterior y yo tratare de escribirlo

**meani-kone:** que bueno que te guste la pareja de takumaxichiru, la verdad al principio pense que no les gustaria a nadie esto me hace muy feliz graciasespero que te guste este cap. y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios por que son eso los que me hacen seguir con el fic. y si deceas algo que incluya en el fic solo pidelo y yo hare todo lo posible para incluirlo.**  
**

* * *

El vicepresidente de la clase nocturna estuvo alrededor de 4 horas pensando que tenía que ir hablar con Ichiru y como sabía que Zero estaba con Kaname este era el momento preciso para aclarar ciertos asuntos, así que decidió ir al dormitorio del sol. Cuando estaba llegando a la residencia vio que el director y Yuuki estaban de salida, y eso significaba que Ichiru se encontraría solo, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto de Ichiru a velocidad vampírica y en el momento en que llego vio al chico de ojos amatistas con solo una toalla que estaba alrededor de sus caderas juguetonamente, el cazador recién había salido de su ducha y por lo tanto su pelo goteaba y su rostro estaba sonrojado por el agua caliente. El rubio al verlo pensó que era el ser más hermoso de la tierra y cierta parte de su cuerpo respondió con mucha evidencia.

Ichiru al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo en la privacidad de su cuarto se sonrojo a más no poder pero dio gracias que podría culpar a la ducha anterior por el color de sus mejillas pero sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco al ver la reacción del cuerpo del vampiro, por haberlo visto semi desnudo, sin embargo rápidamente cambio a su cara de indiferencia.

-hola Ichiru – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- hola – dijo sin ánimo, y se dio vuelta para buscar ropa-

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto amablemente el oji verde y el cazador se dio vuelta a encararlo-

- ya estoy bien deja de preguntarme lo mismo a cada momento – dijo irritado- _es que no me pueden dejar tranquilo con eso, ya paso un mes desde aquel accidente yo ya estaba totalmente repuesto, y quiero que todos olviden ese estupido enfrenton con fijimaro pero no takuma me lo tenia que recordar siempre-_

- está bien, pero solo lo hago por educación y…-_porque me importas-_el vampiro puso cara de cachorro abandonado-

- no pongas esa cara –_porque me dan ganas de abrazarte, consolarte y be…-_

- ¿Qué cara? – pregunto inocentemente -

- ¡takuma!- lo reprendió el prefecto- sabes perfectamente de que cara hablo

- mmm… - la mirada del vampiro no cambio, e ichiru solo chasquio los dientes en reproche-

- ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto el oji amatista pasándose una de sus manos por sus cabellos mojados-

- te vine a ver- _se ve tan sexy-_

- sabes bien que podría estar Zero -_deja te mirarme asi-_

- sí, pero lo vi entrar a la habitación de Kaname y no me vengas con lo del director y Yuuki, porque los vi cuando se iban, así que decidí venir a verte –_así que podemos hablar y tal vez algo mas-_

_- _mmm… ya me viste así que ya te puedes ir – le volvió a dar la espalda y se dirigía al baño-

- espera, yo quiero hablar – lo agarro del brazo y lo dio vuelta-

- ¿sobre qué? – se soltó del agarre de takuma-

- tú lo sabes – le aseguro mientras se acercaba un par de paso e Ichiru retrocedió los mismos pasos pero choco con la pared -

- no, no lo se

- Ichiru tú lo sabes – se acerco mas a el prefecto acariciando la cara y comienza acercar su rostro al del cazador- sabes de qué quiero hablar

- ok, lo sé ¿de lo que paso la otra vez?

- exacto – le acaricio los labios con su pulgar-

- olvídalo – dijo desviando la mirada y con tono inexpresivo-

- ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado-

- tienes que olvidarlo, yo… yo…- baja la mirada y la esconde con sus cabellos- yo no siento nada por ti-_perdón por decir esto, ¿por qué demonios me duele tanto el pecho al pensar que le hice daño?, pero es lo mejor para el yo soy humano y él un vampiro yo…-_

- mentiroso, los besos que nos dimos no eran fingidos – interrumpió los pensamientos del menor de los Kiryuu-

- si lo eran – mintió descaradamente-

- mírame a la cara Ichiru – pidió el vampiro-

- no quiero – _porque si lo hago voy a desistir de mi decisión y caeré a tus pies, ¿por qué me tuve que olvidar de Yuuki para enamorarme del vampiro más tierno y comprensivo o sea tú?-_

_- _Ichiru - dijo en tono de reproche-

- vete

- no –_¿por que eres así?, no te das cuanta que te quiero- _yo no me voy a ir, ni mucho menos me voy a olvidar de lo que paso entre nosotros esa vez

- no paso nada más que besos

- sabes que sucedió más que besos

- no lo recuerdo, estaba mal en ese momento – _jamás me olvidare lo que paso entre nosotros esa vez aunque no me penetraste fue una experiencia grandiosa-_

- ¿estas diciendo que abuse de ti ?

- claro que no - _como voy a pensar eso tonto-_

**FLASH BACK **

- aunque ahora estoy enamorado de alguien – dijo inocentemente el rubio-

- mmm… ¿y de qui…?-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labio fueron sellados por otros que intentaban abrirse paso a su boca el cazador no dudo mucho en dárselo y sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra y después de unos instantes sus labios se separaron y se miraron sonrojados.

- yo… mejor… bueno… es… mejor que… que yo… emmm… vaya al- el oji-verde se subió encima del peli plateado y lo beso nuevamente-

- tus piernas no te respondes así que es mejor que no te muevas de aquí- empezó a trazar besos por la clavícula del perfecto después subió a su mentón y lo beso nuevamente en los labios mientras le acariciaba el torso del oji amatista y las caderas del mayor de los 2, frotaba incansablemente las del menor haciendo que sus miembros cobraran vida. Por alguna razón el peli plateado no se separo del y comenzó a responder a las caricias, sus manos vagaron por la camisa del vicepresidente se la desabrocho y se la saco suavemente trazo besos por su dorso y sus manos acariciaron cada parte de la piel del vampiro hasta que llegaron a su destino la entrepierna del oji verde allí inicio a tocarlo y este gritaba de placer.

- veo que te gusta jugar, pero yo también se jugar a este juego - le dijo con una sonrisa el vampiro-

Las manos del oji verde descendieron a los pantalones del cazador y se lo desabrocho bajando delicadamente el cierre y después se separo del para ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué…?

- shhh… - le puso un dedo en la boca del peli plateado- te quiero Ichiru

después de decir esas palabras que se apoderaron del corazón del prefecto, el rubio le saco los pantalones y sus bóxer de una sola vez liberando el adolorido miembro de el cazador, el vampiro lo miro con admiración y después tomo la longitud del peli plateado entre sus manos y comenzó a lamer la punta y el oji amatista se retorcía de placer cerro sus ojos por el placer para después abrirlos de golpe al sentir el calor de los labios del rubio alrededor de su órgano cada vez descendía un poco más para después sacarlo y volverlo a meter en su boca hasta que se lo metió por completo para volver a sacárselo y morder delicadamente la punta y volverlo a meter así estuvo jugando hasta que el peli plateado no aguanto más y se corrió en la boca del vampiro y este no se salió asqueado como pensó el prefecto más bien siguió con el miembro en su boca tragando los líquidos, después de hacer aquello se paro y se miraron sonrojados -

- lo siento… yo no… no tenía intención de… correrme dentro de tu boca – se disculpo avergonzado-

- no importa, yo quería saborear tus líquidos y tu sabor es exquisito - le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que no se la sacaba nadie-

- pero que dices – se ruborizo más-

-solo digo las verdad yo quería que te corrieras en mi boca, no te avergüences

- pero…

- Ichiru es en serio ¿quieres probar tu sabor? – al principio el prefecto dudo pero luego acepto el beso y saborear su sabor en la boca del mayor. el beso era dulce y delicado al principio pero despues se volvio mas apacionado hasta que takuma sin querer roso la piel del labio inferior con sus colmillos alargados y rasgo el labio del menor de los kiryuu y se separo inmediatamente- perdon yo no queria que...

- no importa, no te preocuopes es solo un rasguño

- pero...

- te detubiste a tiempo

- si eso es verdad, pero si no lo ubiese hecho no se que ubiese pasado,

- ya, ya, no importa, en serio

- ok

- bien entonces ahora ya no te hecharas la culpa

- no

- bien- miro instintivamente hacia la entrepierna del rubio y se dio cuenta que el vampiro aun estaba excitado- tu aun estas excitado - dijo sin pensar pero luego se sonrojo-

- ammm… eso no importa, no te preocupes ya se pasara con una ducha bien fría

- pero…

- no te preocupes

- si quieres yo…

- no está bien así, pero gracias

- ni siquiera sabias que iba a decir

- claro que si

- ¿haber dime?

- si quieres yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti

- claro que no – _soy realmente evidente- _

- ¿a no?

- no

- entonces ¿que ibas a decir?

- emm… que si quieres – ¿_qué le digo? ¿ Qué le digo? Ya se- _que si quieres me pudes penetrar – ¿_en serio dije eso yo? , pero como yo diciendo eso, que verguenza a parte no se si es eso lo que quiero pero de todas maneras debe de ser genial y mas con el - _el peliplateado se sonrojo hasta mas no poder ya podia hacer competencia con un tomate de lo rojo que se encontraba.-

La reaccion del vampiro fue habrir los ojos como platos por las palabras del joven kiryuu queria hacerle caso y penetrarlo pero sabia que su pequeño estaba debil asi que usaria su gran fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo_.  
_

_- _esa si no me la esperaba - dijo en un tono asombrado-

- ¿vez? - dijo orgulloso el cazador -

- pero no lo hare

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto enfadado-

- porque estas mal herido - dijo tranquilo-

- estoy bien -dijo irritado-

- mmm… para la próxima si -dijo con su sonrisa-

- mmm...

- lo juro. Te quiero – lo beso apasionadamente el mayor-

- yo… - lo beso dulcemente mientras le empezó a entrar sueño-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿quieres mirarme?- dijo un poco molesto

- no - dijo en un susurro-

- eres un terco

- lo se

- Ichiru por favor no me hagas esto yo pensé que me querías, solo mírame – suplico-

- mmm… - levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos-

- te quiero

- no debes quererme – su tono de voz era triste-

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto pasmado-

- porque soy humano no te das cuenta...

- ¿y a mí qué?

- te tiene que importar porque yo envejezco yo muero tu no lo haces, bueno si pero yo lo hago más rápido, yo no quiero que sufras, lo mejor para ti es ol-vi-dar-te de mi - dijo el prefecto remarcando la ultimas palabras-

- a mi no me importa morir cuando tu lo hagas

- es que tu no entiendes, a mí se me importa

- pero… -_porque no se da cuenta que yo no quiero vivir sin el, es que es tan cabezota es digno hermano de kiryuu- _Ichiru me acabas de decir que no quieres que yo sufra

- si - dijo dudoso-

- si tú me separas de tu lado yo sufriere y mucho

- takuma tu no entiendes tu envejeces mucho después que yo, en 30 años sere un viejo y tu aun parecerás un adolecente no creo que quieras verte con un viejo

- no me importa, yo te amo

Las palabras dichas por el vampiro se colaron al corazón del peli-plateado haciéndolo desistir de su decisión.

-ok tienes razón takuma yo no te quiero hacer sufrir

- entonces si vas estar conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa sincera-

- si

El rubio lo beso incansablemente mientras sus manos se iban deslizando por el cuerpo del peli plateado

-espera

- ¿qué pasa?

- tengo una condición

- ¿cuál es?

- me tendrán que convertir en vampiro

- ¿Qué?

- eso yo no quiero desaparecer mientras tu aun estes aquí

- pero Ichiru yo no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes

- si lo sé pero Kaname si puede hacerlo

- pero… él no lo hará

- tienes que convencerlo

- mmmm…

- eso es si en verdad quieres estar conmigo o ¿solo quieres estar conmigo por un tiempo y no por toda la eternidad?

- me encantaría estar contigo por toda la eternidad pero…

- por favor yo en verdad quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad, te quiero – dijo con sinceridad el cazador-

- está bien hare todo lo posible pero le tendrás que decir a Zero que me ayude un poco

- claro…Zero… ¿ qué hora es?

- las 9: 30 pm ¿Por qué?

- se suponía que comería con Zero pero veo que no llego

- a lo mejor viene en camino

- no lo creo, lo más seguro es que se olvido y se quedo con Kuran

- mmm… Ichiru

- pero no importa porque está feliz con el

- te quiero – lo besa y posteriormente le lame el cuello haciendo gemir a Ichiru-

- takuma yo tambien te...- _¿por qué no se lo puedo decir? pero si no puedo decircelo, se lo puedo demostrar- _el peliplateado comenzo a sacarle la camisa y besar uno de los pezones del rubio haciendo lo suspirar y arquear la espalda_-_

-0-

El sangre pura después de haberse duchado y dormido un poco decidió que ya era hora de ir a ver a Zero ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el peli plateado se había ido a cenar con Ichiru. Camino hasta llegar a la residencia del sol fue directo al cuarto de Zero pero no había nadie, así que decidió ir a la habitación de Ichiru ya que Zero podría estar con él, y cuando entro se encontró con una escena que no la podía creer takuma e Ichiru besándose y tocándose cuando pudo salir de su shock decidió hablar.

- siento interrumpir pero…

- Kaname sama – dijo sorprendido el vampiro-

- hola – dijo cortésmente el castaño-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto enojado el peli plateado- ¿que no vez que estamos ocupados? vete a fastidiar a otra parte chupasangre

- lo siento no era mi intencion interrumpir su escena de amor, pero pensé que podrías estar con Zero como el me dijo que comería contigo

- espera ¿qué hora se vino? - pregunto desconcetado el cazador-

- como las 7 pm, ¿no comió contigo?

- se supone que comería conmigo pero no llego

- ¿Cómo que no llego?

- lo que te digo no llego, yo pensé que se había olvidado y por ello no me preocupe, pero tú me dices que se vino a las 7 pm, dime que no le…- no pudo terminar de hablar-

- mmmm… no a Zero no le pudo pasar nada – dijo preocupado el castaño-

- Kaname, Ichiru es mejor que salgamos a buscarlo por los alrededores y busquemos su olor

- si eso será lo mejor, Ichiru vístete, y tu tambien takuma

- si – dijieron al unisono y se vistierón rápidamente y salierón de la residencia del sol a reunirse con kaname para buscara zero-

- Ichiru iras conmigo a buscar a Zero - dijo el pura sangre-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo Kuran? – Pregunto con voz filosa-

- porque si te dejo que vayas con takuma te distraerás y de paso lo desconcentraras a él también

- mmmm… ok iré contigo – _odio cuando tiene razón-_

- takuma tu iras con Yuuki, le pedí que nos ayudara mientras se vestían

- ok ¿pero donde esta?

- llegue hermano vamos a buscar a Zero –dijo la castaña preocupada-

- iras con takuma

- ok, vamos takuma

Cada pareja fue a buscar por distintos lugares de la academia estuvieron toda la noche buscando pero no tuvieron ningún resultado, al día siguiente pidieron ayuda a los demás de la clase nocturna, tambien el director y a yagari pero como en la noche anterior tampoco tubieron resultado.  
Ya han pasado 1 semana y aun no tienen resultado ni siquiera una pista de donde puede estar el peli- plateado.

-0-

Zero se encontraba en un lugar oscuro el abrió los ojos, no le costó mucho adaptarse a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que esta encadenado y sin camisa.

_¿Pero dónde demonios estoy? _Miro para todos lados pero no reconoció el lugar se sintió hambriento bueno más bien sediento y eso no era bueno no hace mucho había tomado una buena cantidad de la sangre de Kaname eso le debía servir por semanas pero no ahora estaba hambriento en un lugar desconocido, trato de soltarse de las cadenas pero no pudo hizo todo su esfuerzo pero lo único que consiguió era cansarse así que se rindió no lograba nada agotándose si no tenia resultado.

-vaya, vaya el bastardo acaba de despertar- dijo el peli azul-

- oh, en serio ya era hora que lo hiciera ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que lo trajimos acá – dijo calidamente el oji-azul-

- _¿por qué me habla asi? o sea es demaciado calido, ¿y como es eso que una semana?- _¿Dónde demonios estoy? – pregunto con voz fría el peli-plateado-

- no te he dicho que puedas hablar nivel E – dijo el pelirrojo-

- como si yo les fuera hacer caso – dijo sarcástico el peli plateado- yo hablo cuando quiero

- ¿así? – el peli azul tomo por el cuello al oji amatista y después enterró sus colmillos en la piel del cazador fue brusco y desgarro parte de la piel el peli plateado quería gritar pero se aguanto y trato de morderlo pero el oji plomo no lo dejo. por la pérdida de sangre Zero ya estaba por perder la conciencia-

- Taylor déjalo lo vas a matar y nosotros aun no queremos matarlo -dijo el peli violeta preocupado-

El vampiro que estaba en el cuello del oji amatista dejo de beber su sangre y se separo no sin antes desgarrar mas su piel

-arggg… -grito el prefecto-

- está bien kimura comó tu digas pero ¿no crees que has compenetrado demasiado con este bastardo?

- sabes que no es verdad

- ok, como digas me voy a clases adiós – se va el oji plomo-

- yo también me voy rex, hoy te toca cuidarlo- dijo el pelirojo-

- lo sé, no te preocupes Oliver

- ok, nos vemos – se va-

- ustedes eran 4 ¿Dónde está el rubio?- pregunto con dificultad el cazador-

- con Kaname sama

- ¿Qué?... ¿le hicieron algo? – Pregunto agitado el prefecto-

- no, no te preocupes, esta con Kaname sama porque se supone que está ayudando en tu búsqueda

- oh, ya veo – _que alivio Kaname está bien-_

- ¿te sientes mal?

- ¿te importa?- pregunto en tono sarcástico-

- en realidad si me importa – se acerca al cuello de Zero y lo observa- ese mal nacido de Taylor te desgarro el cuello- se aleja del prefecto y toma una toalla y agua y comienza a limpiarlo-

- ¿por qué lo haces?

- shhh… - moja un poco la toalla y sigue limpiando al cazador- ya esta ¿tienes sed?

- mmmm…

- toma de mi sangre – ofreció su muñeca-

- hay algo detrás esto ¿por que eres amable conmigo?

- ¿vas a tomar o no? Mira que si tomaras hazlo ahora porque ellos podrían volver ya que no confían en mí

- ¿por qué no confían en ti?

- bebe, después te cuento

- ok, pero ¿tu haz tomado de mi sangre?

- no, no te preocupes no crearemos un lazo

- ok – el peli plateado mordió al vampiro y toma de su sangre hasta que se sintió mejor-

- vaya que estabas hambriento

- dime porque no confían en ti, pero antes de eso, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste que ya ha pasado 1 semana?

- si, estuviste desmayado 1 semana, porque ellos no dejaban que despertaras, cada vez que estabas a punto de despertar ellos te hacian dormir nuevamente

- mmmm… ¿Por qué no confían en ti?

- porque yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te secuestraran pero ellos necesitan mi habilidad y bueno secuestraron a mi hermano y con ello me amenazan pero de todas maneras ellos estaban decididos a secuestrarte porque no querían que estuvieras con nuestro líder y yo me iba unir para asegurarme que no te maten y decirle a Kaname sama pero ahora no puedo decírselo

- ¿Por qué no quieres que me maten?

- en primer lugar porque Kaname te ama y en segundo porque tienen un lazo y si mueres Kaname no solo sufrirá porque te ama sufrirá también por el lazo roto y eso sería terrible ya que el terminaría matándose

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué se mataría?

- mmm… veras cuando un sangre pura rompe un lazo de sangre se deprime completamente y el vacio que siente dentro del es terrible

- ¿y tus amiguitos no saben eso o qué?

- no son mis amigos Kiryuu-kun, y si lo saben

- ¿entonces porque quieren hacerle ese tipo de daño?

- ellos quieren que Kaname-sama muera

- ¿Qué?

- no me preguntes el porqué, pero no te preocupes no lo permitiré

- mmm… como sé que puedo confiar en ti

- porque estoy diciendo la verdad

- ¿cuando me van a matar?

- ellos no lo harán

- ¿entonces quien?

- quieren que tu propio hermano lo haga

- ¿Ichiru?, ¿y Ichiru porque haría eso?

- no lo haría, pero ellos te convertirán en un nivel E y luego te soltaran para que aterrorices a la academia y ataques a tu hermano y él para defenderse te mate

- yo no sería capaz de…

- cuando caes al nivel E no sabes lo que haces, pero no te preocupes yo no dejare que caigas al nivel E

- mmm… gracias creo

- Kiryuu cuando yo este con ellos debo fingir que te odio

- ok, pero no haces bien tu papel

- mmm... me cuesta ya que te tengo aprecio, - dijo algo avergonzado- ahora estoy tratando de hacer un plan para sacarte de aquí…

- yo tengo una idea…

- shhh… viene alguien hazte el desmayado

- si – Zero se hizo el desmayado-

- hola rex – mira a Zero- que no estaba despierto

- se desmayo porque Taylor bebió mucho del

- mmmm… ese imbécil quiere matarlo, aun que yo también pero nosotros no lo haremos será el mismo hermano de este espécimen

- mmm… claro

- aunque no debe faltar mucho para que se convierta en un nivel E ya que todos hemos bebió del, bueno excepto tu apropósito siento el olor de tu sangre ¿por qué?

- emm… lo hice sufrir un poco antes de que se volviera a desmayar

- mmm… ok te creeré por ahora, apropósito tienes que tener cuidado porque Kuran sama se dio cuenta que aun no han revisado este lugar aunque se supone que aquí no ha venido nadie en años

- entiendo tendré cuidado

- porque si no lo haces tú pequeño hermanito a quien tienes tanto aprecio morirá

- lo sé, seré cuidadoso

- ok, espero que no los traiciones así que usa tu poder

- no te traicionare Mathew y no te preocupes usare mi poder

- así me gusta – _que tonto eres kimura si tan solo supieras que no tenemos a tu estúpido hermano y que está a salvo quien sabe dónde-_ me voy kimura – se va-

- hermano

- ¿oye kimura?

- ¿Qué pasa Kiryuu? y llamame rex

- ok pero ¿tus padres no pueden salvar a tu hermano?

- ellos están muertos, murieron hace 2 años atrás

- perdón

- está bien no te preocupes

- ok –_desde cuando confió en vampiros que irónico un cazador confiando en vampiros-_

- Zero perdón tendré que usar mi poder para ocultar tu olor y presencia para que no te encuentren

- lo haces por tu hermano no hay problema, después que hagas eso te contare mi plan

- ok

-0-

Kaname había regresado a su habitación intentaba concentrarse para encontrar a Zero al menos sabía que estaba vivo pero no sabía en qué condiciones y eso lo atormentaba, tenia presente que el cazador podría estar sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-maldición Zero

- Kaname…

- ¿qué quieres Ichiru? ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación? ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?

-claro que sí, pero esto es importante

- ¿es sobre Zero?

- tuve un sueño…

- pensé que dijiste que era importante

- lo es escuchame ¿queires…?

- a mi no me importan tus sueños, Ve a contárselo a takuma

- este te importara así que escúchame en silencio chupasangre

- habla rápido que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

- shh… mira Zero y yo tenemos un tipo de conexión, nosotros cuando éramos pequeños por lo general siempre nos perdíamos pero nos podíamos encontrar atreves de sueños

- ¿Cómo atreves de sueños?

- ya sabes nosotros somos gemelos y en un momentos fuimos un solo ser

- ¿y que con eso? – dijo irritado-

- que él me veía donde estaba y yo lo veía a él y así nos encontrábamos

- mmm… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- que lo vi ahora Kaname

- ¿lo viste?

- sí, esta encadenado en una celda o algo así

- ¿una celda? ¿Viste algo más?

- si los que lo secuestraron son vampiros

- ¿vampiros? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- porque vi a uno que lo mordía y desgarraba su piel y vaya que dolió ya que a veces siento su dolor

- ¿Cuántos son? –_esos malditos se atrevieron a tocarlo cuando los encuentre los matare uno a uno de la forma más lenta posible-_

_-_ al principio eran 3 siluetas después se fueron 2 y el que se quedo fue amable con Zero le limpio el cuello y le dio de su sangre, después apareció otro pero no era ninguno de los que se habían ido antes.

- entonces son 4

- si

- viste algo mas

- me desperté en ese momento, pero en el calabozo que lo tienen es uno que está en la academia

- ¿la academia?

- si tu sabes que esto antes era un…

- eso sí lo sé, pero lo que me inquieta es que si estuviera aquí yo lo sentiría, sentiría su olor su presencia

- mmm… estoy seguro que era de acá tal vez estén usando algo para ocultarlo ustedes son raros y tienen poderes igual de extraños

- mmm… puede ser entonces eso quiere decir que está más cerca de lo que pensamos

- sí, estoy seguro

- gracias Ichiru – lo abraza-

- suéltame, Kuran – trata de soltarse pero el castaño no lo deja- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una garrapata

- perdón – lo suelta-

- mmmm…. Kaname… prométeme algo

-….

- promete que lo encontraras que lo salvaras por favor – le cae lagrimas y abraza al purasangre-

- claro que lo encontrare – le acaricia los cabellos-

- perdón, no debí abrazarte – se aleja y se seca las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano-

- ¿quieres ver a takuma?

- ….. si …. – dijo en un murmuro apenas audible pero el purasangre lo escucho claro-

- ok lo llamare acuéstate en mi cama

-…. - lo mira desconfiado diciendole con la mirada si-me-quieres-hacer-algo-indecente-te-mato-

- es para que duermas y puedas averiguar más cosas - _tonto niño aunque de cierta manera ya le tengo cariño al fin y al cabo es mi cuñado-_

- mmmm…. Ok – se acuesta en la cama del vampiro- huele a vampiro, en especial a ti cuñadito – dijo con asco fingido-

- a Zero le gusta ese olor

- pero yo no soy el

- sin embargo te gusta el olor de takuma

- eso es distinto porque él es… ahh ya tu olor no esta tan mal,- dijo sonrojado- mejor ve a buscar a takuma

- ok iré y también le diré al director Cross lo que viste. !ah¡ y cuando estés a solas con takuma no tengan sexo en mi cama no quiero sentir el olor que dejaran si lo hacen

El peli-plateado se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, miro para todos lados pesco un libro y se lo lanzo al pura sangre que ya se había ido con una pequeña sonrisa por haber hecho enojar a Ichiru o más bien sonrojar

- IDIOTA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDES, SE QUE ME ESCUCHASTE VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO –grito irritado-

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus _reviews_ para decieme como estubo muchas gracias y besos y nos leemos .**

aca esta el:

**ADELANTO: **

Kaname cerró la puerta antes de que el libro le llegara en la cara y se dirigió hasta el oji verde. Cuando escucho el grito de su cuñado y sonrió un poco.

-Kaname sama ¿necesita algo? – pregunto el vice-presidente de la clase nocturna-

- emm… si, takuma ve a mi habitación por favor

- claro ¿debo hacer algo allí?

- sí, cuidar a… tu cazador que se irrita fácilmente


	10. ichiru es la clave

aqui el cap n° 10 lo termine rapido y lo revise como sus 20 veces y cambie tantas veces las cosas que no se como me quedo espero que me haiga quedado bien bueno solo eso queria decirles y:

**meani-kone**: se llama rex kimura, y creeme hay otro de los otros 3 que no es tan malo ya lo veras en el cap 11 te estoy dando un pequeñop adelanto pero no te digo mas XD, gracias a Dios te gusto el cap me siento feliz XD... bueno espero que este tambien te guste aunque no estoy muy segura de este cap. y muchas gracias por tu apoyo mil gracias por tus review, y muchos besos y nos leemos

**Hinoiri-chan**: en verdad aun estoy pensando en la tortura para los secuestradores... aun no se me ocurre nada bueno si tienes una idea avisame por favor XD, aun estoy pensando en la reaccion de zero cuando ichiru le diga que tiene una relacion con takuma y mas aun sobre su deccion de ser un vampiro... y gracias por los review que me animan para terminar rapido los capitulos bueno besos y nos leemos.

**daffnezzita**: que bueno que te alla gustado mi fic gracias por tu comentario xD besos y nos leemos

en este capitulo hay conversacion por telepatia y asi va ser_ cursiva y subdrayado es la conversacion por telepatia _espero que me entiendan.

solo _cursiva los pensamientos. _con eso aclarado los dejo con el capitulo. y perdonenme por mi falta de ortografia _  
_

* * *

**CAP 10**

Kaname cerró la puerta antes de que el libro que le lanzo Ichiru le llegara en la cara, luego de eso se dirigió al oji verde, sonriendo un poco al escuchar el grito que dio el peli-plateado.

-Kaname sama ¿necesita algo? – pregunto el vice-presidente de la clase nocturna cuando lo vio aproximarse-

- emm… si, takuma ve a mi habitación por favor

- claro ¿debo hacer algo allí?

- sí, cuidar a… tu cazador que se irrita fácilmente

- ¿te refieres a Ichiru?

- sí y takuma por favor no tengan…

- ya entendí Kaname no te preocupes - se sonrojo levemente-

- y trata que duerma

- ¿Qué duerma? – pregunto confundido-

- si él es nuestra clave para encontrar a Zero

- ok pero ¿Por qué tiene que…?

- te lo explicare rápido…

El castaño le explico todo a takuma y después se dirigió al despacho del director, toco la puerta y paso

- permiso buenas tardes, ¿interrumpo? – pregunto al darse cuenta que no estaba solo-

- no Kaname-kun no te preocupes – dijo el rubio-

- ok, vengo hablar sobre Zero

- ¿descubriste algo? – Pregunto yagari fríamente-

- descubrí que Ichiru es nuestra clave para encontrarlo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto con una sonrisa el director-

- Ichiru lo ve en sueños, dijo que tenían un tipo de conexión por ser hermanos gemelos y que cuando eran pequeños se encontraban atreves de los sueños

- sí recuerdo eso – dijo peli negro azulado- esos dos siempre que se perdían se podían encontrar sin la ayuda de nadie

- bien el plan es que Ichiru nos pueda dar una pista buena para que encontremos a Zero – dijo el pura sangre serio- aunque ya dio una dijo que era una celda de la academia

- ¿estás seguro Kaname? – Pregunto serio Cross-

- si eso dijo Ichiru si se que suena un poco ilógico ya que si Zero está aquí lo encontraría por su olor o presencia pero confió en Ichiru, si él dice que es de acá el calabozo es porque está seguro, aparte también me dijo que fueron 4 vampiros y no cazadores como pensamos al principio, dijo que esos bastardos lo mordieron, y que lo más seguro es que uno de esos vampiros tenga la habilidad de ocultar la presencia y en esta academia conozco solo a uno que puede hacer eso y ese es Rex Kimura, y por deducción los otros 3 tienen que ser Oliver daishi, Taylor makino, y Mathew kaima y en el que confió menos es en kaima, el nunca antes se había acercado tanto a mí, y ahora trata de que le cuente todo sobre la búsqueda de Zero, claro que lo hace con sutileza para que no me dé cuenta.

- ¿y qué vamos hacer al respecto? – pregunto el oji pardo-

- voy a esperar que Ichiru nos dé una pista de cuál es la celda que tienen a Zero ya que si procedemos ahora lo pueden matar, Ichiru también me dijo que unos de esos 4 trata bien a Zero le dio de su sangre y limpio la herida que uno de eso mal nacidos creo con sus colmillos

- ¿entonces solo nos queda esperar? – Pregunto incrédulo el oji azul- estas confiando demasiado en Ichiru, ¿qué pasa si nunca encuentra una pista congruente?

- confiemos en Kaname, yagari -intervino cross-

- por favor solo les pido hasta mañana, si mañana Ichiru no ha podido darnos una pista para encontrarlo, lo haremos a su modo yagari

- está bien hasta mañana, y espero que Zero esté bien – dijo fríamente el cazador-

- me retiro con su permiso - el castaño se va-

-0-

Ichiru aun estaba rojo por las palabras dichas por el purasangre y maldecía en voz baja, pero a pesar de todo se encontraba demasiado preocupado por Zero como para vengarse de lo que dijo el castaño. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que la puerta se abrió y entro el rubio que se acerco a él para abrazarlo.  
El cazador al darse cuenta que alguien lo abrazo trato de zafarse de este pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era lo abrazo

-Ichiru sabes que encontraremos a Zero, no te preocupes él es fuerte y sé que no le pasara nada

- mmm… pero lo tienen encadenado y no se puede proteger…. Te preguntaras porque se esto y es porque…

- por los sueños, ya lo sé Kaname ya me lo explico – el peli-plateado soltó al vampiro y este último se sienta en la cama-

- no me hables de ese pervertido

- ¿ahora porque estas enojado con él?

- no estoy enojado es solo que…

- ¿te hizo algo?

- no, solo dijo unos comentarios, pero eso no importa después me vengare del

- mmm… ¿Qué tipo de comentario?

- déjalo pasar después te lo diré, ahora necesito saber algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿sabes si algún vampiro de la clase nocturna tiene la habilidad de ocultar la presencia olor e incluso la imagen de alguien incluyendo la suya? – Pregunto el prefecto con el ceño fruncido-

- si hay uno

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- es un prodigio su nombre es Rex Kimura

- Rex Kimura ¿Cómo es?

- bueno físicamente es un chico de pelo color violeta ojos azules piel pálida su contextura es parecida a la de Kaname es alto y bueno tiene una belleza sobrenatural como todos los vampiro, es elegante… emmm…

- no tenias que decir eso de su belleza, eso ya lo sé todos los vampiros son así – dijo un poco molesto o más bien celoso-

- perdón –_se puso celoso-_

- dime como es su personalidad

- es alegre, amable sonriente, comprensivo y bondadoso de un corazón puro sentimientos reales. emmm… él es unos de los pocos vampiros que le tiene aprecio real a ti y a tu hermano también es uno de los que se puso realmente muy contento al saber de la relación de Kaname y Zero

- ¿tiene familiares?

- si un hermano menor que es uno de mis amigos, pero no está en la academia, está en Rusia arreglando asuntos personales, sus padres murieron hace 2 años

- mmm…

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

- por nada, ¿sabes si ha cambiado un poco?

- si ya no anda tan alegre desde que se junto con Oliver Taylor y Mathew

- mmm…son justo 4

- ¿emm..? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿hay algún otro vampiro que tenga esa habilidad?

- en la academia no

- ¿fuera de la academia?

- personalmente no conozco a ninguno

-….. El puede ser quien secuestro a Zero con sus amigos

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- es solo una suposición

- mmmm…

- ¿sabes cómo funciona la habilidad de Rex?

- bueno el… tiene control sobre la mente

- ¿sobre la mente?

- si juega con la mente de vampiros y humanos no sé cómo explicarte realmente no sé cómo funciona su habilidad de ocultar la presencia olor e imagen por completo… pero he escuchado que puede causar dolor sin hacer nada

- ¿Cómo?

- no lo sé solo utiliza su mente es como si hiciera una ilusión en tu mente en donde estas sufriendo y es eso lo que sientes dolor sufrimiento

- Zero…

- pero por lo que se él nunca lo ha hecho con nadie también he escuchado que puede utilizar la telepatía

- mmm… telepatía

- sí pero creo que con solo con los que han bebido su sangre y el no ha dejado a nadie beberla excepto su hermano

- mmm…. ¿Sabes la habilidades de los otros 3?

- no estoy seguro, perdón

- no importa, no te preocupes – le acaricia la cara- ¿sabes donde están?

- se supone que Mathew buscando a Zero y Taylor y Oliver en clases

- y el otro

- no lo se

- ok, ¿cuándo lo veas me lo presentas?

- claro

- gracias takuma

- de nada

- gracias por estar conmigo – lo abraza y lo besa apasionadamente-

- ¿siempre que este contigo me besaras?

- mmmm…. ¿Por qué piensas dejarme solo? – deja de abrazarlo-

- jamás, solo preguntaba porque así tendría un beso seguro

- mmm… pero aparte de las gracias era mi saludo

- que buen saludo aunque atrasado

- pero lo que cuenta es que te lo di – dijo en un mohín-

- lo sé, lo sé – lo abrasa y lo atrae a su cuerpo.

Aquel abrazo era uno en donde se demostraba claramente el sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro, pero el peli-plateado no se conformaba solo con eso y por ello comenzó a lamer el cuello y a desabrocharle la camisa al mayor.

- Ichiru… - el oji verde trato de pararle pero no pudo-

- shhh… - le saca la camisa y traza un camino de besos hasta los pezones del oji verde, allí se detiene y comienza a lamerlos y a morderlos delicadamente.  
El rubio solo gemía de placer, le encantaba esa cercanía que sentía con el prefecto pero lamentablemente tenía que parar esto-

- Ichiru pa… para…por.. favor - el oji amatista se separo y lo miro confundido-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – ahora su mirada era abatida, como si en su corazón le hubiesen clavado una daga pero por alguna extraña razón no moría-

El vampiro al ver la mirada destruida que tenía su ser amado supo que era su culpa y se odio por eso, el no quería dañar bajo ninguna circunstancia a su cazador

- no es eso, es que Kaname me pidió que no…

_Oh es solo por eso. _Pensó el más joven y se vio su cara de alivio

- a mi también pero dijo que en la cama no… así que podemos hacerlo en el sillón o en el suelo o…- se sonrojo hasta la punta del pelo-

- Ichiru… -_no sabes cuánto me muero de ganas de estar contigo de hacerlo contigo de tenerte debajo de mi suspirando y que cada escalofrió que tengas lo cause yo y también quiero sentir tus caricias pero no podemos hacerlo aquí no es seguro…- _

- tú me lo prometiste – su tono era de reproche-

- sí, lo sé pero –_ya se- _entonces vamos a mi cuarto, allí podemos hacer lo que quieras

- si va… arggg –

El grito era de dolor, ya que el peli plateado sintió como si su carne de la garganta se la desgarraban y sabía perfectamente porque sentía aquello.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto intranquilo y alarmado el vampiro-

El oji amatista reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad que tenia para tratar de explicarle porque grito

- duele.. Duele mucho están… dañando a Zero – balbuceo esperando que el dolor pasara pero el dolor en ven de volverse soportable cada vez era peor y cada vez se sentía mas débil como si robaran su energía vital y sin poder evitarlo cayo desmayado a los brazos de su amante-

-0-

Zero sintió que alguien se acercaba y sabia quien era, se trataba del vampiro desagradable ese tonto peli azul que comenzó a tomarle odio.  
El tonto oji plomo entro a la habitación dirigiendo una mirada asesina al peli- plateado y después se dirigió al vampiro peli violeta

-buen trabajo Rex no se dieron cuenta que este bastardo esta aquí – dijo el peli azul-

- mmm…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- sabes que no lo hago por gusto

- pero lo tendrás que seguir haciendo porque o si no tu hermanito morirá

- ….

- veo que entendiste. Ahora – se dirigió hacia Zero-

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – Pregunto el peli lila-

- jugar un rato con nuestro amigo

- yo no soy tu amigo chupasangre asqueroso – dijo irónico-

- que chistoso – dijo sarcástico, miro el cuello de del peli plateado- ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?

- ¿Qué te importa? – dijo irritado-

- se nota que has bebido de Kuran sama llevas su sangre con la tuya

- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? – dijo en tono burlón-

- claro que no nivel E – le rasguño el abdomen al oji amatista- tu sangre es aceptable y tengo sed – se acerca al cuello del ex humano lo muerde y lo desgarra-

- argg – grito de dolor el cazador-

- déjalo Taylor – dijo Rex-

- ¿Por qué?

- lo vas a matar. Déjalo de una vez

- solo quiero un sorbo – le vuelve a enterrar los colmillos en la garganta del peli plateado y comenzó a beber del-

- que lo dejes – sus ojos se volvieron carmesí uso uno de sus poderes para crearle una ilusión donde el peli azul se está quemando-

- arggg – grito de dolor el oji plomo- está bien, está bien – saca los colmillos de la piel de Zero- pero deja de hacer eso – dejo de sentir dolor - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- tú no me hiciste caso

- sabes bien que si Mathew se entera de lo que me hiciste matara a tu hermano

- y si lo mata ya no tendrá con que amarrarme y yo le contaría todo a Kaname sama

- maldito…

- no hagas nada en mi contra, porque puedo matarte de la forma más dolorosa posible

- ok, dijiste contra ti, entonces jugare psicológicamente con Kiryuu

- con él tampoco puedes…

- déjalo, no me importa, aparte no necesito que me defienda un estúpido chupasangre

- ves. Sabes que Kuran-sama ya te olvido

- ¿Qué?

- sí y sabes con quien

- ….

- con tu propio hermano hoy estaban solos en la habitación de nuestro líder, haciendo quien sabe que

- …

- _mierda, se me olvido decirle que intentaran ponerlo en contra de Kaname sama y su hermano ¿ahora qué hago? – _Pensó Rex-

La risa de Zero lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿qué te pasa bastardo?

- tú crees que me creeré que Ichiru va tener algo con Kaname, por dios a lo más se paliarían en su habitación imbécil o lo otro que lo dejara dormir allí pero de ahí a que tengan algo – se ríe mas fuerte- realmente eres un estúpido

- …

-_ que listo es, se dio cuenta, no se deja engañar fácilmente_

_-_ te estoy diciendo la verdad bastardo – dijo el oji plomo-

- claro, claro

- ¿_Zero, Zero me escuchas?_

_- __esa voz es de Rex, pero está en mi mente _

_- __perfecto me escuchas _

_- __si ¿pero cómo es posible?_

_-__ es telepatía_

_- __oh_

_- __solo la puedo usar con los que han bebido mi sangre_

_- __ok, perdón por decirte estúpido chupasangre rex _

_- eso no importa ahora…_

_- ok _

_- __mira, ellos intentaran ponerte en contra de Kaname- sama, Ichiru y todos los demás _

_-__ de eso ya me di cuenta _

_-__ es bueno que seas listo_

_-__ eso está claro_

_- __bueno cuéntame tu plan _

_-__ o es verdad, bueno ellos quieren que caiga al nivel E, ¿no es verdad?_

_-__ si ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?_

_- __que les hare creer que caí al nivel E _

_- __buena idea pero…_

_- ¿__pero qué? _

_- __¿estás seguro que los podrás engañar?_

_- __sí, pero tú me tendrás que ayudar a representar bien mi papel_

_- __muy bien, yo te ayudare, un nivel E es un ser sediento y no le importa quién esta adelante del, lo único que importa es saciar su sed de sangre, y no le importa el método que lo consiga o de quien es la sangre_

_- __muy bien_

_- __y tus ojos tienen que ser carmesí _

_-__ está bien_

_-__ mañana también estaré yo cuidándote, asi que practicaremos tu actuación _

_- __ok será perfecto, pero tienen que beber un poco mas de mi sangre o hacerles creer que lo han hecho_

_- __de eso me encargo yo_

_- __ok, pero tengo una pregunta_

_- __¿cuál?_

_- __¿Qué le hiciste hace un momento a ese imbécil? ¿Por qué chillo de dolor?_

_- __porque cree una ilusión de dolor en su mente hice que creyera que se estaba quemando y que dolía y mucho, esa es una de mis habilidades se controlar la mente de la gente vampiros o como nos llamen y también de los humanos_

_-__ wow, eres poderoso_

_- lo sé, pero estoy de tu lado, y como se manipular la mente les hare creer que ya han bebido de ti hasta saciarse de tu sangre y que por eso caíste antes al nivel E_

_- quiero saber algo más, ¿me dices que puedes comunicarte telepáticamente con los que han bebido tu sangre?_

_- si _

_- ¿y con tu hermano?_

_- lo he intentado pero no me responde _

_- oh ya veo tal vez… _

_- este muy lejos _

_- puede ser, pero tu estas seguro que estos imbéciles lo tienen_

_- se supone que si, no estoy seguro y no me puedo arriesgar y como no me responde es mejor seguir así hasta que me responda_

_- claro te entiendo, yo jamás haría algo que dañara a las personas que amo y ellos son Kaname e Ichiru _

_- amas mucho a Kaname- sama_

_- sí, apropósito tu no lo llamas Kuran-sama ¿Por qué?_

_- porque él fue un amigo y me ayudo mucho cuando mis padres murieron _

_- ¿fue o es? _

_- para mí siempre será mi amigo, pero no sé si yo siga siéndolo, y mas con esto_

_- no te preocupes cuando salga de esta yo le diré que tú me ayudaste mucho_

_- gracias_

_- de nada, y lo de tu hermano se solucionara _

_- eso espero_

_- claro que se solucionara ya veras _

_- eres una gran persona_

_- gracias_

_- espero que cuando pase esto seamos amigos_

_- ya no me niego a esa posibilidad, al fin y al cabo mi amante es un vampiro ¿Por qué no tener amigos vampiros?_

_- claro, mejor descansa yo cuidare que no te hagan nada_

_- ok, pero trata de comunicarte con tu hermano _

_- lo intentare, ahora duerme o trata de dormir _

_- lo intentare _

Zero se quedo dormido rápidamente mientras que Rex cuidaba que no le pasara nada y haciendo una ilusión en la mente de los 2 vampiros Taylor y Mathew, el último había llegado hace no más de 5 minutos.

Rex creó la ilusión rápidamente en la mente de los 2 vampiros, la ilusión era que han bebido del prefecto hasta saciarse y que no le queda mucho para caer al nivel E.

Pero sin darse cuenta el otro vampiro que faltaba había llegado y se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el oji azul

- ¿qué haces Rex? - pregunto con voz fuerte-

* * *

espero que les alla gustado el cap espero sus **review** por favor

aqui esta el

**ADELANTO:**

El oji azul no se dio cuenta cuando entro otro vampiro al calabozo.  
el vampiro era el pelirrojo, 'Oliver'

-¿Qué haces Rex?

- ¡Oliver! – estaba sorprendido y se maldecía en su mente por no haberse dado cuenta que había entrado-

- les estas creando una ilusión ¿verdad?

- …

- ni lo intentes conmigo, sabes perfectamente que yo puedo bloquear mi mente


	11. encontramos a zero

por fin termine el cap 11 no saben por todo lo que tube que pasar primero se me echa a perder el pc y me formatean T.T, pero gracias a dios ya habia guardado los archivos de donde tenia este cap y fui feliz al saber eso XD bueno bueno la cosa es que ya lo tengo listo y preparado para subirlo y lo del cap 12 creo le falta bastante XD pero lo terminare lo mas pronto posible xd lo juro

**hinoiri-chan**: gracias por tu comentario y aun estoy pensando en la tortura, nada bueno se me ocurre T.T estoy pidiendo ayuda a todos y creen que estoy loca bueno pero eso no importa total eso ya lo sabia XD y se bien que kaname no se puede quedar tranquilo y que la tortura tiene que ser cruel y despiada muajajaja xd bueno algo se me tiene que ocurrir ¿no? bueno y lo de ichiru, cuando le cuente a zero ya se me esta ocurriendo algo. pero solo cuando le dice que takuma es su pareja y no cuando le diga que quiere ser vampiro T.T pero no importa mi inspiracion llegara y de quien lo convierte quiero que sea kaname porque se supone que takuma le tiene algo de celos a yuuki y yuuki aunque aun no se ha dado cuenta esta enamorada de ichiru pero eso solo tu lo sabes es un pequeño adelanto XD bueno bueno solo eso y gracias por tus comentarios me animas a seguir besos y nos leemos. y ya sabes si quieres algo en especial solo pidemelo y yo lo escribire

**meani-kone:** bueno bueno takuma e ichiru son demaciados aventados pero que puedo decir me salieron asi XD son cosas que pasan xd y soy tan feliz que te encante esa pareja :) bueno bueno y de lo otro siiiii es oliver, en este capitulo veras porque lo hizo... bueno gracias por comentar ya que me animas a terminar rapidos mis siguientes cap bueno muchos besos y nos leemos y ya sabes si quieres algo en especial solo dimelo y yo lo escribire.

**vero vampire:** muchas gracias por tu comentario que me ayudas a seguir escribiendo y no te preocupes lo bueno es que comentaste y me diste tu opinion de mi fic y que bueno que te guste la pareja de ichiru y takuma la verdad yo pense que ha nadie le gustaria y lo mas gracioso es que salio de la nada XD la verdad es que cuando comence a escribir este fic la idea era que ichiru se quedara con yuuki pero ahora prefiero que quede con takuma si son tan lindos XD bueno y kaname y zero si son muy lindos. gracias por el comentarios y muchos besos nos leemos y espero que sigas dejando tu opinion de los capitulos restantes :)

* * *

CAP 11

El oji azul no se dio cuenta cuando entro otro vampiro al calabozo.  
el vampiro era el pelirrojo, 'Oliver'

-¿Qué haces Rex?

- ¡Oliver! – estaba sorprendido y se maldecía en su mente por no haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado-

- les estas creando una ilusión ¿verdad?

- …

- ni lo intentes conmigo, sabes perfectamente que yo puedo bloquear mi mente

- _mierda- _

- ¿en verdad quieres salvarlo? Está en juego tu hermano - dijo el pelirrojo-

- lo se

- ¿Qué pasa Oliver? – Pregunto soñoliento Mathew-

- Mathew no es nada de importancia vuelve a dormir – utilizo sus poderes para hacerlo dormir-

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto el peli violeta-

- esta discusión es entre tú y yo

- …

- ahora respóndeme ¿en verdad lo quieres salvar?

- no te importa Oliver, ya no te importa ninguna decisión que tome

- respóndeme - ordeno el oji marron-

- sí, lo quiero salvar - contesto molesto rex-

- tu hermano está en juego ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer? ¿Acaso te gusta?

- no me gusta, es que no te das cuenta Kaname – sama lo ama, y el también cosa que tu no sabes hacer

- te equivocas yo si sé que es amar

- ¿así? ¿Entonces por eso me engañaste?

- yo no te engañe

- si claro y quieres que yo te crea

- si me crees o no es tu problema Rex

- haber explícame, dame una buena razón

- te iban a matar, me amenazaron me dijeron que tu habías escuchado nuestra conversación de secuestrar a Kiryuu

**FLASH BACK**

-Oliver – llamo el rubio-

- dime Mathew

- ¿adivina qué? – Dijo el peli azul-

- ¿Qué Taylor? – Pregunto fastidiado el pelirrojo-

- tu noviecito – dijo en tono burlón el oji plomo-

- ¿qué pasa con Rex, Taylor? ¿Estás celoso?

- si claro Oliver, estoy muy celoso - dijo ironico el peli azul-

- cállate Taylor –ordeno el oji verde-

- si Mathew perdón

- ¿Qué pasa con Rex? – Pregunto intranquilo el pelirrojo-

- tu novio nos escucho -constesto tranquilamente mathew-

- ¿Qué escucho?

- no te hagas el imbécil, la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días de secuestrar al nivel E

- ha, de ese plan, del cual yo no estoy de acuerdo, porque aunque no soporte a los prefectos no quiero hacerle daño a Kuran sama

- se ve bien que no estás de acuerdo pero tú no ibas a decir nada

- lo se

- pero tu novio no, el va hablar

- me encargare que no lo haga

- ¿Cómo?

- convenciéndole

- eso no me convence, Kimura es amigo de Kuran – sama, y la única manera de mantenerlo callado es matándolo

- estás loco eso no lo harás

- el va hablar

- _mierda piensa en algo, piensa en algo rápido, ya se sus poderes- _el puede ser de utilidad para secuestras a Kiryuu y no lo encuentren

- ¿de qué hablas?

- emmm… sus poderes nos puede ser útiles

- ¿Qué poderes tiene?

- oculta la presencia de las personas

- mmm… interesante

- ves nos puede ser útil

- pero el no va querer ayudar

- dile que secuestraste a su hermano

- buena idea

- así te ayudara y yo también si lo mantienes con vida

- muy bien, no le haremos nada pero tú le comunicaras que secuestramos a su hermanito y que si no nos ayuda mataremos a su querido hermanito pero antes de eso conversemos con él para ver si nos quiere ayudar por la buenas y si no quiere procederemos con el plan

- pero si soy yo quien se lo diga me odiara

- no importa, ¿quieres mantenerlo con vida?

- si

- entonces lo harás

**FIN FLASH BACK **

-¿me estás diciendo que nunca secuestraron a mi hermano?

- si

- me mentiste con mi hermano, sabes cuánto lo quiero

- perdón pero te iban a matar ¿Qué podía hacer?

- no lo sé, pero no tenias que… - desvía la mirada y mira a él peli plateado- ahora mismo liberare a Zero – se comienza acercar a el prefecto-

-no lo harás – dijo el oji plomo que había despertado mientras Oliver le explicaba todo a Rex, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta-

- …

- si lo haces mato al instante a Oliver, con esta arma – mostro la arma anti vampírica y era la de Zero-

- …

- no me creen entonces te lo demostrare –apunto al pelirrojo y le disparo en la pierna izquierda-

- argg

- Oliver – grito alarmado el peli violeta-

- ahora a ti Kimura

El peli azul dispara a la pierna derecha del oji azul y luego al hombro izquierdo.

-con eso es suficiente para anular tus poderes

El oji plomo se acerca a Rex lo arrastro por el suelo hasta una pared para encadenarlo e hizo lo mismo con el oji café.

-eres imbécil no te das cuenta que sin mis poderes no podrán ocultar mucho tiempo a Zero – le dijo entrecortadamente el oji azul-

-0-

En la habitación de Kaname Ichiru aun esta desmayado y el purasangre recorría su habitación de un lado a para otro perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y takuma estaba comenzando a preocuparse porque Ichiru aun no despierta

-¿aun no despierta? - pregunto inquieto el purasangre-

- no aun no, ya me está preocupando

- Zero… - comenzó a despertar el peli plateado-

- ¿viste algo? – el castaño se acerco al oji amatista-

- no, nada en concreto, solo recuerdo algunos detalles de los colores de cabellos de alguno de esos bastardos

- ¿cuáles son?

- bueno solo recuerdo 2 una azul y la otra color violeta, lavanda lila da igual la cosa es que era de ese color, pero el de color lavanda ayudo a Zero cuando el peli azul le desgarro el cuello, no estoy seguro que le hizo pero logro que lo dejara tranquilo, no recuerdo nada mas, salvo unas palabras

- ¿Cuáles? – demando a saber el vampiro ojos color vino-

- que tu lo olvidaste por mi – dijo en un murmullos bajo y se sonrojo-

- lo están torturando – dijo con voz preocupada el líder del dormitorio de la luna-

- sí pero Zero comenzó a reír

- no les creyó, ¿no recuerdas cual es la maldita celda?

- no, perdón – comenzó a disculparse el cazador-

- ¿pero como…? – Comenzó a decir irritado el purasangre-

- Kaname ya déjalo, se está esforzando al máximo – trato de calmar a su amigo el oji verde-

- …

- ¿crees que yo no me estoy esforzando? ¿Crees que no me siento frustrado? Tú no sabes cómo me siento y cuanto quiero encontrar a Zero es mi hermano y lo quiero de vuelta – se para de la cama y se acerca al castaño- pero por una maldita razón no puedo encontrar esa maldita celda en donde lo tienen, si tan solo lo supiera podría ir a rescatarlo y salvarlo de esos inmundos chupasangres, si tan solo lo supiera, y si se que todo esto es mi culpa, maldita sea todo es mi culpa

- no lo es Ichiru – le dijo el rubio abrazando por detrás y llevando contra su cuerpo-

- sí lo es, si yo no lo hubiese dicho que comiera conmigo no se hubiera devuelto a esa hora y no lo hubiesen secuestrado-

- no es tu culpa Ichiru – dijo con voz quebrada el purasangre-

- claro que lo es, maldición con suerte recuerdo el color del calabozo

- ¿el color?

- si

- ¿de qué color es?

- azul

- Ichiru aquí solo hay una celda azul…

-0-

El vampiro oji azul y otro peli naranja subieron hasta la habitación de Kuran y tocaron la puerta

-pasen –dijo con voz autoritaria el dueño de la habitación –

- con su permiso Kaname sama –dijeron al unisonó los primos y le hicieron una reverencia-

- díganme que han descubierto

- si Kaname sama hace unos momentos percibimos el aroma de Kiryuu –comenzó a decir Hanabusa-

- y se ha hecho más fuerte, ahora Shiki, Ruka, rima y Seiren están allá esperando ordenes mientras vigilan cerca del olor de Zero y nosotros venimos a informales Kaname sama –dijo el vampiro peli naranja-

- gracias Aidou akatsuki – hizo una sonrisa- _por fin tenemos una pista certera de donde esta Zero -_

- ¿en donde sintieron el olor? –Pregunto el prefecto-

- cerca del calabozo en donde tuvimos al cazador –contesto el rubio con una mirada gélida-

- muy bien vayamos allá, -dijo en una orden y cuando todos estaban por salir Kaname se detiene y pesca a Ichiru del brazo- ¿tu Ichiru como te encuentras? –Pregunto preocupado el castaño-

- me encuentro bien Kuran

- ¿puedes acompañarlos? – pregunto curioso-

- ¿es que no viste que yo iba a ir? Claro que voy a ir chupasangre

- bien, pero si vas, Tiene que ser con una condición

-¿condición? – Pregunto incrédulo-

-si, takuma tú te encargaras de cuidarlo

- si Kaname sama –asintió el oji verde, e Ichiru lo miro con sorpresa e irritación con la boca abierta-

- yo puedo cuidarme solo – dijo frustrado-

- si claro, pero si no aceptas que takuma te cuide no vas

- ¿DESDE CUANDO ME DAS ORDENES? – grito enojado-

- ¿aceptas o te quedas? – dijo el castaño con la poca paciencia que le quedaba-

- bien que me cuide, tonto irritable y manipulador pura sangre

- sí, sí como digas ahora no quiero discutir contigo, así que vámonos - dijo el vampiro ojos color vino-

Tanto Kaname, Ichiru y los otros 3 vampiros llegaron a donde empezaba el olor de Zero y se juntaron con los demás vampiros.

- Kaname sama – saludaron todos los vampiros que esperaban haciendo una reverencia-

- bien somos 8 nos separaremos en grupo de 5 y 3 y serán así Shiki takuma Aidou y Seiren vendrán conmigo los demás quedaran aquí vigilando

- yo no me pienso quedar acá con estos - dijo cabreado el peli plateado-

- no te nombre porque nombre a takuma y si el va tu también porque estas a su cuidado Ichiru

- pero tengo nombre tonta garrapata

- Ichiru estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia

- me importa un pimiento tu estúpida paciencia – dijo cada vez más fastidiado-

Takuma al ver la mirada que Kaname le dirigía a Ichiru decidió intervenir

-vamos, vamos.- abrazo a Ichiru y le tapo la boca para que dejara de protestar y se lo llevo a la rastra-

- si vámonos

Después de ese pequeño incidente todos aceptaron las ordenes de Kaname el primer grupo se fue a buscar a Zero, el olor los llevaron a una celda pero allí solo encontraron una camisa la prenda era del ex humano

-aquí no está mi hermano, si lo quieren encontrar utilicen bien su olfato idiotas aparte esta no es el calabozo azul

Tanto Aidou como Shiki lo fulminaron con la mirada

-_si será cabezota, es que no se da cuenta que Kaname ya está bastante enojado.- _pensó el oji verde tomando una gran cantidad de aire y allí se dio cuenta que el olor de Zero era más fuerte por el otro extremo- Kaname sama el olor de Zero es más fuerte por aquí – dijo Ichijou-

- tienes razón takuma, vámonos

Se dirigieron a donde prevenía el olor más fuerte del cazador, luego comenzaron oler sangre, la sangre del mayor de los Kiryuu pero también de dos mas el olor se mezclaba y se hacía más fuerte, y los ojos de los vampiros se volvieron carmesí todos se fueron a velocidad vampírica y takuma tomo en brazo al prefecto-

-0-

El oji amatista abrió los ojos y vio tanto a Rex como a Oliver encadenados a la pared igual que el solo que ellos estaban inconsciente y con varias heridas y sabia bien que esas heridas la causaba una arma anti vampiro, para ser más precisos su arma.  
_¿Pero qué demonios paso mientras estaba dormido?, ¿será esto mi culpa? ¿Será que descubrieron que Rex me estaba ayudando para escapar? Pero si es así ¿Por qué el pelirrojo también esta encadenado? Maldición ya me duele la cabeza_

_- _veo que al fin despiertas -dijo el rubio-

- … ¿Qué les hicieron?

- ¿te importa? – Pregunto el oji plomo-

- no en realidad solo tengo curiosidad – _maldición-_

- ok, seremos buenos y te lo diremos les disparamos con tu queridísima arma para anular sus poderes – dijo maliciosamente el peli azul-

- grrr – gruño el prefecto y pronuncio algo ininteligible que sono como '_malditos_'-

- no te preocupes que no solo les causaremos daño a ellos ya que ahora te toca a ti – dijo amablemente el oji verde-

El vampiro rubio apunto a él peli plateado y le disparo en el hombro, después se acerco a él y comenzó a beber de su sangre a grandes sorbos, luego de tomar como mínimo unos 15 sorbos se separo del no sin antes desgarrar mas la piel de su garganta y también le rasguño el estomago

-arggg – la vista de Zero se volvía borrosa-

- puedes tomar del Taylor

- si

- solo procura mantenerlo con vida

- claro

Comenzó a beber del nivel E y después de un rato lo soltó hiriendo el otro hombro

Los ojos de Zero se volvieron carmesí, todos sus sentidos vampiricos despertaron lo único que quería y podía pensar era en sangre no le importaba en lo más mínimo de quien pero quería tomar de ese néctar esencial para él en este instantes.  
Pero aunque la gran parte de su conciencia en lo único que podía pensar es en la sangre había una pequeña parte de ella que trataba de hacerlo razonar y que no perdiera el control pero le era difícil muy difícil

-0-

El pura sangre sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello eso significaba que estaba cerca de Zero pero un momento sintió que lo estaban dañando y que tenía demasiada sed eso quería decir que estaba cayendo al nivel E  
_no eso no puede ser_

-está aquí estoy seguro – dijo Aidou –

- yo también – derribaron la puerta y lo que vieron fue a 3 vampiros encadenado 2 estaban inconsciente y uno vuelto loco y los secuestradores uno rubio ojos verdes 'Mathew' y el otro peli azul y ojos plomos 'Taylor' que estaba dañando el abdomen de uno de los encadenados 'Oliver'

- ustedes dos se atrevieron a secuestrar a Zero los matare

- si fuimos nosotros, y nos divertimos mucho con él. Lo tienes bien entrenado Kuran sama lástima que ya es un nivel E y ya no puedes salvarlo, ya no podrá darnos placer en lo único que piensa es en la sangre y tan buen amante que era – dijo burlonamente el rubio-

- Shiki, Aidou sáquenlos de este calabozo y encárguense de ellos pero no lo maten los necesito vivos para mi venganza, Seiren anda con los demás y dile que vengan ahora y cuando lleguen se pongan ah ayudar a senri y Hanabusa y tu también

- si Kaname sama – dijeron al unisonó los 3 vampiros-

- Zero… - dijo con ojos vidriosos el prefecto y comenzó a acercarse a su hermano pero el castaño lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás-

- no te le acercaras - dijo el purasangre-

- estás loco él es mi hermano, suéltame – trato de zafarse del agarre del vampiro-

- no te das cuenta que es un nivel E

- le daré mi sangre para que se recupere, suéltame maldición

- takuma tenlo que no se te escape y protégelo lo necesito en una pieza

- si Kaname sama – takuma abraza a Ichiru para que no se le escape-

- suéltame takuma – comenzó forcejear al borde de las lagrimas- ¿no se supone que lo amas? ¿Lo dejaras así? eres un mal nacido Kuran te odio

- ¿te quieres calmar un momento?

- no quiero Kuran, está en juego mi hermano. Suéltame por favor takuma – sus ojos y sus palabras eran suplicantes-

- Ichiru escúchame yo puedo salvarlo de que caiga al nivel E

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo un poco más calmado-

- tengo la sangre que se llevara su locura y después de eso tu lo liberaras porque estas cadenas no son normales son de cazadores

- bien pero hazlo rápido

- sí pero cálmate ¿quieres?

- que si chupasangre

Kaname se acerca un poco al peli-plateado encadenado

-Zero – se acerca un poco más a el cazador- ¿me escuchas? Trata de recordar mi voz

- ka... kana… Kaname – pronuncio con dificultad-

- sí, soy yo – le acaricio la cara- ¿no me recuerdas? Yo te puedo salvar

- grrr…

- Zero trata de suprimir el nivel E tu eres fuerte se que puedes hacerlo solo por unos segundos y cuando lo hagas abre la boca

- …

- por favor – el oji amatista abrió la boca y el purasangre saco un frasco con sangre y se la dio toda a Zero-

- ¿Qué le diste Kuran? – Pregunto desconfiado el menor de los Kiryuus-

- la sangre de Shizuka – dijo calmado-

- emmm… - palideció por completo el más joven - ¿Por qué la tenias?

- después te cuento Ichiru, ahora necesito que los sueltes ¿sabes hacerlo?

- sí pero no estoy seguro de los hechizos

- ¿Cómo que no estás seguro?

- eso

- ¿Qué pasa si te equivocas?

- les manda una pequeña descarga eléctrica

- Ichiru, vas a tener que no equivocarte

- esta… bien… Kaname – pronuncio con dificultad el mayor de los Kiryuu –

- Zero ya estás bien

- si, Ichijou… suelta a mi hermano

- emm…

- deja de abrazarlo ahora – takuma deja de abrazar a el prefecto-

- ¿estás seguro que estas bien? –Pregunto el castaño-

- si solo tengo sed pero es soportable, Ichiru – llama a su gemelo-

- dime Zero

- trata con el hechizo n° 15 y si no funciona ese con el n° 18 y pluraliza para que los suelten a los 3 al mismo tiempo

- bien Kuran debes alejarte un poco

- ¿Por qué?

- porque yo lo digo

- bien -se aleja un poco de Zero-

- Härmed release Kiryuu Ichiru dessa tre vampyrer nu ... Jag vittnar om att de tre redan har tämjts av min Kiryuu härstamning jägare ... utsättning av vampyrer  
(traducción en español: yo Ichiru Kiryuu libero a estos 3 vampiros ahora...yo testifico que los 3 ya han sido domado por mí un cazador del linaje Kiryuu... liberación de los vampiros)

- arrrgg…

- mierda ¿Zero estas bien?

- si no te preocupes

- argg –gritaron al unisonó Oliver y Rex que despertaron por la descarga eléctrica-

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto el peli violeta-

- Rex despertaste, es un alivio pensé que… bueno eso fue un hechizo fallido para liberarnos – dijo el ex humano-

- oh…

- empezare otra vez Zero

- bien trata con el n° 18

- bien, vampyrer är tämjas av föreningen det är dags att fria, kedja jackor svara på min direkta ättling till Kiryuu, att befria vampyrer, innan dessa ord motsvarar fria vampyrer (traducción al español: los vampiros son domados por la asociación ya es hora de liberarlos, cadenas cazadoras respondan ante mí un descendiente directo del los Kiryuu, para liberar a los vampiros, respondan antes estas palabras liberar a los vampiros)

Después del hechizo las cadenas se abrieron y liberaron a los 3 vampiros que cayeron al suelo-

-Zero –Ichiru lo abrazo- perdón por equivocarme

- no te preocupes

- Zero, estas bien – el purasangre abraza al peli plateado con Ichiru al medio- gracias a dios

- sabia que me ibas a salvar - dijo el peli plateado-

- eso era claro tonto porque te amo

- yo también te amo Kaname – lo iba a besar pero…-

- oigan recuerden que estoy al medio y ya suelta a mi hermano garrapata

- cállate Ichiru solo me estoy vengando por lo que vi hace unas noches atrás y yo quiero besarlo – iba a besar a Zero cuando Ichiru lo empujo-

- te dije que recordaras que estaba al medio yo no quiero ver un beso de ustedes tan de cerca y olvida lo de esa noche idiota aparte tu y Zero hacen cosas peores de las que yo estaba haciendo con… - guardo silencio cuando se dio cuenta que Zero no sabía que era pareja de takuma-

- ¿Qué iba a decir Ichiru? – Dijo burlonamente el castaño-

- cállate tonto manipulador

- bueno después me enterare que estabas haciendo pero ahora díganme como esta Rex

- bien… creo – contesto Kaname un poco irritado por ver la preocupación de Zero por el oji azul-

- mmm…

- takuma toma a Oliver y Rex y llévalos al dormitorio

- si Kaname, pero e I…

- yo me encargare del no te preocupes

- ok – el oji verde tomo a Oliver y Rex y se los llevo al dormitorio-

- vamos Zero ¿puedes caminar o prefieres que te cargue?

- camino no te preocupes

- ok vámonos

- Kaname sama ya los encargamos de los 2 – dijo la peli azul-

- gracias Seiren ahora encadénalos aquí y dales las gracias a todos de mi parte ya pueden ir a descansar

Después de decir esas palabras Ichiru, Zero y kaname se fueron del calabozo y se dirigieron al dormitorio de la luna específicamente al cuarto del purasangre-

* * *

con esto me despido y espero que les alla gustado este capitulo espero **reviews** muchos besos y nos leemos y aqui va el

**ADELANTO:**

-Zero es mejor que descanses – dijo el castaño-

- si, Zero duerme es lo mejor – dijo el peli plateado-

- no, me quiero bañar antes

El purasangre se dirige a su guardarropa y saca un pijama de seda color azul purpura

-ve a bañarte y ponte esto – le pasa el pijama-

- gracias Kaname – le da un beso rápido en los labios y después se va al baño-

El ex humano se metió al baño del castaño se saco la ropa y se mete a la ducha, se baño con agua fría porque sentía que su sangre ardía por alguna extraña razón que no podía entender.  
_maldición mi sangre arde y no sé porque tal vez es por la sangre que me dio Kaname pero ¿Por qué?  
_termino de bañarse y se puso el pijama, salió del baño y miro a Kaname e Ichiru.


	12. eres un vampiro de clase noble

termine rapido este capitulo aunque lo revise varias veces bueno espero que les guste y muchos besos a todos

**meani-kone:** hola como estas espero que bien bueno bueno a lo del cap, la verdad no le va pasar nada a zero solo que se va poner un poquito celoso de ichiru y kaname pero luego se le pasa... la verdad nada importante ya sabes ya no quiero hacer sufrir al pobre de zero... y lo de rex y oliver la verdad eran pareja xD ha en este cap tambien veremos un poquito de celos de ichiru xd bueno me despido y nos leemos besos y nos leemos

**hinoiri-chan:** hola bueno en este capitulo no va haber sufrimiento aun estoy entre el proximo o el 14, bueno y te aseguro que no le pasa nada a zero solo se convierte en vampiro de clase noble y eso tambien tiene un poco de celos o mas bien inseguridad pero nada de importancia se soluciona rapido, y te aseguro que en el proximo cap yuuki se dara cuenta de lo que siente por ichiru... bueno bueno eso numas muchos besos y nos leemos

**vero:** bueno intento actualizar cada semana hago el mejor esfuerzo, la verdad en este cap no habra sufrimientos para los vampiros que dañaron al pobre de zero prometo que lo habra no estoy segura en que capitulo pero lo habra, y la verdad no se va comvertir en un nivel E pero si tendra un poco de celos o mas bien inseguridad pero pasa rapido no va ser nada de importancia y gracias tu me diste la idea te lo agradesco de corazon... bueno muchas gracias y besos nos leemos

**aguila fanel:** bueno me disculpo porque en este cap no escribi el sufrimiento de los bastardos que secuestraron a zero... bueno muchas gracias y besos nos leemos

* * *

Cap. 12

-Zero es mejor que descanses – dijo el castaño-

- si, Zero duerme es lo mejor – dijo el peli plateado-

- no, me quiero bañar antes

El purasangre se dirige a su guardarropa y saca un pijama de seda color azul purpura

-ve a bañarte y ponte esto – le pasa el pijama-

- gracias Kaname – le da un beso rápido en los labios y después se va al baño-

El ex humano se metió al baño del castaño se saco la ropa y se mete a la ducha, se baño con agua fría porque sentía que su sangre ardía por alguna extraña razón que no podía entender.  
_maldición mi sangre arde y no sé porque tal vez es por la sangre que me dio Kaname pero ¿Por qué?  
_termino de bañarse y se puso el pijama, salió del baño y miro a Kaname e Ichiru.

-Kaname… - lo llamo el cazador-

- dime Zero

- emmm… no nada. Voy a dormir – se acuesta en la cama-  
_Tal vez Kaname e ichiru si tienen algo, ¿porque me miraban Salí del baño? quizás Kaname mira a mi hermano como a mi… como yo no estuve con el tal vez como ichiru es igual a mi me, me… _

- Zero tú no estás bien, lo siento – le dijo su hermano interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su gemelo-

- mmmm….

- yo también puedo sentirlo Zero – dijo tocándose el cuello el purasangre-

- mmmm… me arde un poco la sangre pero ya es soportable –_vamos zero tu puedes mentir mejor que esto, solo di que estas bien y lo único que necesitas es dormir, si de seguro durmiendo se me pasa esto, y también mis inseguridades-_

- no te preocupes eso ya pasara ya que te estás convirtiendo en vampiro de clase noble - dijo el castaño-

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto desconcertado el prefecto, olvidando lo que tenía que decir y sus celos-

- te di la sangre de Shizuka. Después discutimos eso, duerme ahora ¿sí?

- bien pero cuando despierte me contaras todo – dijo el perfecto tratando de procesar la información-

- lo juro – prometió el purasangre-

- una cosa más Kaname

- ¿Qué cosa?

- no le hagas nada a los vampiros que me secuestraron al menos hasta que yo despierte y discutamos ese tema

- pero Zero… - comenzó a protestar el vampiro-

- por favor – suplico el peli- plateado-

- está bien, -_los dejare vivir un poco más-_

- gracias Kaname, Ichiru tu también descansa

- mmm… si claro, ahora mejor duerme

Zero se quedo dormido de inmediato, tratando de olvidar el ardor de su sangre

- Ichiru voy avisarle al director que ya encontramos a Zero cuídalo mientras ¿sí?

- claro Kaname pero ya sabes lo que te pidió Zero, aunque por mi es mejor que los mates lentamente

- claro, claro ya vuelvo

Se fue a la oficina del director toco la puerta y entro a la oficina y otra vez no estaba solo ahora estaba con Yuuki y yagari

-buenas noches – dijo con cortesía el vampiro-

- ¿Kaname sabes algo de Zero? – Pregunto la castaña- hueles a el

- si ya lo encontramos-dijo dando la información a todos-

- que bien, Kaname kun – dijo el director alegre-

- ¿Dónde lo tienes chupasangre? – Pregunto el cazador de ojos azules, con tono violento-

- ahora está en mi habitación con Ichiru – dijo Kaname tratando de ignorar el tono que uso el cazador para dirigirse a él-

- ¿Por qué no lo trajiste a su habitación? – Pregunto fríamente el peli negro azulado-

- _porque no se me dio la gana-_ porque en mi cuarto estará más cómodo

- ¿podemos ir a verlo? –Pregunto la hermana del vampiro-

- sí pero ahora está descansando es mejor que vayan mañana por la mañana, por favor

- claro Kaname te dejamos a Zero a tu cuidado – dijo el director con una sonrisa-

- sí, yo lo cuidare bien

- eso espero – dijo molesto oji azul- si le haces algo te mato

- no se preocupe Yagari, ahora con su permiso me retiro –se fue rápidamente de ese lugar para llegar a la residencia de la luna y fue al cuarto de Takuma- ¿Cómo esta?

- aun no despierta, pero supongo que esta mejor, sin embargo como no ha tomado sangre no se puede recuperar rápidamente de las heridas que tiene

- mmm… ya veo, cuando despierte has que tome pastillas de sangre y no lo dejes solo, si necesitas hacer algo dile a otro que venga a vigilarlo lo mismo con Oliver

- si Kaname, no te preocupes

- ¿Dónde está Oliver?

- está en su cuarto y Seiren lo está vigilando

- bien gracias, voy a ver qué pasa con ese

- Kaname – llamo el rubio-

- dime

- ¿Cómo está Zero?

- mejor, ahora con tu permiso Takuma.

Se fue de la habitación del vicepresidente y se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo llego rápido y paso al cuarto-

-0-

En la habitación del pura sangre ichiru se estaba quedando dormido pero una voz lo saco de ese estado

- ichiru – llamo su reflejo-

- Zero, ¿te desperte? Perdón – se paró de donde estaba y se sentó en la cama junto con Zero-

- no nada de eso, yo quiero preguntarte algo – se incorporo -

- ¿qué cosa? – pregunto curioso-_tal me quiere preguntar lo que iba a decir en el calabozo hay no ¿y yo ahora que hago?_

- es sobre Kaname

- ¿Kaname? – Repitió sorprendido el cazador-

- si – confirmo su Zero-

- ok pregunta – dijo algo confundido el prefecto-

- emm… ¿tú y Kaname tienen algo? – dijo en un murmullo-

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeo un par de veces-

- vamos responde ichiru ¿tienes algo con Kaname?

- claro que no Zero, tonto jamás me fijaría en Kaname ni él en mi. Kuran solo tiene ojos para ti Zero y eso es bueno el te ama te lo aseguro – dijo en tono amable el peli plateado-

- ¿en serio? – Pregunto el vampiro-

- sí, confía en tu hermano, ahora duerme, y deja de pensar estupideces

- claro, te quiero ichiru

- y yo a ti – dijo haciendo una sonrisa sincera-

- ichiru…

- ¿mmm?

- no le cuentes nada a Kaname

- no te preocupes no lo hare

- gracias

Después de ello Zero se durmió e ichiru se fue a costar al sofá y también se quedo dormido

-0-

Kaname entro a la habitación de Oliver

-buenas noche Seiren

- buenas noches Kaname sama

- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto en tono formal el castaño-

- mejor, se durmió hace unos minutos atrás

- ¿dijo algo?

- no Kaname sama

- ok, no lo dejes solo vigílalo y si necesitas hacer otra cosa le dices a otro que venga ocupar tu lugar pero prefiero que lo hagas tu

- como usted ordene Kaname sama

- gracias

se fue de la habitación al amanecer y se fue a la suya cuando entro Ichiru se había quedado dormido en el sofá de cuero-

- mmm… supongo que está cansado pero durmió toda la tarde…

- cállate estoy tratando dormir tonto – dijo el peli plateado-

- ¿estabas despierto?

- sí, recién me desperté, y estaba tratando de dormirme otra vez pero llegaste tu – se sentó en el sofá-

- mmm…

- oye Kuran – llamo el prefecto-

- dime Ichiru

- Zero será un vampiro completo ¿verdad?

- sí, pero era la única manera de salvarlo ya que mi sangre no iba ayudar, y para que nunca callera al nivel E debía darle la sangre de esa mujer

- mmm…

- ¿Qué te molesta que ahora sea un vampiro por completo?

- no, con tal que este a salvo está bien

- eso es bueno ya que Zero te quiere y aprecia tu opinión

- claro que me quiere soy su gemelo

- lo sé, - se quedaron en silencio 1 hora pero Kaname decidió romper el silencio- Ichiru ¿Cuándo le vas a contar lo de Takuma?

- mmm… cállate

- sabes que se lo tienes que contar – dijo el castaño-

- lo sé y lo hare pero… - se cayó el oji amatistas-

- ¿pero?

- eso no te importa – dijo molesto el cazador-

- claro que me importa, takuma es mi amigo

- si sé que es tu amigo

- ¿entonces? ¿Cuando se lo contaras a Zero? – Siguió insistiendo el purasangre-

- ¿quieres que se lo cuente ahora que recién lo rescatamos de un secuestro?

- mmm…

- ya veré yo cuando se lo cuente

- hazlo rápido seguro entenderá

- cállate de una vez ¿Por qué no te duermes?

- ¿quieres que duerma?

- si así dejas de molestar – dijo irritado el menor de los kiryuu-

- ¿para qué te deje de molestar o para ir con Takuma a tener sexo?

El cazador se sonrojo hasta más no poder

-¿Qué dices? Eres un pervertido, tú eres el único que piensa en eso… - dijo enfadado-

- claro me encanta pensar en el sex…

- ya cállate tonto depravado… - le sonaron las tripas a Ichiru- me dio hambre de tanto discutir contigo

- ¿hambre de qué? ¿Del cuerpo de takuma? – Dijo a punto de darle un ataque de risa-

- ya te dije que te calles – dijo aun mas rojo si es que eso era posible- y tengo hambre de comida no de...

- ¿de comida? la comida de Takuma lo que produce su…

- CALLATE pervertido, degenerado, depravado idiota vampiro

El purasangre no aguanto más y se puso a reír como nunca y en eso despertó Zero

-mmm… - se froto los ojos con el dorso de su mano- Kaname ¿de qué te ríes?

- Zero… despertarte – todo lo dijo entre risas pero tratando de controlarse-

- mmm… ¿Ichiru qué le pasa?

- nada, nada Zero no te preocupes es solo que le dio un ataque de locura –dijo molesto ichiru-

- ¿locura? – Pregunto confuso el ex humano-

- si está loco, completamente loco

- mmm…

- Zero no me pasa nada no te preocupes – dijo más calmado el castaño-

- ¿seguro? – Pregunto curioso el ex humano-

- si completamente seguro ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el purasangre-

- bien ya no me arde la sangre solo tengo sed

- sabes que puedes tomar de mi cuando se te plazca

- yo voy a dar una vuelta – dijo el hermano de Zero-

- ok ve Ichiru – el menor de los Kiryuu se fue –

- ¿ahora si tomaras de mi? – Pregunto el vampiro castaño-

- si – se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia Kaname- te eche de menos – le dijo el peli-plateado abrazándolo-

- yo también y mucho – le acaricio la cara- no sabes cómo me sentía sin tenerte cerca

- supongo que lo mismo que yo – dijo el oji amatista-

- tal vez, pero lo bueno es que ahora estamos juntos otra vez – dijo el pura sangre-

- si aunque nunca dude que me salvarías

- y lo hice aunque me demore mucho

- está bien Kaname lo bueno es que estoy vivo y contigo

- sí, ven vamos a la cama y allí bebes de mi

- mmm… claro

Los dos se fueron a la cama y se acostaron, se abrazaron se besaron y se acariciaron anhelando el contacto con su amante, luego de a poco Zero bajo al cuello del castaño y lo comenzó a lamer después le saco la camisa lentamente

-es por si se ensucia, no pienses mal – dijo sonrojado el cazador-

- entonces también te tienes que sacar la camiseta del pijama – le dijo juguetonamente el castaño-

- tienes razón porque o si no te deberé mucho dinero

- sabes que eso no me importa – dijo un poco ofendido por el comentario inocente de Zero-

- lo sé pero no te quiero deber un pijama nuevo, así que me sacare la camiseta

- no, yo te la sacare

- pero es lo mismo – dijo el peli plateado-

- claro que no, ahora déjame – comenzó a sacarle la camiseta lentamente por arriba de la cabeza luego comenzó acariciar su pecho- no sabes cuánto he echado de menos el contacto con tu cuerpo

- mh – gimió bajo- te juro que yo también

El peli plateado comenzó a acariciar el torso, a lamer y besar el cuello de su amante

-echaba de menos el sabor de tu piel, quiero morderte ahora

- hazlo

- mmm… - siguió rozando la piel del vampiro con lengua y labios-

- Zero, por favor – el oji amatista lo mordió con delicadeza y comenzó a beber la sangre de su amado-

El pura sangre dio un grito de placer al sentir los colmillos de Zero en su piel y echo su cabeza hacia atrás dando mejor acceso a su cuello, mientras sus manos subieron a la cabeza del cazador enredando sus dedos en los cabellos del otro para acércala más a su cuello y hacer la mordida más profunda

Zero al sentir ese acto lo estimulo mas para seguir bebiendo del mientras sus manos acariciaban los pezones del castaño, luego de un minuto separo los colmillos de la piel de Kaname para comenzó a lamer las heridas gemelas que causaron sus colmillos hasta que se cerraron

-te amo Kaname – dijo el prefecto aun con su cabeza escondida en el hombro de Kuran luego levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Kaname, aun con sangre en la boca

- yo también te amo Zero, - le sonrió cálidamente- aun tienes sangre en tu boca- le dijo y después lo beso saboreando su propia sangre en la boca de su amado cazador-

- Kaname, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Bebí mucho de ti? – pregunto preocupado-

- no te preocupes me siento perfectamente

-¿seguro?

- si – le aseguro el purasangre-

- mm… ¿Kaname me explicas lo que dijiste hace un rato? – Se sienta en la cama-

- ¿lo que ahora eres un vampiro de clase noble? – Se incorpora al lado de Zero-

- si ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿De quién era la sangre que me diste?

- de Shizuka

- ¿Por qué tenias la sangre de esa vampira?

- se la robe antes de matarla – dijo rápidamente-

- mmm… ¿Por qué no me la diste antes?

- mmm… no lo sé, tal vez por miedo a que después no quisieras volver a verme o porque no estaba seguro si querías ser un vampiro completo

- mmm… ¿ya soy un vampiro completo?

- sí creo que ya lo eres

- entonces ahora nadie nos puede separar ya soy noble ¿no?

- si ya lo eres

- no es genial, ahora podemos estar juntos y nadie se puede oponer, porque ya estoy un poco más a tu nivel – dijo con una sonrisa- aunque deberías haberme dicho antes

- Zero tu siempre has estado a mi altura, y ¿estás feliz por ser un vampiro completo?

- claro que si porque ahora puedo estar contigo sin que nadie nos diga nada

- pero ya no tendrás tu lado humano – le aseguro el castaño-

- ¿y eso te molesta? – Pregunto el ex humano-

- esa pregunta es para ti – le dijo Kaname-

- mmm… si tengo mi lado humano

- ¿eh?

- Ichiru es mi lado humano

- pero ¿y dentro de ti? ¿Te molesta no tener ese lado humano?

- no, porque siempre tendré los recuerdos de esa vida, aparte ahora soy feliz por estar contigo – le aseguro con una sonrisa el oji amatistas-

- Zero, te amo – lo miro cálidamente se paro lo abrazo y lo beso-

El peli plateado lo abrazo y lo comenzó a besar desesperadamente sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra el prefecto comenzó a acostarse en la cama llevando al castaño con el ya acostado en la cama uno encima del otro específicamente Kaname encima de Zero.  
El cazador comenzó a acariciar a él pura sangre y el beso se volvió más urgente, luego se separaron sus labios cuando el estomago del prefecto rugió por la falta de comida  
_Maldición, bueno si pude aguantar una semana sin comer puedo aguantar un poco más, si eso hare.  
_El oji amatista comenzó a besar los hombros del pura sangre, cuando su estomago volvió a protestar sonoramente por la falta de comida pero el cazador volvió a ignorarlo para volver a besar a Kaname.

- Zero… -dijo el castaño parando el beso

- ¿Qué?

- tienes hambre – dijo levantándose con sus brazos apoyados en la cama para crear unos centímetros de separación entre su cuerpo y el de Zero-

- lo sé, tengo hambre de ti – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y besarlo-

- emm… pero tu estomago esta protestando

- puedo aguantar un poco mas – dijo acariciando uno de los pezones del castaño-

- ahh… ze… Zero, es… mejor que pida algo para comer

- no quiero comer comida, te quiero a ti – dijo decidido pero si estomago volvió a gruñir- maldición – dijo por lo bajo-

- mmm… y tu estomago quiere comida

- está bien si tengo hambre – dijo molesto consigo mismo-

- tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que tú quieras – dijo con lujuria el purasangre-

_-_ si lo sé – dijo sonrojado-

- voy a pedir algo

- si

Kaname pidió mucha comida para él y Zero.  
El purasangre estaba un poco resignado ya que justo cuando su amado estaba actuando tan impulsivamente besando y tocándolo de esa manera tan intensa, el estomago del prefecto se le ocurre protestar por la falta de comida_. es que no podía esperar un poco más. _Suspiro resignado.

- perdón Kaname – dijo apenado el peli plateado-

-emm… ¿Por qué?

- por la interrupción de mi estomago

- mmm… no importa, Zero quiero saber algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- emm… ¿ellos te violaron?

- em… en el sentido sexual no, pero si violaron mi cuello con sus inmundos colmillos

- ok – suspiro un poco mas aliviado-

- ¿Qué vas hacer con ellos?

- matarlos dolorosamente – contesto como si nada-

- pero Kaname…

- nada de peros, ellos te hicieron daño

- mmm… pero tienes que interrogarlos

- ¿para qué?

- ellos querían que yo muriera – el purasangre se estremeció por lo que dijo Zero- para que tu mueras por el lazo roto

- ¿emmm? Mmm… ya veo con más razón los matare

- mmm…. Kaname no te ensucies las manos

- mmm… ya mate a Shizuka para que no te hiciera daño, no me costara matar a esas escorias

- mmm… pero…

- Zero no quiero discutir, ya está decidido los matare

- mmm…

-0-

En el cuarto del vicepresidente estaba Rex recién despertando con takuma a su lado e Ichiru sentado en la cama del rubio mirándolo enojado

- Rex ¿Cómo estás?

- bien, ya me siento mejor ¿Dónde está Oliver y Kiryuu?

- Oliver está en su cuarto, lo está cuidando Seiren, y Zero está con Kaname

- oh, ¿están bien? – dijo preocupado el oji azul-

- si Zero ya está casi completamente recuperado y Oliver esta mejor

-que bueno – se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que tenia Ichiru y lo está incomodando- ¿Por qué me mira así?

- emm… - el oji verde sonrió nerviosamente-

FLASH BACK

Ichiru salió de la habitación de Kaname y se fue a la de Takuma

En el momento en que entro vio a Rex en una de las 2 camas con su amante a su lado acariciándole los cabellos y el rostro al peli violeta

-Mmm… Takuma ¿Qué haces? – dijo con aire sombrío-

- Ichiru, yo solo estaba desenredando sus cabellos y sacándoselo de la cara – dijo con una sonrisa-

- y yo voy y te creo ¿Qué hace en tu habitación? – dijo molesto el prefecto-

- mmm… bueno no sabía donde más llevarlo para vigilarlo y cuidarlo

- ¿y porque lo tienes que cuidar? –le dijo molesto-

- porque está herido – dijo el rubio-

- mmm… - su aura cada vez era más sombría-

- Ichiru ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

El cazador no lo contesto pero lo miro asesinamente y luego se sentó en la otra cama sin quitar esa mirada

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿esta celoso de mi? – Dijo Rex poniendo un dedo en su mentón-

- YO NO ESTOY CELOSO – grito enojado y parándose de la cama- y menos de 2 vampiros, por mi hagan lo que quieran

- esta celoso – confirmo el oji azul-

- CALLATE GARRAPATA ASQUEROSA – volvió a gritarle a Rex-

Takuma se para y se acerco a Ichiru

-Ichiru – le dijo el oji verde-

- ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto-

- no te pongas celoso – lo abrazo- yo te quiero a ti

- yo no es… - los labios de Takuma frenaron las protestas del menor-

El peli plateado trataba de soltarse pero finalmente su fuerza de voluntad fue vencida y respondió el beso enredando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su amante

-creo que aquí estoy estorbando – dijo para sí mismo el oji azul-

Ichiru comenzó a separar sus labios de los de Takuma para después esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio

-tonto – le dijo el vicepresidente acariciando los cabellos plateados de su amante- perdón por dar la impresión equivocada pero pensé que tenías claro a quien amo

- cállate idiota, que no estamos solos- dijo apretando su cuerpo mas al de takuma-

- pero yo quiero que todos sepan que yo te amo a ti – le dijo levantándole la cabeza para después besarlo-

-mmm… yo… yo

- lo sé, no tienes que decirlo yo te entiendo

- pero yo quiero decirlo, te quiero

Takuma solo sonrió cálidamente con ojos emocionados

Las manos de Ichiru no se quedaron quietas mucho tiempo y comenzó a acariciar al rubio y luego comenzó a besar el cuello de Takuma mordisqueándole lentamente y el premio por eso fue que el oji verde se retorció y gimió de placer

-¿Por qué tengo que estar presenciando esto? –Se pregunto así mismo Rex- ejem – tosió fuerte para que se acordaran que no estaban solos- siento interrumpir pero yo no quiero ver su emm… intimidad de pareja

Takuma e Ichiru se separaron, el peli plateado se adelanto unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda al rubio para mirar a Rex

-tonto chupasangre – murmuro el prefecto-

- Ichiru – dijo el rubio acercándose por detrás y abrazándolo - ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos?- le susurro al oído midiéndole delicadamente la oreja-

- ta… taku… Takuma – dijo en un gemido el peli plateado-

- ¿Qué dices? – Le pregunto subiendo la camiseta del oji amatista y acariciando su abdomen-

- pero… ahh

- definitivamente no quiero ver esto – se tapo los ojos el peli violeta-

- pero taku… no puedes… dejarlo… solo – decía entre gemidos el oji amatistas-

- no importa le diré a alguien que venga a cuidarlo, ven vamos

El rubio arrastro a Ichiru fuera de la habitación y justo estaba Kain y Hanabusa discutiendo como siempre lo hacían estos primos

-Kain – llamo el oji verde-

El peli naranja se dio vuelta y vio a el rubio abrazando a Ichiru por la espalda y al peli plateado sonrojado

-dime Ichijou – dijo el peli oji marron-

- puedes cuidar a Rex tengo algo importante que hacer

- emm… -_algo importante con Kiryuu en una cama y los 2 desnudos- _claro yo lo cuido ve tranquilo

- gracias – se fue a otra habitación la cual no estaba ocupada arrastrando a el prefecto consigo – ahora estamos solos – le dijo el oji verde mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, y acariciándole el torso-

* * *

bueno les pido disculpa de ante mano por dejarla ahi pero la verda el cap me salio un poco largo pero en el otro seguiremos con lo que deje se los aseguro y tambien habra lemos entre kaname y zero se los aseguro o mas bien se los prometo pero de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en la proxima muchos besos a todos los quiero y espero sus **reviews**

**adelanto:**

cuando llegaron a la habitacion que nadie ocupaba el ojio verde decidio hablar:

- ahora estamos solos - le dijo moridendo el lóbulo de la oreja al peli plateado , y acariciándole el torso-

- mmm… s-si, déjame, darme vuelta

- claro – lo suelta un poco y el cazador se dio vuelta-

- ahora si –beso al rubio con pasión mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa al vicepresidente cuando termino de desabrocharla se la saco y comenzó a besar el cuello del vampiro

aqui esta mi pequeño adelanto bueno con esto me despido y muchos besos y nos leemos


	13. kaname te eche mucho de menos

creo que esta vez si me demore un poco, pero mi escusa es que me quedaba sin inspiracion por momentos entonces tenia que salir a buscarla y eso era lo que hacia pero la recompensa por la espera es que este cap si que me salio largo bueno asi que tendran mucho que leer y su otra recompensa es que abra lemon mucho lemon...

**darthmocy:** muchas gracias por comentar y me siento bien ya que te ha gustado mi fic y lo de zero si podria dar un heredero no lo habia pensado hasta que tu me lo dijiste asi que lo tendre presente y hay vere si puedo hacer algo bueno otra vez gracias y besos nos leemos.

**tsuki93:** no te preocupes ya que lo importante es que me dejaste uno y espero que lo sigas haciendo ya que me gusta saber la opinion de los capitulos que subo xd bueno gracias por pasar y besos nos leemos

**hinoiri-chan:** por fin termine los lemon de estas dos parejas xd me demore un poco lo que pasa es que escribia y despues no me gustaba y lo borraba y asi estube unos dias pero ahora me gusto lo que escribi... y sobre la reaccion de zero sobre la relacion de taku y ichiru en este cap no sale pero en el otro si que si xd bueno eso y besos y nos leemos xd

**meani-kone:** bueno en este cap leeras todas las ansias de kaname y zero por no haber estado juntos en una semana espero que con eso este bien xd y lo de ichiru no se me ocurrio nada mas para que pasaran al siguiente nivel asi que por eso lo hice asi xd y lo de takuma no se porque lo hice asi pero me gusta xd jejeje y lo de zero tenia que hacerlo noble o lo otro era que fuera un sangre pura ya que no queria dejarlo como un nivel d o e pero creo que esta mejor como noble creo xd bueno besos y nos leemos.

**vero vampire:** bueno vero genial que te haya gustado el cap me siento bien conmigo misma y por fin escribi el lemon de ichiru y takuma creeme que me costo un poco ya que estaba completamente sin inspiracion xd bueno besos y nos leemos.

**fchanhatake:** bueno muchas gracias por tu review me encanta cuando recibo uno y tambien gracias por pasar por aqui tambien xd bueno me costo un poco terminar este cap pero al fin lo hice xd y me gusta que te haya gustado mi fic ya que este es mi primer fic en tematica yaoi y mas aun el primero de los que publico bueno besos y nos leemos.

creo que nunca lo he aclarado pero se que todos lo saben pero igual. **tanto vampire knight como sus personajes no me pertenece** a excepcion de los personajes inventados, bueno eso xd

_cursiva son los pensamientos_

Desde ante mano pido perdon por la falta de ortografia _  
_

bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean el cap xd

**

* * *

Cap. 13**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que nadie ocupaba el oji verde decidió hablar:

- ahora estamos solos - le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja al peli plateado, y acariciándole el torso-

- mmm… s-si, déjame, darme vuelta

- claro – lo suelta un poco y el cazador se dio vuelta-

- ahora si –beso al rubio con pasión mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa al vicepresidente cuando termino de desabrocharla se la saco y comenzó a besar el cuello del vampiro

- hm – gimió el oji verde-

Las manos del prefecto comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de Takuma hasta llegar a su destino el botón del pantalón del rubio, se lo desabrocho y bajo la cremallera por lo tanto el pantalón cayó al suelo.

El vampiro comenzó acariciar el abdomen del oji amatista, luego sus manos bajaron al inicio del pantalón del cazador y se lo desabrocho haciendo que este callera al suelo, luego se deshizo de sus pantalones que aun estaban en sus tobillos y posteriormente comenzó a caminar hasta la cama llevando a el cazador consigo, en el momento que llego al borde de la cama acostó a Ichiru allí y se acostó encima del peli plateado que este cerro los ojos y el vampiro lo beso después bajo al cuello besándolo y trazando un camino de besos hasta los pezones del cazador, allí se detuvo y se separo unos centímetros de aquellos pezones rosados y solo se dedico a observarlos.

El oji amatista solo podía sentir la respiración del rubio sobre su endurecido pezón, deseando que lo tocara _por dios tócame de una maldita vez por favor, _como Takuma no hacía nada, Ichiru abrió los ojos y el oji verde lo estaba, mirando.

- eres hermoso Ichiru – dijo el rubio-

- mm… to… tácame taku – dijo en un susurro y sonrojado más de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible-

- por supuesto

El vicepresidente comenzó a besar uno de los pezones mientras sus manos atendían a su gemelo y el prefecto gimió de placer, la lengua del oji verde lamian el pezón endurecido, luego comenzó a succionarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello, después de hacer aquello se dirigió al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior, posteriormente bajo trazando besos hasta el límite que marcaba los bóxer de su amante, se detuvo allí y después bajo a los muslos de Ichiru y beso el interior de uno de ellos

- ahh… - gimió el peli plateado estremeciéndose de placer-

Al ver la reacción de su cazador volvió hacerlo pero ahora lamiendo un poco y su premio fue un escalofrió más concentrado, después de aquello se deshizo del jeans de Ichiru que aun estaba en los tobillos de este y luego le saco los bóxer y aprovecho a deshacerse de los suyos, posteriormente se volvió a acostar encima del cazador y lo beso mientras sus caderas se movían encima de las del menor ganándose gemidos por la acción y que el cazador comenzara a levantar sus caderas para no perder el contacto…

- taku… pa… para – dijo entre jadeos el peli plateado-

- ¿Por qué si te gusta? – dijo el vampiro sin dejar de mecer sus caderas encimas de las del peli plateado-

- ahh… pa… para… para maldita sea – dijo alzando la voz el cazador y el rubio paro en seco-

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto desconcertado-

- porque vas hacer que me corra – dijo avergonzado el prefecto-

- Ichiru esa es la idea – dijo el vampiro aun sin entender nada-

- lo sé, no soy tonto, lo que quiero decir… bueno… es…emm… yo…. – dijo nervioso-

- ¿Qué Ichiru? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto aun desentendido el vampiro-

- que yo quiero que me penetres – dijo en un susurro el cazador-

- Ichiru no es necesario que yo…

- quiero que lo hagas, - dijo entre dientes- no me obligues a suplicarte

- claro que no haría eso, ¿en serio deseas que este dentro de ti?

- sí, - dijo aun más sonrojado-

- entonces lo hare – dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa tierna y luego lo beso cálidamente-

Luego el oji verde se separo un poco de Ichiru y comenzó a lamerse los dedos sensualmente mientras miraba a Ichiru que lo miraba hipnotizado.

Ichiru estaba hipnotizado mirando a Takuma como se lamia los dedos porque lo encontraba devastadoramente sexy para él, posteriormente el vampiro sin previo aviso saco sus dedos de la boca y los dirigió a la entrada del prefecto y metió uno de los dedos

- ahhh… - gimió el peli plateado por el dolor que la acción le causo- ¿Qué… que haces?- dijo nervioso-

- tranquilo confía en mi Ichiru, solo estoy dilatando la entrada para que estés mejor preparado para mi…

- ya entendí – le interrumpió- confió en ti, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo – dijo él un murmuro el oji amatista-

El vicepresidente comenzó a besar el cuello del peli plateado y comenzó a mover el dedo en circulo en el interior del cazador y este se retorció de placer gimiendo, luego el vampiro metió el segundo dedo e hizo lo mismo que con el primero, haciendo estremecer y gemir mas fuerte al menor de los 2.

- taku… Takuma… ya… por favor… - dijo ansioso y entre gemido el peli plateado-

- en un momento – respondió con voz ronca el vice presidente-

El vampiro rubio con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda saco sus dedos del interior de su amado, luego de esa acción lo beso con delicadeza y pasión pero sin desesperación demostrándole que no tenía prisa, después se puso entre las piernas del menor y puso su miembro en la entrada del cazador, Takuma lo miro a los ojos con dudas en ellos preguntándose si de verdad quería que lo penetrara. Ichiru lo miro con decisión después de eso se besaron.  
Cuando pararon el beso Ichiru sintió como el miembro de su amado empezaba a meterse en su cuerpo con mucho cuidado pero aun así le dolía sin embargo tenía claro que eso era normal así que miro esos ojos color verdes que ya tenían tintes rojizos que lo miraban con preocupación, y el prefecto solo le sonrió cálidamente.

Takuma sintio que tan apretado era su amado sabía bien que le dolía y que no se había quejado por lo orgulloso y testarudo que es, sin embargo siguió introduciéndose lentamente en el cuerpo del peli plateado y este al sentir cada vez el miembro de su amado estaba más dentro del y el dolor que le causaba se acerco mas al cuerpo del vampiro y se sujeto a su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza. A Takuma le faltaba poco por estar completamente dentro de Ichiru cuando finalmente lo consiguió se quedo quieto para que su niño se acostumbrara a su órgano, el peli plateado aun no dejaba de abrazarlo y sus dedos se habían aferrado tan fuerte a la espalda del rubio que claramente iba a dejar unos cuantos moretones en esa espalda perfecta.

- Ichiru, te amo – dijo el vampiro entre jadeos y recién se estaba tomando cuenta de que los dedos de su pequeño se habían aferrado a su espalda fuertemente-

- mmm… - fue el único sonido que pudo emitir el cazador pero comenzó a besar el hombro del vampiro y este emitió un gemido por la acción, luego Ichiru se movió un poco hacia abajo para darle la señal a Takuma que ya estaba listo para seguir.

El vampiro capto el mensaje y comenzó a moverse, sin embargo aun le costaba entrar libremente pero el ritmo iba avanzando y aumentando de intensidad, con cada embestida menos dolor sentía Ichiru para sentir más placer, haciéndolo gemir más alto, pero aunque Takuma había aumentado la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas aun lo hacía con auto control ya que tenia presente que su amado era humano y por lo tanto más frágil.

- Takuma… ahhh… más… más fuerte – pidió du niño entre jadeos-

El vampiro le hizo caso y comenzó a hacerlas más fuerte ganando mas gemidos de su amante. En un momento el rubio bajo su rostro al nacimiento del cuello del prefecto y sus colmillos se extendieron y les cosquillaban y le reclamaban que tomara ese cuello como suyo, lamio la piel de la garganta y roso lo sus colmillos con la piel del cazador.  
Ichiru deseaba que lo mordiera y que bebiera su sangre al menos en este momento era una de las cosas que más deseaba, pero el rubio ignoraba este hecho y retiro los colmillos y su rostro del cuello de su amor con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

- haz… hazlo…ahhh… muér … muérdeme – dijo entre gemidos en peli plateado-

- emm… - Takuma lo miro a los ojos para ver si realmente lo deseaba y se vio aquel deseo y mientras seguía las embistiendo a Ichiru volvió a acercar su rostro al cuello de su niño y lamio la piel para prepararla luego de hacer aquello lo mordió delicadamente y comenzó a beber esa sangre que lo volvía loco.  
Ichiru cuando sintió que los colmillos de Takuma penetrar su piel dio un gemido de placer, ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, ya que sentir como se movía el rubio en su interior y los colmillos de este en su piel lo estaba volviendo loco. El oji amatista sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaron para descargar toda su semilla entre sus abdómenes para que después su cuerpo se relajase.

Takuma no tardo mucho en llegar al también al clímax y se corrió en el interior de Ichiru, después salió de su interior pero aun bebía de su amado y no daba signos de que iba a parar pronto.

El prefecto comenzó a sentirse débil y dejo caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus costados, sabía que Takuma estaba bebiendo más de lo que debería y por ello se sentía tan débil.

- Ta… Taku…ma - dijo entre jadeos-

El vampiro escucho una voz lejana pero cálida que lo llamaba y esa voz lo hizo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que estaba bebiendo demasiado de su amado así que con una gran fuerza de voluntad saco sus colmillos de la piel del cazador y comenzó a lamer las heridas gemelas que dejaron sus colmillos, posteriormente levanto la cabeza buscando la mirada de Ichiru, esperaba ver una mirada de enfado, reproche o algo parecido pero lo único que vio fue una mirada calida con un te amo escrita en ella y una sonrisa tierna.

- Ichiru… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar-

- ¿mmm…?

- ¿estás bien? – Pregunto con preocupación el vampiro-

- sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy cansado, tengo un poco de sueño – dijo dulcemente-

- mmm… eso es normal, eres humano y tienes menos resistencia que yo, ¿pero en serio estas bien? ¿Bebí mucho?

- mmm…. Perdón por no ser un vampiro y no tener tu misma resistencia– dijo sarcástico- y no bebiste mucho, está bien no hiciste nada malo ¿ok? – Dijo mas cálidamente-

- mmm…

- te quiero Takuma – dijo con amor-

- y yo a ti, mejor duerme así recuperas energía – dijo suavemente-

- está bien, ¿pero dormirás conmigo? – pregunto inocentemente-

- claro que si – lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el rostro del cazador-

-0-

En la habitación del pura sangre

-Kaname…

- dime Zero – dijo besando el cuello del cazador-

- mmm… no hagas eso – le pidió el peli plateado-

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo juguetonamente Kaname-

- mejor dime ¿dónde está Rex? – Dijo separándose del abrazo de Kaname-

- mmm… -¿_ahora porque me pregunta por él?_

_-_ ¿y? – exigió saber el peli plateado-

- en la habitación de Takuma – dijo de mala gana Kaname-

- ok gracias, voy a verlo – dijo el oji amatista y comenzó a caminar a la puerta-

- espera – lo detuvo el castaño- ¿Por qué vas con él?

- necesito hablar con él – dijo mordiéndose el labio el oji amatista-

- mmm… vamos entonces

- no, necesito ir solo – pidió firmemente -

- pero… - ¿_por qué quiere ir solo?_

- por favor – pidió con cara de cachorro sabiendo que Kaname no se negaría ante eso-

- ok ve… - _demonios Zero sabe bien cómo convencerme, realmente siento celos de Kimura, ¿Por qué demonios quiere estar a solas con él?_

- gracias y no me sigas – se fue de la habitación de Takuma cuando entro encontró a Kain, Hanabusa y Rex-

- hola ¿me pueden dejar a solas con Rex? – pidió el peli plateado algo tosco-

- no lo sé – respondió el peli naranja-

- ¿Por qué quieres estar a solas con él?- pregunto desconfiado el rubio-

- no te importa, solo váyanse – dijo enfadado-

- grr… - gruño Aidou-

- apropósito ¿Dónde está Takuma?

- esta con… - Akatsuki le tapa la boca a su primo antes de que siguiera hablando-

- fue a buscar el nuevo cargamento de pastillas de sangre – dijo el peli naranja-

- mmm… váyanse, necesito hablar con Kimura ahora – dijo en orden el cazador-

- está bien pero solo por unos minutos – respondió el oji marrón y se fue con su primo-

- hola Zero – dijo amable el peli lila-

- hola ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el prefecto-

- mejor gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?

- perfecto, quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió cuando estuve dormido y porque el pelirrojo estaba encadenado

- ok yo te cuento

El peli lila le conto todo lo que sucedió mientras el peli plateado estaba dormido mientras que este ultimo trataba de procesar la información

- ¿entonces tu hermano nunca estuvo secuestrado? – Pregunto el oji amatista-

- si, me mintieron todo este tiempo

- malditos bastardos, ¿entonces Oliver es tu pareja? O era tu pareja

- era mi pareja – admitió el oji azul con un tono de tristeza-

- ¿e hizo todo esto para salvarte?

- si – dijo el peli lila- emm… Zero ¿Qué le harán?

- ¿a quién? – pregunto confundido-

- a Oliver

- no lo sé, ¿quieres que siga vivo?

- si – dijo en un susurro-

- ok, tratare de convencer a Kaname para que no le mate, porque está decidido en matar a los otros 2, ya trate de que no lo hiciera pero es un cabezota

- mmm… es un sangre pura

- lo sé, pero igual no tiene que ser tan obstinado – dijo resoplando por lo bajo-

- mira quién habla – dijo en broma el oji azul-

- cállate – dijo fingiendo estar molesto el peli plateado-

- ¿Qué van hacer conmigo?

- no lo se

- mmm…

- pero ten por seguro que Kaname no te matara – _de eso me aseguro yo-_

- ok

- ¿necesitas sangre para recuperarte?

- no, ya tome unas pastillas de sangre ya estoy mejor

- ok

- ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro con Kaname sama?

- mi estomago arruino el momento – dijo molesto-

- mmm… llevabas días sin comer es normal

- lo sé, pero tenía que aguantar unas horas mas no le costaba nada, aparte también llevaba días sin Kaname también tenía hambre de el – dijo irritado-

- emm… claro.

- ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano? – Pregunto con genuina preocupación el prefecto-

- no, pero está vivo, me conformo con saber eso

- que bueno ¿sabes dónde está Takuma? No le creí ni una sola palabra a Kain

-mmm… - _¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué le digo?, si le digo que esta con su hermano capaz que lo mate-_ emmm… no lo se

- mmm… ok

- Zero hueles a vampiro o sea ya no tienes ese olor a humano ¿Por qué?

- veras ahora soy un vampiro completo

- ¿pero cómo? – Pregunto desconcertado- la única manera posible de eso es bebiendo la sangre de tu creador

- sí y eso hice, pero no te puedo explicar mas espero me entiendas

- claro que entiendo no te preocupes, ¿eres de clase noble?

- si eso me dijo Kaname

- ¿Qué poder tienes?

- no tengo ni idea – dijo escogiéndose de hombros el peli plateado-

- oh claro, estas recién despertando es normal

- mmm…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente era Kain y Hanabusa

-ya tuviste tus minutos a solas con Kimura – dijo el rubio-

- claro, claro como digas, nos vemos Rex – dijo en despedida el ex humano-

- si

Zero se fue, quería ver a su hermano pero no sabía dónde estaba lo único que podía hacer era utilizar su olfato pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo apareció Kaname

-¿ya terminaste de hablar con Kimura? – pregunto enojado aunque intentaba ocultarlo-

- si, Kaname – lo llamo-

- dime

- ¿Qué harás con él? – Pregunto con preocupación-

- eso depende

- ¿de qué?

- como te trato

- rex me ayudo me dejo beber de su sangre y me protegió

- mmm… no le hare daño permanentemente- _pero algo le hare, demonios le tengo celos a Rex-_

- ok, ¿y al pelirrojo? – Pregunto más relajado-

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- nada que yo recuerde- dijo honestamente el cazador-

- mmm…

-no lo mates por favor Kaname – le pidió el prefecto-

- ok, no lo matare sin embargo tendrá su castigo

- bien

- al igual que rex

- ok, pero rex me ayudo

- el de Kimura será más liviano – _aunque por mi lo mandaría lejos de ti-_

- ok, ¿y a los otros 2? – pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos para que no los matara-

- a eso si los mato y no quiero ningún pero…

- pero…

- nada

- Kaname no tienes que…

- nada, yo los voy a matar igual

- mmm…

- no te enojes – lo abraza y le acaricia el rostro-

- no estoy enojado, es que no entiendo cual es la manía de matarlos – dijo abrazando al purasangre-

- que te hicieron daño y a mí me traicionaron – dijo el castaño-

- mmm… - Kaname lo beso-

- Zero – interrumpió el beso la voz del cazador peli negro azulado-

- sensei – se dio vuelta a encarar a su maestro-

- ¿Cómo estas muchacho? – dijo el cazador con el parche en el ojo-

- bien, sensei gracias por preguntar

- Zero – dijo la castaña y el rubio lanzándose a abrazarlo-

- mmm… ya, ya estoy bien – miro a Kaname implorando su ayuda

- ya Yuuki lo vas asfixiar déjelo usted también director – los 2 soltaron a Zero-

- gracias, ahora me voy a buscar a Ichiru – dijo como un escape el prefecto-

- no – se impuso el pura sangre-

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto desconcertado el oji amatista-

- porque… aun estas con pijama – dijo el castaño algo nervioso pero no se noto-

- mmm… es verdad que descuidado soy

- ves ven a ponerte algo de ropa, vamos, vamos

- pero…

El castaño empujo a él peli plateado hasta su cuarto y le dijo en un susurro a su hermana que fuera a buscar a Takuma y le digiera que Zero quiere ver a Ichiru.

Cuando entraron a la habitación del pura sangre Kaname abrazo al prefecto y lo beso llevándolo a la cama

-Kaname… ahora no

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confuso-

- porque…

- no tienes ninguna escusa, aparte solo vamos a seguir lo que empezamos antes de que tu estomago gruñera

- sí pero…

- ¿pero…?

- mmm…

- tu hermano puede esperar –_estoy seguro que está ocupado con Takuma-_ el nos dejo solos para que pudiéramos tener privacidad y…

- Kaname…

- vamos Zero – dijo el castaño lamiendo el cuello del oji amatista-

- mmm… sabes que… si sigues haciendo eso… no me negare mas…

- lo sé – dijo sacándole la camiseta del pijama-

- 0-

Ichiru aun estaba acostado desnudo en la cama y recién se estaba despertando se trato de mover pero cuando lo hizo le dio un dolor en su parte trasera

- mierda duele – dijo irritado el cazador-

- ¿Ichiru pasa algo? – pregunto el rubio saliendo del baño-

- mmm… - lo miro sonrojado-

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto extrañado el vampiro-

- solo… solo me duele – dijo en un susurro el cazador-

- es normal eres humano y no te recuperas tan rápido como…

- lo sé, pero nunca creí que iba a doler tanto – dijo en un murmuro escondiendo su mirada-

- mmm… ¿te duele mucho? ¿y porque escondes tu mirada? No me digas estas avergonzado pregunto acercándose al peli plateado-

- cállate, y solo me duele un poco no te preocupes, supongo que pasara con el tiempo ¿verdad?

- claro que sí, pero ¿seguro estas bien?

- si tranquilo, mejor me voy a bañar – dijo el prefecto moviéndose lentamente-

- ¿puedes caminar? – pregunto inocentemente-

- claro que si – se puso de pie pero le dolió- ahh

- creo que no puedes ven – lo tomo en brazos y lo lleva al baño allí el prefecto se baño se puso la ropa y sale del baño caminando lo mas derecho posible, luego se vuelve acostar en la cama-

- mmm… ¿taku se notan muchos las heridas de tus colmillos?

- mmm… un poco, pero ponte este parche-

- gracias ¿puedes ponerlo tú?

- claro que si – el rubio se acerco al cuello del oji amatista y le puso el parche en donde tenía las heridas que dejaron sus colmillos-

- Takuma – llamo el cazador-

- dime – dijo el oji verde-

- acuéstate conmigo solo por unos minutos ¿sí?

- claro que si – se acuesta al lado de Ichiru y lo abraza-

- sabes taku

- ¿qué? – pregunto mientras le acariciaba los cabellos plateados-

- me encanta estar entre tus brazos – dijo contra el pecho de su amante-

- y a mí me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos

- te quiero – le da un beso dulce a Takuma-

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Yuuki y se queda pasmada en la puerta, ella nunca pensó que Ichiru y Takuma tenían una relación, pero ahora que lo sabia sintió una clavada en su corazón, ella tenía presente que el cazador sentía algo por ella y pensó que siempre seria así, no sabía que quería a Ichiru como hombre y no como hermano hasta este momento, cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo había perdido, _pero tal vez Ichiru solo está con Takuma porque prácticamente lo rechace la otra vez, tal vez solo lo está utilizando para olvidarme, tal vez no lo quiere tal vez aun tengo alguna posibilidad ¿verdad que si?. _Esos eran los pensamientos de la castaña que estaba parada como una estatua en la puerta

- ¿Yuuki? ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto sonrojado el peli plateado-

- emm… yo…

- ¿Yuuki- sama? –pregunto el rubio abrazando mas a Ichiru-

- yo… Ichiru Zero te está buscando – dijo la prefecta mirando las reacciones de Ichiru e ignorando completamente a Takuma-

- Zero… ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el cazador sobre saltado-

- mmm… Kaname lo está entreteniendo

- ok, gracias Yuuki, Takuma vamos – dijo el cazador tomando la mano de su amante-

- si vamos – Takuma se paro aun con las manos entrelazadas con las de Ichiru esperando que él se levante, pero cuando lo hizo le volvió el dolor-

- mierda – dijo en un murmuro-

- ¿puedes…?

- si no te preocupes, vamos - lo interrumpió-

Salieron de la habitación pero cuando Takuma paso al lado de la princesa Kuran ella lo fulmino con la mirada Takuma solo lo ignoro no quería pelear con la hermana de Kaname, así que solo siguió caminando tomado de la mano con Ichiru en busca de Zero

- Takuma – llamo el oji amatista-

- dime Ichiru

- ¿tienes algún suéter de cuello largo?

- mmm… si vamos a mi habitación – dijo amablemente el vampiro-

- ok

Así se dirigieron a la habitación de Takuma cuando llegaron el rubio comenzó a buscar lo que le pidió Ichiru y cuando lo encontró se lo paso, era de color blanco-

- gracias – se lo puso- hay si

- Ichijou sempai – lo llamo el peli naranja-

- ¿sí?

- le dijimos a Kiryuu que tu e Ichiru fueron a buscar el nuevo cargamento de las pastillas de sangre

- ok gracias Kain, vamos Ichiru

- si

- esperen – dijo Hanabusa-

- dime Aidou – dijo el oji verde-

- hasta cuando nos vas a tener cuidando a Rex, yo no soy una niñera – dijo molesto el oji azul-

- emm… - el carismático vampiro solo le pudo sonreír- lo siento pero creo que tendrán que cuidarlo un tiempo más, al menos hasta que hable con Kaname sama

- mm… bueno si se trata de eso está bien – dijo el rubio con mirada fría-

- ok ahora si vámonos Ichiru

Ichiru y Takuma salieron del cuarto del vampiro

-¿Dónde estará mi hermano?

- creo que esta en el cuarto de Kaname y por lo que oigo están ocupado

- ¿ocupado? – Pregunto el prefecto-

- sí, ya sabes están teniendo intimidad de pareja

- ¿entonces para que me llaman…? - pregunto molesto-

- lo más seguro es que Kaname logro entretenerlo… solo nos está ayudando

- está bien

- mejor esperemos en el salón, ven – se lo lleva al salón-

-0-

Zero y Kaname estaban acostados desnudos en la cama, con el castaño encima del peli plateado, besándose con pasión luego el purasangre comenzó a trazar besos por la clavícula haciendo un camino de besos y lametones hasta uno de los pezones y allí se detuvo para besar aquel botón rosado haciendo que el prefecto le recorriera un escalofrió, el líder de los dormitorios ahora paso la lengua por aquel pezón erecto haciendo sus escalofríos mas intensos, posteriormente el príncipe purasangre comenzó a besar lamer y rozar con sus colmillos aquel pezón haciendo gritar de placer al peli plateado, repitió varias veces la misma acción y luego cambio de pezón e hizo lo mismo que con el primero y sus manos iniciaron a acariciar el cuerpo que tenia debajo de si mismo hasta que una de sus hábiles manos llegaron al miembro erecto de su amante, lo tomo y empezó a masturbarlo

- ka… kana…. Aahhhh… Kaname… ohhh… ahhh… - decía entre gemidos y estremecimientos el ex humano-

El vampiro de ojos marrón rojizos estimulado por las reacciones de su amante dejo de besar el pezón y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por el abdomen hasta llegar a la pelvis luego su boca se acerco al órgano que tenia entre su mano y paso la lengua por la punta roja de la longitud del oji amatista y este gimió mas fuerte, Kaname repitió la acción para después metérselo en la boca y rosar con sus colmillos por el miembro haciendo más concentrados los escalofríos y gemidos del prefecto, el castaño por incitación de las reacción del peli plateado inicio a chupárselo con más intensidad.

El vampiro de ojos color violeta que ahora tenían un tinte rojizo por la lujuria no podía dejar de gritar de placer y mover las caderas al ritmo que marco su amante, sus manos no podían hacer otra cosa que apretar las sabanas de seda.  
las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo vivir Kaname eran las mejores que estaba teniendo en mucho tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta a que grado había echado de menos a su castaño, quería estar asi toda la eternidad con el purasangre, no quería que nunca nadie los separara y ahora estaba a disposición del vampiro ojos café rojizo, en ese instante Zero estaba necesitado de alivio y sabia bien que en cualquier momento se iba a correr, y sentir la boca caliente de Kaname alrededor de su miembro y que le estaba haciendo sentir el placer más grande no ayudaba mucho para no correrse en la boca de su amante.

- kana… ahhhh… Kaname… ya ahhhh… para... que me voy… a ahhhh… a correr- dijo entre jadeos tratando de advertir a su compañero pero lo único que consiguió fue que el purasangre se lo chupara mucho más rápido haciendo que el peli plateado llegara a las nubes por el placer que sentía hasta que no pudo más y el alivio llego, se corrió en la boca del príncipe de los vampiro y este se trago hasta la última gota de la semilla de Zero como si se tratara del mas delicioso de los manjares.

- mmmm… delicioso – dijo el purasangre pasándose la lengua por los labios-

- eres un idiota - dijo rojo hasta la raíz del pelo el cazador- y perdón por correrme en tu boca pero yo te advertí así que fue totalmente tu culpa-

Kaname solo sonrió con satisfacción y observaba las reacciones del prefecto, como le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba

- asumo toda la responsabilidad ¿Qué me harás Zero?- pregunto en tono juguetón acercando su rostro hasta el del oji amatista-

- ¿Qué que te hare? Mmm… interesante pregunta, pero como ya aceptaste tu culpabilidad el castigo no será muy severo – dijo en tono lujurioso y con una mirada intensa- solo será que ahora es tu turno para gemir y gritar mi nombre – dijo cambiando de posiciones-

- mmm… ¿y cómo harás eso? – preguntó el castaño con una mirada sensual-

- ¿Qué como lo hare? Eso ya lo descubrirás, no seas ansioso – repuso el cazador-

Después de esas palabras el vampiro de pelo plateado y piel albina comenzó a besar a aquel castaño con pasión, sus lenguas estaban bailando una danza sensual mientras exporaban la ya muy conocida boca del otro, luego zero bajo al cuello del purasangre besándolo lamiéndolo, y dando mordiscos hasta que llego al punto exacto donde ya en otras ocasiones lo ha mordido pero esta vez solo roso la piel con sus colmillos ya alargados.

- ahhh… zeron – dijo el castaño moviendo su cabeza haciéndola hacia atrás para dar mejor acceso e invitando que el oji amatista lo mordiera-

El prefecto al ver la reacción del vampiro ojos color caoba, sonrió con malicia y volvió a rozar la piel tersa con sus colmillos haciendo estremecer y gemir a sus amante, luego el cazador comenzó a alejarse del cuello del vampiro moreno y este gimió en reproche pero Zero lo ignoro y beso los pezones pero luego se dedico solo a uno lamiéndolo y succionándolo mientras que el otro era atendido con una de sus manos y la otra comenzó a descender para rosar el miembro de Kaname.

- ahhh… zero… mmmhh… ahh…

Zero al escuchar los gemidos del sangre pura dejo de atender a los pezones y inicio a descender trazando besos y lametones por el camino y se detuvo en la pelvis de Kaname para saltar a los muslos de este y besar el interior de cada muslo, logrando un estremecimiento mucho más concentrado por parte del castaño.

El príncipe purasangre las únicas cosas que deseaba era que Zero lo mordiera, que lo tocara y lo llevara a las nubes pero lo único que estaba recibiendo era una tortura, la más dulce y excitante de las torturas, pero ya no aguantaba más quería sentir las manos tibias del prefecto en su cuerpo en especial en su erecto y adolorido miembro, deseaba la boca del cazador en todo su cuerpo y también deseaba los colmillos de su amante en su cuello y que bebiera su sangre, pero no Zero solo se estaba dedicando a torturarlo. Luego sintió esas hermosas manos que comenzaban a tocarlo rosaban cada centímetro del cuerpo del castaño menos los pezones y la longitud necesitada de alivio y la boca del peli plateado hacia lo mismo que las manos.  
_¿Pero por qué demonios no me toca? No me queda de opción que pedírselo antes que me muera por no sentir sus manos donde más lo necesito_

- Zero… por… favor, tócame, tócame hay – pidió en un susurro suplicante-

El prefecto sonrió por el efecto que tiene sobre el purasangre y se sintió orgulloso, es verdad que él no un experto en estas cosas pero se prometió a si mismo intentaría darle todo el placer que pudiera, así que sus manos por fin tomaron ese erecto y necesitado órgano y se lo llevo a la boca.

El vampiro sangre pura cuando sintió por fin las manos de Zero alrededor de su miembro suspiro aliviado, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la boca del cazador había rodeado su longitud grito de placer, sentía como la boca de Zero se deslizaba por su miembro cada vez más rápido, más intenso y lo hacía llegar a las nubes, movía las caderas al ritmo que marco el oji amatista, mientras gritaba de placer el nombre del peli plateado.

El cazador comenzó a rosar sus colmillos deliberadamente con el órgano de Kaname, ganando estremecimiento bastante prolongados por parte del castaño sabia que este estaba por correrse y deseaba que lo hiciera, después de unos minutos el príncipe de los vampiros se corrió en la boca del prefecto y este se trago todos los líquidos espesos del castaño ojos marrón rojizo.

- lo… siento… no era… mi intención correrme dentro… de tu… boca – dijo apenas recupero el aliento-

- no te preocupes, tu también… emm… ya sabes… emm… sabes bien… - dijo sonrojado el prefecto-

- gracias – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Zero se había acostado al lado de Kaname respirando hondo y con los ojos cerrados.

Sin que el peli plateado pudiera notarlo el castaño se subió encima del sentándose cerca del miembro del cazador, puso las dos manos al lado de la cabeza del prefecto y luego lo beso.  
El oji amatista abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego correspondió el beso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otra ronda? – pregunto bromeando el vampiro de ojos inusuales-

- exacto- respondió el castaño-

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendido- eres insaciable ¿sabes? – le dijo juguetón-

- tu cuerpo me enloquece, así que es tu culpa- respondió Kaname como si nada-

- no es mi culpa que te guste mi cuerpo-

- mmm… pero estas excitado – le dijo en reproche el pura sangre-

- eso es otra cosa

- te ayudare a encontrar alivio

- pero eso ya lo hiciste, no te preocupes estoy bien

- shhh… esta vez los 2 encontraremos alivio al mismo tiempo, ahora tu solo quédate quieto- le dijo el castaño en tono sensual-

- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto inocentemente el prefecto-

- algo que nos gustara a los 2

Después de decir esas palabras el príncipe purasangre se comenzó a sentar encima del órgano erecto de Zero, el miembro de este lo penetraba de a poco

- ka… Kaname… ¿Qué…?

- ahhh… - gimió el castaño-… mmm… solo… solo vas a… a cumplir… tu promesa.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Kaname y el miembro de Zero ya estaba totalmente dentro del y ahogo un gemido de dolor, que hubiese pasado desapercibido para todos menos para su amante.

- idiota – le reprocho el peli plateado- te encanta hacerte daño ¿cierto?

- shh… ya va a pasar, no seas exagerado

- no soy exagerado – con un movimiento rápido sus posiciones cambiaron ahora Kaname estaba tumbado en la cama y Zero estaba encima del aun con el miembro dentro del purasangre y las piernas de este alrededor del peli plateado-

- pero… ¿Por qué…? –

- shhh… dime cuando estés listo, yo lo hare – dijo en un susurro-

- ya – dijo el purasangre y tanto él como el vampiro recién convertido en clase noble sabían que ese ya era que estaba listo

Para el cazador era la primera vez que penetraba a alguien, se sentía extraño pero era satisfactorio le gustaba la sensación de estar adentro de Kaname aparte que este era muy apretado, cuando escucho el ya del castaño, comenzó a moverse primero con movimientos lentos pero mientras él se iba acostumbrando, las embestidas eran mas rápidas, mas fuertes

- ohh… Zero… si… así… sigue ahhh… si… ze… ahhh… ze… ro ahhh…

Los gemidos de Kaname significaba que no lo estaba haciendo mal ¿verdad? Así que siguió con lo mismo mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su compañero.

Las embestidas de Zero estaban llevando a Kaname mucho mas allá de las nubes pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que no había probado hace una semana pero para el era una eternidad y eso era la deliciosa sangre de Zero, así que su rostro bajo al cuello del peli plateado y comenzó a besar aquella piel y rozo con sus colmillos la piel de la garganta dándole aviso que lo mordería, pero lo que el purasangre no se esperaba es que Zero con un movimiento rápido alejo el cuello de sus colmillos y eso lo sorprendió bastante, pero por ahora, al menos en este preciso instante no le iba a preguntar nada del porque de aquella reacción, así que se aguanto la sed y siguió experimentando los placeres de las embestidas del prefecto cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, que ya habían logrado el punto exacto en donde era más sensible así que no podía dejar de gemir y luego se corrió entre sus estómagos y Zero no se demoro mucho y se corrió dentro de Kaname y después salió del sangre pura

- perdón… por correrme dentro… de ti, Kaname – dijo entre jadeos el oji amatista-

- no te preocupes… me gusto…

- mmm…

- te amo Zero

- y yo a ti, no lo dudes, ahora me voy a bañar, porque si me quedo aquí de seguro querrás otra ronda y créeme ya no puedo más

- no te preocupes ya estoy algo satisfecho de tu cuerpo – dijo con una mirada lujuriosa-

- no correré riesgos, ahora me bañare y no te metas al baño- dijo el peli plateado-

- vale - acepto kaname-

-0-

Ichiru y Takuma estaban sentados en la sala de estar de la residencia de la luna esperando a Zero y Kaname

- ¿no crees que se están demorando mucho? – dijo el prefecto aburrido de esperar-

- es porque están recuperando el tiempo perdido

- mmm… pero también perdió tiempo conmigo

- emmm… eres demasiado celoso con Zero

- es mi hermano, pero en serio se están demorando mucho, tu y yo no nos demoramos tanto en… mmm… - se sonrojo- ya sabes lo que… hicimos emm… hace un rato

- ¿Cuándo hicimos el amor? – Pregunto divertido el vampiro viendo como le subían los colores a su amante-

- si – susurro aun más rojo-

- ¿Por qué estas rojo?

- mmm…

- sabes que es normal que 2 personas que se amen hagan el amor

- ya cállate- dijo aun mas rijo si es que eso era posible-

- te han dicho que te vez adorable cuando te pones rojo – dijo aun más divertido-

- cállate Takuma… ya deja de decir esas cosas, te ves mejor con tu boca cerrada así que ca-lla-te

- ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo callar Ichiru? – pregunto una voz a las espaldas del peli plateado-

- zero…emm… por nada – hizo una sonrisa nerviosa-

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap se que me salio bastante largo la verdad nunca pense escribir tanto en un cap pero lo hice xd

bueno espero con ansias su **reviews**

y como siempre aqui esta el

**ADELANTO:**

- mmm… ven – dijo el oji amatista extendiendo los brazos hacia Ichiru-

El menor de los Kiryuu se levanto de inmediato y abrazo a su hermano

- Zero, ¿verdad que a mí también me echaste de menos? – Dijo el prefecto frotando su rostro en el pecho de su gemelo-

- claro que si hermanito- dijo acariciando su cabello- Ichiru hueles a Takuma y también tienes olor a tu sangre, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto teniendo el presentimiento que no le iba a gustar nada la respuesta-


	14. zero, takuma y yo somos pareja

Hola a todos, perdon por haberme demorado mucho en actualizar pero la verdad es que estoy resfriada y mi mami no me deja meterme en el pc me echa ayer iba actualizar junto con ¿quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas? pero no tenia listo el cap, pero ahora esta listo... aunque la verdad no es muy interesante creo... bueno otra vez perdon ...

**Meani-Kone:** hola perdon perdon me arrodillo por haberme demorado mucho pero perdoname ¿si? bueno y lo de zero es porque... emmm creo que saldra en el siguiente cap pero de todas maneras te lo dire es porque quedo con un pequeño trauma por como lo mordio taylor... bueno muchos besos y nos leemos...

**Tsuki93:** hola bueno la verdad kaname si quiere castigar a rex por celos pero hasta el momento no se le ha ocurrido nada... y si ya era hora que la ralacion de takuma y ichiru avazara, me querian matar porque siempre que intentaban avanzar pasaba algo y no lo dejaba pero ahora ya avanzo y son feliz :D y si yuuki quiere intentar algo pero no le sale muy bien que digamos bueno besos y nos leemos...

**Viry's:** hola bueno muchas gracias por dejar tu reviews espero seguir contando con tus reviews bueno besos y nos leemos

**FchanHatake:** hola bueno de nada por lo del lemos xd la verdad ya tenia que escribir uno y en especial de ichiru y takuma xd y tambien de nada porque me encanta escribir este fic y me encanta escribir en general la verdad ahora estoy con 3 fic pero solo e publicado 2 y el 3 no es de vampire knight, pero se lo estoy escribiendo a mi amiga, bueno muchos besos y nos leemos...

**vero:** bueno gracias por tus animos la verdad me anima mucho y la verdad a mi tambien me encanta la pareja takuma ichiru xd, y lo que yuuki trama emm... la verdad ahora trato de hacer algo pero no le salio muy bien que digamos pero ella no se dara por vencida, y lo de zero, saldra en el proximo capitulo pero de todas maneras de lo dire ahora esta con un pequeño trauma por como bebio taylor de el, y lo que le dice zero sobre su relacion con takuma emm... este capitulo se trata de ello...bueno besos y nos leemos

**AGUILA FANEL:** hola, bueno bueno zero si esta un poquito traumado pero creo que lo superara pronto espero, bueno en este capitulo esta la venganza d ekaname aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo torturas hice lo mejor posible espero que sea de tu agrado y tambien en este capitulo esta como se toma zero la realcion de takuma e ichiru... y lo de yuuki ella no se dara por vencida tan rapido... bueno besos y nos leemos

**descargo de responsabilidad**: vampire knight no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes aunque seria feliz si fuera asi en especial por kaname y zero xd...

_cursiva son los pensamientos _

de ante mano me disculpo por mi falta de ortografia bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean el cap

**

* * *

****Cap 14: **

**zero, takuma y yo somos pareja.****  
**

Ichiru y Takuma estaban sentados en la sala de estar de la residencia de la luna esperando a Zero y Kaname

- ¿no crees que se están demorando mucho? – dijo el prefecto aburrido de esperar-

- es porque están recuperando el tiempo perdido

- mmm… pero también perdió tiempo conmigo

- emmm… eres demasiado celoso con Zero

- es mi hermano, pero en serio se están demorando mucho, tu y yo no nos demoramos tanto en… mmm… - se sonrojo- ya sabes lo que… hicimos emm… hace un rato

- ¿Cuándo hicimos el amor? – Pregunto divertido el vampiro viendo como le subían los colores a su amante-

- si – susurro aun más rojo-

- ¿Por qué estas rojo?

- mmm…

- sabes que es normal que 2 personas que se amen hagan el amor

- ya cállate- dijo aun mas rojo si es que eso era posible-

- te han dicho que te vez adorable cuando te pones rojo – dijo aun más divertido-

- cállate Takuma… ya deja de decir esas cosas, te ves mejor con tu boca cerrada así que ca-lla-te

- ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo callar Ichiru? – pregunto una voz a las espaldas del peli plateado-

- Zero…emm… por nada – hizo una sonrisa nerviosa-

- mmm… ven – dijo el oji amatista extendiendo los brazos hacia Ichiru-

El menor de los Kiryuu se levanto de inmediato y abrazo a su hermano

- Zero, ¿verdad que a mí también me echaste de menos? – Dijo el prefecto frotando su rostro en el pecho de su gemelo-

- claro que si hermanito- dijo acariciando su cabello- Ichiru hueles a Takuma y también tienes olor a tu sangre, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto teniendo el presentimiento que no le iba a gustar nada la respuesta-

- emmm…. Solo abrázame Zero… yo te eche mucho de menos – dijo estrechándose más a su hermano-

- claro, pero respóndeme – pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Ichiru fue que se estrechaba cada vez más a él-

- ya Ichiru suéltalo – dijo el castaño- no ves que lo estas asfixiando

- no quiero, es mi hermano, déjame abrazarlo tonto purasangre, tu ya tuviste mucho de el-

- fastidio de niño –dijo el príncipe de los vampiros-

- idiota chupasangre, sanguijuela

- mmm… ya dejen de insultarse quieren – dijo el ex humano- ahora Ichiru respóndeme

- mmm… veras… -_¿Qué invento? ¿Qué invento?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez la mente de Ichiru-

- estoy esperando – dijo su hermano-

- emmm… -_piensa, piensa algo rápido, aunque tal vez es mejor decirle la verdad, al fin de cuentas está de buen humor y así no se enoja tanto ¿verdad?-_

Zero comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque su hermano no respondía y trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, pero ni para Kaname ni Takuma paso desapercibido y por ello nuestro vampiro rubio decidió hablar algo

- veras Kiryuu- kun eso es porque… -_maldición no tengo ninguna buena escusa-_

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el peli plateado recién convertido en vampiro de clase noble-

- Zero, yo te lo diré – hablo Ichiru- pero es mejor que te sientes – dijo separándose del abrazo y lo guio hasta el sofá y lo hizo sentarse en este-

- ¿para qué me tenía que sentar?

- para decirte que Takuma y yo… emmm… somos… etto… pareja, te… tenemos una relación amorosa…

Ichiru al no ver la respuesta de su hermano decidió que tenía que seguir hablando

- y veras… hoy deje… que me… mordiera y por eso tengo olor a mi sangre y sobre… que tengo su olor encima eso es porque… emmm… estuvimos ocupados y… - Ichiru se cayó ya que se dio cuenta que su gemelo no había emitido sonido alguno ni siquiera un gruñido o algo parecido, solo estaba hay sentado mirando algo fijo sin mover un solo musculo y ya estaba preocupando a todos-

- ¿Zero? – dijeron al unisonó Kaname y el menor de los Kiryuu, pero el peli plateado seguía sin responder-

- Ichiru creo que no tenias que haberle dicho aun – dijo el castaño-

- mmm… cállate Kuran-

Zero por fin se movió, bueno más bien movió la cabeza buscando con la mirada a Takuma que estaba parado al lado de Kaname con una mirada cautelosa pero su cara palideció cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba Zero, era una mirada mortal que con ella le decía todos los insultos posibles que existían en todo el universo…

- tu… - al fin hablo nuestro prefecto Zero con un tono helador-

- Kiryuu- kun yo… -trataba de pronunciar algo coherente el vice presidente-

- tú, te atreviste a tocar a mi hermano – dijo con un tono muy afilado y con el ceño fruncido-

- emmm… - sonreía nerviosamente el oji verde mientras tragaba saliva-

- eres un maldito engendro de vampiro pervertido – se paro del sofá y comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente a nuestro carismático vampiro rubio, mientras su aura era cada vez mas aplastante y todo lo que significaba vidrio comenzaron a explotar en toda la residencia de la luna y esto incluye los ventanales.  
Kaname al ver esto se adelanto a Zero y lo abrazo contra su cuerpo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- shhh… tranquilo amor, deja de expulsar así tu poder, te puedes hacer daño, solo tranquilízate y hablemos de esto civilizadamente ¿sí?

El dueño de los ojos violeta no escuchaba razones y comenzó a forcejear contra Kaname y su aura era cada vez más amenazante.

- suéltame – gruño el cazador-

- Zero, por favor tranquilízate, tu poder está demasiado inestable y depende de tus emociones aun no sabes controlarlo, si no te tranquilizas te harás daño y también podrías llegar a dañarnos a nosotros y después te podrías arrepentir, vamos Zero tranquilo, ellos se aman compréndelo ¿sí? Yo se que tu puedes hacerlo…

El peli plateado se quedo quieto de un momento a otro solo respiraba y su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que escucho de los labios de su amante ''_ellos de aman compréndelo'' eso quiere decir que Kaname lo sabía y no me lo dijo. Necesito estar a solo y pensar_

- suéltame – gruño con voz filosa-

- no hasta que estés más tranquilo – respondió el purasangre-

- suéltame maldita sea Kuran – el líder de los dormitorios se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido de los labios de su amado y con tanta rabia al pronunciarlo, y por ello lo soltó-

Cuando Zero se sintió liberado de la cárcel de los brazos de Kaname se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica, Ichiru lo iba a seguir pero no pudo ya que lo perdió en cuestión de segundos.

- demonios no tenia que habérselo dicho así – dijo frustrado el cazador-

- Ichiru perdón fue mi culpa… -comenzó a decir el oji verde-

-emmm… no, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, Zero solo necesita tiempo para digerir la información creo – dijo amablemente el cazador-

- eso es verdad – dijo Kaname con un aura sombría-

- Kuran – llamo el peli plateado, al notar lo sombrío que se veía su cuñado-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el castaño-

- estoy seguro que Zero no quería sonar tan frio cuando te hablo y pronuncio tu apellido, así que estate tranquilo ¿sí?

- ¿emm...? – Al principio se sorprendió por las palabras de su cuñado pero luego le sonrió cálidamente y puso una de sus manos en los cabellos de Ichiru y comenzó a desordenárselos- tonto yo no estoy preocupado- dijo amable-

- claro – dijo sarcástico- y deja de despeinarme - dijo con un mohín-

- vale, vale- dejo de hacerlo-

- mmm… Kuran… ¿crees que debiéramos seguir a Zero? – pregunto el cazador con un tono nostálgico-

- no, tú mismo lo has dicho dale tiempo yo también se lo daré, ahora iré a descargar mi ira

- ¿con quién? – Preguntaron al unisonó Takuma e Ichiru-

- con los bastarlos de Taylor y Mathew, los torturare y matare lentamente… - dijo con una voz tétrica el purasangre-

- yo también me quiero vengar, ¿puedo ir contigo? –Pregunto el cazador-

- emm… ¿soportaras ver la muerte de alguien? Tu corazón es demasiado blando Ichiru, no lo soportaras mejor quédate con Takuma…

- no quiero, yo te voy acompañar – dijo decidido el menor de los presentes-

- no me pienso hacer responsable de traumas posteriores

- está bien

- Ichiru tu no deberías ir – dijo el vampiro rubio-

- pero iré igual – dijo seguro-

- mmm…

- vamos – dijo Kaname adelantándosele-

- está bien, nos vemos taku – le dio un beso en los labios al vampiro de ojos verdes y se fue corriendo detrás de su cuñado-

Fueron en donde tenían apresado a los vampiros que secuestraron a Zero, llegaron rápido Kaname entro y atrás entro Ichiru, el purasangre sonrió de medio lado al ver el estado de los vampiros era increíble que aun estuvieran vivos y con cordura, ya que estaban bastante mal heridos por la pelea que tuvieron con sus amigos, pero no por eso iba a tener piedad no con esos bastardos que dañaron a su amante.

- hola – saludo el castaño con malicia-

- grrr- gruño el rubio-

- ¿aun tienen cordura? - se burlo el pura sangre-

- por supuesto que sí, no somos tan débiles como el bastardo de Kiryuu – respondió el peli azul-

Kaname se molesto por ese comentario y con uno de sus poderes le hizo explotar la pierna

- arrgggggggggg… mal…

- ten cuidado con lo que dices que no estás en posición para hablar así- dijo el purasangre aparentando calma- mejor respóndanme unas cuantas preguntas si no quieren morir cruelmente

- ¿Qué quiere saber Kuran-sama? – Pregunto el oji verde-

- asi esta mejor ¿Por qué secuestraron a Zero? Y respondan con la verdad

- porque queríamos matarlo para que tu así te mataras por el lazo roto

- ¿y por qué? – pregunto Ichiru –

- mmm….

- respóndanle ahora – ordeno el purasangre-

- mmm… porque sin ti no tendríamos que abstenernos a beber la sangre de cualquiera que se nos ponga en el camino, tu eres el único que quiere tener un mundo pacifico con humanos y cazadores, eres un mal nacido Kuran – respondió el Mathew-

- ¿Quién te lo ordeno? – Pregunto el castaño con calma y tono frio-

- no te lo diremos Kuran mátenos si quieres – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro el peli azul-

- ya te recuperaste – pregunto con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios el vampiro de ojos color marron rojizo- mejor respóndanme

El silencio se mantuvo

- muy bien si es asi como lo quieres – se rasguño el interior de la muñeca y dejo caer un poco de su sangre pura y por ello los vampiros allí presentes se comenzaron a desesperar-

- mmm… Kuran, ¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez? – pregunto el peli plateado-

- porque aun son útiles, respóndanme

- nadie nos mando, el líder de esto soy yo – dijo el rubio-

- si claro, ¿Quién fue?- pregunto enojado el vampiro de sangre pura-

- jajaja… muérete – dijo el oji plomo, el castaño se enfado y con unos de sus poderes hizo que el peli azul se retorciera de dolor y comenzara a gritar-

- ¿fue Ichijou? – Pregunto Kaname con voz sombría-

- emmm…. – se sorprendió el cazador-

- mmm…

- respondan mal nacidos, díganme si fue asato Ichijou- se vio obligado a decir el nombre de pila del viejo Ichijou para que Ichiru se diera cuenta que no estaba hablando de Takuma-

- porque dudas del abuelo de tu mejor amigo – dijo el rubio y Kaname les hizo explotar varias partes del cuerpo a los 2-

-¿me responderán? – pregunto el sangre pura aparentando su tono de niño bueno-

- no -dijeron al unisonó Mathew y Taylor-

- ok, como ustedes quieran, Ichiru quieres matar a uno de estos dos

- emm…

- o al menos dimes quien quieres que muera primero

- el de pelo azul, él fue el que mordió a Zero y le desgarro la piel muchas veces - dijo el cazador-

- emm… por tu culpa, - Kaname estaba furioso, se acerco mas el peli azul y le enterró la mano en el estomago, para luego sacarla y enterrársela en el corazón lo tomo entre las manos- suplica por tu vida escoria –

- arrgggggg – era lo único que podía decir el oji plomo-

- bastardo – dijo el purasangre antes de apretar su corazón destruyéndolo por completo-

El peli azul se volvió polvo después de unos segundos, el príncipe pura sangre aun estaba furioso, miro a Mathew y con esa mirada le dijo que él era el siguiente en morir.  
Kaname se acerco al rubio como un felino asechando a su presa y sonrió con malicia al ver que estaba asustado, en el momento que estaba al frente de este vampiro le atravesó el hombro izquierdo.

- arggggggg… - grito de dolor el oji verde-

- ¿me dirás si es asato Ichijou? – Dijo sacando su mano ensangrentada del cuerpo de Mathew-

- …

- veo que no quieres hablar – dijo el castaño y enterró su mano en el otro hombro del vampiro encadenado- parece que no hablaras – saco la mano del hombro y se la enterró en el estomago-

- Arggg… - volvió a gritar el rubio-

El sangre pura ahora enterró su mano en uno de los pulmones destruyéndolo-

Mathew comenzó a toser y escupió sangre

Ichiru estaba parado allí mirando todo con una cara pálida y tiritando abrazándose a sí mismo, hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanta sangre y la crueldad de un vampiro, ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía que hacer venido, ya no soportaba mas ver como Kuran se divertía tanto torturando a ese vampiro, y si es verdad que ese vampiro había secuestrado a su hermano y que tal vez por su culpa casi cae al nivel E pero Kaname estaba llegando demasiado lejos. _¿Por qué simplemente no lo mata ya?_

- Kaname por favor mátalo de una buena vez… por favor – suplico el peli plateado-

El castaño al escuchar la petición de su cuñado se dio vuelta y lo vio con una mirada asustada, pálido, tiritando y abrazándose a sí mismo como si tuviera miedo de que se caería en pedazos

- maldición – dijo por lo bajo el pura sangre- muere – dijo para después enterrar su mano en el pecho del rubio tomo su corazón y lo hizo explotar-

El cuerpo de Mathew no tardo mucho en hacerse cenizas y Kaname comenzó a lamerse la mano

- te dije que no vinieras, te dije que no me iba hacer cargo de traumas posteriores – dijo algo molesto-

- lo… se – dijo agitado el cazador mientras se abrazaba mas a si mismo-

- ¿estás bien? – Pregunto un poco preocupado el vampiro ya que no esperaba esa respuesta-

- me quiero ir de acá- fue lo único que respondió el prefecto-

- está bien vayámonos – dijo el purasangre tomando la delantera e Ichiru lo siguió a unos cuantos pasos de diferencia y mirando al suelo-

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la luna Ichiru se sentó en el sofá del salón.

- ¿Ichiru estas bien? – Volvió a preguntar Kaname-

- si no te preocupes – dijo forzando una sonrisa-

- mmm… ok, quédate aquí mientras yo me voy a bañar ¿ok?

- si – susurro el oji amatista-

Kaname desapareció hacia su habitación-

-0-

Zero se encontraba en el establo tirado en la paja pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en estos últimos meses, primero se da cuenta que siente algo por un vampiro y no cualquier vampiro más bien uno que es sangre pura, después tiene sexo bueno más bien hace el amor con ese mismo vampiro sangre pura, luego se entera que un vampiro se enamoro de su hermano, posteriormente lo secuestran y de ese secuestro se hace amigo de Rex otro vampiro y cuando pensó que ya nada mas podía pasarle, se entera de la propia boca de su gemelo que él tiene una pareja y que esa pareja es Takuma otro vampiro.

- lily te das cuenta cuanto a cambiado mi vida, aunque no estoy arrepentido de estar con Kaname ya que yo le amo, suena raro ¿verdad? Un cazador enamorado de un sangre pura, pero es así, que irónico ¿verdad? Bueno de todas maneras yo ya soy un vampiro y uno de clase noble, si bebí la sangre de esa despreciable vampira, lily ¿te importa que sea un vampiro de clase noble?

La yegua blanca acerco su hocico a la cabeza de Zero haciéndole un pequeño cariño

- parece que no, que bueno lily, ¿sabes? Creo que Kaname está enfadado conmigo por cómo le hable hace un rato, pero estaba tan enfadado que no me di cuenta como hablaba, aunque aun estoy molesto, no me gusta nada que Ichijou este con mi hermano lo primero de todo Ichiru es humano y el no y no es que me caiga mal Takuma mas bien es bastante aceptable pero Ichiru es humano y envejece más rápido que pasa si después Takuma ya no quiera nada con mi hermano porque ya se ve muy viejo para él, y ese no es el único problema, también esta asato Ichijou; el abuelo de Takuma el no va aceptar que mi gemelo tenga algo con su nieto, ¿es que acaso no han pensado en eso?

Lily comenzó abrir el hocico y se metió parte de la cabellera de Zero en su bocaza.

- lily no me comas el pelo, está bien no hablare mas de eso.

-0-

Kaname apenas termino su baño bajo al salón para encontrarse con Ichiru, fue directo en dónde lo dejo y lo encontró acostado en el sofá abrazándose a si mismo durmiendo.

- mmm…. Este niño ya se durmió, es como si tuviera anemia siempre está durmiendo, y yo que me apure en mi baño solo para ver si estaba bien – dijo frustrado el purasangre sentándose al lado del cazador-

Al rato después apareció Takuma algo alterado y corriendo por todo el salón

- Kaname sama, Kaname sama, Kaname sama- decía una y otra vez e rubio-

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunte el castaño pasándose una de sus manos por sus cabellos húmedos-

- recibí una llamada – dijo el rubio dejando de correr-

- ¿y? – Pregunte el castaño sin entender a Takuma-

- de mi abuelo, quiere que vayamos a la reunión de hoy – dijo apenado el vicepresidente, el tiene muy claro que a Kaname no le gusta estar cerca de su abuelo y claramente en especial hoy no le gustaría ir a una reunión, por estar digamos que peleado con Zero-

- pensé que no era necesaria nuestra presencia en esa reunión – dijo el purasangre, ahora menos que nunca quería salir de la academia –

- yo también, pero ya sabes como es mi abuelo

- mmm… está bien, en media hora salimos – no le quedo otra que aceptar, sabía perfectamente que si se negaba a ir asato era capaz de ir el mismo a buscarlo con tal de que este en esa reunión-

- si Kaname sama

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? – dijo en un bostezo Ichiru-

- ya despertaste – le dijo Kaname-

- mmm… no aun estoy durmiendo,- dijo sarcástico- que no lo vez – dijo pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos-

- Ichiru – dijo el oji verde al darse cuenta de su amante allí-

- emm… Takuma… - dijo algo desorientado pero reconoció de inmediato la voz de su pareja, luego se sentó para mirarlo mejor-

- los dejare solo unos minutos – dijo el castaño y se fue tratando de encontrar a Zero pero no podía sentir su presencia-

- Ichiru te tengo que decir algo- dijo el rubio tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-

- ¿es algo malo? – Dijo con un poco de miedo el cazador y se levanto del sofá-

- no o si bueno no sé, pero ahora lo sabrás- tomo aire y trato de calmarse un poco- me tengo que ir de viaje con Kaname a una reunión del consejo

- emm… - se sorprendió un poco y le desagradaba completamente la idea de que Takuma que se fuera de viaje pero tenía que aceptarlo ¿no?- ¿te vas por mucho tiempo?- pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente-

-no, lo más seguro es que dure una semana y este de vuelta el viernes en la noche de la próxima semana-respondió de inmediato-

- emm… es mucho tiempo estamos recién a miércoles – frunció el ceño, mostrando lo desacuerdo que estaba con eso-

- perdón – él no quería dejar a Ichiru, quería estar con su amor todo el tiempo, pero no le quedo de otra que ir a ese viaje porque conoce muy bien a su abuelo y cuando él decía que quería que tanto Kaname como el tenían que ir a la reunión es porque así era o el mismo asato iba a buscarlos a la academia-

- está bien – acepto resignado el cazador al ver que de verdad Takuma lo lamentaba- ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto el prefecto-

- en 20 minutos

- mmmm… ¿y tienes que ir por obligación? - pregunto con una leve esperanza-

- sí, porque o sino mi abuelo nos vendrá a buscar y eso no es factible – se estremeció de tan solo pensar que su abuelo los iba a buscar-

- mmm… ¿abuelo? ¿Cómo se llama tu abuelo? – pregunto el cazador mientras recordaba la pregunta de Mathew '_¿Por qué dudas del abuelo de tu mejor amigo?_'

- asato Ichijou – respondió el rubio y no entendió porque Ichiru quería saber el nombre de su abuelo-

- mmm… -ahora sí que no le gustaba nada pero nada la idea de que Takuma fuera a esa reunión- cuídate ¿sí?

- claro no te preocupes – le dijo el rubio y lo abrazo-

- Takuma… - se separo del abrazo para mirar a su pareja a la cara- si tuvieras que elegir entre Kaname y tu abuelo ¿Quién elegirías? – Pregunto el cazador-

- a Kaname – respondió con honestidad el vicepresidente-

- ¿Por qué? O sea tu abuelo es tu familia ¿no?

- si, pero mi abuelo ha hecho cosas en contra de los ideales de Kaname y míos

- ¿Cuáles ideales son esos? – Pregunto el oji amatista pero el ya sabía la respuesta-

- ya sabes la convivencia pacífica entre los humanos y vampiros…

- y si tuvieras que matar a tu abuelo ¿lo harías?

- mmm… creo que si lo haría si fuera necesario – respondió con honestidad el vampiro, pero no entendía las preguntas de su amante, no comprendía porque Ichiru le estaba preguntando esas cosas-

-¿o sea que si yo odiara a tu abuelo no me dejarías? – Pregunto el peli plateado temiendo de la respuesta que diera Takuma-

- eso jamás Ichiru, yo no te dejare por nada en el mundo… ¿odias a mi abuelo? – pregunto algo desconcertado-

- mmm… -Ichiru al escuchar la respuesta tan sincera de Takuma suspiro aliviado, pero por la pregunta que después le hizo se tenso y no sabía que contestar el aun no sabía si odiaba al abuelo del rubio, pero lo más seguro es que si terminaría odiándolo, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, así que tenía que contestar con honestidad- tal vez- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento-

- ¿por qué? – pregunto confundido el vampiro, si se enteraba que su abuelo le había hecho algo a su cazador, el mismo lo mataría, iba a proteger a Ichiru con su vida, lo protegería de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño y eso incluye a su familia-

- Takuma – llamo el castaño que estaba entrando al salón, y se dio cuenta que había interrumpido una conversación importante-

- dígame Kaname sama – respondió el rubio, sabiendo que no podía ignorar a un purasangre-

- ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo el vampiro de ojos marron rojizo-

- claro, nos vemos la próxima semana Ichiru – dijo el rubio, algo desilusionado-

- claro, nos vemos – dijo el prefecto, sabiendo que se estaba aguantando las ganas de abrazar a su pareja para que no se fuera, o por lo menos para tenerlo entre sus brazos unos momentos más-

- despídanse como es debido, yo los dejo solos unos minutos mas pero apúrense ¿sí? – dijo el castaño sabiendo que eso al menos iba a ser algo agradable y por supuesto que a él le hubiese gustado hacer con Zero si lo hubiese encontrado, pero como no lo hizo no pudo hacerlo-

- gracias Kaname – dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa-

- de nada – susurro el purasangre y se retiro del salón-

- mmmm… - fue el único sonido que emitió el peli plateado-

- Ichiru – el vicepresidente lo estrecho entre sus brazos.- te echare de menos

- y yo a ti Takuma – dijo amoldándose al cuerpo de su compañero-

El rubio le levanto el mentón para que lo mirara a la cara, para después acercar su rostro a su pequeño y atrapar esos labios con los suyos.

Al principio era un beso tímido, pero después de unos segundos el beso se volvió intenso apasionado, enloquecedor, que con cada rose de sus labios y lenguas en vez de saciarse era lo contrario, les daba ganas de mas.

Los dedos de Ichiru se enredaron en los cabellos dorados de su amante, mientras su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de su compañero de ojos esmeraldas, mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo del vampiro y las manos de este acariciaban el cuerpo del cazador.

Kaname apareció otra vez en el salón y se aclaro la garganta pero ni Takuma ni Ichiru lo escucharon

- Takuma ya nos tenemos que ir, perdón

- esta bien, Kaname sama

- ku… Kaname- llamo el peli plateado-

- dime Ichiru

- mmmm… etto… cuídalo – susurro-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido el castaño-

- ¿de qué hablas Ichiru? – pregunto el rubio-

- ya sabes Kaname, se supone que tu eres más fuerte que Takuma ¿no? Así que cuídalo ¿sí? Y tú también… eso – termino en un murmuro y sonrojándose-

- Ichiru se supone que yo debo proteger a Kaname sama – le dijo Takuma con una mirada cálida, ya que su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido por las palabras de su amante-

- no, está bien Takuma, no cuidaremos mutuamente – dijo el pura sangre con una sonrisa calida- ¿estás más tranquilo Ichiru?

- mmm… si- respondió sonrojado. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado pedir eso ya que eran vampiros, pero si de verdad el abuelo de Takuma había planeado el secuestro de zero solo para tratar de deshacerse de Kaname, entonces eso significa que ahora esos 2 iban a la boca del lobo, aunque duda que el abuelo de su amante dañara a su nieto, pero puede ser que si lo haga ¿no? Porque Takuma está dispuesto a matarlo si es necesario y si el rubio estaba dispuesto el que es un vampiro más bien pacifico era porque asato era peligroso y es obvio que si trataría de eliminar a su propio nieto si fuera necesario…

- Ichiru – llamo el presidente de la clase nocturna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

- ¿Qué? – respondió algo desorientado-

- ¿le puedes decir a Zero que me fui de viaje por una reunión del consejo?- pregunto el purasangre-

- emm… claro

- si te pregunta porque no le avise le dices que no se cómo demonios hizo para ocultar su presencia – dijo con el ceño fruncido- intente buscarlo pero no pude encontrarlo – dijo con frustración el castaño- y también dile que lo amo ¿sí?

- ok, yo le digo, no te preocupes

- bien entonces nos vemos

- claro…

- nos vemos ichi…- dijo el rubio-

- seguro, cuídate- dijo el peli plateado aguantándose las ganas de abrazar al rubio y no dejarlo ir a esa estúpida reunión-

El castaño con el rubio se fueron rápidamente a la limosina que le esperaba afuera de los dormitorios, se subieron y se dirigieron a la ubicación de la ciudad donde se realizaría la reunión.

Ichiru se quedo ensimismado unos minutos más hasta que decidió buscar a su gemelo.  
Se acordó que siempre que Zero se enfadaba con él se iba al establo a hablar con lily, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no iba, pero tal vez si estaba allí, valía la pena ir a ver aunque la yegua siempre lo ha odiado, pero de todas manera fue a ver. Cuando llego encontró a Zero acostado en la paja con los ojos cerrados pero evidentemente no estaba durmiendo porque su pierna no dejaba de moverse, pero cuando Ichiru puso un pie adentro del establo lily inmediatamente comenzó a relinchar…

- mmm… lily ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Zero abriendo los ojos y miro a la entrada del establo y vio una sombra pero no sintió ningún tipo de amenaza ya sabía que era su hermano- calma lily no te hará nada lo prometo…

- Zero… claramente yo no soy el que le hace daño a ella, es ella la que me quiere matar… - dijo en un susurro el cazador más joven-

- claro, claro, pero te recuerdo que lily se comporta así contigo por lo que le hiciste hace unos años…

- ya lo sé… pero no fue mi intención tirarle su mechón, aparte ella casi me bota cuando lo hice- dijo en mohín-

- no es para menos… bueno y ¿Qué haces acá? Por lo general nunca vienes aquí… - dijo el vampiro con amabilidad, es verdad aun estaba enojado pero con el que está hablando es su hermano solo tiene que tener un poco de autocontrol-

- yo… vine hablar contigo… - dijo el menor de los 2-

- mmm… ¿sobre?- pregunto Zero, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que Ichiru había ido a hablar con él, pero no pudo evitar preguntar-

- creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?- Zero asintió- pero antes de eso te tengo que decir un recado de Kaname…

- está enfadado conmigo ¿verdad?- dijo el prefecto mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- no lo creo, pero… se fue de viaje…- dijo Ichiru dudando de sus palabras, ya que pensó que esas no eran las palabras correctas pero no sabía cómo mas decirlo-

- ¿Qué?- se sentó en la paja- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Pregunto Zero con angustia en la voz y frunció el ceño-

-me dijo que intento buscarte pero no pudo sentir tu presencia y por eso no te lo pudo decir el mismo…

- mmm… ok- dijo mirando la paja- ¿dijo algo más? – pregunto en un susurro apenas audible para su gemelo pero lo escucho-

- claro que te ama- Ichiru vio como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaron con aquellas palabras pero luego lo oculto bastante bien- Zero ¿estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunto ya que ya no aguantaba más con la angustia de saber aquello-

- mmm…

- Zero necesito saber si estas enfadado conmigo, por favor…

- no estoy enfadado creo…-contesto el oji amatista- veras solo estoy un poco confundido, ¿desde cuándo te gustan los hombres? Y ¿desde cuándo te gusta Takuma?

- mmm… no se desde cuando me gustan los hombres y lo de Takuma desde hace un tiempo solo que no quería admitirlo, aparte Kaname también es hombre y un vampiro… digo si tu puedes estar con un hombre ¿Por qué yo no?

- vale, pero Takuma es vampiro,

- Kaname también- se defendió Ichiru-

- espera deja que termine, Takuma es un vampiro, Kaname también pero la diferencia es en nosotros yo soy cazador tu también es verdad pero tú eres un humano y yo soy un vampiro…

- mmm… pero Kaname es un sangre pura y Takuma no…- se defendió Ichiru como pudo-

- mmm… ¿y eso qué?

- tú lo odiabas Zero, entiende el corazón no se manda, tienes que entenderme Zero… - Ichiru se había acercado a paso lento hacia Zero tratando de no asustar a lily y se sentó junto a su hermano en la paja-

-ok en eso tienes razón pero… mira la verdad si a mí me hubieran dicho que te enamorarías de un vampiro hombre pero que yo tuviera que elegir cual hubiese elegido a Takuma sin dudarlo pero…

- ¿pero qué?- pregunto ansioso Ichiru el sabía que Zero le iba dar la razón porque no quiere que este con Takuma-

- el tiene un abuelo 'asato Ichijou' sumamente poderoso y peligroso, con una influencia tremenda en el consejo de vampiro, es claro que ese viejo no aceptaría tu relación con su nieto y aparte no confió en el en absoluto…- dijo Zero

- recordando a asato realmente ese era uno de esos vampiros que eliminaría sin compasión, era tan distinto a Takuma-

- yo tampoco confió en ese vejestorio- dijo Ichiru sin pensar-

- mmm… ¿lo conoces?- Zero pregunto confundido-

- no pero…- Ichiru paro de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir-

- ¿pero? – el peli plateado le presiono-

- emm… Kuran no confía en él – dijo esperando que Zero no le pida mas información-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Zero algo molesto, el no sabía porque Ichiru sabia eso-

- mmm… lo escuche cuando mato a los vampiros – se estremeció sin querer al recordar como Kaname había matado a esos vampiros-

- espera ¿ya los mato? – Pregunto Zero algo preocupado, pero luego se dio cuenta que parecía que Ichiru estuvo presente cuando Kaname lo había hecho-

- si – no le quedo de otra que contestar con la verdad-

- ¿y estuviste presente? – le pregunto en tono acusador-

- tal vez – trato de evadir la pregunta pero sabía que era imposible.-

- Ichiru – lo regaño para que le digiera la verdad-

- si estuve presente cuando Kaname los mato – dijo en un murmuro pero sabía que Zero lo había oído-

- por dios ¿estás bien? – Pregunto molesto pero a la vez preocupado por la entidad mental de Ichiru-

- no estoy herido – dijo desviando la mirada-

- sabes que no estoy hablando de eso- le dijo Zero tratando de calmar su voz-

- mmm… tal vez quede algo traumado – dijo jugando con sus dedos-

- Ichiru vas a tener pesadillas – le acuso Zero y luego lo abrazo acunando la cabeza de su gemelo en el pecho-

- mmm… claro que no – dijo pero ni el mismo se creía-

- te conozco

- mmm… siempre tengo pesadillas – dijo frotando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano-

- ¿aun sueñas con eso? – pregunto Zero preocupado la verdad es que el todavía soñaba con la noche en que murieron sus padres pero pensó que Ichiru ya lo había superado bueno la verdad nadie podría superar algo así ¿no?-

- de vez en cuando…

- no tuviste que haber ido ¿Por qué fuiste? ¿Kaname te obligo? – pregunto intrigado, verdad no creía que hubiera obligado a Ichiru pero…-

- no yo lo obligue a él.- contesto de inmediato Ichiru, ya que no quería echarle la culpa a Kaname porque sabía muy bien que el intento detenerlo-

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Zero confuso, no entendía porque su hermano iba querer estar en un lugar donde iban a matar cruelmente a alguien-

- mmm… quería ver sufrir a los vampiros que te dañaron, pero creo que no tenía que haber ido… - dijo Ichiru mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- eres tan impulsivo Ichiru – le regaño con cariño el vampiro-

- perdón, ahora sé que fue una mala idea haber acompañado a Kaname – susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano-

- dime algo – dijo Zero mientras le acariciaba los cabellos-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ichiru curioso pero aun no quería sacar la cabeza del pecho de su hermano-

- ¿estás enamorado de Takuma? – pregunto cambiando de tema, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, al final de cuenta Ichiru estuvo enamorado de Yuuki un tiempo, un sangre pura y si lo piensa desde ese punto de vista Takuma es mejor que Yuuki, no es que la castaña sea mala es muy al contrario, pero ella es una pura sangre y es claro que ella querría morder a Ichiru si fueran pareja pero si ella lo muerde lo convertiría en un vampiro y no solo en eso si no también en su fiel servidor y eso no está bien, así que Takuma es mejor ¿no?-

- si lo amo. Estoy enamorado de Takuma, daría mi vida por el si fuera necesario, es así como me siento – dijo Ichiru desde el fondo de su corazón-

- mmmm… -_yo me siento de la misma manera con Kaname, creo que debo aceptar su relación con Takuma, aunque no me guste mucho-_ ok si es así como te sientes, aceptare tu relación con Takuma…- dijo Zero con voz cálida-

- ¿en serio? – Pregunto al borde de un ataque de alegría que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos-

- si en serio

- Zero eres el mejor hermano del mundo – dijo abrazándolo más fuerte que antes-

- ichi… me estas… me estoy… ahogando… - dijo sin aire nuestro vampiro de ojos inusuales-

Lily cuando vio que Zero estaba en peligro o al menos eso pensó ella pesco cierta cantidad del pelo de Ichiru con su hocico-

- hey, hey suéltame lily por favor… Zero… - dijo soltando a Zero-

- mmm… lily no me estaba haciendo daño, suéltalo ¿sí? – Dijo Zero con una sonrisa en su rostro y lily obedeció de inmediato-

-gracias Zero… pensé que me iba a quedar sin cabello…- dijo Ichiru suspirando y tocando su cabeza y arreglando su pelo-

- Ichiru, ¿cuando regresa Kaname?- pregunto el peli plateado con voz tranquila-

- el viernes en la noche de la próxima semana- respondió mecánicamente el cazador-

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? – pregunto el vampiro frustrado, mostrando lo desacuerdo que estaba con ello-

- lo mismo dije yo, pero tal vez vuelven antes – dijo con esperanza el prefecto-

- eso espero, espera dijiste vuelven, ¿Quién acompaño a Kaname? – Pregunto el vampiro de ojos violetas-

- con Takuma

- amm… apropósito ¿Qué escuchaste de asato Ichijou? – pregunto curioso el cazador, él quería saber que era exactamente lo que piensa Kaname de ese vampiro-

- nada en concreto solo escuche que Kaname le pregunto si asato fue el que planeo tu secuestro o algo así- Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su gemelo-

- pero ¿Por qué secuestrarme a mí? A no ser que sepa mi relación con Kaname…- termino en un susurro apenas audible-

- y eso es malo ¿verdad?

- si eso creo, demonios, creo que Kaname y Takuma fue a la boca del lobo- dijo con preocupación el mayor de los 2-

-también lo creo, pero no creo que le haga algo mientras este con Takuma y los otros vampiros ¿no?

- eso espero…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente Zero e Ichiru después de un rato se fueron del establo y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero Ichiru no quería estar solo así que se metió con Zero en la habitación de este último…

- ¿Qué pasa Ichiru? ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunto un poco divertido el vampiro-

- claro que no… solo quiero estar contigo- dijo el menor de los 2 poniendo cara de cachorro-

- claro quédate pero yo ahora me voy a dar un baño huelo a lily y la verdad no es muy agradable su olor- Zero dijo frunciendo el ceño-

- ok, yo me quedo aquí esperándote- Ichiru se acostó en la cama de Zero-

- vale, vale – dijo y luego se metió al baño-

Ichiru se acomodo en la cama de su hermano, la verdad es que hace unos días que no duerme en su habitación, ya que cuando Zero fue secuestrado, Ichiru los primeros 3 días no durmió nada, pero como todos insistieron en que debería dormir un poco el acepto, pero en vez de acostarse en su habitación se fue al cuarto de Zero y durmió allí y después de eso durmió con Takuma, porque no podía dormir sin pesadillas… pero ahora su hermano volvió… sin embargo no quería dormir solo porque sabía que iba a tener muchas pesadillas.

El peli plateado no se dio cuenta que Yuuki había entrado a la habitación y lo miraba con adoración, cariño, amor…

- Ichiru – llamo la vampira, ella desde hace unos momentos que quería hablar con el cazador y llevaba unos minutos buscándolos-

- Yuuki – dijo sobresaltando el prefecto- me asustaste, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso pero también preocupado el prefecto al ver a Yuuki tan seria-

- emm… veras… hoy te vi con Ichijou… y…

- ¿quieres saber si es mi…?- no puedo terminar de hablar porque Yuuki lo interrumpió-

- si

- bueno somos no… emm… ama… pareja, estamos juntos – dijo el oji amatista haciendo una sonrisa-

- ¿y yo Ichiru?- pregunto la castaña con ojos llorosos-

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿tú qué? – pregunto con inocencia le cazador-

- ¿Qué pasa con los sentimiento que tenias hacia mí? – pregunto la sangre pura con un tono nostálgico-

- mmm… veras creo que me confundí, yo te quiero y mucho pero solo cono una hermana… pero a Takuma lo amo él es…-

Yuuki se subió encima de Ichiru y lo callo con un beso, era un beso con pasión casi con desesperación.

Ichiru intento parar el beso pero Yuuki estaba afirmando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza…

Cuando la castaña paro el beso se dirigió al cuello de Ichiru y comenzó a lamerlo…

- ahh…- Ichiru gimió en voz alta, la verdad es que desde que Takuma lo mordió su cuello se había vuelto sensible, tal vez no tan sensible como el cuello de sus amante opero si era sensible y le hacía recorrer escalofríos cuando alguien se lo tocaba tan íntimamente… - Yuuki ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto el cazador casi con miedo-

- shhh… - lo mando a callar y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en el cuello del oji amatista, sus ojos se habían vuelto carmesí. Ella en realidad no había venido a morder a Ichiru pero ahora realmente desea la sangre del cazador pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por aguantarse las ganas, al menos podría saborear la piel del peli plateado ¿no?

- … - Ichiru tenía miedo, es verdad que él dijo que quería convertirse en vampiro pero aun no estaba listo, aparte no quería que Yuuki lo mordiera no ahora… por favor… sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, por frustración de no poder soltarse, por miedo de ser mordido y porque nadie lo ayudaba…

La puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente, Zero había sentido el miedo de Ichiru por alguna extraña razón y cuando se dio cuenta que Yuuki estaba en el cuello de su hermano una ira se apodero de el

- Yuuki suelta a mi hermano ahora – dijo Zero roncamente en advertencia-

- mmm… – Yuuki sabía que tenía que soltar a Ichiru ahora si no quería empezar una pelea con Zero pero…-

- suéltalo ahora o te juro que te arrepentirás – amenazo y comenzó a acercarse de forma sigilosa como una felino acechando a su presa-

-grrr… - Yuuki dejo de lamer el cuello de Ichiru y miro a Zero, trato de tranquilizarse- Zero… no… es…

- grr… aléjate de mi hermano Yuuki – dijo con ojos carmesí-

Yuuki comenzó a alejarse de Ichiru con cuidado de no alterar mucho a Zero…

Cuando Yuuki finalmente se alejo de Ichiru, Zero fue directo a su hermano y lo abrazo

- vete antes que pierda el control Yuuki y no quiero verte cerca de mi hermano otra vez- dijo con voz ronca y Yuuki se fue rápidamente-

Zero siguió abrazando a su hermano acariciando sus cabellos y secando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

- no llores ¿sí? Perdón por dejarte solo yo no…

- shhh… estoy bien, gracias y no te culpes por favor, yo soy el tonto que no puede defenderse solo –

- ya, ya, todo paso… - dijo tranquilizando a su hermano y luego se quedaron el silencio por unos minutos-

- Zero… quiero… quiero ir a buscar a Kaname y Takuma… yo se que tal vez no estén el peligro pero quiero estar cerca por si algo pasa… yo se que tu también quieres ir, por favor vayamos a buscarlos ¿sí? – Pregunto el cazador, él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su hermano porque él se sentía de la misma manera-

- emm… ¿sabes a que ciudad fueron?

- emm… no… pero tal vez el director sabe y podemos preguntar y…

- no te preocupes creo que yo sé en donde fueron por lo general siempre hacen la reunión en el mismo lugar y se perfectamente en el hotel que se queda Kaname-

- ¿entonces si vamos a ir? – Pregunto con esperanza Ichiru-

- sí, vamos después nos la arreglamos con la ropa…

- ok pero vístete primero ¿no?

- tienes razón – se vistió rápidamente-

Ichiru mientras Zero se vestía guardo algo de ropa en un bolso… y luego miro a Zero y el ya estaba listo.  
Los dos tomaron un bus que se dirigía a la ciudad en donde la reunión se realizaría, y como siempre el bus se demoro mucho pero al fin llegaron…

* * *

bueno aqui termina el cap y espero que haya sido de su agrado y la verdad es que me salio un poco largo espero que no los haya aburrido pero les prometo que el proximo cap habra mas romance entre kanamexzero y takumaxichiru ¿si?  
bueno espero sus **reviews** aunque sean criticas

y aqui esta el adelanto como siempre

**ADELANTO:**

Zero e Ichiru llevan horas buscando el hotel donde Kaname se queda pero no lo encuentran…

- me dijiste que sabias donde quedaba – reprocho el menor de los 2-

- yo no te dije que sabia donde quedaba, te dije que sabía que hotel era, y ya cállate que estamos por llegar estoy seguro – dijo Zero molesto consigo mismo-

- mmm claro me dices eso desde hace unas horas… -

- mira ese es el hotel… - dijo el vampiro y se dirigió al hotel 5 estrella que estaba en una esquina o más bien que ocupaba toda una cuadra


	15. romances

hola a todos espero que esten bien y les pido disculpas por demorarme mucho ¿si? emmm... me ubiese gustado meter mas cosas en este capitulo pero no se pudo xd bueno el proximo capitulo intentare poner lo que aun tengo en mente xd emmm... espero que les guste este cap.

**Viry's:** muchas gracias por tu capitulo y creo que en este te dare mucho mas que leer realmente me quedo largo... bueno espero que te guste mucho besos y nos leemos.

**darthmocy:** yo igual odio a yuuki, realmente no se que hacer con ella bueno y lo otro lo de kaname y takuma emm... puede ser si como no... aun estoy viendo como hago todo xd bueno besos y nos leemos.

**tsuki:** hola, bueno todo a su tiempo, pero algo debe pasar xd bueno mucho besos y nos leemos.

**meani-kone:** emmm... si que par de hermanos, pero pronto lo superaran o eso espero, y lo de asato o rido emmm... mi mente aun esta trazando ideas y las voy escribiendo en hojas sueltas xd jakjakaj bueno por ahora no adelantare nada mucho besos a y en este cap no sale nada de eso no me alcanzo, mas bien es mas romance entre kaname y zero e ichiru takuma, ellos se tomaron el cap xd bueno beso y nos leemos.

**aguila fanel:** hola, si la culpa la tiene ichiru por obligar a kaname para llevarlo, y que bueno que te haya gustado la venganza definitivamente yo no soy muy buena escribir venganzas xd, emmm... y lo de zero ahora se reconcilian, y por ahora no delantare nada de lo de que planea asato bueno me despido y nos leemos muchos besos.

**vero:** no te preocupes, pero me gusto mucho ver tu review y espero que te recuperes, muchas gracias me halagas mucho la verdad yo no encuentro que escribo muy bien pero muchas gracias comentarios como los tuyos me hacen sentir mejor, y lo del castigo creo que... emmm en este capitulo saldra, y aqui este la actualizacion y es mucho aun no creo que haya escrito tanto. besos y nos leemos

**bueno ustedes ya saben que vampire knight no me pertenece y no hago esta historia con fines de lucro.**

cursiva _pensamientos._

y perdon por si hay falta de ortografia._  
_

sin nada mas que decir los dejos con el cap

* * *

**Cap 15: romances.**

Zero e Ichiru llevan horas buscando el hotel donde Kaname se queda pero no lo encuentran… habían llegado al atardecer y ahora eran alrededor las 1 de la madrugada y como si eso fuera poco, era un día de invierno.

- me dijiste que sabias donde quedaba – reprocho el menos de los 2-

- yo no te dije que sabia donde quedaba, te dije que sabía que hotel era, y ya cállate que estamos por llegar estoy seguro – dijo Zero molesto consigo mismo-

- mmm… claro me dices eso desde hace horas y aun no lo encontramos, ya estoy arto de caminar y tengo frio- Ichiru se quejo frotándose los brazos, era verdad que llevaba un abrigo pero definitivamente esta era la noche más fría o eso era lo que Ichiru pensaba-

- perdón, estoy seguro que ahora si estamos cerca… - siguieron caminando unos minutos- mira ese es el hotel… - dijo el vampiro y se dirigió al hotel 5 estrella que estaba en una esquina o más bien que ocupaba toda una cuadra-

Ichiru cuando miro el hotel siguió contento a su gemelo. Por fin iban a dejar de caminar realmente llevaban horas caminando, hasta llego a pensar que Zero le había engañado para que no insistiera en ir con Kaname y Takuma

Cuando entraron al hotel, Zero e Ichiru miraron todo el lugar, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a entrar u hospedarse en un hotel 5 estrellas ya que siempre que Cross los obligaba a ir a esas estúpidas vacaciones familiares se quedaban en hotel de 2 o 3 estrellas nada de lujo pero si acogedor.

Ichiru se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba la señorita que se encarga de la distribución de habitaciones…

- buenas noche – dijo Ichiru con cortesía y sonriendo-

- buenas noches señor, lamento decirle que nuestras habitación están llenas- dijo la señorita con lastima fingida-

- mmm… claro pero yo… quisiera emm… ¿me podría decir si Takuma Ichijou está hospedado aquí?- pregunto sonriente-

- lo siento señor, no puedo darle esa información

- pero…

- Ichiru ven… - ordeno su hermano-

- pero Zero – protesto de inmediato el cazador.-

- solo ven ¿quieres?

- vale – se dirigió donde su hermano con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué pasa?

- tanto Ichijou como Kaname si están hospedados aquí, siento su olor – Zero sentía muy claro el olor de Kaname y Takuma lo más seguro es que no han pasado mucho tiempo desde que entraron al hotel-

-¿y sabes en que habitación están?- pregunto con esperanza el prefecto-

- solo debo seguir su olor, ven acompáñame

- si

Zero e Ichiru miraron a la recepcionista y cuando ella no estaba mirándolos se metieron al elevador que Takuma y Kaname habían usado para llegar a sus habitaciones.

Luego de que Zero olfateo 11 pisos cada vez que las puertas del elevador se abrían, por fin encontró el aroma del castaño y el rubio en el doceavo piso, se bajaron y siguieron el aroma, el olor de Takuma se sentía muy fuerte estaban cerca solo faltaba un poco… Zero choco contra alguien y le dolió como un demonio

- aushh… - se quejo expresamente- ten más cuidado por donde andas – gruño el cazador molesto-

- Kiryuu - dijo el rubio sorprendido. No sabía porque Zero estaba allí, _tal vez vino a matarme, no, no claro que no, ¿verdad que no?-_

- Takuma – Ichiru dijo con alegría y lo abrazo efusivamente-

- mmm… Ichiru – dijo con calidez- ¿q- que haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido pero alegre de tener a su amante entre sus brazos-

- esa no es forma de recibir a tu no… pareja ¿sabes? – dijo aparentando enfado-

- perdón pero estoy sorprendido de que estés aquí conmigo – dijo estrechándolo más entre sus brazos, realmente en este momento Takuma era el vampiro más feliz de la tierra e incluso olvido la presencia de Zero, ya que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el niño que tenía entre sus brazos-

Zero se aclaro la garganta un poco molesto, es verdad que había aceptado la relación de su hermano con Takuma, pero no le gustaba verlos tan cerca, no obstante tenía que aguantarse sin embargo ya estaba llegando a su límite.

- pueden prestarme atención que no están solos – dijo irritado Zero-

- Ze- Zero – dijo titubeante el rubio-

- mejor dime donde esta Kaname- pidió saber el cazador-

- emm… está en la habitación 302, lo más seguro es que este durmiendo ya que llegamos hace unos 45 min más o menos y bueno Kaname parecía cansado… - explico el rubio atropellando las palabras-

- mmm… gracias – dijo el prefecto y luego comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación 302, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y miro a nuestro carismático vampiro de ojos verdes- cuídalo, mira que si le haces algo que lo lastime, le rompes el corazón, le haces llorar o no lo proteges como es debido, te juro que te mato sin dudarlo- amenazo y después siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Kaname-

-0-

Kaname estaba acostado en la cama durmiendo, había llegado hace unos 45 o 50 minutos atrás, los primeros 15 minutos los utilizo para bañarse y luego de secase se acostó desnudo en la cama y se durmió enseguida, ya que no había dormido bien desde el secuestro de su amante.  
sintió unos toques a su puerta, los iba a ignorar pero era bastantes molestos como para poder seguir durmiendo, así que abrió los ojos, se despertó muy pero muy de mal humor, quien quiera que sea la persona que lo esté molestando la iba a pagar y muy caro, hoy definitivamente no era un buen día o noche da igual, primero Zero se enoja con él, segundo el viejo asato lo obliga a asistir a las estúpidas reunión, que por cierto no tenía nada de interesante o que lo incumbiera a él directamente, tercero asato le dice muy cortésmente que debe asistir a todas las reuniones que hay en esta semana y cuarto no lo dejan dormir, pero que hizo él para merecer esto…la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta seguía tocando la puerta suavemente, Kaname puso los ojos en blanco y expandió su aura oscura pero parece que aquello no dio resultado ya que seguían tocando su puerta ¿pero quién demonios era tan insistente? El único ser vivo que no reacciona a su aura oscura como es debido es Zero, esperen ese olor y presencia definitivamente pertenece al cazador a su niño, Kaname se levanto con velocidad vampírica, abrió la puerta y vio al peli plateado allí parado mirando con esos inusuales ojos violetas vestido con unos jeans negros y un abrigo azul marino con un bolso en uno de sus hombros…

- hola Kaname… sabes me quede sin habitación y me preguntaba si tal vez…

Zero no pudo seguir hablando porque Kaname se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo y luego lo entro a la habitación

- Zero estás aquí – dijo el castaño frotando su rostro en el hombro de su amante-

- no Kaname, estoy en mi cuarto y tus estas soñando – dijo con sarcasmo el oji amatista y abrazo al purasangre-

Kaname sonrió en el hombro de Zero ante el sarcasmo del peli plateado realmente le encanta este niño

- si es un sueño, es el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo – respondió el castaño besando el hombro de su pareja-

Zero sonrió entre dientes por las palabras de su amante y comenzó a acariciar el contorno del cuerpo de Kaname y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el pura sangre estaba desnudo

- ¿Kaname sabes que existe algo llamado ropa? Es para tapar la desnudes y todo el mundo la usa, es lo que yo estoy llevando, deberías intentar usarla es cómoda, aunque no lo creas – dijo divertido el cazador-

- mmm… puede ser, puede ser, pero cuando estoy contigo prefiero no usar aquello llamado ropa y también espero que tu no la uses, y ya que esto es mi sueño, preferiría verte sin estas molestas telas – dijo con una sonrisa el castaño e hizo que el bolso cayera al suelo luego le saco el abrigo y comenzó a sacarle la camiseta a Zero, el peli plateado no se resistió en lo absoluto-

- ¿y si te digiera que esto no es un sueño?- pregunto el vampiro de ojos inusuales con diversión mientras comenzó a besar al vampiro de ojos marrón rojizo, era un beso con deseo, pasión y muy profundo, sus lenguas recorrían la ya muy conocía boca del otro, disfrutando del sabor de su pareja-

- sería mucho mejor- respondió el castaño en contra la boca de Zero y luego lo beso con más urgencia, es increíble lo que le hace un beso de Zero, recién no estaba totalmente excitado pero cuando el cazador lo beso de improvisto y con la pasión que lo hacía, se despertó y su cuerpo le pedía con urgencia, tocar acariciar y hacer suyo al el prefecto.

El vampiro de pelo plateado se dio cuenta que el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, y el pantalón ahora le apretaba más que nunca, su cuerpo le gritaba que se despojara de la ropa lo antes posible, sin embargo ahora estaba siendo un poco caprichoso porque aunque se moría por estar sin ropa, deseaba con más fuerza que Kaname lo desnudara, Zero quería que el castaño lo tocara mientras le sacaba la ropa.

Kaname dejo de besar a Zero y bajo a los hombros desnudos de su amante besándolos mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso del peli plateado bajando hasta el límite que marca los tejanos del cazador, allí intento desabrochar el botón pero este botón era un poco porfiado y como el purasangre se aburrió destruyo los jeans del prefecto.

- hey ¿tienes algo en contra de mis pantalones? – pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido-

- mm m… algo así, tus vaqueros son algo porfiados en el momento que los quiero desabrochar y es eso lo que se ganan por no obedecer – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y volvió a besar a Zero-

- mmm… la paciencia es una virtud ¿sabes? – dijo contra los labios de su amante mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuello del purasangre- y mis jeans agradecerían que tuvieras un poco de paciencia con ellos, pero de todas maneras ya los mataste – dijo entre besos el cazador con diversión-

- te comprares unos nuevos, lo prometo – respondió el vampiro y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta el límite marcado por los bóxer del menor y allí con la mano comenzó a jugar con el elástico del bóxer, luego con la boca subió hasta el ombligo del cazador y metió la lengua allí simulando la penetración y sintió como Zero se estremeció y le gusto así que siguió haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando Zero se dio cuenta que Kaname se detuvo en el límite marcado por sus interiores se frustro, quería que Kaname le tocara,_ por el amor de Dios ¿desde cuándo Kaname tiene tanto control para no tocarlo?_ Sentía como el castaño jugaba con el elástico y posteriormente sintió como el pura sangre se burlaba del metiendo la lengua en su ombligo, el cazador se estremeció por el placer, pero cuando su amante siguió metiendo la lengua y la movía lentamente…

- ahhh… Ka… Kaname por favor- pidió en suplica el prefecto arqueando la espalda-

El castaño sonrió y dejo de jugar con el ombligo de Zero y comenzó a bajar lentamente el bóxer rosando el miembro adolorido del prefecto, luego de deshacerse de los bóxer y jeans del peli plateado se separo y miro a el oji amatista que estaba con los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta respirando con dificultad, sonrojado con sus cabellos alborotados y clavado a la pared, se veía adorable.

Cuando Zero dejo de sentir a Kaname cerca de su cuerpo abrió los ojos y encontró al purasangre mirándolo con unos ojos cálidos, y el peli plateado se sonrojo.

- Zero te ves adorable – dijo el castaño pasando una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda del cazador acercándolo más a su cuerpo y luego lo beso con delicadeza pero con pasión, demostrando en aquel beso cuanto lo quiere y lo vuelve loco, también comenzó a frotar sus caderas en contra de las del peli plateado.

Zero sentía que sus piernas estaba echas de gelatina, de cierto modo era bueno que Kaname lo tuviera abrazado tan fuerte porque si no fuera así ya estaría en el suelo… y por Dios el castaño sí que sabe cómo llevarlo a las nubes

El purasangre está ardiendo en pasión, ahora en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en el cazador que está entre sus brazos, realmente este niño se apodero de todos sus sentimientos, lo ama con devoción, haría cualquier cosa por Zero… sin poder aguantar más tomo en brazos a él peli plateado y lo llevo a la cama, una porque esta posición era demasiado incomoda y porque le encanta ver al el prefecto desnudo explotando en éxtasis sobre su cama… lo dejo allí y lo observo…

Zero abrió los ojos y miro a el castaño que lo miraba abiertamente con devoción, si él no estuviera tan excitado le hubiera dicho algo, pero ahora solo quería sentir a Kaname sobre sí mismo. Se sentó en la cama y agarro el brazo del pura sangre y lo tiro sobre su cuerpo, Kaname perdió el equilibrio y Zero lo abrazo y lo beso, luego comenzó a acostarse en la cama llevándose consigo al purasangre.

Kaname se dejo llevar sobre encima de Zero cuando el peli plateado de apoco se fue acostando en la cama, luego rompió el beso y comenzó a besar la clavícula del oji amatista para bajar a su hombros, decidió saltarse el cuello de su amante porque deseaba morderlo y tal vez Zero no quería aquello, Así que por ello paso directo a los hombros besándolos y lamiéndolos, después bajo al pecho y se dedico a uno de los pezones primero chupo lamio y después mordió un poco sin sacar sangre y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el otro-

Zero se sentía en el cielo, le gustaba como Kaname le besaba en todo el cuerpo, también le encanta cuando empieza a estimular sus pezones, pero en el momento en que sintió que el castaño le mordió un poco se estremeció, le gusto tanto sentir los colmillos de su pareja tan cerca de su piel, que casi lo hizo llegar al clímax, pero no lo hizo, pero necesitaba ya al purasangre en su interior o se iba a volver loco, sin embargo le encanta la tortura de placer que está recibiendo.

- ka…na…me por favor…y-ya – suplico mientras se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda-

Kaname sonrió contra el pezón del cazador y como pudo abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco el lubricante y cuando vio la mirada de cero al ver el lubricante sonrió aun más

Zero había abierto los ojos como platos al ver el tubo en la mano de Kaname, la verdad es que entre ellos nunca habían utilizado uno y le avergonzó un poco ver uno ahora… aparte no entendía que hace Kaname con uno en una reunión del consejo _no será que… no, no, no tonto no dejes volar tu imaginación._

- ¿Qué pasa Zero? ¿Nunca antes has visto un lubricante? – Pregunto divertido al ver la reacción de Zero-

- ¿Por qué tiene un lubricante? – Pregunto- mejor dicho ¿desde cuándo tienes uno? – dijo sorprendido e ignorando la pregunta de Kaname-

- al menos sabes para que sirve – dijo mientras abría la tapa y se hecho en la palma de la mano un poco de lubricante para untarse en los dedos-

- claro que se para que sirve no soy tonto ¿pero de donde lo conseguiste?

- ya sé que no eres tonto Zero, y luego te diré porque tengo uno ¿vale? Ahora solo quiero pensar en ti – dijo inclinándose hacia delante besando a Zero y sus dedos se dirigieron a la entrada del peli plateado, metiendo un dedo preparando lentamente la entrada de su amante luego metió el segundo dedo moviendo lentamente junto con el primero, haciendo circulo en el interior de su pareja y el oji amatista se retorcía de placer ahogando sus gemidos en contra de la boca del castaño, después el purasangre cuando vio conveniente metió el tercer dedo…

Cuando Zero sintió el tercer dedo de Kaname en su entrada gimió de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, pero por el amor de Dios Kaname se estaba tomando su tiempo en prepararlo pero él quería ya en su interior, _maldita sea._

_Hazme morir, hazme vivir_

_Al salir el sol_

_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar_

_Hazme otra vez el amor_

El presidente de la clase nocturna seguía con los 3 dedos en el interior de su amante y cada vez iba más a fondo hasta que toco el punto sensible en el interior de Zero.

- ahhh… ka… na… me- en el momento en que Zero sintió los dedos de Kaname en su punto más sensible sintió como su cuerpo pedía mas y mas y que ya no falta mucho para correrse… _por el amor de dios Kaname hazlo ya maldito hijo de puta, Kaname por favor hazlo ya-_

El castaño siguió jugando con los dedos en el interior de Zero y con la otra mano tomo la longitud de Zero bombeándolo sensualmente

- ahhh… ka…na…me… por favor… ya… estoy… listo… maldita… sea… hazlo ya… por… favor… - suplico Zero en éxtasis retorciéndose de placer en la cama-

El purasangre saco los dedos del interior del cazador sonriendo, luego tomo el lubricante y se hecho en el miembro se sintió extraño la sustancia helada sobre su miembro caliente… posteriormente metió de a poco su miembro en el cuerpo del peli plateado, sus embestidas eran lentas para darle la oportunidad a su amante para acostumbrarse a él, mientras él lo observaba con adoración, ahora Zero se había convertido en su vida.

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir_

_Y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,_

_Te amo, te vuelvo a elegir_

_En cada mirada te derrites en mí._

_Y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mí_

_Porque cada vez que me tienes dentro._

- Kaname… más rápido… - pidió el prefecto ya no quería esperar más, necesitaba sentir a su pareja moviéndose en su interior para poder llegar al placer junto con su amante-

El castaño le hizo caso y comenzó a moverse más rápido, sus cuerpos estaban en una danza sensual entre gemidos y placer, Kaname golpeaba el punto sensible de Zero para hacerle sentir placer al peli plateado

Zero gimió y gimió mientras lamia el cuello de su amante, aunque ya no aguantaba más e iba a llegar a su límite

No se demoraron mucho en llegar a sus límites, expulsaron su semillas uno entre sus estómagos y el otro en el interior de su amante, los 2 tiritaban por el placer recibido y Kaname cayó encima de su pareja…

- Kaname… te quiero – dijo entre jadeos el cazador acariciando el pelo ondulado de su compañero-

- te amo – dijo Kaname cuando recupero el aliento-

Zero sonrió y beso los cabellos de su compañero…

- descansa Kaname, estas cansado – dijo el cazador con voz soñolienta-

- tú también – dijo en un susurro el castaño y volvió la cabeza en contra del pecho de Zero y lo beso-

-0-

Después de que Zero se fue, Takuma miro a Ichiru interrogativo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunto con inocencia el cazador-

- ¿Zero acepto lo nuestro? – pregunto incrédulo pero con esperanza en los ojos-

- mmm… ¿Qué crees tú? – pregunto el cazador divertido-

- ya que estoy vivo yo diría que si lo acepto – dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa-

- exacto mi hermano no te hará nada, porque acepto nuestra relación-dijo contento el prefecto, mientras abrazaba a Takuma-

- ¿en serio? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio-

- claro que si, y cambiando de tema ¿Cuál es tu habitación? Ya no quiero estar en el corredor – Ichiru se sentía curioso quería saber cómo eran las habitación de 5 estrellas, por esa razón pregunto cuál era la habitación de Takuma-

El vampiro de ojos verdes sonrió al ver la impaciencia de su amante por entrar a la habitación, claro que el también quería entrar en un cuarto para estar a solas y en privado con Ichiru, pero está seguro que el peli plateado no tiene las mismas razones para entrar a su habitación, pero que le iba hacer a veces Ichiru puede llegar a ser muy inocente, como en otras ocasiones puede dejar su inocencia totalmente de lado.

- Taku, ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – pregunto con impaciencia el cazador. Ya quería ver esa habitación _¿Por qué Takuma se estaba demorando tanto en responder esa simple pregunta?_-

- mmm… perdón ven – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación que estaba al frente de la de Kaname, deslizo la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, pasó de la mano con Ichiru a su habitación y luego cerró la puerta-

Ichiru se soltó de la mano de Takuma y comenzó a mirar todo el lugar como un niño curioso

- woohh… - expreso con asombro el peli plateado ya que la habitación del rubio era una suite de lujo, era una habitación espaciosa color azul piedra, la cama estaba al medio y era un poco más grande que una matrimonial, había unos sofá de cuero al lado de la ventana, con cortinas gruesas, e Ichiru cuando vio la televisión LSD que estaba por encima de su cabeza le brillaron los ojos…

Takuma sonrió al ver la reacción de su niño, realmente Ichiru parecía un niño abriendo el más grandioso regalo en navidad.

El prefecto comenzó a pasearse por la suite y a tocar lo que veía, luego se tiro en la cama y la verdad es que era más cómoda de lo que le había parecido, realmente le encanta este lugar, no se comparan con los lugares que él suele hospedarse, aunque claro está que lo que más le gusta de esta suite es el rubio que lo mira sonriendo.

El vampiro seguía sonriendo por las reacciones que tenía su amante cada vez que veía algo en la suite, y de cierto modo no lo comprende, ya que para Takuma todo lo que había allí era muy normal, estaba tan familiarizado con aquello que para él no había nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo le encantaba las reacciones de su amante, era tan tranquilizador, cuando vio que el oji amatista se tiro a la cama le dio ganas de estar allí con él, pero se tenía que aguantar sin embargo le resulta un poco difícil.

- oye Takuma… - comenzó a hablar el pequeño-

- ¿mmm? – Pregunto el vampiro mirando a Ichiru-

- ¿siempre te hospedas en hoteles como estos? – pregunto curioso aun mirando la suite y luego se centro en el vampiro y se pregunto ¿Por qué Takuma estaba allí parado sin hacer nada?, tal vez estaba molesto por haberse tirado en su cama y está esperando que salga de allí-

- sí, siempre – contesto con simplicidad el vampiro, y luego comenzó a acercarse a la cama.

- oh, taku ¿te molesta que me acostara en tu cama? – pregunto preocupado el peli plateado sentándose en la cama.

- claro que no ¿Por qué me tienes que molestar? – pregunto desconcertado el rubio-

- no lo sé, solo lo pensé – dijo con sinceridad el dueño de aquellos ojos violetas-

- amm… bueno pero no me molesta en absoluto más bien me gusta que estés en la cama – dijo sentándose al lado del cazador-

- ¿así? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con inocencia el cazador-

- porque me das algunas ideas para hacer contigo sobre la cama – dijo lanzando a su pareja sobre la cama y él se puso encima y se acerco al cuello de su amante para aspirar su olor, pero cuando lo hizo su organismo se congelo, ya que no solo sentía el olor de Ichiru si no también sentía el olor de Yuuki, eso no le gusto nada, sentía celos de que su pareja tuviera el olor de otra persona sobre sí mismo, el acepta que tenga el olor de Zero porque es su hermano pero ¿porque tienes el olor de Yuuki?, el no se había dado cuenta cuando lo abrazo en el corredor porque estaba en otro mundo pero ahora lo olía muy claramente.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el oji amatista confuso cuando Takuma paro de repente y se tenso-

- ¿Por qué tienes el olor de Yuuki sama encima de ti? – Pregunto el rubio sin ocultar sus celos en la voz y miro los ojos de Ichiru y vio como se sorprendió por la pregunta y luego desvió la mirada-

Ichiru se sorprendió y se puso nervioso y apenas tuvo contacto visual con Takuma aparto la mirada. El peli plateado aun apreciaba mucho a la castaña y es verdad que ella lo beso y casi lo muerde pero no quiere que Takuma y ella se peleen por su culpa así que tenía que inventar algo bueno y creíble ahora.

- Ichiru – presiono el vampiro su tono era molesto quería una respuesta ahora, el casi nunca se enoja por no decir nunca, pero ahora si se estaba enojando, se estaba muriendo de celos necesitaba una respuesta ya… antes de que empezara a pensar cosas peores.

El corazón de Ichiru comenzó a bombear con fuerza y mucho más rápido y por alguna razón no se le ocurría ninguna escusa y el tono de Takuma lo ponía aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- necesito darme un baño – dijo el oji amatista evitando contestar la pregunta de su pareja e intento pararse pero Takuma no se lo permitió lo tomo de los hombros y lo clavo en la cama-

- Ichiru no te vas escapar hasta que me digas el porqué el olor de ella está encima de ti, su olor esta por todo tu cuerpo incluyendo tus labios, dime porque

- porque…- Ichiru se mordió los labios- porque…antes de venirme… emmm… etto... la tome en brazo… y su rostro quedo en mi cuello…. Y bese sus cabellos… p-por eso tengo su olor encima… - dijo nervioso evitando el contacto visual con Takuma-

- mmm… me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad – Takuma frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que su amante mentía por la forma en que su corazón latía y porque no quiso mirarlo a los ojos-

- si me crees o no, no es problema mío – el prefecto se sentía culpable por mentirle a su pareja pero el definitivamente no quería que Yuuki y Takuma se pelearan por él, ya que si pelean pueden resultar muy lastimados e incluso muertos, eso no debía permitirlo, es mejor que Takuma se enoje con él, de seguro luego lo perdona ¿verdad?

- maldita sea, dime la verdad Ichiru – inconscientemente apretó un poco más los hombros del cazador, el rubio realmente se estaba enfadando mucho y quería saber la verdad, no entiende porque su amante le está mintiendo, _realmente duele_.

- me estas lastimando – expreso el prefecto en una mueca y luego frunció el ceño- suéltame ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú no tienes derecho a lastimarme – señaló el peli plateado enojado-

- emmm… perdón, no me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando- se disculpo el vampiro y soltó a Ichiru y apenas lo soltó este salió de la cama y lo quedo mirando de una esquina de la suite- Ichiru en serio lo siento, sabes bien que yo no te hubiera lastimado a propósito

- lo sé, y sé que no fue tu culpa así que está bien – dijo el cazador más calmado-

- no, no está bien, no porque yo sea más fuerte que tú te puedo lastimar, así que no está bien – expreso parándose de la cama y se dirigió a la esquina en donde estaba Ichiru-

- mmmm… ok, si tu lo dices…- dijo apartando la mirada-

- ¿te duele mucho? – Pregunto preocupado el vampiro-

- no estoy bien no te preocupes y perdón por lo que dije ¿sí?- se mordio los labios, la verdad lo que dijo fue inconciente, nunca quiso tratar mal a takuma-

- ok, Ichiru ¿no confías en mi? – Pregunto el rubio con un poco de miedo en la voz-

- ¿Por qué? Claro que confió en ti- dijo al instante el cazador sorprendido por la pregunta y mirándolo a los ojos-

- entonces ¿Por qué no me quieres contar lo que paso con Yuuki? – Pregunto astuto el vampiro-

- mmm… está bien te lo diré, pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto de inmediato el oji verde-

- que no le hagas nada a ella, te puedes enojar conmigo si quieres pero no te pelees con ella de ninguna forma- Takuma dudo un momento en responder, ahora si se estaba asustando-

- mmm… está bien, dime

- lo que paso fue que ella me beso a la fuerza e intento morderme pero justo llego mi hermano y no la dejo- dijo el cazador mirando a su amante-

- ¿Qué? Yo la mato – expreso fríamente el vampiro-

- no, tú me lo prometiste Takuma – Ichiru frunció el ceño-

- pero Ichiru… - comenzó a protestar el rubio-

- pero nada, fin del asunto, ella es hermana de tu mejor amigo, y si quieres enojarte con alguien te puedes enfadar conmigo…

- ¿Por qué me tendría que enojar contigo?, tu no hiciste nada

- no sé yo decía por si te querías enojar con alguien – dijo el cazador aguantándose las ganas de jugar con sus manos-

- tonto, yo te amo – le dijo el vampiro y luego lo beso con delicadeza y sin romper el contacto lo llevo hasta la cama lo acostó en ella y se subió encima del cazador y comenzó a besar el cuello, lamio donde anteriormente estuvo el parche que oculto las marca que había dejado anteriormente cuando lo mordio, después se paso al otro lado del cuello, besándolo, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo delicadamente y que al día siguiente iban hacer unas marcas muy notorias-

- ta… taku…- pronuncio con dificultad el cazador-

- ¿mmm…? – Pregunto el vampiro y sus manos se trasladaron debajo de la camiseta de Ichiru y comenzó pellizcar los pezones del cazador mientras seguía chupando lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de su amante-

- ahhh… yo… yo aun… no me… he re… recupperadoo… de la… ultima vez- dijo entre jadeos y luego abrazo al vampiro-

- lo sé… no te preocupes- levanto la cabeza para mirar a Ichiru y lo beso- lo que quiero es que tú me penetres, hazme el amor Ichiru…

- ¿Qué? – el prefecto parpadeo sorprendido por la invitación de Takuma, se le iluminaron los ojos pero… no puede hacer eso…_ no puedo hacerlo ¿Qué pasa si no soy bueno? Y, y… me deja… no quiero correr el riesgo… de seguro que es difícil satisfacer a un vampiro, no, no puedo correr el riesgo definitivamente no lo hare…-_

Takuma vio como se le iluminaron los ojos a Ichiru y sonrió al verlo pero luego se dio cuenta que lo ojos de su niño dejaron de brillar y mostraron decepción y miedo, eso no le gusto.

- ¿Ichiru? – pregunto preocupado-

- no lo hare – dijo con los ojos cerrados y con voz decidida-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto desconcertado el rubio. _¿Por qué Ichiru? ¿Por qué no quieres?_

_-_ porque no quiero…

- pero…

- ¿me vas obligar hacer algo que no quiero Takuma?-

- no claro que no

- me quiero bañar Takuma – dijo el peli plateado ocultando su mirada y empujando a el vampiro-

- claro – se bajo de encima del prefecto y lo miro confundido-

- perdón – susurro y se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño. En el momento en que entro al baño le puso seguro a la puerta y luego se deslizo por ella. _Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón Takuma, perdón. _Sus ojos le comenzaron a escocer y posteriormente estaba llorando.

-0-

Takuma se quedo desconcertado sentado en la cama, no podía entender porque Ichiru no quiso hacerlo… de repente olio sal en el aire, _Ichiru está llorando pero ¿Por qué?_ Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cuando intento abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba con seguro así que toco suavemente la puerta.

- Ichiru ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto preocupado el vampiro-

- mmm… es… estoy…bien- dijo en un sollozo-

- ¿estás llorando? – pregunto preocupado-

- no, claro…. Que no – dijo con la voz quebrada, luego se paro y se saco la ropa para meterse a la ducha abrió la llave y comenzó a salir el agua caliente-

-0-

Takuma se quedo algo liado, no entendía absolutamente nada la actitud de su amado, tal vez hizo algo que daño al prefecto o quizás algo que lo molestara, pero definitivamente tuvo que haber hecho algo ¿no? Ichiru estaba llorando y debe de haber sido su culpa, maldición había hecho llorar a su pequeño.

Después de un buen rato Ichiru salió del baño con una bata de baño mirando hacia el suelo, ya que no se quería encontrar con la mirada del rubio, se sentía tan miserable, ni siquiera puede satisfacer a su pareja o dejar de preocuparlo… se sentía como una mierda, _él y sus estúpidos complejos._

_- _¿estás bien Ichiru? – Pregunto el poseedor de aquellos hermosos ojos verde al ver a Ichiru parado en la puerta mirando hacia el suelo-

- sí, no te preocupes – dijo en un susurro el cazador fulminando el suelo-

- mmm… deberías ponerte un pijama o algo, puedes pescar un resfriado- dijo preocupado-

- ya lo sé, pero Zero se llevo el bolso, aunque solo había ropa del era lógico que se lo tenia que llevar, pero no importa así estoy bien – expreso mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- claro que no está bien- se paro y se dirigió hasta Ichiru lo tomo de la mano – ven – y lo llevo hasta la cama – quédate aquí- después de esas palabras se dirigió hasta su armario y comenzó a buscar algún pijama, saco uno de seda- mira ponte esto – le dijo sonriente-

- mmm… pero es de seda y es frio no me gusta –protesto el peli plateado. Realmente no le gusta la seda, la encuentra demasiado extravagante y el no es así-

- mmm… tienes razón entonces – comenzó a buscar un pijama de algodón que había comprado hace poco. Cuando lo encontró lo saco y se lo mostro a Ichiru- ¿y este?

- mmm… bueno se ve bien – comento el oji amatista-

- bien entonces póntelo y ponte esta camiseta debajo del pijama para que te abrigues mas – le paso el pijama verde claro y una camiseta blanca-

- gracias taku… - se puso el pijama delante de Takuma total ya lo había visto desnudo, luego de ponerse el pijama se quedo de pie mirando la suite buscando en donde podría dormir, porque para Ichiru era claro que Takuma no quería que durmiera con el en la cama por haberlo rechazado-

- ¿Qué haces allí parado ichi? – pregunto el rubio un poco desconcertado, el ya se había acostado en la cama y estaba esperando a Ichiru para que se acueste a su lado, la verdad Ichiru estaba extraño, pero tal vez tiene miedo de que intente algo para obligarlo a costarse con él, pero Takuma no haría eso jamás-

- ¿quieres que me vaya? – Se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta de Takuma-

- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no ¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunto confundido el rubio-

- mmm…

- ¿ichi? – Llamo el vampiro que posee ojos como las esmeraldas-

- mmm… ¿entonces quieres que duerma en el…?

- en la cama – sugirió el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna- conmigo

- ¿en serio? -Pregunto con asombro el peli plateado la verdad no se merecía a Takuma-

- por supuesto que si ven -lo invito a su lado e Ichiru se acostó de inmediato en la cama con su amante-

- ¿podemos ver televisión? – Pregunto el prefecto con un brillo en los ojos, aparte quería distraerse ya que no quería dormir porque sabía que tendría pesadillas-

- claro préndela

- gracias – el oji amatista prendió la televisión y puso una comedia llamada una ''una pareja dispareja''-

- mmm… ¿de qué se trata Ichiru? – Pregunto Takuma curioso, nunca había visto esa comedia bueno más bien el casi nunca ve televisión-

- emmm… de 2 hermanos uno estaba casado y la esposa lo echo de la casa o algo así, entonces termino viviendo con su hermano que por cierto es un libertino se mete con cualquier mujer excitante que ve y aparte no trabaja. La cosa es que el hermano que estaba casado y que se supone es el más centrado es el que paga todos los gastos del departamento y paga los platos sucio de su hermano bueno de todas maneras es un paranoico y obsesionado por la limpieza, bueno mejor vela es buenísima

- mmm… claro – acepto Takuma-

Después de unos 30 min de risas la comedia termino e Ichiru comenzó a buscar otra cosa que ver, pero como era tarde no había casi nada que ver, puso un canal que estaba en cortes comerciales, la iba a cambiar pero Takuma le quito el control de la tv.

- Ichiru ya es tarde, debes dormir - le sugirió el vampiro pero sonó mas como una orden-

- mmm… no quiero – se negó tercamente, es verdad que se estaba muriendo de sueño pero no pensaba dormirse-

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto el rubio no sabía porque no quería dormir su pequeño y al menos necesitaba saber el porqué…-

- mmm… porque voy a tener pesadillas- dijo el peli plateado avergonzado, era un cobarde, tenerle miedo a unas pesadillas-

- mmm… yo estaré contigo Ichiru – expreso con calidez el oji verde acariciando el rostro de su amante.-

- mmm… ya lo sé pero… mmm… - escucho unos gemidos que venían de la televisión, miro la televisión y se ruborizo por completo, sin querer lo había puesto en un canal de porno, vio solo unos segundos y luego abrazo a Takuma y escondió su rostro en el pecho del vampiro – cámbiala – balbuceo en contra la piel de su amante-

- mmm… - Takuma ladeo la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta que su niño estaba avergonzado por lo que estaban pasando en la tv, eso lo enterneció, Ichiru si que puede llegar a ser muy inocente, le encanta este niño definitivamente daría su vida por el pequeño que tiene entre sus brazos-

- no me digas que te da vergüenza ver un poco de porno – se burlo un poco de Ichiru, quería ver cómo reaccionaba, ya que le encanta ver cómo le sube los colores a el peli plateado-

- mmm… cámbiala o me enfadare contigo- ordeno el cazador enterrando su dedos en la espalda de Takuma-

- vale, vale – cambio el canal de porno a uno de música- Listo ichi

El prefecto dejo de abrazar al rubio y lo miro sofocado-

- ichi sabes que no hay nada de malo en ver un poco de porno, todo el mundo lo ve – dijo sonriendo el vampiro-

- yo no soy tan pervertido como los vampiros – reprocho el cazador y le dio la espalda al oji verde-

- oh venga no te enfades – le expreso y luego abrazo por la espalda a Ichiru y lo atrajo a su cuerpo-

- yo no estoy enfadado, tonto - Ichiru se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su amante, tal vez así si podría dormir tranquilo, es increíble que se sienta tan seguro en los brazos de un vampiro que por cierto lo quiere con su vida-

- claro, claro como digas ichi

- taku… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- claro que no ¿Por qué de estarlo? – Le pregunto mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el torso del oji amatista y a repartir besos por el cuello-

- mmm...- gimió bajo el cazador- so- solo preguntaba – apenas pudo articular aquellas palabras-

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? – pregunto mientras chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante-

- soy… u-un poco imaginativo – respondió el prefecto con un poco de sueño en la voz y gimiendo-

- mmm… mejor duerme ichi tienes sueño, yo velare tus sueños los prometo – lo abrazo mas fuerte-

- mmm… te quiero Takuma

- y yo a ti te amo – Ichiru se dio vuelta y se acomodo mejor en los brazos de su pareja y luego de unos minutos se durmió-

Pasaron unas 2 horas y Takuma también se durmió, pero Ichiru se comenzó a mover inquieto en los brazos de su amante.

- NO – grito agitado el cazador y Takuma se despertó un poco desorientado-

- ¿pasa algo Ichiru? – pregunto preocupado cuando se despabilo-

- no, perdón por despertarte – dijo avergonzado el prefecto, había tenido una pesadilla o más bien estaba recordando lo que le paso a su familia pero en este sueño él había resultado el único sobreviviente-

- no te preocupes, ¿fue una pesadilla? – pregunto el vampiro interesado, Ichiru se veía pálido más de lo que es y estaba asustado eso se notaba-

- sí, estaba soñando con la noche en que mis padres murieron solo que en este sueño Zero también había muerto pero por protegerme- explico mientras abraza a Takuma-

- tranquilo, Zero está vivo ¿sí? Yo sé que es complicado para ti revivir los hechos que paso esa noche pero tu hermano está vivo ¿vale? Tranquilo

- si lo se

- es mejor que te vuelvas a dormir

- mmm… está bien…

-0-

Después de unas horas Kaname despertó miro a su alrededor soñoliento y luego se dio cuenta de un agradable peso sobre su cintura, era el brazo de Zero que lo tenía abrazado, el castaño sonrió y se volteo para mirar a su amante lo miro y un seguía durmiendo, no se pudo aguantar y lo beso en los labios. El prefecto murmuro algo incomprensible pero sonó como ''Kaname tengo sueño''. El castaño hizo caso omiso a las respuestas de su amante y movió un poco al cazador para dejarlo acostado de espalda contra la cama luego lo miro y sonrió de medio lado, e hizo un camino de besos hasta el miembro de Zero, cuando llego a su destino el prefecto seguía durmiendo tomo el órgano de el oji amatista entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente sin perturbar el sueño del peli plateado cuando se puso duro dejo de hacerlo y se lo metió a la boca moviendo su lengua alrededor de la longitud y rosaba sus colmillos por todo el órgano que tenía en su boca.

Zero comenzó a despertarse completamente lleno de placer, luego se dio cuenta que Kaname estaba allá abajo chupándoselo.

- ahhh… ka… name- protesto débilmente el cazador, esto si era despertar en un sueño mucho mejor de lo que estaba teniendo hace un momento. Sus manos comenzaron apretar las sabanas y sus caderas se movían al ritmo que marco el purasangre, _por el amor de Dios es que acaso Kaname solo quiere vivir a base de sexo, _ya estaba llegando al límite.

- ka… Kaname ya…- gimió el peli plateado-

El castaño paso la lengua por la punta del miembro de Zero y luego roso sus colmillos por toda la longitud.

- ka… KANAME…- gimió cuando al fin llego al clímax corriéndose en la boca del castaño-

El presidente de la clase nocturna se tomo cada gota de la semilla que Zero le dio.

-hola Zero…- saludo lamiéndose los labios-

- eres un idiota insaciable- le reprocho el más joven, pero sonriendo- estoy seguro que si te di dependiera vivirías a base de sexo

- claro que si- respondió con una sonrisa el vampiro sangre pura- pero solo contigo

- mmm… ya que me despertaste ahora tenemos que hablar- me dijo el cazador un poco más serio-

- mmm… mas rato- respondió el castaño y luego beso apasionadamente al cazador, luego bajo a la clavícula del prefecto, posteriormente bajo al cuello pero cuando lo iba a besar Zero se alejo de la caricia, Kaname levanto la cabeza y miro a el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos violetas como la amatista, Zero escondió la mirada- creo que si tenemos que hablar – reconoció el vampiro y se bajo de encima de Zero poniéndose de lado-

- yo primero- dijo el peli plateado-

- está bien, dime lo que quieres hablar – acepto el castaño-

- de la relación de mi hermano con tu amigo

- mmm… ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto el purasangre mientras su mente se estaba haciendo mil teorías del porque Zero no quería que lo mordiera-

- ¿tu sabias que mi hermano tenía una relación con Takuma?- expreso serio pero no enojado-

- si lo sabia- respondió con honestidad, y sabía que ahora se venía el enfado de Zero-

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunto tranquilamente el oji amatista, mirando a los ojos a Kaname-

- mmm…- estaba un poco sorprendido de que Zero aun estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez si tiene un poco de suerte el cazador no se enfada- porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal – respondió el mayor de los 2, acariciando el pecho del prefecto-

- mmm… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-pregunto el peli plateado mirando a Kaname mientras sus manos acariciaban inconscientemente el cabello de su amante-

- desde el día en que te secuestraron, me entere por casualidad aunque lo sospechaba desde un mes atrás desde que tuvimos ese encuentro con el cazador-

- mmm… bueno, ahora acepte su relación, si Takuma no daña a Ichiru, está bien, me di cuenta que mi hermano lo ama, no puedo hacer nada- dijo calmadamente-

- qué bueno que lo aceptaste, Takuma estará feliz cuando se entere-

- haría cualquier cosa por ver a mi hermano feliz, la otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo es que me entere que tu ya mataste a el rubio con el otro

- si lo hice – reconoció el vampiro castaño-

- y llevaste contigo a Ichiru- acuso el prefecto-

- mmm…- Kaname se sentía traicionado por Ichiru, bueno aunque nunca le pidió a el hermano de Zero no contarle nada a su amante- sí, pero él me obligo y me siento culpable porque se está con un trauma pero yo le advertí, sin embargo nunca fue mi intensión dejarlo con un trauma

- está bien pero va a tener pesadillas, estoy seguro que Takuma no durmió nada anoche – dijo casualmente el peli plateado-

- ¿Ichiru vino contigo? y ¿está con Takuma en su suite?- pregunto asombrado el vampiro de ojos marrones, nunca se imagino que Zero dejara estar a solas a Takuma e Ichiru en un cuarto y que durmieran juntos-

- si- respondió a las 2 preguntas-

- bueno si Takuma e Ichiru no durmieron anoche debe de ser por otra cosa que se hace en una cama y desnudos- expreso aparentando inocencia-

- KANAME- le llamo la atención y le pego un coscorrón al purasangre-

- ok perdón- hizo un mohín-

- Otra cosa, trata de controlar más a Yuuki ayer casi muerde a mi hermano – dijo enfadado el oji amatista-

- lo hare no te preocupes luego hablare con ella- respondió serio el vampiro sangre pura- ¿algo más de lo que quieras hablar?-pregunto un poco divertido de que Zero tenga tantas preguntas-

- si –respondió el cazador-

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto en un suspiro-

- ¿desde cuándo tienes lubricante?- pregunto avergonzado, pero fue directo al grano-

- emmm… bueno veras, lo que paso es que con Takuma veníamos de regreso de la reunión y vimos una farmacia abierta y Takuma hizo parar la limosina diciendo que volvía enseguida, salió de la limosina y cuando volvió tenía 2 tubos de lubricantes, uno me lo paso a mí y el otro se lo dejo el – respondió con honestidad el castaño-

- mmmm… ¿Takuma se quedo con un lubricante?- pregunto en tono helador-

- no le hagas nada Zero, el no le hará nada que Ichiru no quiera- le dijo el vampiro tratando de proteger a si amigo-

- vale- acepto a regañadientes-

- ¿algo más?- pregunto esperando que esta fuera la última pregunta-

- si

- ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto resignado-

- ¿Qué le harás a Rex con el pelirrojo?

- emm… aun no lo tengo decidido pero serán castigados- expreso con frialdad, ya que aun le tiene celos a Rex.

- Kaname ellos solo me ayudaron lo prometo, no le hagas nada – pidió el prefecto tumbando al purasangre en la cama y él se subió encima lamiendo el cuello- por favor-suplico-

- mmm… - se estremeció de placer-.

- ¿sí? Hazlo por mí, déjalos salir ilesos – rozo con la punta de los colmillos la piel sensible de la garganta de su amante-

- ahhh…- arqueo la espalda deseando lo colmillos de su pareja en su piel, _maldición Zero se había vuelto muy inteligente para convencerlo-_

- por favor- suplico otra vez Zero-

- está bien, pero hazlo ya por favor- rogo el purasangre ladeando su cabeza dando más espacio al cazador para beber del-

El prefecto sonrió al conseguir lo que quería y luego hundió sus colmillos en la piel del vampiro del castaño y bebió lentamente hasta que decidió que era suficiente y se separo del cuello de Kaname lamiendo las heridas-

- gracias Kaname- susurro contra la piel del castaño-

- me debes una, ahora yo quiero que me respondas algo

- mmm… - Zero sabia lo que quería saber Kaname, era por eso que intentaba distraerlo, pero ya no podía ganar más tiempo, se separo del vampiro acostándose al lado del-

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que te muerda?- pregunto serio el dueño de esos ojos color chocolate, mirando al cazador e intento acariciar el cuello de Zero pero este se tenso de inmediato -

- yo no tengo miedo – susurro sin fuerza en la voz-

- si claro. – Respondió con sarcasmo- Zero dime – le pidió cálidamente-

- mmm… creo que me dejaron un poco traumado- dijo con honestidad y ruborizándose-

- sabes que yo no te haría daño ¿verdad?

- lo sé, es solo que…- se mordió los labios la verdad es que no sabía que decir- recordé como fui convertido y no son muy gratos recuerdo que digamos y…

Kaname lo miro con ternura y luego lo abrazo fuerte, susurrándole cosas tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba el cabello-

- Zero, nosotros podemos superar este obstáculo, Nuestro amor es más fuerte, aparte yo voy morderte solo cuando tu estés listo y suplantare esos malos recuerdos con los míos

- te amo Kaname- se apretó mas al cuerpo de su amante-

-yo también te amo

Después de estar un rato abrazados acariciándose, besándose Zero se separo un poco de Kaname y lo miro

- nos tenemos que levantar, aparte le tengo que pasar ropa a Ichiru, como no alcanzamos a empacar, también tengo que comprar más ropa ya que alguien destruyo mis pantalones, y ya es tarde. Deben de ser como las 3 de la tarde-

- mmm… realmente son las 3:30, y bañémonos juntos o si no, no te dejare ir a bañarte- amenazo el vampiro castaño-

- vale pero con una condición, de no hacer nada en el baño

- emmm… vale- acepto a regañadientes el purasangre pero no haría caso a lo que le dijo Zero-

- 0-

Ichiru se estaba revolviendo en las sabanas y sudaba frio ya no estaba en los brazos de Takuma.

El rubio estaba durmiendo de espalda en la cama, se había despertado cada vez que dormía un poco, los gritos de Ichiru no lo dejaban dormir más de 1 hora a lo mucho, ahora por fin había logrado dormir 2 horas.

- NO- grito el peli plateado, pero aun seguía durmiendo.-

Takuma despertó alertado otra vez, busco a Ichiru con la mirada y lo encontró hecho una bola moviéndose perturbado y murmurando incoherencias-

- no por favor, perdóname, pero no- decía en sueños el cazador, y se abrazaba asi mismo pero demasiado fuerte sus dedos se enterraban en su piel- hare lo que quiera pero por favor no me… haceme lo que quieras Takuma… pero te lo ruego no me…

- emmm… está soñando conmigo, Ichiru, Ichiru despierta es una pesadilla- lo zarandeo un poco y tratando de soltar los dedos de su amante de su propia piel-

Ichiru despertó confuso y agitado con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando miro a Takuma lo abrazo con fuerza

- Takuma, perdón, perdón, perdón, - se puso a llorar con más urgencia- por favor no me dejes- sollozo-

- emmm… -Takuma estaba confuso por la reacción de su amante, era como si aun estuviera en el sueño- ichi tranquilo fue solo una pesadilla, tranquilo, yo no te voy a dejar- lo abrazo acariciando sus cabellos tratando de hacerlo entrar a la realidad-

- emmm… taku… estas aquí- froto su rostro en el pecho de su amante- estas aquí… estas aquí conmigo – dijo recién entrando en razón y cuando su mente se despojo por fin de la pesadilla, se separo de Takuma y se seco las lagrimas- perdón Takuma.

- tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo ¿ahora qué pesadilla tuviste?- pregunto cálidamente el vampiro-

- nada

- ichi…

- te quiero Takuma – lo lanzo a la cama y se subió encima del y lo comenzó a besar con desesperación como si no lo hiciera Takuma iba a desaparecer-

- ichi…- Takuma le devolvió el beso pero tratando de volverlo un poco menos intenso, pero el peli plateado no se lo permitía- Ichiru para- gimió en contra los labios de el oji amatista-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto desconcertado-

- porque estas raro, tu no me besas así, es como si tuvieras miedo ¿Qué soñaste?

- nada no recuerdo- mintió -hazme el amor Takuma- pidió suplicante-

- pero tu aun no te has recuperado…

- no me importa, hazme el amor- rogo el peli plateado-

- mmm… no, no lo hare, no te penetrare- se negó tercamente el vampiro-

- pero…- trato de protestar, pero cuando miro a los ojos de su amante sabía que era una pelea perdida, se sintió rechazado y se bajo de encima de su pareja y le dio la espalda.-

- ¿Ichiru te enojaste? – Pregunto el oji verde volteando al prefecto-

- no, está bien si no quieres- respondió con los ojos cerrados-

El rubio se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño, luego sonrió cuando su cerebro se ilumino con una idea, hacer el amor no solo significa penetrarlo o ser penetrado. Se subió encima del cazador y comenzó a besar el cuello de Ichiru.

- Takuma… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto el peli plateado cuando sintió los labios de su amante en su cuello-¿tienes sed?

- no tengo sed- beso las heridas que había dejado sus colmillos el dia de ayer-

- ahhh… taku- trato de protestar pero le salió como un gemido-

- shh… haremos el amor como la primera vez

- emmm… ¿Cómo ayer?

- no – le saco el camisón del pijama y luego la camiseta lamio uno de los pezones del cazador-

- ahh...- gimió, Ichiru no entendía lo que su amante le dijo como es eso que no como ayer, entonces como demonios lo iban hacer, le dijo que iba a ser como la primera vez… pero la primera vez fue ayer no-

Takuma soplo en el pezón humedecido por sus lamidas y consiguió un escalofrió bastante prolongado por parte del oji amatista, una de sus manos bajo por el abdomen y acaricio el miembro del prefecto por encima del pantalón del pijama, luego traslado su mano debajo del pijama y tomo el miembro erecto en sus manos acariciando la punta con un dedo. El oji amatista se estremeció de placer, esta acción excito al límite al vampiro que pensó que iba a correrse sin ni siquiera haber recibido un toque por parte de Ichiru, pero no se corrió, aunque estuvo a punto, con su boca bajo hasta el ombligo lo beso y luego siguió bajando, saco la mano del miembro del cazador y lo beso por encima de la tela.

- mierda- maldijo en un gemido- Takuma por favor- rogo agonizante el peli plateado-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto maliciosamente el rubio-

- ¿Qué, que es lo que quiero? Tu ya lo sabes – dijo irritado mientras agonizaba por recibir más placer-

- pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca- dijo con una sonrisa el vampiro-

- Takuma por favor, te juro que si no lo haces me enfadare contigo y no te volveré hablar.- amenazo con ojos vidriosos-

El poseedor de aquellos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, se estremeció al pensamiento de que su amado se enojara con él y no lo volviera hablar, y sabía que estaba hablando en serio, esta vez dejaría salirse con la suya al cazador.

- vale, vale- respondió el vicepresidente y bajo los pantalones del pijama al oji amatista, beso la punta del miembro, luego paso la lengua ganando gemidos bastantes fuertes por parte del prefecto-

- taku…- gimió pidiendo más-

El rubio se estremeció por el gemido de Ichiru, era increíble que sin que su amado lo tocara ya estaba tan excitado y sintiera que iba a llegar al clímax. Metió el miembro de Ichiru a la boca y comenzó a chupárselo lentamente, Rosando sus colmillos por la longitud. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear suavemente los testículos del peli plateado.

- taku… ahh… ahhh…- sus gemidos iban acorde al ritmo que marco Takuma al igual que sus caderas, _demonios Takuma si que sabía hacer esto, ya estoy a punto de llegar solo un poco mas-_

Takuma paso la lengua por la punta del miembro del cazador y esto fue el detonante para Ichiru que gimio el nombre de Takuma y se corrió en la boca de su pareja, el rubio cuando escucho su nombre y sintió a Ichiru correrse, el también llego al límite corriéndose en su pantalón de pijama. Se trago todos los líquidos del oji amatista.

- ¿taku… tu… estas… excitado aun?- pregunto entre jadeos el cazador-

-no, ya me corrí -dijo con honestidad y sonrojándose-

- emm… - lo miro interrogativo, se encontraba confuso, ¿Cómo Takuma se corrió si no lo había tocado?

- mmm… veras Ichiru, lo que pasa es que me encanta cuando te estremeces bajo mi tacto, me gusta cuando gritas mi nombre pidiendo más y disfruto cuando te corres, entonces yo también me corrí cuando tu lo hiciste-

- eres un pervertido Takuma- expreso con diversión-

- no me importa ser un pervertido si tú me quieres así

- mmmm… tonto

- te amo Ichiru

- te quiero taku… sabes creo que es hora de levantarse- dijo el cazador, aunque todavía tenía sueño no quería estar más tiempo en la cama-

- nos tenemos que bañar

- ya lo se

- bañémonos juntos- sugirió el rubio-

- mmm… vale

Tanto Takuma como Ichiru se desvistieron y en la ducha los dos se acariciaron, se besaron y se enjabonaron mutuamente, pero no llego más que eso, después cada uno salió con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

- taku, ¿me emprestas ropa?- pregunto el prefecto casualmente-

- por supuesto – respondió el vicepresidente-

- pero que no sea formal

- emm… pero no traje ropa informal

- ¿qué? No importa, tendré que ir a pedirle a Zero, vístete rápido ¿sí?

- claro- Takuma se vistió con una camisa verde claro y un pantalón café casi blanco- vamos.

* * *

1. bueno la comedia que estaba hablando ichiru es propiedad de tvn un canal de mi pais por lo general a mi me parece muy chistosa y se creo el año pasado bueno solo eso queria aclarar.

y la cancion se llama hazme y es de david bolsoni. es muy linda la cancion xd

bueno muchos besos espero que les haya gustado el cap y esta vez no dejare adelanto por que aun tengo listo ni la primera parte del siguiente cap. perdon

espero con ansias sus** reviews**

y otra vez perdon por la falta de ortografia besos y nos vemos la proxima. y sobre el nombre del capitulo no se me ocurria ninguno asi que puse el primero que se me vino a la cabeza si esta mal diganme algo que quede mejor con este cap ¿si? gracias

pd: los que leen mi otro fic ¿quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas? les dire que me demorare un poco espero poder subir mañana lunes pero lo veo un poco dificil ya que aun no lo he termninado hare todo lo posible para terminarlo y los que no lo han leido espero que puedan pasarse una pasadita por alla, bueno solo si les gusta. solo eso y cuidense mucho besos.


	16. mis protegidos

hola a todos .perdon por demorarme tanto pero la verdad estaba sin inspiracion completamente sin inspiracion, estube semanas dias noches buscando mi inspiracion y no queria llegar hasta mi mami se sorprendio y me dijo ¿ y eso que tu no estas escribiendo? y eso que a ella no le gusta que escriba imaginense como esta bueno pero ayer en la noche llego con todo y por fin termine este cap. emmm... bueno espero que les guste muchos besos y nos leemos.

**darthmocy:** hola, que bueno que te haya encantado el cap, espero que este tambien te guste y lo de takuma emm... si estaba molesto, y me diste una dia con lo de yuuki pero no se si la hare al menos no por ahora xd, y lo de kaname si es terrible mente insasiable aunque muy lindo :D ^^ y bueno eso te dejo que este cap, mucho besos y nos leemos

**AGUILA FANEL: **si creo que a mi tambien me gusto la reconciliacion de kaname y zero, bueno y lo de ichiru y sus traumas si takumas se los quita en este cap, pero despues de una pequeña pelea y lo de yuuki emm... hay vere como lo hago muchas gracias por cometar y bueno eso mucho besos y nos leemos

**Vero:** que bueno que te hay gustado el cap, bueno y como trato takuma a ichiru si fue lindo y lo de correrse no se porque se me ocurrio pero que bueno que te haya gustado, y lo de kaname, no se si se enojara con yuuki al fin de cuentas es su hermanita pequeña ¿no? y ami tambien no me cae muy bien y que bueno que te guste que escriba mucho, porque creo que ahora me dio por escribir cap muy largo intento hacerlos mas cortitos pero no puedo que le voy hacer, y lo de kaname y zero que bueno que te haya gustado :D ^^, y los de ponerlos en tus favoritos creo que tienes que tener una cuenta en esta pagina y cuando la tengas tienes que apretar al final de capa cap hay un cuadrado que dice **add story to favorite**, **GO** y el go tienes que apretarlo y se allade a tus favoritos eso se hace xd bueno ahora si mucho besos y nos leemos espero que me hayas entendido mi explicacion.

**FchanHatake:** wow ya hechaba de menos tus comentario que bueno que hayas podido pasar por una de mis fic bueno gracias, *-* que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y el cap, y kaname adora a zero e ichiru adora con todo su alma a ichiru y aqui va tu otra porcion de droga, yo no sere mala y no te dejare caer en el sindrome de la abtinencia xd bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos besos y nos leemos.

**Tsuki93:** espero que te haya ido bien en tus vacaciones, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, y en especial el lemon, por que la verdad yo siento que no soy muy buena escribiendo los lemon bueno que le voy hacer ire mejorando con el tiempo, y la angustia de ichiru emm... takuma se la quitara xd y si es lindo muy lindo*¬* xd , besos y nos leemos muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Meani-Kone:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, si kaname es muy pervertido pero zero lo ama como es y de todas maneras zero lo disfruta mucho xd jakjakjaka... y lo que le hara kaname a yuuki no lo se, al fin de cuenta yuuki es su hermana pequeña y la quiere mucho ¿no? supongo que solo hablara con ella o ¿no? bueno no lo se e cihiru con takuma si son lindos muy lindos xd jakjaka... bueno ahora por fin termine la conti espero que te guste muchos besos y nos leemos.

**vampire knight no me pertenece**

_cursiva pensamiento ._

de ante mano perdon por la falta de ortografia y ahora si los dejo para que lean el cap_  
_

**

* * *

****Cap. 16: Mis protegidos.**

Kaname estaba sentado en la mesa del consejo, se encontraba sentado en la cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando iba a las reuniones, Takuma estaba a su lado derecho, el castaño ya estaba cansado de las reuniones, a todas a las que había ido esta semana no hablaban de nada importante, los únicos temas que trataban eran de economía y la clase de algunos vampiros, había pensado en no ir más cuando fue a 3 reuniones seguidas, pero cuando intento quedarse en la habitación con Zero, Asato lo mando a buscar, por ello no lo intento más, pero al fin esta era la última estúpida reunión que tenía que asistir.

Aparte de que la reunión era estúpidamente aburrida, estaba muerto de sueño, no había dormido nada, después de la reunión del día anterior, salió con Zero, Takuma e Ichiru a unas tiendas de vampiros también comieron fuera, pero cuando volvieron al hotel, en la privacidad de su habitación, Kaname y Zero hicieron el amor hasta que no pudieron mas y eso no fue más de hace 3 horas atrás, lo más seguro es que el peli plateado está durmiendo ahora, Kaname haría lo que fuera por estar ahora con su amante durmiendo acurrucados y tal vez murmurándose cursilerías.

Todos los vampiros del consejo que faltaban no se demoraron en llegar y saludaron haciendo una reverencia a Kaname, el purasangre asintió ausente cuando los vio, solo quería que la reunión empezara de una maldita vez y así terminaría pronto, aunque estaba seguro que no iban hablar de nada interesante, así que no prestaría atención, de todas manera ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en el cazador que llena su vida.

La reunión empezó después de 30 min, al principio hablaban de cosas triviales que a Kaname no le interesaba en lo más mínimo así que decidió que de verdad no prestaría atención y se dedico a revivir los momento que había pasado con Zero ese día.

Takuma estaba prestando atención a la reunión en la mayor parte, pero una parte de su cabeza estaba pensando constantemente en el niño que le llena su corazón, es verdad que no había hecho el amor con Ichiru después de que lo hizo venirse en su boca, pero eso es porque Ichiru no ha querido, había intentado toda la semana que su amante lo penetrara pero no, el prefecto siempre salía con una excusa que no lo convencía, es claro que el cazador se excitaba cada vez que se besaban y se tocan pero cuando el rubio le decía que lo penetrara Ichiru salía con que le dolía la cabeza o estaba cansado, pero era claro que no era así, no sabía porque su niño no le quería hacer el amor, era tan extraño bueno hoy cuando llegue lo intentaría de nuevo, y también intentaría averiguar el porqué no quiere. Takuma suspiro para sus adentros.

Ya habían pasado unas 3 horas desde que había empezado la reunión y poco a poco iban avanzando al tema que de verdad querían tratar, sin embargo Kaname no se dio cuenta del rumbo que había tomado la reunión pero Takuma si lo hizo y al parecer no le estaba gustando nada, frunció el ceño notablemente.

- bueno ahora les diré que llegamos a un acuerdo con el consejo de cazadores, debemos eliminar a los 2 últimos Kiryuu que quedan, son un peligro tanto para nosotros como para la asociación de cazadores.- Asato expreso calmadamente, la verdad que estaba haciendo esto para ver la reacción de Kaname al escuchar los planes que tienen para los Kiryuu-

- me niego- dijo Takuma levantándose y golpeando la mesa. Cuando escucho a su abuelo hablar de que eliminarían a los Kiryuu no le agrado, por el amor de Dios uno de los Kiryuu era su pareja era su vida, no podía imaginarse una vida sin el niño terco que llena su corazón, simplemente se volvería loco, Ichiru se había convertido en su vida, el rubio viviría y moriría si fuera necesario por el muchacho de ojos violetas.

Kaname salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Takuma hablar, si su amigo se había metido en la reunión significaba que pasaba algo grave, miro al dueño de los ojos como las esmeraldas pero este tenía su mirada clavada en la de su abuelo.

- Takuma tú no te metas en esto y siéntate- mando el viejo Ichijou. No entendió porque su nieto había reaccionado así, algo no estaba bien en esa reacción-

El vicepresidente de la clase nocturna miro a Kaname suplicante, pero se dio cuenta que el castaño no estaba prestando atención a la reunión, así que por ello no había reaccionado antes, ahora tenía que hacerle saber lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Por qué quieren eliminar a los hermanos Kiryuu? Ellos no han hecho nada para que los quieran matar- expreso Takuma tratando de que no le temblara la voz-

Kaname al escuchar las palabras de su amigo de la infancia su corazón dejo de latir, ¿Cómo es eso que quieren matar a Zero e Ichiru? No eso no lo permitiría, sobre su cadáver, el que se atreviera a tocar un solo pelo de cualquiera de ellos el mismo se encargaría de matarlos.

- cállate Takuma y siéntate de una vez- ordeno Asato enfadado, _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su nieto? no le debería importar la eliminación de un par de cazador y más si uno de ellos es un nivel E._

- responda la pregunta de Takuma, Asato san- estableció el purasangre-

Takuma se sentó cuando se dio cuenta que Kaname ya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que su amigo podría superar esto.

- porque ellos mataron a una sangre pura y eso es imperdonable, no pasaremos por alto aquello, ellos serán eliminados por matar a Shizuka hiou.- expreso el abuelo de Takuma con voz tranquila.

- que yo sepa no hay pruebas que demuestren que ellos mataran aquella vampira, así que no veo el porqué deben de ser eliminados- dijo Kaname tratando de mantener la calma-

- Kuran sama uno de ellos es un nivel E – dijo uno de los vampiros presentes-

- me niego a su ejecución, nadie de ustedes podrá ponerle un solo dedo encima a ninguno de ellos 2, desde ahora tanto Zero Kiryuu como Ichiru Kiryuu serán mis protegidos, el que se atreva a tocarlos los matare, fin de la discusión – expreso Kaname mostrando su superioridad-

- Kuran sama ¿Por qué tiene tanto empeño en protegerlos?- pregunto con astucia el viejo Ichijou-

- en primer lugar si uno de ellos hubiese matado a esa mujer, estaban en todo su derecho- respondió inquebrantable el vampiro castaño-

- pero…- intento protestar uno de ellos, sin embargo Kaname no lo dejo-

- esa vampira mato a toda su familia, ellos tienen derecho a la venganza, y de todas maneras no sabemos si realmente fue uno de ellos así que no podemos culparlos de nada- declaro el purasangre con calma-

- Kuran sama reconsidere su decisión por favor, ellos son cazadores- pidió uno de los vampiros del consejo-

- mi decisión ya está tomada, el que tenga algún problema lo matare… los hermanos Kiryuu serán mis protegidos fin del asunto.- volvió a decir Kaname ya un poco cabreado-

- ¿irá en contra del consejo Kuran sama?- pregunto Asato tratando de pasarse de listo-

- ¿ustedes irán en contra de los Kuran?- contraataco el sangre pura con una sonrisa en los labios-

- no Kuran sama- respondieron todos al unisonó- respetaremos su decisión-

- muy bien, ese era el tema que iban a discutir ¿verdad? Y como ya lo solucionamos, me retiro, vámonos Takuma -expreso el sangre pura parándose y yéndose de la sala.-

Takuma cuando se dio cuenta que Kaname tenía bajo control al consejo, siguió a su amigo hasta la limosina. Gracias al castaño, a Ichiru no le iba a pasar nada, ahora tanto Zero como su amado iban a hacer los protegidos de Kaname, de la familia Kuran la más poderosa en los sangre pura, no se atreverían a tocarlos a no ser que quieran empezar una guerra con los Kuran, esto era tan re confrontante, pero aun hay algo que lo preocupa, ellos dijeron que la asociación de cazadores también quieren eliminarlos, pero ¿Por qué? Tanto Ichiru como Zero no han hecho nada malo, sin embargo la asociación de igual manera quiere eliminarlos eso era un problema, un gran problema, aquello tiene que hablarlo con Kaname si o si.

- Kaname – llamo Takuma preocupado, ya se encontraban en el interior de la limosina y se dirigían hacia el hotel.-

El sangre pura al escuchar el tono de voz preocupado de su amigo, significaba que aun hay algo que le molesta ¿Qué será? ¿Será algo que concierne a Zero?

- dime Takuma – expreso el castaño-

- aun hay algo que me preocupa- dijo el rubio con preocupación –

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kaname, sabía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a decir su amigo, tenía aquel mal presentimiento.-

- la asociación de cazadores también quieren eliminarlos, tanto a Zero como a Ichiru, no sé el porqué supongo que por el mismo motivo que el consejo, están en peligro si ellos van a alguna misión, ya que lo más seguro es que lo envíen a una misión suicida y aparte de ello tampoco podemos estar seguros que no atacaran solo porque están bajo tu protección Kaname, no tenemos que confiarnos- expreso Takuma preocupado-

- demonios ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Porque lo intentan matar? Tiene que haber un plan truculento, si lo quieren matar es porque sacaran algún beneficio de esta acción, ¿pero qué?- Kaname reflexiono en voz alta-

- no lo sé, pero estoy preocupado, y debemos decirles a Zero e Ichiru, ellos tienen derecho a saber que su vida está en peligro- dijo Takuma en un suspiro-

- lo sé, pero no sé cómo reaccionaran si le digo que están bajo mi protección, tal vez Zero reaccione mal, ya que para los demás vampiros Zero sería mi juguete sexual, mi nivel E para satisfacerme pero no es así-expreso Kaname, imaginándose la reacción de su amante-

- yo lo sé Kaname.- trato de consolar a su amigo-

- yo se que tú lo sabes pero…- se queda en silencio, la verdad ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan seguro que Zero reaccionaria mal, bueno debe de ser porque lo conoce muy bien… pensándolo bien sería mejor decirle a solas a su pareja primero y luego discutir los 4 juntos- Takuma

- dime Kaname – expreso el vampiro rubio-

- cuando lleguemos al hotel, yo voy hablar con Zero primero en privado, así que ve a mi habitación, después de 2 horas y si puedes dile a Ichiru en la situación en que esta- dijo el purasangre ordenándolo, sabe que le estaba dando una tarea difícil, pero de todas maneras Ichiru es el amante de su amigo así que debería saber cómo tratarlo ¿no?

- si Kaname, hare lo que me pides- respondió Takuma en un suspiro dio por seguro que su pareja se enfadaría-

-0-

Cuando llegaron al hotel cada uno se fue a su habitación, en el momento en que Kaname entro a su cuarto vio a Zero durmiendo en su cama aun desnudo por sus actividades de hace unas horas atras, y el castaño al ver a su amante desnudo aunque estaba tapado con una sabana tan solo con la imagen del peli plateado con su pelo revuelto la boca entre abierta y su pecho subía y baja regularmente le invadió una ola de placer, pero intento suprimirlo, ahora no era momento para ceder ante sus deseos carnales aparte tenía que hablar de algo importante con su amor. Se sentó en la cama junto al prefecto y acaricio la mejilla de su amante, Zero se inclino ante el rose de inmediato, luego Kaname intento despertarlo pero al parecer el cazador estaba profundamente dormido, al purasangre se le ocurrió una idea de cómo despertarlo, solo que no tenía que ir muy lejos porque o si no se iba a excitar al punto de olvidarse de lo que tenía que hablar con el peli plateado. Se acerco al lóbulo de la oreja de Zero y comenzó a chuparla y jugar con los piercing, y luego le susurro:

- Zero, te necesito, por favor despierta, si no lo haces hare que te vengas ahora- dijo sensualmente-

El poseedor de los ojos violetas se movió despertándose de apoco.

- Kaname- dijo soñoliento- tengo sueño, te juro que después lo haremos ¿acaso no fue suficiente con lo que hicimos hace unas horas? – Pregunto aun con sueño-

- no. No fue suficiente, pero despierta ¿sí? Por favor.- pidió con dulzura el castaño-

- mmm… pero tengo sueño- reclamo el cazador pasándose perezosamente la mano por sus ojos-

- pero necesito hablar contigo, es importante- le expreso Kaname con seriedad, mientras le acariciaba el cabello revuelto al peli plateado-

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el cazador preocupado-

- báñate primero, Takuma e Ichiru vendrán dentro de 2 horas- le sugirió el castaño-

- está bien

Zero se paró de la cama y se fue al baño, se baño con rapidez pero sacando toda la marca de la pasión de Kaname y del de su cuerpo, cuando se sintió limpio salió de la ducha y se seco, puso una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y una colgada a su cuello y luego salió del baño.

- Zero vístete, que me estas tentando, y créeme que me está costando mucho mantenerme lejos de tu cuerpo.- dijo Kaname tragando saliva y tratando de mantener autocontrol-

Zero sonrió por los comentarios de su amante y saco unos bóxer, unos tejanos y una camiseta, de la cómoda en donde había guardado la ropa cuando compro nuevas porque su querido amante había roto unos cuantos pares de pantalones cada vez que hacían el amor. Se vistió y miro a Kaname.

- ¿ahora si?- pregunto con diversión-

- mmm… aun me tientas- expreso con honestidad el vampiro sangre pura-

- claro, claro, mejor dime de qué quieres hablar conmigo- le sugirió el peli plateado, ya que cuando escucho el tono de voz de Kaname cuando le dijo que tenía que hablar con el parecía que era algo serio-

- ok.- Kaname respiro hondo 2 veces- tu vida está en peligro-

- wow, Kaname gran descubrimiento- expreso con sarcasmo el peli plateado- mi vida siempre ha estado en peligro, pero dime porque lo dices- tenía un poco de curiosidad por las palabras de Kaname-

- es en serio Zero, tu vida corre peligro, el consejo y la asociación de cazadores te quieren eliminar a ti y a tu hermano- es castaño decidió soltar todo de una vez-

Zero parpadeo unas cuantas veces por las palabras de su amante ¿Por qué demonios la asociación quieren eliminarlos? Bueno entiende lo del consejo de vampiro y si admitámoslo también de la asociación pero lo que no entiende es porque también a Ichiru, el no ha hacho nada y es humano y por el amor a Dios, pertenece al clan Kiryuu al más poderoso en cazadores de vampiros, ahora sí que no entiende lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué a Ichiru? El es su hermano pequeño, lo va a proteger como sea. Pero primero necesita el porqué de esto y tal vez Kaname sabe un poco más.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto al fin el niño de ojos violetas-

- porque creen que ustedes fueron los que mataron a Shizuka- le expreso, Kaname con miedo en la voz,y porque cree que Zero se va enojar con ya que él sabe que el que mato a esa vampira fue el-

- pero ellos no pueden culparnos- expreso serio pero para nada enojado con el castaño, a él no le importaba que creyeran que fue él, el que mato a Shizuka, porque si se enteraran que fue Kaname, le traería grandes problemas y definitivamente no quiere eso-

- lo sé, eso fue lo que les dije- el purasangre estaba un poco sorprendido y aliviado de que Zero no se haya enfadado con el-

- mmm… es extraño, así que ahora tendré que andar con más cuidado que antes ¿no? – Pregunto sabiendo o más bien imaginándose la respuesta-

- sí pero de todas maneras, al menos los vampiros no creo que se atrevan a dañarte ni a ti ni a tu hermano, si es que no quieren morir, claro está- dijo Kaname, tentando demasiado a su suerte pero al parecer, Zero estaba de buen humor y tal vez solo tal vez, no se enfade cuando se entere que es su protegido-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el cazador, teniendo un presentimiento de que no le agradaría mucho lo que escucharía ahora-

- porque… tú e Ichiru son mis protegidos-dijo el castaño, esperando la respuesta de Zero con los dedos cruzados para su suerte y Zero no le dé una rabieta-

- ¿yo soy tu qué? – pregunto no queriendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ser el protegido de Kaname, ahora todos creerán que es su juguete sexual y no es que le importara lo que pensaran los demás vampiros pero por el amor a Cristo el es un cazador que sabe defenderse lo bastante bien solito y aparte de eso ¿por qué diablos no le pregunto antes de tomar aquella decisión?-

- eres mi protegido- volvió a decir Kaname sacando a Zero de sus pensamientos, al parecer el niño no se lo iba a tomar muy bien-

- ¿Por qué demonios no me preguntaste antes de tomar esa decisión? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

Kaname suspiro al fin de cuentas Zero si se enojo y porque le estaba haciendo esa pregunta tan estúpida

- ¿Qué porque no te pregunte? Claro yo iba a decirles a todos allí presentes esperen voy a llamar a Zero para ver si quiere ser mi protegido-expreso con sarcasmo- por favor Zero ¿de verdad tenía que hacer aquella estupidez? – Pregunto con ironía-

- mmm… - el peli plateado no quiso responder, sabía que Kaname tenía razón pero de todas maneras debería haberlo discutido con él antes de tomar esa decisión- ¿acaso no confías en que me puedo defender solo? –Pregunto molesto-

- claro que se que te puedes defender solo, pero ellos son nobles que saben controlar muy bien sus poderes, y si se que tu eres un noble pero no sabes cómo controlar tu poder y ni siquiera sabes que poder tienes, y aparte de ello Ichiru es humano un cazador pero humano, tenía que tomar precauciones- dijo Kaname con objetividad-

- mmm… - el cazador solo frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, sabía que su amante estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar enojado, también sabía que Kaname lo hizo para protegerlo porque lo ama.

- entiendes ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaname cuando se dio cuenta que su pareja no había vuelto a abrir la boca-

-mmm… - asintió el prefecto-

- ¿estás enfadado?- pregunto el castaño, una cosa era que Zero entendiera y otra cosa muy distinta era que no se enojara-

- tal vez un poco, pero sé que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones -dijo con sinceridad-

- ¿entonces me perdonas? – Pregunto el purasangre acercándose a el cazador-

- no lo se

Kaname roso sus labios con los de Zero

- por favor- pidió Kaname, mientras el beso se volvió más profundo y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro-

- kana… ya… te perdono…- dijo jadeante mientras se separaba del beso- debemos hablar de esto

- ya lo sé pero solo un beso mas

- Kaname te conozco tu eres un idiota insaciable así que no- se negó tercamente porque sabía que si le besaba ahora iban a ir mar lejos y se supone que Ichiru y Takuma deben venir en menos de 45 min-

- ¿Por qué no? Solo es uno- insistió el castaño-

- porque no, te conozco tú no te conformas con solo uno, vas a querer mas y mas y no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer emmm…umh… ya sabes…- se sonrojo completamente- recuerdas Ichiru y Takuma deben venir-

- ya lo sé pero…

- Kaname- reprendió el prefecto-

- está bien, me aguanto-

-0-

Takuma suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación había pensando en ir a comer algo antes, pero luego se arrepintió y subió directo a su suite. Cuando entro vio a Ichiru durmiendo en la cama boca arriba, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió y excito, fue que su amado estaba desnudo, con el pelo revuelto la boca entre abierta y respiraba pausadamente, también una toalla estaba enredada en las sabanas, lo más seguro es que se durmió después de bañarse y se olvido de ponerse el pijama. El rubio sabía que tenía que despertar a su amante para hablar, pero la verdad lo quería despertar para tener una noche de pasión, se acerco al lado del peli plateado, suspiro y luego lo zarandeo un poco.

- ichi, despierta- dijo con calidez el vampiro-

- mmm… tamu déjame dormir 5 min mas por favor- se movió un poco pero no abrió los ojos-

Takuma se sorprendió por cómo le dijo y ¿desde cuándo le decía así? Nunca nadie le había llamado así, es extraño pero de cierta manera sonó bonito. Sonrió e intento despertar al muchacho otra vez-

- vamos ichi, despierta- pidió con dulzura el rubio-

- mmm… ¿Qué pasa taku?- pregunto en un bostezo el peli plateado-

- solo quería que despertaras

- mmm… baka- miro hacia otro lado, y miro la hora, esta vez Takuma llego más tarde que de costumbre- hoy llegaste más tarde que las otras veces – dijo el prefecto aun con sueño-

- sí, pero ya estoy aquí y tú me recibiste con una vista maravillosa- el rubio sonrió y miro el cuerpo desnudo de su amante-

- emmm…- Ichiru se miro y se sonrojo, para luego taparse con una sabana, no se había percatado de que estaba desnudo, ahora recordaba el porqué, se había bañado y luego se tiro a la cama para pensar unos minutos pero al parecer se había quedado dormido y la toalla que tenía en sus caderas se enredo con las sabanas- eres un pervertido

- claro, claro- Takuma se subió encima de su cazador y lo beso con ternura-

Ichiru no se negó en responder el beso de Takuma y pronto ya lo estaba abrazando con necesidad, si necesitaba tanto sentir el cuerpo del rubio cerca del suyo y ahora por fin lo tenía junto al suyo. El beso se volvió mucho más intenso, las manos de Takuma comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su niño e Ichiru hizo lo mismo.

El rubio rompió el beso para besar el cuello del cazador, necesitaba tanto a el oji amatista, este se estremeció y gimió cuando las manos del vampiro comenzó a pellizcar los pezones del peli plateado, pero siempre llegaban hasta allí, no llegaban más lejos que esto.

- Ichiru tómame- le pidió el oji verde, pero Ichiru lo soltó de inmediato y Takuma ya sabía la respuesta-

- no- se negó con decisión. Es verdad que estaba tan malditamente excitado y necesitaba a Takuma para hacerlo pero él quiere que el rubio lo penetre no el hacérselo a él, aun tenía ese estúpido miedo, no quería perder a Takuma, por eso no iba intentar tomar a su amante-

- mmm… por favor- rogo el vicepresidente, aunque ya sabía que el oji amatista se seguiría negando-

- no, mejor tómame tú- esta era la primera vez que se lo pedía después de que Takuma le diera placer con su boca-

- mmm…- el rubio lo pensó e incluso se sintió tentado pero…- no- dijo y se bajo de encima de su pareja-

- emm…- Ichiru lo miro sorprendido y luego se quedo allí acostado sin hacer ningún movimiento, sentía tanto miedo estaba seguro que Takuma se aburrió del y ahora lo va dejar, y todo por sus estúpidos miedos-

- necesito hablar algo contigo, es importante – el rubio hablo con seriedad-

- _hay esta, ahora me va dejar, no quiero, no quiero escuchar-_ no quiero escuchar- Ichiru le dio la espalda al vampiro-

- Ichiru es importante- le dijo Takuma tratando de que el cazador le tome atención-

- no me importa tengo sueño- invento una escusa el prefecto-

- acabas de despertar- reprocho el oji verde-

- me dio sueño otra vez

- es sobre Zero, Ichiru- dijo Takuma-

- ¿Zero? ¿Le paso algo malo a Zero?- se dio la vuelta y miro a su amante-

- su vida está en peligro- expreso el vicepresidente serio-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con preocupación-

Takuma se quedo en silencio observando los rasgos de preocupación de su pareja, algo en su interior le dolía y le dolía mucho.

- Takuma dime, si le pasa algo a Zero yo me muero, yo daría mi vida por el- dijo Ichiru, cansado del silencio-

- mmm… a veces pienso que estas enamorado de tu hermano- expreso con tristeza el oji verde-

- emm… baka, yo solo lo quiero como mi hermano y aparte de eso Zero está enamorado de Kaname y yo estoy enamorado de ti- dijo con sinceridad el peli plateado-

- ¿estás enamorado de mi?- pregunto el oji verde-

- ¿emm? Claro que si- las últimas palabras fueron un susurro, porque allí recién se dio cuenta de la pregunta de su amante, Takuma dudaba del- ¿dudas de mis sentimientos por ti?- pregunto indignado-

- si- respondió sin pensar el vampiro, pero apenas respondió vio la cara y los ojos del prefecto se transformaron en tristeza y se arrepintio de su respuesta-

-oh, ya veo, sabes necesito un baño- se paró de la cama a punto de llorar y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, ahora necesitaba estar solo, pero antes de llegar a su destino una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, intento soltarse pero no pudo, le iba a decir que lo soltara pero no estaba seguro de cómo sonaría su voz-

- Ichiru…- Takuma sabía que le había hecho daño a el cazador, pero ahora estaba tan confundido, lo único que sabía es que ama al niño que le acaba de hacer daño. Tiro del menor hacia su cuerpo, lo dio vuelta y lo abrazo-

- suéltame, Takuma- dijo tratando de que su voz no temblara-

- no

- eres un tonto- dijo entre sollozos y se agarro de la camisa del vampiro-

- perdón- _lo hice llorar por el amor de Dios dañe a la persona que amo, me siento tan mal._ Levanto la cabeza del prefecto y lo beso, pero Ichiru no respondió el beso-

- no deberías besar a la persona en que no confías- expreso el peli plateado con tristeza-

- perdón Ichiru, pero que quieres que piense cada vez que te pido que me tomes tú te niegas es extraño, es como si no me quisieras- dijo el oji verde revelando su miedo-

- eso no es porque no te quiero, es… es porque yo… tengo miedo- dijo Ichiru escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su pareja-

- ¿miedo de que?- pregunto confuso-

- de… de no satisfacerte, yo nunca he penetrado a nadie, yo tengo miedo de no saber hacerlo y que no me quieras y me dejes- expreso atropelladamente aun entre sollozos. No podía creer que le estaba diciendo esto a Takuma-

- Ichiru yo te amo, yo no te dejaría nunca, con tan solo escuchaste gritar mi nombre yo ya estoy en el cielo y yo quiero sentirte en mi interior- beso al oji amatista mientras iban a la cama y se acostaba allí con Takuma arriba- y lo de que nunca has penetrado a alguien, hay una primera vez para todo y me encantaría ser tu primera vez

- pero a mí me gusta ser el uke, me gusta ser dominado por ti, yo moriría por ti Takuma yo te amo- dijo con honestidad y sonrojándose-

- a mí también me gustaría ser dominado por ti- expreso el rubio-

- pero yo quiero que tú me hagas el amor, hazme el amor ahora Takuma- pidió el cazador y beso a el vampiro-

- por supuesto que sí, todo lo que tú quieras- le dijo el vicepresidente besándolo y meciendo sus caderas con las de Ichiru-

- ahh… es injusto…- gimió el peli plateado sonriendo-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio sosteniendo su peso con sus codos-

- porque tu estas con ropa- comenzó a desabrochar la camisa pero termino destrozándola y lo mismo con los pantalones-

Cuando Takuma se despojo de la ropa destrozada, uno de sus brazos se dirigió a el cajón en donde tiene guardado el lubricante y lo saco mientras que sus caderas se mecían junto con las de su amante, cuando encontró el lubricante se hecho en la palma de la mano y luego la unto sus dedos, una de sus manos se dirigieron a los glúteos del peli plateado y acaricio la entrada de Ichiru haciendo que este se estremeciera y gimiera de placer, Takuma sonrió y metió un dedo preparando a su amante.

Ichiru se puso tenso de inmediato pero intento relajarse, sabía que la principio dolía pero luego se le pasaría e iba a pedir más y más.

Takuma comenzó a besar el cuello de Ichiru para distraerlo del dolor y funciono Ichiru se relajo y el rubio comenzó a mover el dedo lentamente en el interior de su pareja y luego metió el segundo dedo ganando un gemido por parte del peli plateado, Takuma se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el gemido no pudo distinguir si era de dolor o placer, miro a los ojos a el cazador.

- estoy… bien… sigue- pidió con deseó-

El vampiro siguió preparando a Ichiru mientras comenzó a lamer los pezones rosados y sus dedos encontraron los nervios dentro de su amante para hacerlo delirar por el placer-

- ahh- gimió completamente de placer-

El vampiro de ojos como las esmeralda siguió haciendo lo mismo y luego metió el tercer dedo, no quería arriesgarse a dañar a Ichiru por eso lo iba a preparar lo mejor posible, doblo los dedos en el interior del prefecto causando un estremecimiento de placer, a Takuma le encanto esa reacción así que lo volvió a hacer y después golpeo el punto sensible en el interior de el oji amatista mientras mordía uno de los pezones

- ahh… ta… por favor… ya… tamui- rogo el cazador-

- aun no- dijo Takuma un poco divertido por el nuevo sobrenombre que se gano-

- tamui… ya no aguanto más… ya estoy listo maldita sea por favor- Ichiru sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a correr, Takuma le estaba torturando tan deliciosamente, pero lo quiere ya dentro-

- vale- el vicepresidente decidió que tenía que sacar lo dedos del interior de Ichiru pero antes de eso golpeo por última vez los nervios que le manda placer al cuerpo de su amante-

- ahhh…- gimió Ichiru sintiendo que ya no podía mas- tamui por favor-

Takuma sonrió en victoria y saco los dedos del interior del cazador y se lubrico su miembro para posicionarse en la entrada del prefecto

- ¿estás listo?- pregunto el vampiro-

- si maldición, hazlo ya- pidió en ruego el cazador y envolvió con sus piernas las caderas del oji verde-

El vampiro metió de apoco su miembro en el interior de su pareja, tratando de no hacerle daño y cuando lo logro se quedo quieto esperando que Ichiru se acostumbra, mientras esperaba la señal de Ichiru comenzó a mordisquear el cuello dejando algunas marcas que luego iban hacer demasiado notorias lo mismo hizo hasta llegar a los pezones otra vez, y justo allí el cazador se movió, Takuma comenzó a moverse otra vez, le costaba moverse libremente por el interior del cazador pero eso le gustaba, el rubio poco a poco comenzó a moverse más rápido y encontró los nervios de placer y volvió a golpear allí.

Ichiru no podía dejar de gemir por el placer que estaba recibiendo, se sentía en el cielo, necesitaba tanto esto, esta conexión física y de alma con Takuma, que ahora cuando al fin la sentía se sentía en la gloria, también sabía que ya no podía aguantar más le faltaba tan poco para llegar.

El rubio tomo el miembro del peli plateado y comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo que iban sus embestidas, lo hizo porque ya quería correrse sin embargo no quería hacerlo antes que su amante, así que comenzó a trabajar con los pezones otra vez chupándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El cazador arqueo la espalda por la estimulación que estaba recibiendo, era demasiado para aguantar, sintió como todos sus músculos se contraían para luego relajarse con un grito lleno de placer, se corrió en la mano de su pareja.

El vicepresidente cuando sintió que Ichiru se tenso sonrió ya que después de unos segundos se relajo manchando sus estómagos con los líquidos de su amante, sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y no se demoro mucho en llegar a la cumbre y lleno al oji amatista con su semilla y luego cayo rendido sobre el peli plateado

Los 2 tenían aun replicas de placer cuando se besaron con ternura. Se necesitaban demasiado el uno a l otro y ahora por fin se pudieron amar sin ningún sentimiento de miedo si no solo amor.

- te amo Ichiru- dijo Takuma cuando rompió el beso para hacer mas marcas en la piel de Ichiru-

- y yo a ti tamui- expreso Ichiru entre jadeos- taku, me quiero quedar siempre así contigo-

- yo también

- pero nos tenemos que bañar y luego me contaras lo de Zero- pidió Ichiru-

- Zero, oh se me olvido, debo contarte algo importante, que te incumbe a ti y a Zero- se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de Ichiru que se olvido que tenía que contarle todo a Ichiru-

- mmm… ¿no puede esperar un poco?, aun no quiero preocuparme por nada, soy feliz ahora, se que suena egoísta pero solo unos 2 minutos más por favor- pidió Ichiru. No es que no le importara su hermano solo es que quiere disfrutar unos segundo más el momento maravilloso junto a su amante-

- está bien luego de bañarnos te cuento – beso a Ichiru y este invirtió las posiciones e hizo una mueca por el dolor que le causo allí, pero lo ignoro y profundizo mas el beso, para luego romperlo y dirigir su boca al cuello de Takuma y mordió un poco allí y el oji verde gimió, al cazador le gusto esa reacción, al parecer su amante era más sensible después de hacerlo, iba a torturarlo un poco, quería venganza y esta venganza es tan dulce y deliciosa, después del cuello bajo a las pezones y los mordió, una de sus manos se dirigió a él miembro del vampiro y roso la punta con la yema de sus dedos-

- ahh… ichi- Takuma intento protestar pero sonó como un gemido lleno de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda, _maldición _ya se estaba poniendo duro otra vez, pero es tan delicioso sentir a su pareja haciéndole esto.

- shh...- el oji amatista cambio de pezón e hizo lo mismo mientras su mano seguía acariciando el ya duro miembro de Takuma, después de unos segundos más Ichiru se bajo de encima de su pareja y se recostó a su lado-

Takuma gimió de frustración por la pérdida de contacto, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, quería mas, se subió encima de Ichiru y lo beso con pasión.

- tamui, para tenemos que bañarnos y me tienes que contar todo, aparte ya pasaron los 2 minutos que te pedí- dijo Ichiru divertido, su venganza salió a la perfección-

- eres cruel, primero me excitas y ahora no quieres terminar lo que empezaste- reprocho el vampiro-

- mejor cuéntame- se rio entre dientes-

- vale emmm…- miro la hora y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado las 2 horas, estaba en problemas con Kaname- ichi, vamos a bañarnos debemos ir a la habitación de Kaname lo antes posible ya estamos atrasados, en el baño te cuento todo.

-0-

Kaname miro la hora por enésima vez, ya habían pasado las 2 horas hace mas de 30 min, y se supone que su amigo y cuñado ya deberían estar aquí, pero no aun no llegan, pero qué demonios estaba haciendo Takuma, y como si eso fuera poco lo que más lo molesta es que el tiempo en que Takuma con Ichiru se han demorado podía haberlo aprovechado con Zero para hacer el amor, ah, como quiere tocar ese grandioso cuerpo que posee su amante, realmente se volvió adicto a Zero

- Kaname, deja de soltar tus feromonas en el aire, se está volviendo sofocante- dijo Zero reprendiendo a él purasangre, y no era precisamente porque el aire se estaba volviendo sofocante, era más bien que estaba más que excitado y las feromonas de kaname no ayudaban mucho que digamos-

- pero estoy excitado Zero y tú ni siquiera me quieres dar un beso- hizo un puchero el castaño-

Zero sonrió, antes ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginarse a Kaname mendigando un beso y ahora lo tenía enfrente rogando porque lo besen, como ama al castaño.

- solo uno- Zero se acerco al rostro del purasangre y comenzó a besarlo lo hizo porque ya no aguantaba más sin besar esos hermosos labios de Kaname.

Kaname profundizo el beso y sus manos recorrieron libremente el cuerpo de Zero, le gustaba tanto todo del peli plateado, una mano traviesa se dirigió a la entrepierna del cazador y apretó un poco el miembro duro, y el prefecto gimió en el beso pero no se rompió, al parecer Zero estaba tan duro como él, acostó a él peli plateado en la cama y él se subió encima del, meció sus caderas con las del cazador y este arqueo la espalda rompiendo el beso.

- Kaname ya… ahhh… oh por Dios, Kaname- gimió el oji amatista, mientras abrazaba al vampiro-

Cuando Kaname le iba a sacar la camiseta a Zero, se escucho unos golpes en la puerta, el castaño gimió enojado, al parecer Takuma e Ichiru habían llegado, es que justo tenían que llegar ahora. _Maldición_. ¿Por qué justo en el memento en que iba a estar con Zero? Iba a matar a Takuma.

- Kaname, están tocando la puerta- expreso el cazador entre jadeos e intentaba sacarse de encima a su amante-

- ya lo sé- respondió irritado el castaño y se bajo de encima de Zero y luego se dirigió a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la abrió.

Takuma cuando vio la cara de su amigo trago saliva, al parecer Kaname estaba muy enojado y el iba a pagar su enojo, bueno al menos valió la pena, hizo el amor con Ichiru y… y fue maravilloso, y cuando le conto a Ichiru que ahora era uno de los protegidos de Kaname este solo se sorprendió pero no se enfado ni siquiera hizo un berrinche.

- ¿podemos pasar Kaname? ¿O nos tendrás toda la noche o día da igual aquí parados?- pregunto Ichiru alegre-

- realmente es la tarde para nosotros Ichiru- corrigió enfadado el castaño- y pasen – ordeno el purasangre y se aparto de la puerta-

Takuma e Ichiru entraron a la habitación y el menor de los Kiryuu hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a caminar pero ignoro el dolor y siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de su hermano que estaba sonrojado, ahora entiende la cara de Kaname, al parecer habían interrumpido algo, bueno tuvieron más de 2 horas para hacerlo, tal como él, y si que aprovecho bien su tiempo. Sonrió recordando lo que hizo con Takuma y después se sentó al lado de Zero, pero le dolió y no aguanto el gemido de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa ich?- pregunto el mayor de los Kiryuu-

- nada, nada- sonrió el menor y juro que no se iba a mover más por el resto del día-

- mmm…- Zero lo miro entre ojos-

Kaname descubrió porque su amigo y Ichiru llegaron tarde al parecer tuvieron una tarde de placer, mientras el tuvo que aguantarse, _esto no es justo, ¿Por qué yo no pude?_

- gomen, gomen Kaname, no queríamos llegar tarde pero se nos paso la hora- el rubio sonrió nerviosamente-

- mmm… hablemos de lo que es importante-respondió el castaño-

- claro Kaname sama- respondió Takuma con su sonrisa-

- le contaste a Ichiru supongo- si Takuma no le conto a el niño eso iba a ser la gota que derramo el vaso-

- si me conto Kaname, y ya deja de esparcir tu aura oscura, me duele la cabeza- reprocho el menor de los 4 sobándose las sienes- y tengo una teoría

- ¿una teoría?- preguntaron los 3 vampiros-

- sí, lo que dijeron en el consejo lo más seguro es verdad pero ¿por qué hacerlo delante de su príncipe purasangre? Si por lo general nunca apoya las decisiones del consejo y la respuesta es muy simple querían ver si te importaba tanto Zero ni-san y yo, querían ver hasta qué punto ibas a llegar para protegernos, y tu llegaste al punto de amenazarlos y hacernos tus protegidos, quieren saber que es Zero para ti, lo más seguro es que los vampiros que mataste no alcanzaron a decirle al consejo que tu y mi hermano son novios, así que tenían que averiguarlo ellos, y la forma más fácil de hacerlo era poniendo a Zero en peligro, y a mí también me metieron porque lo más seguro es que yo soy un estorbo para ellos. Pero solo es una teoría- expreso Ichiru pensativo-

- ¿y la asociación como calza aquí?- pregunto el castaño poniéndole atención a el cazador-

- emm… no lo sé, lo más seguro es que ya somos un estorbo o un peligro para ellos, al menos creen que Zero es un nivel E y yo jamás dejare que lo toquen así que por eso nos quieren eliminar a los 2, y como estamos como tus protegidos, nos van a mandar a misiones suicidas…

- ustedes no irán a ninguna misión desde hoy en adelante- dijo seriamente el vampiro de raza pura-

- ¿y por qué no? – Pregunto molesto el mayor de los Kiryuu-

- déjame esto a mi Zero- respondió el menor de los gemelos-

- pero…

- Kaname, si no nos dejas ir a las misiones ellos sospecharan que pasa algo extraño y nos mandaran a buscar y luego nos mataran, es mejor ir a las misiones, pero si quieres puedes mandar a unos de tus amiguitos como guardaespaldas, de todas maneras no creo que lo necesitemos somos bastante buenos cazando nivel E-expreso Ichiru-

- mmm… está bien… pero solo si alguien los acompaña- expreso el sangre pura-

- bueno ahora cambiando de tema ¿Qué les parece mi teoría?- pregunto Ichiru-

- que tienes razón, lo más seguro es que quieran la debilidad de Kaname y en ese caso soy yo- dijo Zero- ya que tenemos un lazo de sangre

- pero ellos no lo saben – expreso el castaño

- por ahora

- mmm… deben de tener un plan, y debemos saber cual es- expreso el menor de los 4 pensativo-

- un plan, es una partida y nosotros tenemos que ganarla- Kaname respondió al pensamiento de Ichiru-

- eso es verdad, la debemos ganar- dijo Takuma y luego miro a Ichiru sumido en sus pensamientos-

Zero vio la mirada de Takuma y miro a su hermano que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Ichiru ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el cazador mayor moviendo un poco a su gemelo-

- mmm… nada Zero, solo, emm… ¿Kaname te puedo preguntar algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- uhm… ¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres?- pregunto el menor-

Zero miro confundido a su gemelo, no sabe porque está preguntando aquello, se supone que su hermano debería saber eso, ya que era una de las primeras cosas que le enseñan en la asociación.

- emm… Haruka y Yuri Kuran ¿Por qué?- pregunto el vampiro de raza pura-

- emm… Haruka y Yuri- _estaba bien su información entonces_…- ¿Quién es Kuran Rido? ¿Existe?- pregunto el niño-

Kaname se tenso de inmediato ante ese nombre ¿Cómo es que Ichiru lo sabía? ¿La asociación lo nombro alguna vez?

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?-pregunto el castaño-

- emmm… a mediado de semana tuve un sueño y… bueno ese hombre estaba en mi sueño intentando eliminarnos, pero no sé si el existe en verdad

- ¿un sueño?- Zero pregunto-

- mmm… - asintió el cazador menor-

- 0-

En un lugar oscuro en donde había un ataúd con un cuerpo dentro, también habían 2 vampiros, uno de ellos era Asato Ichijou y el otro vampiro era uno cualquiera pero lo que realmente importaba era el alma que lo estaba poseyendo aquel cuerpo.

- tenía razón mi señor, Kaname le tiene demasiado aprecio a ese niño, ese muchacho es su debilidad- expreso el viejo Ichijou-

- lo sé- respondió con frialdad el otro vampiro- pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tu nieto fue el primero en reaccionar?

- mi señor no debe de ser nada de importancia

- eso espero Ichijou

- ¿mi señor cual será su próximo movimiento?

- pronto lo sabrás, pronto, pero antes tienes que descubrir qué tipo de relación tiene tu nieto con los Kiryuu

- si mi señor, yo lo averiguare.

Fin capitulo.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el cap, y espero con ansias sus **reviews ** muchos besos y nos leemos.

emmm... la verdad no se si dejarle adelanto... pero bueno solo un poco

**ADELANTO:**

ya han pasado 2 dias desde que los kiryuu son los protegidos de los kuran, hoy recien iban a volver a la academia, ya que por insistencia de ichiru se quedaron unos dias mas para salir a la ciudad juntos, bueno la cosa es que ahora van camino a la limosina que estan esperandolo afuera del hotel, kaname con zero van a la cabeza mientras ichiru con takuma van unos paso mas atras de ellos, cuando salieron del hotel la lluvia empapo por completo a ichiru porque se habia quedado parado en medio de la vereda viendo algo.

- ¿ichi que pasa?- pregunto el vampiro rubio-

- mmm... nada, solo mira- apunto a una caja que estaba en medio de una vereda-

takuma miro la caja y luego miro a ichiru confundido.

* * *

se me olvidaba les tengo una pregunta siempre se me olvida hacer... xd

bueno ¿cual le gustaria que fuera el poder de zero?

espero sus respuesta por favor


	17. ¿Cual es el poder de zero?

hola, hola, bueno por fin termine este cap, no saben como estube para terminarlo antes posible el cap, y me salio muy largo, bueno antes que nada les quiero dar a gracias a todas las personas que han leido mi fic, que han dejado reviews, y tambien a las que la han puesto en su favorito, y tambien a las que me ponen como una de sus autoras favoritos muchas gracias en verdad. y los quiero mucho, haa... y creo que mi otro fic me va a costar mas actualizarlo porque no llevo ni la mitad del cap. pero no se preocupen lo hare lo mas pronto posible, tengo todas las ideas en mi cabezita que me dice escribe de una buena vez el cap, pero no lo puedo escribir aun porque mi querida hermana linda me va a formatiar el pc, T.T bueno todo porque se arregle de una buena vez, sere feliz, aaa... dedique casi todo mi tiempo en este cap, para que me quedara bueno, y espero que les guste, lo he rebisado muchas veces para que este bien escrito y espero que no se me haya pasado nada por alto. y le quiero dar las gracias a **darthmocy **por apoyarme en mi idea, ella sabe cual y me ayudo mucho en otro fic que hice asi que muchas gracias y besos. bueno creo que mi nota esta un poco largo asi que los dejo.

**Meani-Kone: **hola, ¿como estas? espero que bien por sierto, emm... bueno muchas gracias por tu reviews creeme que me subio el animo cuando lo lei, y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior espeorq ue este tambien te guste, y zero la tenia que comprender xd, y si takuma aprovecho muy bien su suitacion, y sobre el poder de kaname alguien me dio una idea sobre el poder que tiene zero en el anime es como controlar las vides, y bueno para no alejarme tanto de eso creo que sera ese, xd bueno me despido para que puedas leer el cap. muchos besos y cuidate, nos estamos leyendo.

**Vero vampire:** hola, perdon no fue mi intencio hacerte sufir pero me encanto recibir tu reviews lo juro gracias por dejarme tus reviews creeme que me encantan y me dan mucho animo para seguir escribiendo rapido. aunque ultimamente he andado sin inspiracion, y mi estado de animo no me ayuda en absoluto, bueno no importa al fin termine este cap. soy feliz, hare un baile de la felicidad mas tarde, xd, lalalla... ichiru es mas lindo como uke por eso lo deje asi, aunque tal vez mas adelante, si es que puedo escribir eso ichiru preferira ser le seme, por las circuntacias que va suceder, este cap solo tiene un adelanto de lo que le puede llegar a suceder a ichiru, me odio a mi misma por eso, pero era ichiru o zero, y creeme que me negue rotundamente a que fuera zero asi que solo quedo el, bueno cambianto de tema , si hice sufrir mucho a el pobre de kaname pero asi se dieron las circuntacias, pero no te preocupes en este cap tiene su revancha. y ahora por fin por fin termine el cap, feliz feliz, xd emm... lo de la caja no es nada de importancia, xd, solo se me ocurrio en un momento de ternura y para que ichiru peliara un poco con kaname, ya vas entender cuando leas el cap. bueno te dejo para que puedas leer, besos y cuidate. nos estamos leyendo.

**AGUILA FANEL: **hola. muchas gracias por tu reviews creeme que me hiciste feliz. :D que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon de taku e ichiru xd a mi tambien me gusto xd jajakjak... y lo e kaname y zero, bueno emm... salio haci, al principio pense en que hicieran algo pero luego me arrepenti, asi que salio asi, xd creo que ese dia era mala, bueno la cosa que en este cap tienen su revancha, emm... ¿que tramara rido? bueno yo tambien me lo estoy preguntando, la verdad no se como fue que llegue a esto, yo solo escribia lo que se me venia a la cabeza y al final salio rido y asato y... y no se, bueno algo ya se me ocurrio jeje... pero alguien no sale muy bien parado en eso, en fin y lo del poder de zerito ya se cual va ser gracias a alguien que me ayudo. bueno besitos y cuidate mucho mucho. y nos estamos leyendo.

_cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, _eso ya lo saben pero por si acaso.

**vampire knight no me pertenecen eso ya lo saben pero igual, ahh... como me gustaria que zero kaname, ichiru takuma, emm... y todos los demas si fueran mios, bueno se que no sea asi. **

perdon por la falta de ortografia, y ahora si los dejo para que lean el cap.

**

* * *

****Cap. 17: ¿Cuál es el poder de Zero?**

ya han pasado 2 días desde que los Kiryuu son los protegidos de los Kuran, hoy recién iban a volver a la academia, ya que por insistencia de Ichiru se quedaron unos días más para salir a la ciudad juntos, ahora van camino a la limosina que esta esperándolos afuera del hotel, Kaname con Zero van a la cabeza mientras Ichiru con Takuma van unos paso más atrás de ellos, cuando salieron del hotel la lluvia empapo por completo a Ichiru porque se había quedado parado en medio de la vereda viendo algo.

- ¿ichi qué pasa?- pregunto el vampiro rubio-

- mmm... nada, solo mira- apunto a una caja de cartón que estaba en medio de una vereda-

Takuma miro la caja y luego miro a Ichiru confundido.

-¿Qué pasa con eso ichi?- pregunto el oji verde-

- allí dentro hay un gatito, ¿es que no lo escuchas llorar?- pregunto en un puchero el niño-

- claro que lo escucho pero ¿Qué pasa con eso?- volvió a preguntar el vampiro un poco curioso-

- que se está mojando eso pasa, pobrecito- el peli plateado se dirigió a la caja-

- espera Ichiru, no traigas al gato, a Kaname no le va a gustar, Ichiru, ¿Por qué nunca me escucha?- se pregunto a sí mismo el rubio-

El cazador tomo al gato entre sus brazos y el gatito se acurruco de inmediato en los brazos seguros del prefecto, el peli plateado volvió con Takuma y le sonrió.

- verdad que es lindo- pregunto contento el niño de ojos violetas-

- sí, pero…

- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?- pregunto Kaname saliendo de la limosina y Zero salió tras él con un paraguas, cubriéndose de la lluvia a él y a Kaname-

- mira Zero oni-san, un gatito- Ichiru le sonrió a su hermano-

- ¿un gato? – Pregunto el cazador mayor, luego le paso el paragua a Kaname y tomo al gatito de los brazos de su gemelo- no crees que se parece a Takuma- se burlo el mayor de los hermanos mientras el gato se acurruco en los brazos de Zero-

- eso es verdad- dijo el peli plateado menor-

- ¿y a mí porque?- pregunto Takuma confundido-

- ¿Cómo que porque? Es simple, es rubio igual que tu y de seguro luego tendrá los ojos verdes- expreso Ichiru y luego se acerco al oído de su amante y le susurro- y es cariñoso igual que tú en la cama

Takuma se sonrojo como un tomate al escuchar las palabras de su pareja.

- Ichiru- reprendió el vampiro-

- ¿Qué? Es verdad- sonrió el niño-

- ¿Por qué se deja tocar por ti Zero?- pregunto Kaname después de un rato- de seguro debe tener un problema

- es verdad entonces si no le tiene miedo a Zero a mi tampoco- Takuma se acerco a el gato e intento acariciarlo pero el gato le mordió el dedo haciendo que sangre- no tiene ningún problema- expreso el rubio mientras lamia la sangre-

- jajaja- Ichiru se rio de su amante- emm… vamos. ¿Zero lo podemos llevar?

- mmm… claro, pero llévalo tu- le paso el gato a su hermano-

- ok- Ichiru lo recibió contento-

- no pienso convivir con ese gato en la misma limosina, huele a gato mojado- reclamo Kaname, cuando se dio cuenta que Ichiru se iba a llevar a ese gato-

- mm… será porque esta mojado Kaname- expreso el niño de ojos violetas-

- eres un fastidio- expreso irritado el castaño-

- igual que tu chupasangre- respondió el menor de los Kiryuu-

- ya basta, Kaname por favor, ¿podemos llevarnos al gatito?- pregunto el vampiro peli plateado cálidamente-

- emm… está bien- el purasangre sabe que no podría negarse a el cazador y mucho menos cuando utiliza ese tono de voz- pero vayámonos de una buena vez

- gracias Kaname- agradeció el mayor de los Kiryuu-

Los 4 se subieron a la limosina, Ichiru era el que estaba más empapado pero no le importaba porque estaba feliz de que se llevaba el gato a la casa, su olor se mesclo con el gato pero tampoco le importaba.

Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a la academia y el director, Yuuki y Yagari los estaban esperando, el primero en salir de la limosina fue Kaname y luego Takuma, atrás de ellos Zero y luego Ichiru con el gato en brazos mientras intentaba protegerlo de la lluvia.

Takuma miro a Yuuki con enfado, no podía controlarlo.

Yuuki lo ignoro y miro a Ichiru que estaba todo empapado por la lluvia que seguía mojándose pero aun así estaba con una sonrisa. _Se ve lindo_.

- hola a todos- saludo el menor de los Kiryuu contento- director ¿nos podemos quedar con el gatito?- pregunto con ilusión en los ojos- por favor- pidió-

- claro que sí pero que lindo es- expreso con alegría Cross mientras daba saltitos-

- es mejor que entremos, están todos empapados- expreso Yagari y luego todos entraron a la casa del director, el rubio de lentes había preparado algunas toallas por si acaso y le paso una a cada uno, Ichiru utilizo la suya en el gato mientras Yuuki le fue a buscar otra, cuando la castaña llego le puso la toalla a el cazador menos en los hombros y otra en el cabello-

- gracias Yuuki- dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa-

- de nada ich- sonrió la prefecta-

- Ichiru- Takuma abrazo por detrás al cazador y lo apego a su cuerpo-

- ¿Takuma? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con inocencia el peli plateado-

- nada, solo es que te voy ayudar a secarte- le dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba más a su amante y miro amenazante a Yuuki-

- mmm… pero ¿y el gatito?- pregunto el cazador-

- de seguro Cross quiere secarlo ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando al director con una sonrisa-

- claro, por supuesto- el ex cazador acepto porque vio que el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco tenso, aunque no entiende ¿por qué Takuma abrazaba así a Ichiru? y lo otro más importante ¿Por qué Ichiru se deja abrazar por un vampiro?-

Kaname y Zero se estaban secando mutuamente sin darse cuenta de la escena que estaba sucediendo ahora. Por lo general Zero no le gusta mostrar mucho su afecto por el purasangre pero hoy era distinto, aparte Kaname comenzó a secarlo y él no quería alejarse de su amante, así que él hizo lo mismo y empezó a secar al castaño, mientras ausentemente sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo del castaño.

Kaname estaba feliz de que Zero hoy no le importaba en absoluto mostrar su afecto por él, aparte estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le estaba dando el peli plateado, sin poder evitarlo más tiempo el castaño comenzó hacer lo mismo, mientras lo secaba empezó a acariciar el cuerpo esbelto del cazador. Miro a los ojos a Zero y este solo tenía una mirada cálida, y Kaname le sonrió.

Yuuki miraba a Takuma con ganas de matarlo, esta era la primera vez que sentía aquello, no le gusta verlo tan cerca de Ichiru, quiere que se aleje del, este sentimiento por el rubio comenzó a darse desde que se entero de la relación que tiene con Ichiru, si fuera por ella el vampiro noble ya estaría muerto pero sabe bien que no puede hacerlo, ya que si lo hace sabe que dañaría al niño que está en los brazos de Takuma, aunque de todas maneras hace 2 días atrás se dio cuenta que tiene una conexión especial con Aidou, sin embargo aun así no puede dejar de sentirse molesta con el oji verde y aunque es verdad que no quiere dañar a Ichiru dañando a Takuma hay veces que siente que no puede aguantarlo como ahora.

Takuma seguía mirando a Yuuki con celos o tal vez odio, sabe perfectamente que no puede mirarla así porque ella es una sangre pura pero ahora eso le importa un comino, lo único que quiere es mantenerla lejos de su amante y si aun no la ha atacado es solo porque se lo prometió a Ichiru y claro esta porque Kaname es su amigo, después de 5 min rompió el contacto visual con la prefecta y le sonrió a Ichiru y comenzó a secarlo con delicadeza.

Yagari estaba observando en silencio primero a Zero con Kaname mientras se secaban mutuamente, aun no puede creer que su alumno y al niño que quiere como si fuera su hijo este con un sangre pura, pero de cierto modo es mejor, sabe que Kaname no dejaría que cayera al nivel E y al parecer le dio la sangre de Shizuka, y también mantendrá protegido a Zero, al principio cuando se entero de la relación de Kaname y Zero por Cross, quería matar al purasangre pero cuando a Zero lo secuestraron se dio cuenta que el castaño realmente amaba al niño y que daría su vida por él, solo por eso acepto la relación. Siguió observándolos mientras se secaban pero ahora se dio cuenta que Zero acariciaba al castaño y Kaname hacia lo mismo, definitivamente no quería ver eso, así que comenzó a observar a Ichiru que secaba al gato, _ese niño siempre ha sido así de inocente y desde que era pequeño le gusto mucho los animales solo que nunca pudo tener uno porque sus padres no se lo permitían por su entrenamiento para cazador, y que nadie podía cuidar a cualquier animal que quisiera tener, bueno al parecer ahora recoge gatos de la calle, _Yagari sonrió levemente y se dio cuenta que cuando llego Yuuki con las toallas e Ichiru le dio las gracias vio al vampiro rubio ponerse rígido para luego abrazar a Ichiru y este se dejo, no hizo nada para zafarse del abrazo y parecía que le gustaba estar así. Yagari frunció el ceño. _Aquí algo no anda bien, Yuuki y Takuma se miraban con ¿odio? ¿Celos? Más bien las 2 cosas juntas y prometiéndose con la mirada que si pudieran se matarían ahora mismo, ¿Qué está pasando acá?_ Yagari se dio cuenta que ahora el oji verde comenzó a secar a Ichiru con una sonrisa de amor, _no amor no ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Eso no sucederá, es solo de amistad._ La mirada de Yagari volvió a los 2 y se dio cuenta que Ichiru agarro la camisa de Takuma y ahora se estaban besando. _Esperen se están… ¿besando? No, no, hay no, es que acaso Ichiru también se enamoro de un vampiro ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿Por qué mis dos estudiantes a los cuales quiero como a mis hijos se tuvieron que enamorar de estas sanguijuelas? Me niego a aceptarlo._

- kyaa… Ichiru y Takuma son novios- grito con alegría Cross, ahora entiende porque Ichiru se dejo abrazar por un vampiro-

Ichiru se sonrojo de inmediato cuando escucho la voz del director y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amante y este lo abrazo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué demonios Ichiru?- pregunto Yagari cuando al fin salió de su estado de shock-

- emm… Yagari sensei, emm… bueno…- balbuceaba el niño nervioso-

- no me digas que tú también te dejaste engatusar por una de esas sanguijuelas- dijo estas palabras enojado-

- mm…Takuma no es una sanguijuela y no me engatuso, me enamore del- defendió el niño a su novio, no le gustaba que su sensei tratara así a su pareja, aunque el tiempo atrás también los tratara así, después se mordió el labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta que Yagari lo miraba enfadado-

- yo también lo amo Yagari- san, yo daría mi vida por él, por favor le pido que no se enoje con Ichiru, si usted se enoja con él, ichi se pondrá triste y yo no quiero verlo triste ¿sí?- pidió amablemente Takuma-

- Zero ¿Por qué permitiste esto?- ignoro por completo a Takuma y se dirigió a Zero que lo miro confundido recién saliendo de su burbuja-

- emm… ¿qué cosa permití?- pregunto Zero-

- la relación de tu hermano con ese chupasangre- expreso enojado el cazador mayor-

- oh, bueno eso lo permití, porque se aman, yo también quise matar a Takuma al principio pero se aman así que por eso lo acepto, aparte Takuma ya esta advertido, no le hará daño Yagari sensei- expreso Zero tratando de defender a su hermano-

- ustedes 2 se volvieron locos- dijo molesto el cazador mayor y se alejo de los 2 ignorando a Ichiru-

Ichiru miro con tristeza a el cazador que es como su padre, el no quería estar enfadado con Yagari.

- ve con el ich, - le susurro el oji verde-

Ichiru se alejo de Takuma y se paro enfrente de su sensei.

- maestro ¿está enfadado conmigo?- pregunto el niño de ojos violetas-

- claro que no lo está Ichiru, ¿verdad Yagari?- respondió Cross-

- ¿Kaien tu también estás de acuerdo con esto?- pregunto el cazador con el parche en el ojo-

- acá lo importante es que Ichiru este feliz ¿no? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tú también quieres?- pregunto el director serio-

- emm…- Yagari miro a Ichiru que está enfrente del, Cross tenía razón él lo único que quiere era la felicidad de los 2 gemelos, abrazo a el menor de los Kiryuu- si ese vampiro te hace daño yo mismo lo mato- amenazo el cazador-

Ichiru asintió mientras abrazaba aun mas a su sensei, estaba tan feliz que su maestro haya aceptado la relación que tiene con Takuma, _ha por el momento todo estaba saliendo bien, ojala todo se quede así por siempre tal vez no va a pasar nada malo con la asociación o el consejo de vampiro o incluso ese vampiro de mi sueño, ni siquiera existe aunque Kaname dijo que si existe, sin embargo solo es un estúpido sueño no es como si todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad, aparte que yo sepa solo los sueños con Zero se hacen realidad no con vampiros que ni siquiera conozco._

- ¿escuchaste? – pregunto Yagari con voz fría al vampiro rubio-

- s- si- respondió titubeante. _¿Por qué todos me amenazan con matarme? No es como si yo fuera a dañar a alguien que realmente me importa._

- ya Ichiru, estas mojado, es mejor que vayas a cambiarte o te enfermaras- expreso con mas calidez el cazador de pelo negro azulado-

- está bien- se separo del abrazo de su maestro y se dirigió donde Takuma- taku vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, yo te empresto algo mío- le sugirió al vampiro de ojos verdes-

- vamos- acepto de inmediato el rubio teniendo unas ideas de cómo cambiarse ropa mutuamente mientras se acariciaban.-

- esperen, ¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto el cazador de pelo negro azulado-

- a cambiarnos de ropa sensei- respondió con inocencia el niño-

- mmm… eso espero, los quiero acá en 30 min. – Ordeno el cazador-

- está bien, vamos taku- le tomo la mano de su amante y se lo llevo a su habitación-

-0-

Kaname y Zero aprovecharon de irse a la habitación del peli plateado mientras que Yagari hablaba con Ichiru.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del cazador, Kaname lo abrazo por atrás y cerró la puerta con su mente y comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja y a jugar con los piercings de su amante.

- Kaname se… se supone que vinimos a cambiarnos ropa y a darnos un baño- protesto el prefecto-

- ya lo sé, pero me apetece mas tu cuerpo- cuando dijo esto dio vuelta al oji amatista y lo beso con pasión mientras sus manos se deshicieron de la ropa mojada de su amante y la suya. Sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse juntas haciendo que sus erección se rosaran, sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente y después de unos segundos ya estaban en la cama jadeando para recibir más placer. El castaño comenzó a pellizcar los pezones del cazador haciendo que este arqueara la espalda por el placer, luego su boca bajo al cuello y lo lamio, pero sintió como el prefecto se tenso de inmediato-

- Zero no te hare daño, no te morderé te lo prometo, confía en mí- pidió el purasangre mirando los ojos violetas del vampiro más joven-

- lo sé Kaname, sigue- Zero se sentía como un idiota por no confiar en el castaño, el sabe perfectamente que Kaname no le hará daño, no haría nada que él no quiera y es porque lo ama, era absurdo sentir miedo de su amante.-

Kaname vio como Zero se relajo, volvió a besar el cuello del cazador pero después bajo a uno de los pezones y lo lamio y roso un poco con sus colmillos para ver la reacción del cazador y este gimió y su cuerpo tembló de placer, Kaname sonrió y volvió a hacer lo mismo y luego cambio de pezones lo succiono e hizo lo mismo que con el otro, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su amante, pero una de sus manos bajo hasta el miembro palpitante del prefecto y lo tomo, comenzó a acariciarlo para luego empezar a masturbarlo.

Zero gimió de placer, como le gusta todo lo que le hace el castaño. Si Kaname es un experto, ya conoce cada parte sensible de su cuerpo y ese conocimiento lo emplea muy bien, el cazador arqueo la espalda cuando sintió la mano de Kaname en su erección, las caricias del purasangre siempre son tan cálidas tan dulces, Zero se sentía en el cielo y no iba a parar de agradecer a Dios por poner a el castaño en su camino y más que eso por darle la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, como lo hacer ahora, y aunque el presidente de la clase nocturna sea un idiota insaciable y un adicto al sexo o más bien a su cuerpo, lo ama tal como es, de todas maneras el cazador también se hizo adicto al cuerpo del vampiro mayor, así que los 2 disfrutan mucho de sus actividades juntos.

Kaname bajo con su boca hasta el miembro del oji amatista y lo comenzó a chupar como si fuera el mejor de los manjares y la verdad para el castaño eso era todo el cuerpo de su amante el mas delicioso manjar y el más exótico, _ah, Zero siempre sabe tan bien_. Sí, Kaname está completamente cautivado por el peli plateado, y quien no, Zero cuando realmente abre su corazón es la persona más noble y amable del mundo, su corazón es tan cálido y bondadoso, y por ello el castaño se siente bendecido por Dios, por ser el que tiene ese corazón tan cálido y honesto. El purasangre chasqueo la lengua por la punta del miembro del cazador y gano un estremecimiento por parte de su amante.

- ahh… Kaname Dios, mas- gimió Zero en voz alta y sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos sedosos del vampiro-

Kaname alentado por los gemidos de su amante roso sus colmillos por la longitud de Zero haciendo que este gritara de placer aun más fuerte y cada vez que estaba en la punta rozo su lengua por aquella sensible parte, luego comenzó a chuparlo con más rapidez sabiendo que el peli plateado estaba a punto de llegar al límite, rozo sus colmillos por la longitud del cazador y unas de sus manos pellizco un pezón mientras la otra acariciaba la entrada del prefecto y eso fue un detonante para el oji amatista y se corrió en la boca de Kaname sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para poder avisarle a su amante, el castaño trago feliz todos los tragos de su amante.

- delicioso como siempre- expreso el purasangre con una sonrisa después de tomar cada gota de la semilla de Zero-

El oji amatista lo miro sonrojado por las palabras que utilizo, mientras aun tenia replicas de placer.

- idiota… deja de… decir… esas cosas- protesto entre jadeos el prefecto-

- claro, pero es verdad, tu sabes delicioso Zero- expreso el sangre pura y luego beso a su amante dándole de probar su propio sabor- ¿ves?- pregunto con una sonrisa-

-umh…- lo único que consiguió el castaño fue que Zero se sonrojara aun más-

- mejor vayamos a bañarnos amor- tomo en brazos al cazador y se dirigió al baño, se metió con Zero a la bañera para darse una ducha-

- Kaname, tu aun estas excitado- expreso sonrojado el peli plateado mientras apretaba un poco el miembro del vampiro mayor-

- ya lo sé, ahora arreglare ese problema- dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el vampiro de ojos violetas-

- esto- Kaname lo beso y una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrada del cazador-

- es… espera Kaname- pidió el prefecto-

- ¿Qué pasa Zero?- pregunto preocupado el castaño-

- emm… yo… yo quiero tomarte- cuando dijo estas palabras se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo-

- emmm… ¿me quieres hacer el amor?- pregunto el sangre pura con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba seguro de que hacer, no le gusta ceder el control a otro, aunque Zero ya lo ha tomado antes, pero aun así es difícil.-

- sí, ¿puedo?- pregunto con calidez-

- por supuesto- como siempre nunca le negaría nada a su amado, Zero puede hacer lo que quiere con el siempre que quiera-

- pero no aquí en la bañera- el cazador sonrió y salió de la bañera con Kaname en brazos-

- ¿en donde Zero?- pregunto el castaño curioso-

- aquí- expreso el cazador-

- ¿aquí? pero aun estamos en el baño- dijo confuso el purasangre-

- sí, yo dije no en la bañera, pero nunca me negué a hacértelo aquí- expreso el vampiro menor y dejo a Kaname en el suelo y luego lo rito con delicadeza al suelo y él se subió encima de este- ¿me dejas tomarte aquí?- pregunto con seducción cerca del oído del castaño y este se estremeció de placer-

- sí, me puedes hacer lo que quieras Zero- expreso seguro el purasangre.-

- te amo Kaname- después de estas palabras beso con pasión al vampiro y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar todo el cuerpo del vampiro de raza pura-

Zero rasguño una de sus manos para utilizar su sangre como lubricante, unto sus dedos en su propia sangre y dirigió esa mano a la entrada de Kaname y metió un dedo en ella.

Cuando Kaname olio la sangre de Zero de inmediato sus ojos se pusieron rojos, cuanto desea morder a él peli plateado, si eso es lo que más desea, pero no hará algo que sabe que después eso le quitara la confianza del cazador, intento suprimir su olea de hambre aunque sea un poco, para hacerlo soportable, pero cuando sintió el dedo ensangrentado de Zero presionar contra su entrada gimió en un grito de placer y dolor, Kaname se olvido de su hambre y comenzó a centrarse a disfrutar de esta tortura, el dedo ensangrentado de Zero se sentía tan bien en su interior, su entrada hormigueaba, y todo por la sangre deliciosa de su amor, Kaname se sentía en el cielo, _esto es simplemente maravilloso, me pregunto si Zero sabia como se iba sentir esto. _Si en algún momento el castaño dudo, ahora da gracias por haber cedido a que el peli plateado lo llevara, cuando el purasangre sintió el 2 digito volvió a gemir de deleite. El castaño se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez que el tome al cazador recordara lubricar su dedo con su sangre para que Zero supiera cómo se siente.

Zero sonrió al ver a su amante tan lleno de placer y como aun quería darle más placer a Kaname, el prefecto comenzó a besar el abdomen del vampiro y se dirigió hasta el miembro del castaño, allí beso la punta y luego se lo metió en la boca.

- ahh… Zero- gimió el castaño-

Kaname arqueo la espalda por el placer, estaba siendo tan estimulado y se sentía tan bien, el castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que marco su amante mientras sus manos intentaban agarrar algo pero como estaban en el suelo comenzó a destruir la cerámica debajo del, mientras gritaba de placer, ¿_desde cuándo Zero sabía hacer esto?_

Zero roso sus colmillos por la longitud de Kaname mientras sus dedos encontraron los nervios en el interior de su amante, haciendo que el castaño temblara de placer mientras que su cabeza se arqueara, doblo los dedos en el interior del sangre pura y su lengua comenzó a acariciar el miembro erecto de Kaname.

El castaño estaba por llegar a su límite, y ya se estaba preparando para explotar en la boca de su amante, pero le tenía que avisar antes aunque no cree que pueda articular palabras, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo aunque sea un poco.

- ah…zero… yo… ya no aguanto más- comenzó a decir el castaño-

Zero mordió deliberadamente la punta sensible del órgano del castaño y este grito aun mas, el peli plateado sabía que Kaname le estaba tratando de advertir que en cualquier momento se iba a venir pero eso el cazador ya lo sabía solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para parar.

Kaname ya estaba preparado para gritar en éxtasis, pero cuando ya se iba a venir Zero dejo de chupárselo y saco los dedos de su interior. El purasangre gimió en reproche mientras miraba interrogativo al prefecto _¿Por qué no terminaste? _Aquella pregunta estaba en los ojos marrón rojizo nublados por el placer

Zero miro a Kaname con una sonrisa y mostraba sus colmillos, sus ojos estaban con unos tintes rojizos, al parecer estaba cediendo un poco a su lado vampírico.

- ¿Kaname harías algo por mi?- pregunto el prefecto en un ronroneo-

-Lo que quieras- respondió Kaname casi hipnotizado-

- emm… te amo- expreso el cazador y luego lo beso- Kaname- llamo en un susurro en contra de los labios del purasangre-

- ¿mm…?- pregunto el castaño-

- no te podrás correr hasta…

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confuso Kaname, interrumpiendo al peli plateado-

- es solo hasta que yo te diga, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, tú tienes un gran auto control, lo harás ¿verdad?- pregunto el cazador con una sonrisa y mirada tierna-

- emm… lo intentare- expreso el purasangre, sabía bien que no podía negarle nada a Zero, aunque él quisiera-

- eso está bien- Zero sonrió y volvió a besar al castaño y su mano se dirigió a la entrada de Kaname y comenzó a estirarla nuevamente y golpeo el área sensible en el interior de su amante-

- unh… Zero- gimio el castaño en contra los labios del prefecto, mientras el cazador lo torturaba y torturaba y no dejaba de hacerle sentir placer que ahora no sabe si podrá aguantarse las ganas de correrse- ze…ro ya… ya estoy… listo por favor… hazlo ya- trato de formar las palabras para que su amante las entendiera-

El cazador sonrió y saco los dedos del interior de Kaname y luego lubrico su miembro con su sangre para comenzar a penetrar al castaño, cuando metió su órgano en el interior de su amante se quedo quieto para esperar que el purasangre se acostumbrara al estiramiento, Zero comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante mordisqueando un poco.

- ze…ro- gimió el castaño cuando sintió el miembro del prefecto al fin en su interior, luego se estremeció cuando sintió los besos del cazador en su cuello. Ahh como desea que lo muerda. Después de un rato se acostumbro a la longitud de Zero en su interior y movió sus caderas para darle la señal al peli plateado que ya estaba listo para que lo tomara.

El vampiro de ojos violetas comenzó a moverse lentamente por el interior de su amante tratando de encontrar los nervios que le manda placer al cuerpo de Kaname, mientras una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro de su pareja y cuando lo tomo comenzó a acariciarlo para seguir estimulándolo y que le diera mucho mas placer de que ya estaba recibiendo, quería ver a Kaname retorciendo debajo del por el placer que estaba recibiendo.

- Zero… Dios… hazlo más rápido por favor…- rogo el purasangre sintiendo que iba a morirse por el placer que estaba recibiendo, _maldita sea desde cuando Zero se había vuelto tan experto en la cama.-_

El cazador volvió sus embestidas más rápidas mientras su mano seguía acariciando firmemente el órgano de Kaname y su lengua estaba en el cuello lamiendo el área de picadura haciendo bromas con sus colmillos. Y su otra mano esta en uno de los pezones del purasangre pellizcándolo. El prefecto estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ver que Kaname se retorcía de placer debajo del suplicando por mas.

Kaname se sentía en el cielo, Zero lo estaba tomando tan bien, pero no sabe cuánto más va aguantar, ni siquiera sabe como aun no se ha corrido, necesita tanto llegar al alivio, y el cazador no le ha dado el permiso aun, aunque lo está disfrutando ya necesita el alivio o siente que va explotar.

- Zero… Zero… por favor- suplico el castaño, al borde del éxtasis pero aguantándose-

Zero volvió a golpear los nervios en el interior de su amante haciendo que arqueara la espalda y gritar de placer y que suplicara otra vez.

- Kaname… juntos ahora – expreso el cazador golpeando nuevamente ese manojo de nervios en el interior del castaño y luego se corrió en el interior de su amante en un grito lleno de placer gritando el nombre de su amante-

Cuando Zero le dijo que ya podía llegar al alivio se sintió feliz en la gloria, y cuando lo hizo por fin junto con Zero, grito en éxtasis el nombre de su amante aferrándose a los hombros de Zero dejando pequeños rasguños que se sanaron en seguida, luego los 2 cayeron rendidos al suelo, el cazador encima de Kaname.

- eso ha… sido… espectacular…- jadeo Kaname aun con replicas de placer-

- yo… creo que podía… haber sido mejor- expreso Zero claramente en broma-

- si claro- intento el sarcasmo el castaño- estoy… seguro… que todos nos escucharon Zero- dijo el Kaname acariciando la mejilla sonrojada del peli plateado-

- emm… no pensé en eso- dijo Zero aun más rojo-

- ¿vergüenza?- pregunto el vampiro con tono de burla-

- cállate, es mejor que nos bañemos-dijo el cazador besando los labios de Kaname-

- aun no, me gusta sentirte dentro de mi- expreso el purasangre con una sonrisa lujuriosa haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Zero-

- cállate idiota insaciable- respondió el cazador saliendo con cuidado del interior de su amante-

- mmm… eres cruel Zero- dijo el castaño en un mohín-

- no, no lo soy- volvió a besar a Kaname-

- Zero, te amo-expreso el presidente de la clase nocturna contra los labios cálidos del prefecto-

- yo también te amo Kaname- dejo de besar a Kaname y se bajo de encima del purasangre-

- Zero no te vayas- pidió el vampiro de ojos marrón rojizo-

- no me voy a ir pero…

- Zero, quiero que me muerdas- pidió el castaño-

- pero… - se acomodo sentado en el suelo-

- por favor- volvió a pedir el vampiro- hazlo por mi

- mmm… está bien pero vayamos a la cama

- muy bien vamos- el castaño se trato de parar pero sus piernas aun estaban débiles por el clímax que tubo-

- aun débil señor todo poderoso- se burlo un poco el cazador-

- mmm… me tendrás que llevar tú a la cama-expreso el purasangre con una sonrisa-

- no tengo problema en hacerlo Kaname- el peli plateado tomo en brazos a el castaño y se salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama, y en el corto trazo del baño a su cama Kaname comenzó a besar y chupar los pezones rosados del oji amatista, Zero se estremeció de placer, pero luego llego a su cama y dejo con cuidado a su pareja en su cama y él se acostó a su lado y acaricio la majilla del purasangre y este se inclino de inmediato a la caricia-

- Zero te ves delicioso después de hacer el amor- expreso el castaño con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro-

- mmm… siempre diciendo idioteces – exclamo molesto el prefecto con el ceño fruncido-

- no son idioteces, solo digo la verdad - se defendió el vampiro de ojos color marrón rojizo-

- como digas- dijo Zero poniendo los ojos en blanco-

- es verdad Zero- volvió a decir el castaño-

- ya lo dijiste- expreso el cazador, jugando con uno de los mechones del purasangre-

- ya lo sé, amor – llamo el vampiro mayor-

- dime- respondió el peli plateado-

- ¿me vas a moder?- pregunto con curiosidad-

- con una condición- respondió el prefecto-

- no te voy a morder Zero…- expreso Kaname en un suspiro-

- no es eso Kaname- dijo el peli plateado-

- ¿entonces cual es?- pregunto curioso-

- que no vamos a volver a… a… hacer el amor- dijo sonrojado- así que te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas

- pero…- trato de protestar el castaño pero luego se cayó- vale- acepto el acuerdo a regañadientes-_ eso lo veremos Zero-_

- ok- Zero se subió encima de Kaname y sus labios fueron al cuello del castaño al área de mordedura, allí beso la piel tersa y cremosa, luego paso la lengua preparando el lugar para la mordida, ganando escalofríos por parte del vampiro de raza pura, posteriormente roso sus colmillos en contra de la piel lechosa de su amante-

- Zero hazlo ya- pidió el castaño-

El cazador beso el cuello y después subió a la oreja del castaño y susurro: ´´_lo que quieras amor´´ _y volvió al cuello y enterró los colmillos en la piel tersa de Kaname ganando un gemido de placer por parte del vampiro de raza pura-

Cuando Kaname sintió los colmillos de Zero atravesar su piel, gimió de puro placer, se sintió tan feliz, al fin tenia los colmillos de su pareja enterrado en su cuello y aunque él se está muriendo de ganas de morder al cazador no lo hará porque no va quebrar la confianza que le tiene el peli plateado. De repente el castaño se dio cuenta de que Zero se estaba retirando de su cuello, Kaname gimió en reproche pero el cazador no tomo atención a ese gemido.

- Zero…- volvió a gemir el purasangre-

- shh… quiero… quiero- el peli plateado se mordió el labio inferior-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres amor? – Pregunto el castaño-

- que… que… me… que me muerdas- expreso el cazador con una mirada indescifrable-

- ¿estás seguro?- pregunto el purasangre, ahora si se sintió más que dichoso-

- emm… al menos intentémoslo- pidió el prefecto-

- está bien

- ¿en serio?- pregunto el oji amatista-

- si- aseguro el purasangre-

- gracias- agradeció Zero y lo miro con dulzura y luego besos eso labios carnosos de Kaname. El oji amatista después de besar a Kaname, bajo al cuello y volvió atravesar la piel cremosa con sus colmillos-

Kaname comenzó a lamer la piel del cuello del prefecto pero este se tenso, el castaño siguió lamiendo hasta que el cuerpo del cazador se relajo, justo en ese momento rozo sus colmillos con la piel lechosa de Zero, este se estremeció. Pero no de miedo si no de placer Kaname se dio cuenta de inmediato que fue de placer porque el miembro del peli plateado comenzó a tomar vida nuevamente, el purasangre sonrió contra la piel de Zero porque al parecer el prefecto no iba a poder cumplir su propia decisión, pero como el cazador se excito eso era una buena señal y mordió el cuello de su amante.

Así los 2 comenzaron a compartir sangre simultáneamente, esta sensación era la mejor que un vampiro puede sentir, beber de tu pareja y este a la vez de ti es algo indescriptible y muy sensual e intimo.

-0-

Ichiru y Takuma ya habían regresado a la sala de estar, ahora estaban sentados en el sofá de 3 piezas, el peli plateado estaba con el gato en las piernas, acariciándolo, tratando de calmarlo por la cercanía de Takuma, el vampiro rubio estaba sentado al lado de Ichiru deseando que las caricias que su pareja le estaba dando al gato fueran para él, y todo porque estaba terriblemente excitado, esta vez eran por 2 razones, la primera es que cuando él y su niño de ojos violetas fueron a la habitación de este ultimo para bañarse y cambiarse ropa, se estuvieron tocando y besándose apasionadamente y cuando se bañaron juntos, pero el escaso tiempo no pudieron hacer nada, y la otra razón es que todos escucharon los gemidos de placer de Kaname y Zero y claro está que el siendo un vampiro los escucho con mucha más claridad y aparte los gemidos eran tan llenos de placer y pidiendo más a la vez que Takuma no puedo evitar excitarse más de lo que ya estaba, ah porque esto le tenía que pasar a él.

- Ichiru- llamo Yagari-

- ¿si maestro?- pregunto Ichiru con inocencia siguiendo acariciando el gato-

- ve a buscar a Zero y dile que la cena esta lista, pregúntale si quiere comer- ordeno el cazador con el parche en el ojo derecho-

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué ? aparte ellos… ellos… emm… uhmp- el prefecto se sonrojo furiosamente-

- porque tú eres su hermano, ahora ve- volvió a ordenar Touga-

- pe… pero- trato de protestar-

- ve- ordeno el cazador mayor-

- vale, yo voy- Ichiru se paro del sillón y le paso el gato a su sensei y se fue a la habitación de Zero completamente sonrojado. Cuando llego toca la puerta tímidamente-

- nii-san ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto con timidez y después de un rato Zero respondió un sí, Ichiru entro a la habitación-

- ¿Qué pasa ich?- pregunto curioso el mayor de los hermanos-

- Yagari sensei me mando a preguntarles si van comer- expreso Ichiru tratando de no mirar a la cama en donde estaba acostado su hermano y Kaname que este ultimo estaba durmiendo-

- creo que sí, espérame, déjame despertar a Kaname- Ichiru asintió y Zero comenzó a zarandear un poco al purasangre-

- ¿mm…?- pregunto soñoliento el castaño-

- ¿quieres comer?- pregunto Zero acariciando los cabellos castaños-

- sí, tengo hambre- dijo despertándose-

- ok, ich bajamos en 30 min- dijo Zero con una sonrisa-

- ok yo me voy- Ichiru se fue casi corriendo de la habitación de su hermano-

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que regresaron desde el hotel, Zero y Kaname comenzaron a entrenar para ver cuál podía ser el poder del peli plateado, claro está que el castaño tubo que casi rogarle al cazador para practicar su lado vampiro, pero en fin la cosa es que lo convenció diciéndole que así podía protegerse mejor a sí mismo y a su hermano. Bueno lo único malo es que aun no pueden descubrir el poder de Zero, pero al menos descubrieron que aun puede utilizar hechizos de cazador y puede tomar cualquier arma anti vampiro, hoy ya habían terminado su entrenamiento al aire libre y ahora se dirigían al cuarto del purasangre para bañarse.

- Kaname – llamo el cazador-

- dime

- ¿estás seguro que tengo un poder?- pregunto con dudas-

- claro que sí, todos los vampiros de clase noble tienen uno, solo es que aun no… no hemos descubierto el tuyo- respondió con dudas pero luego su voz fue con seguridad-

- mmm… ¿y estás seguro que soy un noble?- pregunto con curiosidad.-

- claro que sí, porque ahora soportas las pastillas de sangre y aparte de eso tú bebiste la sangre de Shizuka- reflexiono el vampiro mayor-

- mmm… si tú lo dices- expreso el prefecto pensativo-

- Zero si tienes esa actitud capaz que nunca encontremos tu poder- dijo un poco molesto el castaño-

- lo siento- Zero bajo la mirada y vio una rosa casi marchita, aunque era invierno era increíble que esta rosa estuviera viva aun, ya debería estar muerta pero no, está seguía luchando por su vida en el más crudo de los inviernos- mira Kaname

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el vampiro de raza pura-

- la rosa- apunto el prefecto- se está muriendo por ser invierno

- ¿y qué? ¿Desde cuándo te importa la naturaleza?- pregunto confundido el castaño-

- no es que me importe, es solo que es hermosa y tiene el color de tus ojos y aunque sea invierno sigue luchando por su vida- Zero se acuclillo junto a la rosa, la toco y la rosa volvió a vivir como el primer día, la arranco de donde estaba para llevarla a la casa-

- ¿Zero?- la voz del purasangre estaba sorprendida- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto curioso-

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundido el cazador-

- ¿Cómo le devolviste la vitalidad a esa rosa?- pregunto

- amm… no lo sé, desde hace poco descubrí que puedo hacer eso, ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso-

- ese es tu poder- dijo contento el castaño, de que por fin había descubierto el poder de Zero-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Poder devolver la vitalidad a las rosas?- pregunto con sarcasmo-

- no, eso no, lo más seguro es que controlas la tierra ósea tal vez puedas hacer vides. O casas con las platas- expreso el castaño- aunque nunca he visto que un vampiro pueda controlar aquello.

- ¿entonces por qué crees que yo sí?- pregunto el oji amatista-

- porque tú eres especial. Aparte nadie, nunca, ningún vampiro ha podido controlar la vida de una planta y tú lo acabas de hacer como si nada- expreso Kaname con una sonrisa-

- mmm…

- mañana intentaremos con esto que descubrimos- expreso Kaname con una sonrisa-

- vale- dijo Zero escogiéndose de hombros y luego le paso la rosa a Kaname- es para ti- expreso sonrojado-

- gracias amor- Kaname recibió la rosa con una sonrisa y luego beso los labios de Zero con pasión-

-0-

Ichiru estaba haciendo la ronda por los bosques ahora solo lo hacían Yuuki y el, ya que Zero se está dedicando a su entrenamiento por las noches. El peli plateado se apoyo en un árbol y se puso a pensar, de que el día de san Valentín estaba cerca, bueno en realidad no estaba tan cerca, faltaba alrededor de 1 mes y medio pero para él era poco tiempo, se preguntaba que le podía regalar a Takuma pero no se le ocurría nada y lo que si estaba cerca era la navidad, así que igual tenía que preocuparse por un regalo para su amor. Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- supongo que estas suspirando por mí- susurro el rubio cerca de los labios del cazador-

Ichiru abrió los ojos asustado pero luego se relajo cuando vio el rostro familiar de su amante

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?- pregunto curioso el prefecto-

- sí, pero me escape un rato para estar contigo – respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa y acariciando el cabello plateado de su pareja-

- mmm… eso es bueno, ¿así que me echabas de menos?- pregunto y abrazo al oji verde-

- claro que sí y no sabes cuánto, echaba de menos tus labios, tus caricias, tu cuerpo…- expreso el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna acariciando la espalda del prefecto y luego justo sus labios con los del oji amatista en un beso apasionado en donde sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra para tratar de ganar el dominio del beso, luego de un rato se separaron para tomar un poco de aire-

- yo también echaba de menos tus besos, tus caricias, te echaba de menos a ti entero- dijo el cazador besando el cuello de su amante y luego bostezo involuntariamente-

- ¿tienes sueño?- pregunto el vampiro rubio-

- un poco, lo bueno es que termino de hacer las rondas en 30 min más- expreso el niño de ojos violetas sonriendo-

- mmm… estas cansado, ¿Por qué no te vas acostar?- sugirió el vampiro-

- porque Zero no está haciendo las rondas por eso de descubrir su poder, no puedo dejar a Yuuki sola, sería mucho trabajo para ella, y si ahora estuviera en mi cuarto no te podría haber visto- expreso el peli plateado-

- mmm… bueno espero que Zero descubra pronto cual es su poder- dijo Takuma-

- no es para tanto, solo necesito dormir un poco, no es nada del otro mundo ¿sabes? Oye hablando de poderes de vampiro, yo no sé cuál es el tuyo y tengo curiosidad ¿me dirías cual es?- pregunto el cazador con una sonrisa tierna-

- con una condición – dijo el rubio.-

- ¿Cuál?-pregunto curioso-

- emm… que duermas conmigo hoy- susurro cerca del oído de Ichiru-

- pero estas en clases y tu duermes con Shiki – dijo el prefecto, bostezando nuevamente-

- en tu habitación- expreso el oji verde con una sonrisa seductora-

- ¿a qué hora sales de clases?- pregunto el cazador-

- en 1 hora más- dijo con una sonrisa-

- ok entonces en 1 hora nos encontramos en mi cuarto- expreso con calidez el niño de ojos violetas-

- ok en 1 hora te podre hacer mío- embozo una sonrisa sensual el rubio-

- hey, no dijiste nada de que íbamos hacer el… el… amor- susurro sonrojado-

- pero no lo hemos hecho durante una semana, lo necesito en verdad- expreso el rubio y tomo la mano de Ichiru y la puso en su miembro para que viera que estaba duro-

- Takuma- protesto el peli plateado tratando de sacar la mano de allí, pero Takuma no lo dejaba-

- ¿qué? Solo te estoy mostrando que de verdad lo necesito y estoy seguro que tú también- puso su otra mano en el miembro de Ichiru apretándolo un poco y su boca se dirigió al cuello del peli plateado besándolo-

- ahhh… - gimió de placer el prefecto- está bien, ya entendí, te prometo que en 1 hora más en mi habitación haremos el amor, lo prometo- expreso el cazador en un suspiro mientras comenzaba acariciar el miembro duro del vampiro, luego empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio y metió su mano debajo de la ropa para acariciar mejor el órgano de Takuma-

- ahh… Ichiru, quiero hacértelo ahora, y créeme que tus caricias no me ayudan a controlarme para no tomarte aquí y ahora- dijo el oji verde-

- está bien parare- el cazador saco la mano de allí y se conformo con acariciar la espalda de Takuma- pero dime cuál es tu poder – pidió con curiosidad-

- está bien, ¿recuerdas el poder de Rex?- pregunto el vampiro noble-

- si- asintió el cazador- ese que puede crear ilusiones y ocultar las presencias ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa-

- si el, bueno mi poder se parece, bueno no se parece pero, haber, Rex crea una ilusión en la cabeza de la persona de que se está quemando ¿no?- pregunto para confirmar que Ichiru comprendía un poco el poder de Rex-

- si lo sé, ¿pero qué pasa con eso? – pregunto confuso-

- mi poder es, yo no creo ilusiones, yo pienso que esa persona u objeto inanimado se está quemando y se quema de verdad-expreso el vampiro rubio-

- ¿entonces tu poder es el fuego?- pregunto confundido-

- no, si yo pienso que esta mojándose o se está ahogando esa persona de verdad se ahoga, y si pienso que se muere de verdad muere, no es una ilusión- trato de explicarse lo mejor posible-

- wow, que poder, asombroso, y ¿Por qué nunca lo utilizas?- pregunto curioso-

- porque es muy agresivo para mí, no va con mi personalidad, prefiero la katana – expreso el rubio con honestidad-

- mm… verdad que tu eres tierno y amoroso- dijo con ternura el niño de ojos violetas acariciando el rostro de su amante- y hoy me demostraras que tan tierno eres para hacer el amor conmigo- expreso con una sonrisa el peli plateado-

- claro que lo demostrare y te hare gritar de placer- dijo en un ronroneo-

- mmm… yo también te hare gritar de placer-dijo sonriendo- bueno pero ya es hora que vuelvas a clases y yo doy una ronda mas y me voy a mi habitación y te esperare desnudo en mi cama – expreso sonrojado-

- ya quiero estar en tu habitación- dijo Takuma y luego beso a él peli plateado-

- ve, ve a clases- expreso el cazador-

- ok nos vemos en un rato- Takuma se fue del lugar a regañadientes-

Ichiru miro como su amante se iba del lugar, eso le hizo recordar un sueño que tubo a hace poco en donde, Takuma se iba a clases y luego a él lo secuestraban y después… el peli plateado sacudió su cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos. _Mejor voy a dar la última vuelta,_ el cazador se fue a rondar.

Pero lo que Ichiru no sabía era que un vampiro lo estaba observando, había observado todo lo que hizo con Takuma, este vampiro salió de su escondite y tomo a el cazador por detrás y lo atrapo y tomo su cuello, para ahorcarlo

Ichiru se asusto, no se había dado cuenta que había alguien detrás del.

- si te mueves te mato. – dijo el este vampiro con voz cruel-

- emm… ¿Quién eres chupasangre?- pregunto molesto el cazador-

- no me hables así que te mato, y soy Asato Ichijou- expreso molesto el vampiro-

- emm… ¿Qué quiere de mí?- pregunto un poco temeroso y tratando de sacar su katana-

- si intentas algo mato a mi nieto, es mejor que te quedes quieto- amenazo el vampiro viejo-

- no le haga nada a Takuma, está bien lléveme donde quiera- Ichiru dejo de luchar-

- muy bien niño del demonio- Asato comenzó a arrastras a Ichiru hasta una limosina que lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia, Asato pesco la katana de Ichiru y la dejo caer, luego tiro a Ichiru dentro de la limosina y el subió dentro la limosina.- te matare por atreverte a tocar a mi nieto.

- no lo harás Asato- ordeno Rido en el cuerpo de un vampiro cualquiera-

- ¿Por qué mi señor?- pregunto el viejo Asato un poco molesto-

- porque este niño- tomo el mentón de Ichiru y lo obligo a mirarlo- servirá para que mi sobrino reviva mi cuerpo y aparte también servirá como un muy buen juguete sexual-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ichiru asustado- _no puede ser, no puede ser, mi sueño se esta haciendo realidad, ellos me, me violaran… _

- cállate- ordeno Rido y le pego en el estomago, Ichiru escupió sangre y trato de no gritar- si quieres vengarte Asato utilízalo como una puta, si a tu nieto le gusta es porque algo bueno debe de tener este humano. – Dijo Rido con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-0-

Shiki miro a Takuma que regreso con una sonrisa a sus clases.

- creo que tuviste un buen encontrón con Ichiru –kun y veo que te excitaste- expreso con su típica indiferencia-

Takuma se sonrojo.

- cállate Senri- ordeno completamente sonrojado-

- como digas Takuma- sama- dijo esto con diversión-

Después entro el profesor y comenzaron las clases, Takuma se sentó y trato de concentrarse en la clase, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Ichiru y lo único que quería era que terminara rápido la clase. Luego de un unos 45 min termino la clase y Takuma salió rápido de la sala y se dirigió a velocidad vampírica al cuarto de Ichiru entro sin tocar, pero no vio a su amante y tampoco lo sintió cerca, se preocupo y salió y fue a buscarlo alrededor de los bosques pero no lo encontró al único vampiro que encontró fue a Senri que estaba tomando aire.

- Senri ¿has visto a Ichiru?- pregunto preocupado-

- no pero siento el olor de tu abuelo, parece que estuvo por aquí, pero está mezclado con Ichiru –kun- expreso Senri con calma-

- ¿Qué?- Takuma tomo aire y recién pudo sentir el olor de su abuelo mezclado con el de su amante- maldición, acompáñame a seguir el olor – ordeno y comenzó a correr, el pelirrojo lo siguió de cerca, Takuma termino en la entrada de la academia y se dio cuenta que se llevaron a su niño en un auto, miro el suelo y encontró la katana de Ichiru, la tomo. El rubio se sentía culpable de que el peli plateado allá sido secuestrado, como le gustaría que Ichiru apareciera detrás del sonriéndole o sonrojado pero sabe que no será así y aparte de esto tiene un muy mal presentimiento, ahora tenía que decirle a Zero, que lo más seguro lo va a matar, aunque eso no le importa, ahora lo único que quiere es encontrar a Ichiru y que no le pase nada malo-

- ¿Takuma?- pregunto el pelirrojo-

- voy a la habitación de Kaname- el oji verde comenzó a caminar a la residencia de la luna-

**Fin de capitulo**

**

* * *

**ahora que ya leyeron el cap, les pido perdon a todos lo que aman a ichiru, y por favor no me odien, pero tenia que elegir entre zero e ichiru y me negue rotundamente a que fuera zero, asi que solo quedo ichiru, perdon,... pero necesitaba algo para que takuma odiara a su abuelo asi lo matara jeje... bueno espero recibir sus **reviews.** los espero ansiosa de verdad.

ahora los dejo con el pequeño adelanto.

**ADELANTO:**

Zero estaba acostado en la cama de Kaname y este último le estaba acariciando los cabellos plateados, de repente el cazador se puso tenso por un dolor que sintió en el pecho, era como si se sintiera vacio por alguna razón.

- Ichiru- pronuncio en un susurro-

- ¿Zero pasa algo?- pregunto el castaño preocupado por lo expresión de su amante-

- no, no lo sé, creo que a Ichiru le paso algo- dijo en un murmuro-

- mmm… ¿quieres ir a ver?- pregunto el purasangre-

- si - asintio el cazador y luego se vistio lo mas rapido con la ropa de kaname, el purasangre hizo lo mismo y despues bajaron hasta la sala de estar y justo entro takuma a esta con una cara de horror, zero reconocio la katana que tenia el rubio entre sus manos, al prefecto sintio que su corazon dejo de latir literalmente. luego se acerco a takuma y este lo miro pidiendole perdon-

- zero- kun, necesito hablar contigo,- expreso el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna con tristeza-


	18. el secuestro de ichiru

hola a todos, como nunca termine pronto este cap. espero que les guste y como todos los anteriores tambien me salio un poquito largo jeje espero que no les moleste, pero antes que lo lean les quiero comunicar que **darthmocy **me ayudo mucho con este cap. incluso ella fue la que escribio la primera escena en donde aparece ichiru, y ella fue la que me dio muchas ideas para terminar el cap. asi que espero que le den las gracias por eso. buano ahora le tengo que agradecer a ustedes.

**darthmocy: **bueno ya te he dado las gracias practicamente toda la semana pero no esta demas decirlo de nuevo, muchas gracias y en especial en este cap. que tu fuiste la que me ayudaste a terminarlo rapido y porque escribiste lo de ichiru ya que estoy segura que yo ubiese pasado noches en vela tratando de que se me ocurra algo bueno, pero a ti te quedo perfecto. bueno besitos cuidate.

**Meani-Kone:** hola, bueno respondere tus preguntas y el comentario en si, 1.- el gatito de ichiru bueno no se me ocurrió donde mas ponerlo, pero créeme luego de que todo esto pase tendrá un papel importante, jeje... ya veras mas adelante bueno no estoy segura en que cap. pero tendrá un papel importante. 2.- takuma e ichiru aventados... jeje... no se porque pero así me salieron jeje... y si ichiru se estaba volviendo adicto al sexo tanto como su novio, su hermano y kaname, pero lamentablemente algo sucedió. 3.- lo de la frase no se como salio pero a mi tambien me gusto mucho... y que bueno que te gusto, yo pensé que esta un poco fuera de lugar ya sabes a zero no le gusta demostrar su afecto por kaname. al menos no delante de otras personas. 4.- la verdad lo puse en este cap. porque no se me ocurrió en donde mas podría suceder, y mucho mas con lo que viene ahora. :D 5.- ichiru sera el juguete de asato... emmm... tal vez no es el de asato... y el porque, es simple porque no quería que fuera zero me negué intensamente a eso. jeje... es un gusto recibir tu reviews siempre... tambien espero que te haya gustado el cap de ¿quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas? y tambien espero que te guste este cap. besos y cuidate.

**vero: ** hola... bueno no te preocupes yo te perdono jeje... bueno lo importante es recibir tus reviews. y lo del cap. aqui veras lo que zero le dice a takuma o mejor dicho como actua contra takuma, lo ¿que le harán a asato? eso tendrá que esperar un poquito, y lo del reviews en ¿quiero ser mi amigo o algo mas? gracias luego te lo contestare en el fic cuando suba el cap 9 que ahora estoy en blanco y verdad solo trabaje en este fic, pero no lo dejare botado eso lo prometo y lo de sentimiento de nada. es un gusto escribir y subir los cap y gracias por todo, tambien es un gusto recibir tus reviews besos y cuidate mucho.

**vampire knight no me pertenece. solo tomo prestado sus personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro sino solo diversión tanto para ustedes como para mi.**

_cursiva pensamientos y sueños._

y de ante mano perdón por la falta de ortografía porque créanme que soy muy mala en ello, y aunque lo reviso como 10 mil veces el cap siempre se me escapa algo.

bueno ahora que creo que no tengo nada mas que decirles así que los dejo para que comiencen a leer el capitulo.

* * *

**Cap. 18: El secuestro de Ichiru.**

Zero estaba acostado en la cama de Kaname y este último le estaba acariciando los cabellos plateados, de repente el cazador se puso tenso por un dolor que sintió en el pecho, era como si se sintiera vacio por alguna razón.

- Ichiru- pronuncio en un susurro-

- ¿Zero pasa algo?- pregunto el castaño preocupado por lo expresión de su amante-

- no, no lo sé, creo que a Ichiru le paso algo- dijo en un murmuro-

-Mmm… ¿quieres ir a ver?- pregunto el purasangre-

- Si - asintió el cazador y luego se vistió lo más rápido con la ropa de Kaname, el purasangre hizo lo mismo y después bajaron hasta la sala de estar y justo entro Takuma que esta con una cara de horror, Zero reconoció la katana que tenía el rubio entre sus manos, el prefecto sintió que su corazón dejo de latir literalmente. Luego se acerco a Takuma y este lo miro pidiéndole perdón-

- Zero- kun, necesito hablar contigo,- expreso el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna con tristeza-

- ¿Qué le paso a Ichiru? ¿Por qué tienes su katana?- pregunto preocupado-

- Al parecer… mi abuelo se lo llevo, lo secuestro- dijo el rubio mirando los ojos del prefecto-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda no lo protegiste?- tomo el cuello de Takuma y lo estrello contra la pared- te dije que tenias que protegerlo- grito enojado el cazador y unas vides comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, estas vides tenían espinas-

- Zero, yo estaba en clases y…- Takuma tuvo que callarse porque una de las vides de Zero se impacto en su estomago, hiriéndolo-

- Me importa una mierda tus estúpidas clases, tú tenías que protegerlo y no lo hiciste- dijo molesto el cazador y las vides se enredaron en el cuerpo de Takuma, enterrando sus espinas en el cuerpo del rubio, haciéndolo sangrar en varias partes-

- Ze…ro…- Takuma intentaba decir algunas palabras pero el dolor era demasiado, sabía que se merecía esto, incluso la muerte, pero aun no, no antes de salvar a Ichiru, después de ello Zero lo puede matar como quiera, pero ahora no. La mirada del rubio se volvió roja, iba intentar hacer algo para que el peli plateado lo soltara, pero cuando lo miro, le pareció ver a Ichiru, jamás dañaría a Ichiru así que su intento de salvarse fue fallido e iba a dejar que Zero le hiciera lo que fuera-

Shiki vio que su amigo estaba indefenso contra el cazador, y más encima el prefecto estaba descontrolado, el tenía que hacer algo antes que mate a Takuma. No es que se sienta románticamente atraído hacia el rubio, más bien el está enamorado de Rima, pero Takuma siempre desde que lo conoció ha estado con él y lo quiere mucho, por eso no dejaría que alguien lo dañe. El pelirrojo se corto el dedo e hizo crecer su látigo de sangre para tratar de defender a su amigo.

- Zero kun detente, lo estas matando- expreso Shiki y lanzo su látigo en contra de Zero, pero las vides defendieron a su creador-

- Tú no te metas Senri, no es asunto tuyo- gruño el cazador mostrando sus colmillos-

- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el sangre pura- Zero que…- el castaño se cayó abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que Zero tenía atrapado a su amigo en unas vides que prácticamente le estaban chupando la sangre- Takuma- pronuncio perplejo- Zero suéltalo

- No te metas Kuran, por su culpa Asato se llevo a Ichiru, el prometió cuidarlo y no lo hizo- expreso esas palabras con furia mientras las vides que estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Takuma lo apretaban mas-

Kaname iba a intentar controlar al peli plateado cuando de repente Zero se abrazo a sí mismo y las vides soltaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Takuma para intentar proteger el cuerpo de Zero.

Shiki se acerco a Takuma que estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre y Kaname intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de Zero que ahogo otro gemido de dolor, la vides se movían de un lado a otro para no dejar que nada ni nadie se acercara a su dueño.

- Zero- llamo Kaname cuando se dio cuenta que las vides no iban a dejar que se acercara a su amante- Zero- volvió a llamar cuando el cazador no respondió-

El peli plateado sentía un dolor inexplicable en todo su cuerpo, y en especial allí, era como si lo estuvieran violando, no podía mantener en silencio los gemidos de dolor. Le dolía mucho pero sabía que este dolor no le pertenecía a él, más bien era un dolor ajeno era como si el que está sufriendo ese dolor era Ichiru.

-0-

Ichiru fue bruscamente despertado cuando un chorro de agua fría lo golpeo sin ninguna consideración

- Vamos mocoso despierta - le grito una voz grave de hombre -

Jadeando por el duro despertar, Ichiru trato de encontrar al dueño de la voz pero en la penumbra no podía ver nada, seguía tratando de localizar al dueño de la voz cuando fue tomado bruscamente por el cabello

-Te dije que despiertes

-Suéltame bastardo, ya desperté - grito Ichiru entre molesto y adolorido - ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Cállate no hables sin permiso, sucio humano - gruño el vampiro jalándolo más del cabello-

Pero todos sabemos que Ichiru es muy terco y no entiende (al fin Kiryuu)

-Maldita sanguijuela ¿quién eres? – escupió Ichiru –

Como respuesta solo recibió otro chorro de agua haciéndolo gemir de dolor, la potencia del agua le lastimaba el estomago, los brazos y las piernas, solo atino a taparse la cabeza y encogerse lo más que pudo, después de unos instantes el agua dejo de lastimarlo, tomo varias bocanadas de aire y empezó a temblar de frio.

-Llévenselo – dijo el hombre – ya está despierto

Ichiru fue tomado fuertemente por la muñeca izquierda y arrastrado por el piso, el trayecto le pareció eterno de una celda a otra, de eso estaba seguro. Al llegar fue levantado y arrojado sin ningún miramiento contra el piso solo alcanzando a meter su mano lastimada.

El vampiro que lo había despertado entro y se le acerco

-¿Te lastimaste? – pregunto fingiendo pena por joven – pobrecito – y tomo su mano-

-Suéltame – Ichiru se arrastro lejos de vampiro –

En un movimiento rápido el vampiro estaba junto a él levantándolo por el cuello y acercando su lengua a su mejilla y luego pasándola por toda la mandíbula hasta sus labios, Ichiru trato de alejarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte, luego sintió los colmillos del vampiro en su labio inferior y lo hizo gritar de dolor.

-Demetrí –

Una voz gruesa y profunda se dejo oír en el lugar y sin más salió del lugar, una vez que Demetrí se hubo ido Asato se acerco a Ichiru quien trataba de inútilmente de tragar la sangre que le había provocado la mordida

-Muy bien cazador ahora dime con qué derecho te atreves a tocar a mi nieto – con cada palabra que decía le daba un golpe a Ichiru quien al final cayó al suelo aturdido-

- Respóndeme – ordeno el anciano al ver la negativa del cazador, estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero Rido lo detuvo -

-Asato

-Si mi señor

-Recuerda que solo es un sucio humano y lo frágiles que son, mejor aprovechemos el momento – dijo Rido con una sonrisa maligna en su cara –

-Como desee mi señor - acepto Asato –

-o-

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Ichiru intentaba abrir los ojos, tenía uno de los parpados hinchado por un golpe y en el otro tenía una cortada en la ceja, le costaba trabajo respirar por la posición en la que lo tenían, sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia los lados sujetados a la pared como en las antiguas crucifixiones solo que estaba sobre sus rodillas.

Quería, necesitaba acostarse pero el más mínimo movimiento le provoco dolor aclarando su mente y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo comenzó a llorar en amargo silencio mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de las horas anteriores, no sabía cómo es que aún seguía vivo.

**FLASH BACK**

-Como desee mi señor - acepto Asato –

En un rápido movimiento se acero a Ichiru sujetándole los brazos en la espalda y atándolos con una soga y no es que pudiera defenderse de dos vampiros y menos sin sus armas, simplemente lo ataron porque era más divertido.

Asato le dio un golpe en el rostro cerca del ojo e Ichiru intento ahogar un gemido de dolor.

-Vaya así que no quieres gritar mocoso – comento Rido - Cómo quieras- Y saco una correa de piel y procedió a ponérsela en la boca a Ichiru como mordaza para que con cada intento de hablar le cortara la piel al fin que no quería hablar.

Ichiru temblaba de pies a cabeza aunque tratara de controlarse la ducha de agua fría no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, fue estrellado contra una pared lastimándose el rostro, la sangre corría por su cara y esto provoco mas la lujuria de Rido y Asato.

Asato lamio la sangre del rostro de Ichiru y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos y empezó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, Ichiru trataba de alejarse pero fue detenido por otro golpe.

Su mente aturdida reacciono al sentir que su ropa era rasgada junto con la piel causándole mucho dolor, trato de no gritar pues no les daría el gusto pero dolía y dolía mucho, en un instante su ropa estaba completamente desgarrada y quedo desnudo frente a sus captores .

-Realmente es hermoso con razón a tu nieto le gusta – susurro Rido en el oído de Ichiru – y su sangre huele tan dulce –

Gruño y hundió sus colmillos sin ningún miramiento en el delgado cuello de Ichiru quien ahogo un grito de dolor y apretó los ojos lo más que pudo. (Recordemos que Rido no está en su cuerpo de sangre pura)

Ichiru se estaba mareando y esperaba poder desmayarse en cualquier momento pero la voz de Rido lo regreso a la realidad.

-No eso si que no – y al momento en que profanaba en cuerpo de Ichiru hundía nuevamente sus colmillos pero esta vez sin beber una gota de sangre –

Rido penetro a Ichiru tan fuerte que este pensó que su cuerpo se partiría a la mitad, no era nada comparado con lo maravilloso que se sentía hacer el amor con Takuma, pero lo que más le asusto a Ichiru fue que Rido no estaba bebiendo su sangre y como un relámpago llego a su mente una de las lecciones de su sensei _(los vampiros de clase alta pueden inyectar una feromona que obliga a su víctima a hacer lo que deseen)._

Ichiru trato de alejarse pero Rido se lo impidió con otra penetración profunda, sentía un liquido caliente escurrir por sus piernas.

-Ahora si nos vamos a divertir muchacho – susurro Rido –

Y sin más se volvió a enterrar profundamente en Ichiru quien esta vez grito en agonía a través de la mordaza, a cada grito que daba su boca se lastimaba, las embestidas eran terribles.

En un momento pensó en suplicar pero que dirían Zero y Takuma si se rendía, no lo haría soportaría esto.

Asato se acerco y empezó a tocar su cuerpo de una manera que aunque él quisiera no podía evitar que respondiera

- Vaya basura, yo pensé que había algo entre mi nieto y tu pero mira respondes a mis toques también – dijo Asato – crees que mi nieto te quiere pobre iluso, solo te utiliza y aunque no fuera así ahora que mi señor te ha poseído ya no querrá acercarse más a ti, le darás asco y repulsión además solo eres un humano reemplazable… o vaya estás a punto que poco aguante – rio cruelmente Asato –

Las palabras de Asato Ichijou penetraron la mente de Ichiru tanto como Rido penetraba en su cuerpo, quería desmayarse pero….. Rido no se lo permitiría, estaba más que consiente de cada palabra, cada toque y cada embestida que sufría, quería morirse en ese momento porque su cuerpo necesitaba alivio y tampoco se lo permitían, Rido llego a su final llenando el cuerpo de peli plateado y empezó a mezclarse con la sangre que ya escurría, ya no podía mas y empezó a llorar porque ya no soportaba tal abuso, necesitaba su liberación.

Era tanta la presión que su cuerpo estaba acumulando que empezó a sangrar por la nariz y así y solo así Rido retiro sus colmillos permitiéndole llegar a su liberación y caer inconsciente mientras las lagrimas surcaba su mejilla.

Su último pensamiento fue para Takuma

_Asato tiene razón Takuma ya no me querrá roto y sucio. No lo merezco….. Porque no me matan de una vez._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-0-

Kaname, Zero, Takuma y Shiki están en la habitación del castaño, Takuma ya había recuperado la conciencia y Senri lo obligo a beber de su sangre, Takuma lo hizo porque sabía que el pelirrojo se enfadaría con el si no lo hacía. Zero ya había dejado de sentir ese dolor tremendo que venía de Ichiru y Kaname estaba mirando a Zero que tenia la mirada perdida.

- Zero- llamo el castaño-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el cazador- no me pienso disculpar con Ichijou, el tuvo la culpa que mi hermano haya sido secuestrado por Asato- comento con más calma-

- No te iba a pedir eso, solo quiero saber si estás bien- expreso Kaname-

- Si lo estoy- respondió de inmediato-

- Ok, ¿Takuma cuantas propiedades tienen los Ichijou cerca de la academia?- pregunto el castaño-

- Alrededor de 4 – respondió de inmediato el vampiro rubio-

- Ok revisaremos esas propiedades lo más rápido posible para ver si tienen allí a Ichiru- ordeno el purasangre- Senri, reúne a los demás y explícale la situación, eso incluye a Rex Kimura.

- Si Kaname- sama- respondió y se fue de la habitación-

Shiki reunió a todos en la sala de estar y comenzó a explicar la situación en que se encontraba Ichiru, a la mayoría no le importo pero allí Kaname apareció con Takuma y Zero

- Yo se que ustedes no aprecian a los Kiryuu pero les recuerdo que yo sí y Takuma también, la pareja de Takuma fue secuestrado, aun no sabemos el porqué, sin embargo necesito su ayuda para encontrar vivo a Ichiru, yo se que a ustedes no les interesa y pueden negarse ayudarme, yo los entenderé ya que puede ser peligroso. ¿Me ayudaran a encontrar a Ichiru?- pregunto el sangre pura-

- Si- todos asintieron-

- Gracias, vamos a revisar las 4 propiedades de los Ichijou que están a los alrededores de la academia, nos dividiremos en grupos de 2, Akatsuki y Aidou, Ruka y Seiren, rima y Shiki, Rex vendrá conmigo junto con Takuma y Zero- expreso en una orden el purasangre, la verdad se llevaba a Rex porque tanto Takuma como su amante están demasiado afectados por el secuestro de Ichiru, así que necesita a alguien que está en su 100 % -

- Kaname sama- llamo el pelirrojo-

- Dime Shiki

- Emm… bueno… me gustaría ser el compañero de Takuma- expreso el oji azul-

- Lo siento tu iras con rima, procurare que a Takuma no le pase nada, no te preocupes, tu ve con rima tranquilo

- Como diga Kaname- sama- asintió Shiki-

Después de ello Kaname le dio las ubicaciones de los lugares en donde tenía que ir cada grupo, todos se fueron de inmediato.  
El castaño miro a su amante que temblaba sin control, era como si tuviera mucho frio pero él estaba con un abrigo, el purasangre se acerco a Zero y lo abrazo para causarle un poco de calor si es que tenia frio-

- ¿Zero estas bien?- pregunto Kaname en un susurro-

- Emm… Kaname- el peli plateado cuando sintió la voz del castaño salió de su concentración y se maldijo mentalmente, después de que había sentido el dolor de su hermano estaba intentado hacer una conexión con la mente de su gemelo, le había costado mucho llegar a ella pero cuando lo logro lo único que sintió fue un frio tremendo- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- pregunto y se alejo del abrazo del castaño- mi hermano fue secuestrado por un viejo vampiro decrepito y que por cierto lo quiere matar- expreso molesto-

- Zero cálmate, estoy haciendo lo posible para encontrarlo lo antes posible- dijo el castaño con voz suave-

- Lo antes posible ¿Cuándo es eso?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido- Ichiru es humano ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vivirá? El es frágil.

- Te prometo que lo encontraremos vivo

- No hagas promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir – pidió el vampiro de ojos violetas-

El castaño se mordió el labio y luego miro a Rex y Takuma que tenía una mirada melancólica en especial el rubio.

- Vámonos- ordeno el castaño y tomo la mano de Zero y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la mansión Ichijou que estaba a una hora de la academia, Takuma lo siguió inconscientemente y Rex los siguió mirando las expresiones triste de Takuma y Zero.-

-0-

Hanabusa y Akatsuki estaban corriendo para llegar a una bodega que tenia los Ichijou, Aidou tenía el ceño fruncido, aun no entiende porque su Kaname-sama se preocupa tanto por los Kiryuu, ni siquiera entiende cómo es que Kaname se enamoro de ese de Zero Kiryuu si era un asqueroso ex humano, bueno la verdad si uno se da el tiempo de conocerlo es agradable y de todas maneras aceptaría a cualquiera que hiciera sonreír a su líder, la verdad le tiene celos a Kiryuu pero quien no, si él tiene amor de Kaname.

- ¿Qué pasa Hanabusa?- pregunto el peli naranja-

- Nada, solo pensaba- expreso el rubio-

- Mmm…

- Akatsuki ¿Por qué ayudas a Kaname- sama?- pregunto el oji azul-

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Kaname – sama es nuestro líder.

- Lo sé pero el nos dio la oportunidad de negarnos- expreso el noble rubio-

- Bueno Kaname- sama se ha ganado nuestro respeto y lealtad- expreso el oji marrón-

- Tienes razón, mejor revisemos la bodega.

-0-

-¿Shiki?- llamo la modelo-

- ¿Mm?

- ¿estás preocupado?- pregunto la rubia-

- Si- respondió el pelirrojo-

- ¿Es porque Takuma es nuestro amigo?

- Exacto, si a Ichiru- kun, le pasa algo, Takuma se derrumbara- expreso con calma-

- Mmm… debemos proteger la felicidad de Takuma- sama- expreso la oji azul-

- Con todo lo que podamos Rima- respondió el modelo-

-0-

Kaname, Zero, Takuma y Rex, llegaron a la mansión y se dieron cuenta que estaba desahitada, pero de todas maneras entraron a ver si estaba Ichiru, se separaron para revisar mejor la mansión, Zero fue con su Kaname y Takuma con Rex, revisaron cada rincón de la mansión se demoraron horas y aun así no encontraron absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una pista del él porqué del secuestro de Ichiru, o al menos alguna pista de donde podría estar.

- Maldición- expreso el peli plateado-

- Zero cálmate, lo vamos a encontrar- le susurro Kaname y lo abrazo-

- Espero encontrarlo rápido, Ichiru tiene una salud delicada, se puede enfermar- susurro el cazador en contra el pecho de Kaname y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lagrimas-

- Ya tranquilo amor- Kaname comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amante tratando de consolarlo-

- Promete que lo vamos a encontrar vivo por favor- pidió en ruego el prefecto-

- Lo haremos Zero, lo prometo, también prometo que mataremos a quien hizo esto lo juro- expreso el castaño abrazando mas fuerte a su peli plateado-

- Gracias Kaname- Zero se separo del abrazo y se seco las lagrimas- es mejor reunirnos con Takuma y Rex-

- Vamos- acepto el purasangre y se fueron en busca de Rex y Takuma-

-0-

Takuma tenía la mirada perdida, ya habían terminado de revisar cada rincón de la mansión y no encontraron nada de utilidad. Como desea que todo esto sea un mal sueño, quiere que Ichiru aparezca y le sonría como el solo sabe hacerlo o incluso que le diga cosas vergonzosas, lo único que quiere es que aparezca y esto no sea real. Cuantas veces se prometió a si mismo proteger a Ichiru con su vida y aun así fallo. Ichiru se convirtió en su vida entera, sin el ya nada tiene sentido. Takuma sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar quería a su niño de vuelta para esta vez protegerlo ante todo y todos.

- Takuma sama- llamo el peli lila-

- ¿Mm?- respondió el vampiro rubio secándose las lágrimas-

- Mmm… lo encontraremos- expreso Rex-

- Gracias- respondió Takuma- vamos ordeno

- Takuma sama- llamo nuevamente el vampiro-

- Dime

- Eiji… emmm… tiene un poder especial- dijo el peli azul algo nervioso-

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- pregunto Takuma tratando de recordar el poder de su amigo-

-Mmm… ¿no lo recuerda? El puede localizar a quien sea con un poco de sangre de los que haya tomado la sangre de la persona perdida o con sangre de su hermano- expreso el peli violeta-

- Emm… ¿Es eso verdad?- pregunto Takuma con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos-

- Si Takuma sama- respondió-

- ¿Dónde está Eiji?- pregunto-

- Mañana está llegando al amanecer o tal vez hoy en el atardecer- respondió Rex-

- Mmm… debemos decirle a Kaname y Zero- expreso el rubio- vamos a informales- ordeno-

- Si

Ambos fueron al encuentro de Kaname y Zero y cuando se encontraron Rex le explico lo que podía hacer su hermano Eiji y vieron como los ojos de Zero se iluminaron, lo único malo es que faltaba mucho para que llegaran y esperan de todo su corazón que llegue al atardecer de hoy que faltaba menos.

-0-

Ichiru comenzó a despertar, no sabía cuánto rato había estado desmayado, lo que si aun sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y para su mayor conmoción aun estaba encadenado a la pared en la misma posición de las crucifixiones antiguas, por ello le costa respirar y el dolor que se había adormecido comenzó a llegar nuevamente y con mucha más potencia que antes y para colmo estaba desnudo, sentía frio mucho frio, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ya que comenzó a revivir los recuerdos de su violación si es que lo puede llamar así, porque él sabe que cuando violan a alguien este no responde a las caricias de sus violadores pero él lo hizo. El cazador mordió su labio, sintiéndose sucio, siente que prácticamente traiciono a Takuma, ni siquiera siente que es digno de nombrar su nombre, se siente tan contaminado que sabe que ya no es digno del oji verde. Aparte de todo eso algo le dice dentro del que lo que sucedió hace unas horas atrás no va ser la última vez, tiene el presentimiento que va a seguir sucediendo. Aun no entiende por qué no lo matan, el ya no quiere seguir viviendo.  
Después de unos minutos se sintieron pasos, el peli plateado comenzó a sentir miedo, el no quería una repetición de lo mismo, al menos no tan rápido. _Por favor, por favor, no otra vez._ Escucho la puerta de la celda abrirse y vio a el que lo baño con agua fría, este se comenzó acercar al prefecto, e Ichiru no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba tan indefenso.

- Vaya estás despierto- expreso una voz gruesa- y yo que venía a despertarte otra vez- se burlo el vampiro-

- Bastardo- susurro el cazador-

- ¿Qué dijiste sucio?- pregunto Demetrí golpeando el rostro de Ichiru- y yo que venía para ser bueno contigo y soltarte de esas cadenas por unos minutos

- ¿Qué?- pregunto y luego sintió como corría sangre por la comisura de su labio pero no le importo-

- Mejor me voy- el vampiro comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de salida-

- No, no te vayas- pidió – suéltame por favor-

- Solo será por unos minutos.

- Está bien.

- Ok, quédate quieto- _niño tonto, caíste en mi trampa._ El vampiro soltó las cadenas de Ichiru y este cayó al suelo y se abrazo a sí mismo, por fin estaba acostado, pero por su escaso movimiento le dolía mucho mas su cuerpo, comenzó a respirar en bocanas, de repente sintió que fue levantado del suelo y tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor.

- Ahora deberías agradecerme ¿Cómo me agradecerás por haberte soltado bastardo?- pregunto el vampiro mientras manoseaba el cuerpo del prefecto-

- Suéltame.- pidió el cazador-

- Creías que lo iba hacer gratis, claro que no estúpido, quiero tu cuerpo. Tendré sexo contigo cuantas veces yo quiera- dijo con maldad en la voz-

- No- Ichiru trataba de alejarse de ese vampiro pero sabía que era una lucha pérdida-

- ¿Por qué no quieres? Si ya estas contaminado, nadie te querrá después de que nuestro señor te haya tomado estas sucio deberías agradecer que yo quiera tener sexo contigo bastardo, y por ahí escuche que te acostabas con Takuma sama, pero ni creas que él te va querer tocar otra vez después de que Rido sama te allá tomado, y si alguna vez te toco debe hacer sido porque tú eras puro y estabas limpio pero ya no es así y nunca más será así, ahora tu le darás repulsión- Demetrí dijo con maldad-

Ichiru dejo de luchar de inmediato después de escuchar las palabras del vampiro, sabía que cada palabra que dijo ese vampiro es verdad, Takuma ya nunca lo querrá porque está sucio, tal vez ni siquiera Zero lo vuelva a querer.

El vampiro aprovecho ese momento y comenzó a profanar el débil cuerpo de Ichiru diciéndole al oído que ya nadie nunca lo va a querer.

-0-

Después de 3 horas todos estaban en la residencia de la luna ningún grupo encontró alguna pista del paradero de Ichiru, esas noticias no le gustaba ni a Zero ni a Takuma.

Kaname llamo a Cross y Yagari, cuando estos llegaron Kaien estaba con el gato de Ichiru en brazos ya que el gatito no dejaba de llorar en busca de su dueño y el director lo único que se le ocurrió fue tenerlo en brazos hasta que Ichiru apareciera y tampoco sabía dónde estaba metido ese niño, Touga fue porque el tono de voz como los llamo Kaname era preocupado y al parecer estaba pasando algo grave. Cuando el castaño los vio llegar les informo lo que había pasado, y tanto Kaien como Touga quedaron helados, luego el cazador con el parche en el ojos miro a Takuma para recriminarle porque no había protegido a Ichiru, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tanto o tal vez más afectado que el mismo, así que decidió que era mejor no decir nada.

-o-

Después de 3 horas más llego un niño de cabellos azules y alborotados, ojos azules, piel blanca y con una expresión de alegría.

- Hola, llegue hermanito, adelante mi viaje- expreso el peli azul-

- Eiji kun- pronuncio Takuma-

- Oh, Takuma-sempai, hola ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de mediocre?- pregunto alegre-

- ¿Puedes encontrar a alguien? Por favor- pidió el oji verde-

- Claro esa es mi especialidad, dime a quien quieres encontrar- expreso con una sonrisa-

- A Ichiru Kiryuu, mi amante- respondió el vampiro rubio-

- Wow, ya tienes amante y no es Senri Shiki, esto sí es impresionante, yo siempre pensé que terminarías con Senri- kun, ya veo que no fue así, ¿y porque no me dijiste que ya tenias amante? A verdad que andaba de viaje, y tu amante es un prefecto, bueno los 2 prefectos son bastantes atractivos te felicito, tú tienes a Ichiru kun, voy a ver si puedo conquistar a su hermano, el es bastante atractivo con su típica frialdad, ah creo que me gusta...

Zero se sonrojo ante las palabras del hermano de Rex y luego sintió el aura oscura de Kaname.

Kaname ya se estaba aburriendo por todo lo que estaba hablando el peli azul, se la había olvidado que era así, pero lo que rebalso el vaso de su paciencia fue cuando escucho lo que dijo de su Zero, le invadió una oleada de celos y su aura oscura comenzó a ascender.

- Eiji- llamo una voz fría por parte de Kaname-

- ¿Si Kaname sama?, oh, ya entiendo es mejor que me calle, como siempre estoy hablando demasiado jeje- se calló abruptamente ya que el aura de su líder seguía aumentado y ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza-

- Kaname, mantén tu aura baja, hace doler la cabeza- pidió Zero con voz baja-

- Emmm… perdón Zero- respondió el purasangre y luego acerco al peli plateado a su cuerpo y lo beso en los labios-

- Mmm… ka… - trato de protestar pero luego dejo de resistirse y comenzó a devolver el beso, no podía negar que era adicto a los besos del sangre pura y para qué decir de su sabor, era un adicto a Kaname-

Eiji quedo con los ojos como platos cuando vio a su líder con el peli plateado, ahora si entendía porque el aura oscura de su líder, _ah… aun no entiendo cómo es que aun estoy vivo, definitivamente mi líder sangre pura es demasiado compasivo._

Cuando Kaname y Zero se dejaron de besar este último estaba sonrojado y el castaño miro a Eiji.

- Lo siento, lo siento, Kaname – sama, nunca fue mi intención querer algo que es de su propiedad, yo no sabía que usted y Kiryuu – sama eran amantes, perdón- pidió el vampiro de pelo azul- y gracias por no matarme-

- Eiji es mejor que te cayes y nos ayudes a encontrar a Ichiru kun- expreso el peli lila revolviendo los cabellos azules a su hermano-

- Oh, claro necesito la sangre de alguien que haya bebido la suya, ¿Quién ha bebido la sangre de Ichiru – kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa-

- Yo- dijeron al unisonó el peli plateado y Takuma-

- Emm… creo que sería más conveniente la sangre de Kiryuu- sama, el es su hermano y por ello su sangre es más conveniente – explico el vampiro-

- Ok, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Mmm… Takuma sempai, tú también puedes poner tu sangre, ya que son amante su lazo también es fuerte y así bueno sería más fácil encontrarlo emm… coloquen su sangre emm… haber déjeme buscar algo- Eiji comenzó a buscar una fuente para dejar la sangre de Takuma y Zero, cuando lo encontró entre todo su equipaje la puso en una mesa, la fuente era de plata pura con los bordes de oro y unas piedras extrañas de color blanca en todo el borde y una piedra negra en el centro.- ahora dejen caer su sangre primero en las piedras blancas, en cada una de las piedras blancas con 10 gotas de sangre por cada uno en cada piedra será suficiente y luego al centro también dejen caer sangre al centro de la fuente en donde está la piedra negra yo creo que al menos con unas 50 gotas de sangre por cada uno pero siempre tiene que ser la misma cantidad para los 2 y eso, pueden empezar ahora- sonrió el peli azul-

Zero miro a Takuma.

- Es mejor que nos hagamos la herida con un arma anti vampiro así no se cerrara tan rápido – expreso el peli plateado-

- ¿Tienes alguna navaja?- pregunto el rubio-

Zero comenzó a buscar alguna navaja de cazador y cuando la encontró se la tendió a Takuma

- Toma esa es para ti- expreso el cazador-

-Esperen- dijo el pelirrojo- emm… Takuma aun no se ha recuperado de lo que le hiciste hoy en la tarde- expreso el oji azul quitándole la navaja a Takuma-

- Estoy bien Senri, no te preocupes por mí, por favor devuélveme la navaja – ordeno el oji verde tendiendo la mano para recibir la navaja-

- Mmm… no-se negó el vampiro-

- Shiki devuélvesela a Takuma- ordeno el sangre pura-

- Pero… con una condición, cuando termines bebes mi sangre- expreso inexpresivo el vampiro menor-

- Está bien, ahora pásame la navaja.-

Shiki le paso la navaja a Takuma y este miro a Zero para que le diera la señal y cortarse la muñeca, Zero asintió y los 2 procedieron a cortarse un poco el interior de sus muñecas luego comenzaron hacer lo que les dijo Eiji. Dejaron caer 10 gotas de su sangre en cada piedra blanca que eran 10 así que dejaron caer 100 gotas de sangre por cada uno luego dejaron caer 50 gotas de su sangre en la piedra negra y luego de que terminaron la fuente comenzó a iluminarse. Takuma comenzó a sentirse mareado y no era por la pérdida de sangre precisamente era más por el veneno anti vampiro que comenzó a actuar en su cuerpo.

- ¿Takuma estas bien?- preguntaron al unisonó Senri y Rima-

- Si no se preocupen- expreso el oji verde forzando una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos-

- Mmm…

- Takuma bebe de Shiki o rima, te necesitamos con tu 100% cuando vayamos a buscar a Ichiru- ordeno el sangre pura cuando vio lo débil que estaba su amigo-

- Emm… está bien Kaname.- Takuma miro a Shiki y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para ir a otro lado, el y Takuma se fueron a un lugar más apartado y Rima los siguió-

Kaname miro a Zero para saber si estaba bien, al fin y al cabo la herida de la muñeca se la hizo con una navaja anti vampiro, el castaño se acerco al peli plateado y su mirada le preguntaba si estaba bien.

- Estoy bien Kaname- susurro el cazador- ey ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Tengo que hacer algo más?- pregunto curioso y ansioso-

- Shhh… por favor déjame concentrarme- pidió serio el vampiro de pelo azul-

Eiji toco la piedra negra del centro de la fuente y las piedras blancas brillaron con más fuerza y se volvieron de color rojo, el vampiro de pelo azul cerró los ojos y comenzó a ver imágenes, vio una mansión que está a dos horas de la academia, la misión era antigua, más adentro de la mansión vio un calabozo, dentro de esa celda estaba Ichiru encadenado a la pared como en las antiguas crucifixiones, luego llegaron 2 vampiros unos de ellos era Asato Ichijou y al otro no lo reconoció, comenzaron a soltar a Ichiru de la cadenas y amarraron sus manos con una soga lo suficientemente fuerte como para quemarle la piel, siguió observando y allí se dio cuenta que Ichiru estaba desnudo y temblando, los 2 vampiros lo estaban manoseando y diciéndoles cosas pero Eiji no podía escuchar nada, luego se dio cuenta que uno de eso vampiros comenzó a abusar sexualmente del cazador y mordiéndole en el cuello y el otro que era Asato le rasguño la piel del estomago haciéndolo sangrar… Eiji abrió los ojos y miro a Zero y Kaname que lo estaban mirando y luego miro a Takuma que estaba regresando y se posiciono al lado del sangre pura.

-¿Dónde está Eiji?- pregunto en oji verde-

- Emm… a dos horas de aquí en una mansión antigua creo que les pertenece a los Nakamura – expreso el peli azul con la mirada clavada en el suelo-

- Emm… ¿Qué mas viste Eiji?- pregunto el sangre pura-

- Emm… Kaname – sama, no creo que quieran saber- susurro-

- Dime – ordeno el oji verde-

- Pero Takuma, en verdad no quieres saber – expreso con tristeza, incluso para el que no es nada para Ichiru quedo pasmado y tal vez va tener pesadilla con esto por meses-

- Si quiero, dime ahora- expreso molesto el rubio-

- Está bien, vi como lo estaban violando entre tu abuelo y otro vampiro que no reconocí- dijo en un murmuro y mirando para otro lado-

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó Takuma y Zero-

Kaname se sorprendió y luego miro a su amante y a su mejor amigo que sus miradas se volvieron melancólicas.

Antes de que Zero pudiera reaccionar sintió nuevamente dolor, ese dolor insoportable igual que la primera vez, tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor, esto era demasiado doloroso incluso mucho más que la primera vez que lo sintió. Se abrazo a sí mismo para intentar no gritar pero le resultaba imposible contener el dolor. Las vides de Zero comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente tratando de proteger a su dueño, están vides estaban repletas de espinas y moviéndose para no dejar que nadie se acerque a Zero, el peli plateado se había arrodillado en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo-.

- Wow, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Aidou entre asustado y sorprendido e intentado tocar una de las vides pero Kain logro jalarlo antes de que lo consiguiera-

- No lo hagas Aidou- pronuncio serio el peli naranja-

- Pero son interesantes- protesto el rubio de ojos azules-

Kaname comenzó a acercarse a Zero sin importarle que las vides lo atacaran, tenía que ayudarlo, su lazo de sangre se estaba volviendo loco ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo su cazador y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, siguió caminando para el asombro de todos y cuando llego al lado del prefecto, el castaño se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo.

- Zero, me escuchas soy yo Kaname, todo va estar bien- dijo con voz dulce tratando de llegar a él peli plateado, pero la vides se enroscaron sobre el sangre pura, causando que este comenzara a sangrar, provocando las ansias de sangre de los allí presentes.- ze…ro- pronuncio con cuidado el castaño-

Todos los presentes le comenzó a causar sed en especial Takuma que aun estaba lastimado y no quiso beber mucho de Shiki, el rubio estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no lanzarse encima de su mejor amigo y clavarle los colmillos en el cuello de su líder.

Yuuki apareció cuando el olor de la sangre de Kaname se intensifico, miro de donde provenía el olor y se dio cuenta que unas vides mantenían a su hermano cautivo y lo hacían sangrar, trato de acercase para intentar defenderlo, pero una de las vides la mando en contra de una pared, confundida se paro y trato de acercarse nuevamente pero Kaname la detuvo.

Las vides habían envuelto el cuerpo de Kaname de manera dolorosa pero no desistió de su intento de hacer reaccionar a Zero.

-Zero amor me escuchas, todo estará bien- como pudo acerco sus labios a los de Zero y lo beso de una manera cálida tierna y tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro-

Yuuki aun estaba confundida se quedo mirando la escena pero no entendía porque todos estaba reunidos, y lo otro más importante no había visto a Ichiru en prácticamente todo el día, ¿y quién demonios es ese de pelo azul?

- Kaname- Zero reacciono ante el cálido abrazo y beso del castaño, luego se dio cuenta que lo estaba lastimando como pudo hizo que sus vides se volvieras suaves y sin espinas- perdón Kaname, yo no quería lastimarte pero duele mucho, por favor haz que se detenga-pidió el cazador en un ruego-

Kaname se concentro y ante el asombro de todos hizo que Zero se quedara dormido, las vides de Zero aun seguían alrededor de Kaname pero esta vez sin lastimarlo, más bien lo estaban acariciando.

Yuuki después de salir de su asombro se dispuso a saber qué es lo que pasaba, además su sed de sangre aumento.

- Díganme que es lo que está pasando y ¿dónde está Ichiru?- pregunto un poco molesta la castaña-

- Ichiru-kun fue secuestrado Yuuki sama- respondió Hanabusa en un susurro-

- ¿Qué fue qué? – Pregunto preocupada la prefecta-

- Eso fue secuestrado por el abuelo de Takuma – sama- respondió nuevamente el rubio de ojos azules-

Yuuki miro a Takuma que aun estaba tratando de controlar su sed, se acerco a él y lo mando volando en contra de una pared.

- Tú tenías que protegerlo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto la castaña tomando por el cuello al rubio de ojos verdes y comenzó ahorcarlo- o es que tú estás de acuerdo con eso, tu le dijiste a tu abuelo que lo secuestrara- el aura oscura de Yuuki comenzó a ascender y cada vez apretaba mas el cuello de Takuma, los ojos de la castaña se volvieron carmesí y uso unos de sus poderes haciendo que Takuma comenzara a sangrar-

Shiki y rima vieron esto y se pusieron furiosos, Takuma era el mejor amigo de ambos y no permitirían que siguieran dañando así a su amigo, iban a entrar en acción cuando…

Takuma no soportaría esto de la castaña, ella no podía acusarlo de traición sin saber nada, los ojos de Takuma se volvieron carmines, y golpeo a la castaña mandándola a volar por el salón. El rubio se puso en posición de ataque antes de que la castaña volviera. Cuando la castaña volvió para defenderse e intento golpear a el oji verde, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, y comenzó a usar uno de sus poderes para tratar de mantener a la castaña paralizada, Yuuki cuando sintió que no podía moverse empezó a luchar con toda sus fuerzas. El vicepresidente comenzó a acercarse a la prefecta para causarle algún tipo de daño físico pero…

- Ya basta- ordeno Kaname aun con Zero entre sus brazos- dejen de pelearse

Takuma cuando escucho la voz de su amigo se quedo quieto y dejo de utilizar su poder sobre Yuuki y la dejo libre, pero esta no se iba a quedar así y volvió a golpear a Takuma mandándolo a volar

- Dije que basta Yuuki- expreso molesto el vampiro de raza pura- Takuma no tiene la culpa de nada, y si te ataco fue porque tu empezaste, de todas maneras tú no estás herida, no quiero que se vuelvan a pelear, Shiki, Rima, curen a Takuma por favor, en 1 hora nos vamos en busca de Ichiru- ordeno el castaño- ¿entendiste Yuuki?

- Si Kaname ni-sama- Yuuki asintió mirando con odio a Takuma-

Rima y Shiki tomaron a Takuma y lo ayudaron a caminar lejos de esa habitación, lo llevaron a la habitación del oji verde para curarlo y darles de su sangre. Cuando llegaron al cuarto del oji verde, acostaron a Takuma en su cama.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo-

- Si- respondió secamente-

- Sabes que no es tu culpa – expreso el oji azul-

- Mm…

- Venga es mejor que tomes de mi- Shiki le ofreció su cuello pero…-

- He bebido mucho de ti hoy Senri- se negó el rubio-

- Mmm… pero te tienes que recuperar, en una hora iremos a buscar a Ichiru- kun y tú tienes que estar lo más fuerte posible para que te puedas vengar de tu abuelo, es mejor que bebas- razono el pelirrojo-

- Eso es verdad Takuma- expreso la modelo- si quieres puedes beber un poco de Shiki y luego otro poco de mi.

- Mm… - al rubio le costaba un poco respirar-

- Takuma tienes sed, así que por favor bebe de una vez- expreso molesto el oji azul-

Takuma miro a Shiki y luego su rostro se dirigió al cuello que se le estaba ofreciendo y comenzó a lamerlo luego penetro ese delicioso cuello para obtener ese elixir delicioso de Shiki

-0-

Kaname fue a su habitación con Zero aun en brazos, y lo acostó en su cama, las vides ya habían desaparecido y sus heridas ya se estaban curando, comenzó a acariciar el rostro durmiente de su amado, aun no entendía como era que funcionaba el enlace de Ichiru y Zero, era algo espectacular, pero también bastante molesto en ciertas ocasiones, era como si Zero tuviera dos lazos de sangre, pero eso no podía ser una porque Ichiru es humano y nunca lo ha mordido y solo se quieren como hermanos, pero prácticamente funcionaba como un lazo de sangre, era extraño bueno de todas maneras no hay nada que no sea extraño en esos 2.

Zero comenzó a moverse inquieto en la cama del castaño, no podía dormir bien ahora.

_Zero veía a Ichiru que estaba llorando en una celda encadenado a la pared, estaba sangrando de las muñecas el cuello y del estomago, no le gustaba ver así a su hermano, le dolía el corazón era algo que nunca se imagino ver en ese estado a su querido hermano, Ichiru era su hermano pequeño y el no pudo protegerlo._

Zero se seguía revolviendo en la cama hasta que abrió los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y no podía detenerlas.

Kaname olio la sal en el aire, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que su amante había despertado porque estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre el enlace de Zero e Ichiru, pero ahora estaba preocupado por las lágrimas de Zero, lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

- Ya amor, tranquilo, no pasa nada- expreso el castaño- lo vamos a encontrar Eiji ya nos dijo donde esta…

- El está sufriendo, esta encadenado a una pared, y está desnudo y sangrando- balbuceo el peli plateado-

-0-

Cuando paso la hora, todos estaban reunidos en el salón esperando que Kaname y Zero bajaran para recibir las ordenes, cuando Kaname bajo todos le hicieron una reverencia.

- Zero, Takuma, Senri, Eiji, y Rex vendrán conmigo, los demás se quedaran afuera de esa mansión en guardia- expreso el sangre pura-

- Si Kaname sama- respondieron todos al unisonó-

Todos comenzaron a salir de la residencia de la luna y se dirigieron a velocidad vampírica a la mansión en donde esta Ichiru.

**Fin capitulo**

* * *

ahora que ya han leído este cap. les pido perdón por todo lo que le paso a ichiru, pero como ya les dije la primera escena en donde aparece ich. la escribió con mucho amor para ustedes **darthmocy** y espera que no la odien y tampoco ódienme a mi, porque desde el principio esta fue mi idea. bueno espero ansias sus **reviews.** y así me digan como fue que me quedo este cap. y solo dejen uno y no se olviden que yo soy feliz recibiendo cada uno de sus reviews bueno besitos y me despido. y otra vez perdon a todas las fan de ichiru, yo tambien lo amo. créanme. jeje...

ahh... y lo del adelanto, bueno hoy no les dejare porque... aun no se me a ocurrido como empezara el proximo cap, asi que no abra adelanto y tambien quiero que sea sorpresa... jeje los quiero y gracias a todos los que leen y me han puesto en su favorito, y tambien claro esta a los que dejan sus hermosos reviews y espero seguir resiviendolos. ahora si me despido sayonara y nos leemos.


	19. El rescate

hola a todos por fin termine el cap... jeje aunque creo que no me demore mucho o si,... no creo que no... emm..,. muchas gracias a darthmocy por siempre ayudarme y darme ideas en todo mis fic y por todas las cosas que escribimos jeje... bueno besitos y cuidense mucho a todos.

**Treasons: **si mi kaname hermoso es muy tierno en este fic jeje... bueno me salio asi, tan lindo aunque prefiero a zero... y aqui esta la actualizacion para que sepas que paso con ichi... besos y te cuidas espero tu reviews

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **la verdad amo la pareja de takuma e ichiru verda que son lindos los 2 los amo... y que bueno que te gusto mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo y resivir los comentarios bueno estoy un poco apurada asi nos leemos y te cuidas.

** Vero:** hola gracias por siempre comentar linda... bueno no te aseguro nada si puedo actualizar otra vez antes del 28 pero tal vez subo algo nuevo ne¿? emmm... perdon por lo que le hice a ichiru T.T yo tambien me siento culpable... jeje... bueno te dejo cuidate mucho besos... estoy un poquito apurada bye nos leemos y espero tu reviews. :D

_cursiva son los pensamientos._

**vampire knigth no me pertence por desgracia**

bueno ahora si me tengo que ir y los dejos leer tranquilos besos...

* * *

**Cap. 19: el rescate.**

Ya todos estaban en la residencia de la luna después de rescatar a Ichiru, aunque aun estaba en alerta tenían que tener cuidado para cuando Rido se le ocurra aparecer ya que ahora ya tenía el cuerpo de sangre pura, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, también estaba lo de Ichiru, el aun estaba demasiado débil, tenía fiebre y no dejaba de toser y como si eso fuera poco no quería que nadie lo tocara en especial Takuma, se negaba rotundamente a ser tocado por Takuma aunque sea solo una caricia y bueno Takuma está conmocionado y no sabía porque Ichiru actuaba así, bueno tenía una idea lo más seguro es que tenía miedo por todo lo que le hicieron pero aun así le dolía que Ichiru no quiera que lo toque y Zero, bueno Zero estaba todo el día y noche metido en la habitación de Takuma con Ichiru intentando tomarle la fiebre mientras este dormía porque si se le ocurría tocarlo cuando estaba despierto este lanzaba un hechizo anti vampiro y agotaba tanto sus energías y la fiebre subía nuevamente y cada vez mas alto. Y para colmo les costó recuperar a Ichiru incluso Takuma había salido herido más de lo que ya estaba y claro Kaname tuvo que darle la sangre a el cuerpo de Rido para recuperar a Ichiru. Y claro Kaname no dio solo una gota de su sangre para que el maldito cuerpo de Rido se regenerara, y ahora estaba débil, tenia sed y bueno aun se estaba recuperando, Yuuki le había dado de su sangre para recuperarse, Zero no quiso ver esa parte aunque sabía que era necesario, claramente la sangre de Yuuki era mucho más poderosa que la del pero aun así le causaba celos, aunque ahora estaba más preocupado por su hermano que no quiere comer ni tampoco quieren que lo toquen y aun recuerda como lo vio en las manos de eso asquerosos vampiros.

-0-

**Flash back.**

Kaname, Zero, Takuma, Senri, Rex y Eiji habían llegado a la mansión en donde tienen a Ichiru estaban caminando con cuidado y con sus sentidos en alerta. Los demás se quedaron afuera para estar en alerta y defender para que nadie más entre a la mansión. Kaname estaba mirando toda la mansión primero pensó en revisar toda la casa pero… allí aparecieron los malditos guardias y nivel E que están para proteger la mansión, de inmediato nuestros vampiros hacen un circulo para atacar y defenderse lo mejor posible, todos estaban atacando lo mejor posible, Zero no estaba usando su poder, ahora solo estaba atacando con su bloody rose, Kaname solo utilizaba su mente, Shiki su látigo de sangre, Rex su poder de crear ilusiones, Eiji estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y utilizando el fuego que era su otra habilidad y Takuma, bueno Takuma estaba aun muy débil pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo sin embargo eso no fue suficiente y una de las garras de los vampiros alcanzo a enterrarse en el hombro del rubio y este grito en dolor, Shiki fue a socorrerlo de inmediato y mato al nivel E que había dañado a su amigo, Takuma ya estaba en arrodillado en el suelo temblando, tenia frio y sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que rescataran a Ichiru y estuviera bien, se paro como pudo con ayuda de Shiki y Rex fue a ayudarlos el dijo que los protegería, así comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, Kaname no quería utilizar todo su poder de sangre pura por si más adelante lo necesitara en verdad, pero su amigo estaba lastimado, Rex intentaba protegerlo, Eiji estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo, Zero se le acababan las balas y bueno no podía dejar esto así, Kaname jalo a Zero así su cuerpo y le tapo la vista, no quería que viera lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Expandió su aura, el aire se puso tenso e hizo explotar a todos sus enemigos. Luego de eso dejo de taparle los ojos a Zero.

- vamos- ordeno el sangre pura y comenzaron avanzar, Zero le iba a pedir una explicación del porque le había tapado la vista pero decidió que este no era el momento.-

Todos comenzaron a caminar por la propiedad. Takuma siento la presencia de su abuelo pero no pudo localizarla sin embargo iba liderando el grupo ya que cuando era pequeño vino muchas veces a esta casa y aunque no es de su propiedad la conoce muy bien, se encamino al sótano en donde comúnmente se encuentran las celtas pero antes de seguir siente el olor de Ichiru, el rubio juntando todas sus fuerzas y corrió a la dirección del olor, seguido muy de cerca por Zero y los demás, al llegar Kaname hizo volar la puerta.

Cuando entran la imagen que ven es desbastadora tanto para Takuma como para Zero, Ichiru estaba siendo sostenido por un vampiro que no conocen pero está desnudo, ensangrentado y con golpes en todo su cuerpo.

-0-

Cuando Asato se dio cuenta que su nieto y Kaname y también los demás habían llegado a su casa fue de inmediato donde Rido y cuando lo encontró.

- mi señor, ellos ya llegaron- expreso el viejo Ichijou-

- muy bien, no quiero que te entrometas, escóndete y no dejes que ellos te vean- Rido ordeno-

- como usted diga mi señor, ¿Qué hará con el sucio humano?- pregunto-

- ya te dije me sirve para recuperar mi cuerpo- expreso-

-0-

Ichiru estaba medio consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, empezaba a tener fiebre por todo el abuso soportado y la verdad ya quería morir de una vez, ya no soportaba mas esto. Sintió que alguien lo soltó de la pared pero aun tenia las esposas en las manos, alguien lo arrastro por el suelo no sabía donde lo llevaban pero ya no le importaba solo quería desmayarse y no volver a despertar. Sintió que lo levantaban del suelo y lo abrazaban por la cintura, oía pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban.

La puerta de la habitación salió volando.

- bienvenido querido sobrino humm… pero si todos están aquí- dijo Rido con burla-

- suéltalo bastardo- grito Zero y trato de correr para atacarlo-

- Zero espera- Kaname lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo-

-suéltame que no vez como esta ichi.

Kaname estaba evaluando la situación cuando el grito ahogado de Ichiru lo hizo reaccionar de su evaluación.

- argg…- Rido había enterrado sus colmillos nuevamente en la blanca piel de Ichiru y este sin poder controlarse y con el miedo a flor de piel rogo- por favor no mas… mátame de una vez, ya no mas- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados-

- Rido- sama suéltelo- pidió Takuma- quiere sangre tome la mía, toda la que quiera pero suéltelo- rogo el rubio-

Rido no respondía solo los observaba con malicia y enterraba mas sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de Ichiru

Ichiru volvió a gemir de dolor, Rido no estaba bebiendo del solo lo mantenía consiente y en dolor constante a propósito, la respiración de Ichiru se hizo cada vez más pesada y la presión se acumulaba en su cuerpo, en unos instante el olor a sangre invadió la habitación. Era Ichiru que empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.

- BASTA RIDO- grito Kaname-

- ¿por qué? Este humano me divierte, aunque, bueno si llagamos a algún acuerdo puede que te lo de para que juegues tu también- dijo después de sacar los colmillos del cuello de Ichiru-

- ¿Qué trato quieres?- pregunto el castaño teniendo un mal presentimiento-

- mmm… veo que este humano significa mucho para ti sobrino- se rio cruelmente Rido mientras rasguñaba un brazo de Ichiru-

El menor de los Kiryuu volvió a gritar de dolor y rogar para que lo maten de una vez. Ichiru había escuchado las voces de Kaname, Zero y su ama… Takuma, pero no sabía si era real o estaba alucinando. Dentro del quiere que sea verdad como también desea que no lo sea, no quiere que su hermano y el oji verde lo vean así, en este estado tan deplorable.

Kaname se sintió mal cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de Ichiru, estaba acostumbrado a verlo bien, con su ceño fruncido e insultándolo e irritándolo. Así era extraño y no le gustaba, si la verdad ya le había tomado mucho cariño a ese niño, al hermano de la persona que ama con su vida.

- dime qué quieres Rido- pregunto molesto-

- oh, vaya si que estas impaciente- comento Rido y volvió a moder el cuello de Ichiru y roso su intimidad con el trasero de Ichiru-

- arrgg… no mas, por favor, no mas, ya no aguanto, por favor, mátame- rogo Ichiru entre lagrimas, ya no quería y sabia que ya no aguantaría otro abuso, cada abuso que tuvo borraban lo maravilloso que podía ser hacer el amor y borraron sus recuerdos con Takuma, ya no aguantaba más, quería morirse de una buena vez, quería dormir y no volver a despertar-

Takuma y Zero se sentían impotentes ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, ambos voltearon a ver a Kaname para rogarle que hiciera algo, Rido siguió enterrando sus colmillos en Ichiru, pero estaba al borde de su resistencia y su gemido fue casi inaudible.  
Pero no para Zero que sintió el dolor por su lazo y se tambaleo y casi cayó al piso pero Kaname lo sujeto y noto que estaba sudando frio y jadeo tratando de contenerse.

Kaname estaba preocupado por la reacción de Zero, sabía que estaba preocupado por su cuñado incluso para él era muy difícil ver a Ichiru así, pero ver a Zero en agonía era diferente era más de lo que podía soportar.

- dime que es lo que quieres Rido-

- a ti- respondió entre dientes- bueno a tu sangre querido sobrino- dijo con malicia-

Kaname se quedo estático cuando escucho que Rido quería su sangre, pero por Zero haría lo que fuera, incluso quedar seco, si así recuperan a Ichiru y Zero deja de sufrir, Kaname comenzó a mirar la habitación y vio el ataúd y se dio cuenta que allí estaba el verdadero cuerpo de Rido. Tomo la katana de Takuma y arrastro consigo a Zero hasta el ataúd, vio el cuerpo y le trajo algunos recuerdos desagradables como cuando su padre fue asesinado por Rido, no le gustaba la idea de dar su sangre para que ese vampiro mal nacido volviera a tener su cuerpo de sangre pura, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- si restauro tu cuerpo dejaras a Ichiru – demando Kaname-

- muy bien querido sobrino, pero es mejor que lo hagas rápido, antes de que se muera- rio con maldad-

- Kaname no lo hagas, de seguro encontraremos la forma de recuperar a Ichiru sin que des tu sangre, arggg- gimió de dolor otra vez y se aferro al abrazo de Kaname-

Cuando Kaname escucho el gemido de dolor de Zero puso su mano en el pecho de Rido y enterró la katana allí para que su sangre se insertara en el cuerpo de Rido.

Cuando Kaname pensó que el cuerpo de Rido había recibido la suficiente cantidad de sangre para restaurar su cuerpo saco la katana y su mano del cuerpo, ya se sentía débil y tenia sed mucha sed, le había dado mucha sangre a Rido ahora ese bastardo tenía que cumplir y entregar a Ichiru.

- ya te di de mi sangre a sí que entréganos a Ichiru- ordeno Kaname-

- oh, ¿quieres a este niño? Estoy pensando si te lo entrego- pronuncio con maldad- aunque ya no creo que viva mucho tiempo mas así que toma- tomo a Ichiru por el pelo y lo tiro en contra el suelo; Ichiru se estrello en seco contra el suelo, sangrando, nadie había podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Ichiru grito en dolor y se abrazo a si mismo haciéndose una bola, ya no querían nada mas ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? si querían destruirlo ya lo habían logrado, si querían que no volviera acercarse a Takuma eso también lo habían logrado, el estaba seguro que ya no se iba a poder relacionar con nadie ni mucho menos con Takuma y aunque aun lo ama con todo su corazón, esto lo había superado, ya no quería que nadie lo tocara, nadie. _Por favor que nadie más me toque y me viole por favor._ Unos 2 segundos después sintió que alguien lo dio vuelta y sintió que intentaban tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo, Ichiru no quería mas nada ningún contacto físico y comenzó a moverse inquieto no sabía qué hacer, podría rogar, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, podría lanzar un hechizo pero las esposas que tenía en las muñecas no se lo permitían.

- por favor no mas- rogo en un susurro inaudible, y luego intento golpear a alguien pero se perdió en la inconsciencia-

Cuando vieron que Rido empujo a Ichiru en contra el piso no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo e Ichiru se impacto contra el piso.

Takuma se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y lo volteo e intento abrazarlo, Ichiru forcejeo trato de rogar pero pedio la conciencia. Takuma se quito el saco que traía y aunque estaba sucio tapo a su pequeño Ichiru que temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-¿ich, mi niño que te hicieron?- sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar pero ver así a Ichiru supero sus fuerzas-

Kaname estaba sediento y se sentía débil pero aun así seguía sosteniendo a Zero cerca suyo era como si él le daba fuerzas pero sintió el desgranamiento de Zero y que se empezaba a perder en la inconsciencia y no podía permitirlo él estaba demasiado débil y no podría protegerlo si se desmaya.

- Zero ¿me escuchas?- pregunto el vampiro de raza pura para mantener a Zero despierto-

- Kaname, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto de inmediato el cazador-

- estoy bien, tenemos que salir de aquí- expreso el castaño mientras hablaba iba utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba y siguió con su postura ayudando a Zero a caminar, dio una señal a los demás y todo se dirigieron a la salida.

Shiki se acerco a Takuma y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y camino junto a él, seguido de Eiji y Rex, cuidando la retaguardia, mientras no le despegaba la vista a Rido. Una vez que llegaron con los demás, Kaname comenzó a desvanecer Zero reacciono y lo ayudo a sentarse.

- Kaname – pero este no respondía y estaba demasiado pálido- toma un poco de mi sangre- ofreció el cazador-

Kaname abrió un poco sus ojos y le sonrió negando con la cabeza y luego le susurro _un como estas y un te amo,_ Kaname se negó a beber de Zero porque estaba demasiado sediento y sabia que lo podía matar, no otra persona tenía que darle su sangre aunque prefiere mil veces la sangre de su amante prefiere tener precauciones, después de estos pensamientos se desmayo en los brazos de Zero.

Zero lo miro y estaba preocupado, tanto por Kaname como por Ichiru, los ama demasiado a los 2 y mucho pero… vio a Ichiru inconsciente en los brazos de Takuma, quería estar con él pero Kaname también estaba inconsciente y bueno tendría que confiar en Takuma.

Después de unos minutos Seiren trajo una limosina, sabía que Kaname la iba a necesitar.  
Zero un poco mareado tomo a Kaname en brazos y lo llevo a la limosina lo sentó en ella y luego salió para ver a Takuma que traía con cuidado a su hermano, Takuma subió a Ichiru a la limosina entre sus brazos y no lo soltaba por nada, Zero subió atrás de ellos para cuidar a Kaname, luego Senri subió a la limosina. Eiji y Rex no subieron dijeron que podían volver corriendo con los demás, Zero les dio las gracias y cerraron la puerta de la limosina y esta comenzó a avanzar.

Takuma miraba a Ichiru con culpabilidad, sabía que era su culpa por no cuidarlo, ahora por su irresponsabilidad la persona que le llena la vida se está muriendo, eso no podía pasar, Takuma tomo la muñeca de Ichiru y se dio cuenta que aun traía un brazalete era extraño, tenía unos símbolos que no pudo leer, miro a Zero por si él podría tener una explicación.

- es un brazalete para anular los poderes de cazador- respondió- sácaselo por favor- pidió el peli plateado-

- claro- respondió el rubio y trato de sacar el brazalete pero este no se podía así que lo rompió sin dañar a Ichiru-

- Takuma, por favor cuida a Ichiru mientras cuido a Kaname- pidió el peli plateado-

Takuma lo miro y asintió. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de viaje llegaron a la residencia de la luna y por petición de Zero Takuma llevo a Ichiru a su cuarto y lo acostó en su cama, Zero llevo a Kaname a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, Zero no sabía qué hacer quería estar con Kaname pero también con Ichiru, y los dos estaban débiles y no podía dejar solo así a Kaname y ya llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente y lo estaba preocupando mas.

- Zero- susurro el castaño-

- Kaname – expreso el peli plateado- ya despertarte ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado-

- estoy bien no te preocupes, solo necesito sangre- expreso mareado el purasangre-

- puedes beber de mi Kaname- aseguro el oji amatista-

- no- se negó- es mejor que beba la de Yuuki- dijo seguro el castaño-

- mmm…- Zero sintió celos cuando escucho eso_, ¿es que acaso mi sangre no es lo suficientemente buena?_- ok la llamare- expreso el cazador y fue a buscar a Yuuki, cuando la encontró le explico y Yuuki fue corriendo donde su hermano para darle su sangre, Zero prefirió irse de ese lugar y fue a la habitación de Takuma para cuidar de Ichiru, y se entero que el doctor ya venía en camino. Cuando Zero entro a la habitación del rubio vio a Takuma tirado en el piso e Ichiru alterado.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Ichiru estas bien?- Zero le toco el rostro a su hermano y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre pero el toque no duro más de 1 minuto porque Ichiru le lanzo un hechizo anti vampiro, y también lo mando lejos de él- ichi…- Zero se paro para intentar tocar nuevamente a Ichiru pero Ichiru lo miro con pánico-

- NO TE ACERQUES ALEJATE, NO ME TOQUES- grito el menor y luego se desmayo-

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto preocupado el cazador-

- esta traumado- expreso el vampiro rubio-

- no me di cuenta- expreso con sarcasmo el peli plateado-

**Fin flash back**

Zero seguía en la habitación de Takuma cuidando a su hermano, hace poco otra vez tuvo una crisis de pánico y no quería que nadie se acercara ni siquiera el doctor pero el doctor le dio unos sedantes y solo así se quedo tranquilo en un profundo sueño, Cross y Yagari también estaban en la habitación hace menos de 2 minutos habían llegado y Kaien estaba con el gatito de Ichiru en los brazos, cuando el gatito vio a su dueño acostado en la cama salto de los brazos del director y se fue a la cama y se subió encima de su dueño y se acostó, Ichiru otra vez comenzó a despertarse al sentir que algo lo tocaba e iba a entrar otra vez en pánico cuando reconoció al gato y no lo mando lejos más bien lo abrazo y lo tenía en contra de su pecho.

- no deberías tocarme, estoy sucio- le susurro a su gato, pero su gatito le lamio la cara e Ichiru le sonrió con tristeza.-

Ahora recién estaba entrando a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba en la residencia de la luna con su hermano, Yagari, Cross y su aman… y Takuma, mirándolo con preocupación, al parecer él había atacado con unos hechizo a Takuma y Zero, pero cuando sintió que lo tocaron solo vio a Asato y Rido y quería que estuvieran lejos del, ahora se arrepiente de haberlos atacado porque Takuma tenía el brazo con unas cuantas quemaduras al igual que Zero, Ichiru no tenía la intención de dañar a las personas o vampiros que más ama en este mundo, aunque de igual manera no quiere ser tocado porque siente que los contaminara con su suciedad incluso ni siquiera debería estar tocando al inocente gatito entre sus brazos pero quería abrazar a algo que le diga que esto no es una ilusión y que la pesadilla al fin termino… aunque le duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo y sabe que tiene fiebre y aun escucha las palabras que le decía Asato… sentía la boca seca, tenia sed, se sentía débil, pero eso no le importaba ahora solo miraba a Zero y Takuma a los que ama con su vida, pero como no podría amarlos si Zero es su hermano mayor que siempre lo ha amado y ha protegido y cuidado cuando ha estado enfermo y Takuma, Takuma le enseño lo que es amar y también lo cuida y es cariñoso y lo ama con su vida. Ichiru otra vez comenzó a perder la conciencia y se desmayo aun con el gatito en sus brazos.

Zero lo vio desvanecerse de nuevo y sintió una opresión en el pecho, le había hablado cuando Ichiru lo miro a los ojos pero fue como si Ichiru no lo escucho o tal vez solo lo ignoro, Takuma también le hablo a Ichiru pero tampoco le respondió. Tanto Zero como Takuma sintieron que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vieron al doctor que se acerco a Yagari y Cross, Zero no quería ser excluido ya es bastante mayor y necesita saber que tiene su hermanito aparte del daño psicológico.

- ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?- pregunto el peli plateado y Takuma ya estaba al lado de Zero para escuchar la respuesta del médico.-

El médico miro a Yagari y Cross para que le de la señal para hablar, Yagari le dijo que podía hacerlo y el doctor asintió y suspiro.

- el joven Ichiru presenta un muy grave estado de desnutrición, esta anémico, demasiado para un humano es increíble que siga vivo, su fiebre es muy alta si no baja el daño que pueda causar será muy elevado tiene 5 costillas rotas, su muñeca derecha también lo está, los golpes que recibió en la cabeza puede causarle problemas graves, tiene hemorragia internas...

- ¿pero vivirá?- pregunto Zero-

- no quiero mentirte muchacho, eso esta complicado, Ichiru está demasiado débil y es humano, tal vez no vivirá más de 2 días y si lo hace quedara con daños- expreso el doctor-

-no- se negó el rubio- Ichiru no puede morir y tampoco quedara con daños físicos, el va a vivir, tiene que haber una forma, la que sea, si necesita transfusión de sangre ocupe la mía, si es necesario máteme y dele toda la sangre a él, a mi no me importa, pero si Ichiru muere, este mundo ya no tendrá sentido el tiene a personas que lo aman, el tiene que vivir yo doy mi vida a cambio, yo no tengo a nadie, a nadie le importa mi muerte, pero por favor sálvelo- expreso Takuma entre lagrimas y dejando a todos sorprendidos- tiene que haber una forma- sollozo para después sentarse en el suelo a llorar-

Zero miro a Takuma y ahora se da cuenta, cuánto ama Takuma a Ichiru, eso lo hizo feliz por un momento, al parecer Ichiru si encontró su alma gemela. El peli plateado miro al médico también con una súplica escrita en los ojos, el sabe que no puede ofrecer su vida a cambio porque su vida está ligada a la de Kaname, pero sabe que si su hermano muere una parte de su alma también morirá y el brillo de sus ojos disminuirá y no tendrá las mismas ganas de vivir que antes, por Dios él es su hermano menor y aparte siempre pensó que él iba a morir antes, a Zero se le escaparon las lagrimas de sus ojos y luego sintió el abrazo de su sensei y lo agradeció necesitaba un abrazo de alguien para consolarlo y sabe que también lo necesita Takuma, porque él está sufriendo tanto como el por Ichiru, pero él no se atreve a abrazarlo, con suerte abraza a Kaname Ichiru y su sensei, Zero miro a Cross para que consolara a Takuma y Kaien entendió el mensaje y se arrodillo para abrazarlo pero Takuma lo rechazo quería sufrir solo, no quería que lo consolaran porque eso no iba ayudar a Ichiru.

-0-

Shiki estaba con rima comiendo unos pokis, pero sintió la tristeza de Takuma por el lazo y era una gran tristeza sintió como si se quebrara algo por dentro y eso lo sobre salto y expandió su aura rompiendo unos cuantos ventanales e hizo unas cuantas grietas a las paredes cuando pudo controlar sus poderes gracias a rima, se paro y fue a su habitación para ver a Takuma llorando en el suelo, Zero en los brazos de su sensei, Cross intentando consolar a Takuma y a Ichiru durmiendo con el gatito en los brazos, Shiki se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo a la fuerza, sabía que lo iba a intentar alejar pero Senri uso la fuerza. Shiki estaba sorprendido, su lazo es a una sola vía y aun así sintió la tristeza de Takuma a una gran magnitud, se imagina como hubiera sido si su lazo fuera a dos vías, eso hubiera resultado con la residencia de la luna destrozada.

-0-

Kaname se durmió luego de tomar la sangre de Yuuki eso hizo que su sed se estabilizara pero no le regreso toda su fuerza y aun tenía mucha sed. El castaño se despertó cuando sintió que el poder de su primo se salía de control y luego volvía a la normalidad. Kaname se levanto y se mareo, aun necesitaba sangre pero ya no la de Yuuki ahora quería la de su hermoso cazador, ahora que sabía que Zero no corría ningún riesgo podía tomar del, aunque pensó que le encontraría con el pero al parecer aun esta con Ichiru y que apropósito su lazo de sangre se está volviendo loco la depresión que siente es tremenda, si la residencia aun sigue intacta es porque no tiene todo sus poderes como para destruirla, al parecer algo malo paso cuando estaba dormido y eso no es bueno, sin dudarlo más se fue a la habitación de Takuma y vio a Zero en los brazos de su sensei, a Takuma tratando de alejarse del abrazo de Shiki, Cross con una mirada triste y a Ichiru durmiendo con su gato en los brazos, Kaname se sintió aun mas deprimido, al principio pensó que Ichiru había muerto pero se concentro para escuchar sus latidos, hay estaban, así que aun no muere su cuñado eso era un alivio, pero no entiende porque su Zero y todos están así de deprimidos. Kaname vio como el doctor revisaba a Ichiru. Y vio a Zero que se separo del abrazo de Yagari y fue a la cama con Ichiru y le acaricio el rostro. Después de unos minutos Kaname seguía parado en el lugar en donde estaba. Mirando la escena.

Zero tocaba la frente de su hermano y la fiebre no bajaba en absoluto, estaba preocupado, lo que dijo el doctor no puede ser verdad, Ichiru no puede morir.

La fiebre de Ichiru no descendía y su respiración estaba muy agitada, el médico lo revisaba constantemente y ni con el medicamento lograban bajársela, pero de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Ichiru se arqueo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos para volver acerrarlos y caer pesadamente en la cama

- Ichi – llamo Zero – ¿qué le pasa?

- Hágase a un lado - dijo el doctor abriendo la camisa de la pijama de Ichiru y empezó el RCP – no reacciona, necesito un desfibrilador, - 3 masajes al pecho y respiración y nada ichi no reaccionaba, al ver la reacción de todos los presentes informo – le dio un infarto

- ¿Una pequeña descarga servirá? – pregunto Takuma no había tiempo para conseguir un desfibrilador –

Zero salió del lado de Ichiru y se quedo estaba estático al lado de su sensei, no podía creer lo que veía a su hermano le había dado un infarto, no eso no era cierto, el mismo se agarro el pecho y empezó a respirar con dificultad el dolor era insoportable.

Kaname estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, la más importante era el estado de salud de Ichiru, el sabía que no sobreviviría era demasiado para un humano, y eso le llevaba a Zero, ¿Qué reacción tendría? por su lazo como gemelos, no quería que Zero su Zero sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Kaname estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono al sentir un dolor en el pecho que lo dejo sin aire y lo primero que pensó fue Zero y prácticamente se materializo al lado de este, que estaba pálido y sudoroso por el esfuerzo de mantenerse consciente, pero incluso para Zero era demasiado esfuerzo, empezó a caer lentamente al piso y Kaname lo sostuvo.

- ZERO, ZERO REACCIONA-grito Kaname-

Rima había llegado a la habitación de Ichiru minutos antes siendo literalmente arrastrada por Takuma. Al oír la voz de Kaname todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía, menos el doctor que le indicaba a rima que es lo que tenía que hacer.

- lista- pregunto el doctor y rima asintió- ahora despejen- grito el médico y tanto el cuerpo de Ichiru como el de Zero brincaron ante la descarga con la diferencia que Zero estaba medio consciente y dio un grito ahogado en el pecho de Kaname-

- otra vez- urgió el doctor- despejen, rima hizo lo mismo y Zero volvió a gritar en agonía, Cross y Yagari no sabían que hacer sus hijos estaban sufriendo y no podían hacer nada al respecto, e Ichiru no reaccionaba-

- creo que eso es todo- afirmo el doctor- sería peligroso darle otra descarga-

- ¿QUE?- grito Takuma- no por favor, una vez más funcionara lose- rogo Takuma-

El doctor al ver el dolor del rubio accedió.

- bien una vez más, despejen

Takuma está expectante y rezaba, le rezaba a kami- sama, tenía que funcionar su pequeño Ichiru no podía morir. Fueron segundos que a todos les parecieron horas, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, rima dando la descarga al cuerpo de Ichiru y este saltando de su lugar y cayendo con lentitud agónica y Zero dando un grito de dolor.

El doctor se acerco a Ichiru a revisarlo, su corazón había vuelto a latir, pero no respiraba, se acerco a su maletín y saco un tubo, con ayuda de Yagari voltearon el cuerpo de Ichiru para que quede con la cabeza en donde van los pies, el doctor necesitaba espacio para trabajar.

Hizo la cabeza de Ichiru hacia atrás para poder meter el tubo por su garganta, cuando lo consiguió volteo para ver los rostros de cada uno de los presentes y se acerco a Zero, le tomo el pulso era un poco agitado pero nada más y la temperatura un poco alta.

- antes que nada necesito conseguir un tanque de oxigeno para Ichiru, esto que hice es temporal, si le da otro infarto, bueno el… ya no habrá manera de hacer que su corazón lata otra vez, la verdad no le queda mucho tiempo.

Takuma desvió la mirada, eso no podía ser Ichiru tenía que vivir, a cualquier costa, aunque sea siendo un vampiro o lo que sea, esperen, Ichiru puede ser transformado por Kaname, y así podría tener la posibilidad de curarse interiormente como un vampiro, Kaname tenía que transformarlo debía hacerlo.

- Kaname-sama- llamo el rubio-

- dime Takuma

- por favor Kaname sama, salve a Ichiru, muérdalo y transfórmelo- rogo el oji verde-

Kaname se sorprendió ante la petición de Takuma, hasta el momento no había considerado esa idea, ya que es demasiado peligrosa, Ichiru podría morir en el proceso de transformación y tampoco sabía si Ichiru quiere ser mordido, Kaname no quiere morder a nadie en contra de su voluntad.

- pero Takuma… eso es peli… - Kaname pronuncio-

- Takuma tiene razón es la única forma de salvar a ichi, por favor Kaname sálvalo, salva a mi hermano- pidió el peli plateado en un susurro-

Kaname movió la cabeza negativamente, no es que no quiera salvar a ichi, pero ¿es que nadie estaba tomando los riesgos y la voluntad de Ichiru?

- kana por favor- rogo el cazador-

- Kaname sama por favor- rogo el rubio-

- ¿y si Ichiru no quiere ser convertido?- pregunto el castaño-

- el entenderá- respondió Zero-

- ¿y si muere en la transformación?- pregunto el sangre pura-

- correremos el riesgo hasta ahora es la única solución para que salga vivo- respondió Zero y Takuma al unisonó-

- mmm…- Kaname se mordió el labio inferior, miro a Zero y Takuma, le estaban rogando que salvara a Ichiru y él lo haría si es que no hubiera riesgo, y no quiere defraudar a nadie-

- Kaname por favor- rogo Zero entre lagrimas- Kaname sama te lo pido por favor, muerde a mi hermano- Zero lo llamo así para ver si es que así aceptaba-

- Zero no me llames así- pidió el castaño- lo hare pero les voy a decir que hay un % de riesgo muy elevado, el puede morir en la transformación- expreso el castaño-

- no lo hará, estoy seguro- expreso el peli plateado-

- Takuma- Kaname miro a Takuma interrogante-

- yo también creo que Ichiru sobrevivirá – expreso seguro-

- Yagari- san, Cross-san- Kaname los miro esperando su respuesta-

- hazlo – respondió secamente el cazador con el parche en el ojo-

- por favor Kaname kun- pidió Cross-

- bien- Kaname camino hasta donde estaba Yagari y le entrego a Zero para que lo cuidara y luego camino hasta la cama en donde estaba Ichiru acostado, tomo su muñeca derecha con delicadeza y se la llevo hasta la boca, extendió sus colmillos y lamio la muñeca saboreando la piel de Ichiru, luego antes de morderlo miro por última vez a Zero, Takuma, Yagari y Cross y los 4 asintieron y justo en ese momento enterró sus colmillos con delicadeza en la muñeca de Ichiru, por primera vez estaba probando la sangre de Ichiru y la encontró deliciosa demasiado para un humano, eso le pareció extraño pero ya era hora de dejar de beber de Ichiru con este mordisco será suficiente para que se transforme, dejo de beber de Ichiru y dejo la muñeca en la cama. Se limpio la sangre de la boca y miro a su amante.

En cuanto la ponzoña entro en el torrente sanguíneo de Ichiru su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar ligeramente, el cambio había comenzado.

Kaname veía a Zero y noto que dio un hondo respiro y se desmayo en los brazos de su sensei. Kaname se acerco lo tomo de toga y salió rumbo a su recamara, sabía que Ichiru estaría más que bien cuidado y el necesitaba estar cerca de su Zero, era una ansiedad una necesidad de tenerlo cerca, lo echa de menos y necesitaba su sangre, su olor y sus caricias. Cuando Kaname llego a su habitación lo acostó en su cama y él se acostó al lado de Zero y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Después de unos 15 minutos Zero comenzó abrir los ojos y se encontró en la habitación de Kaname específicamente la cama del castaño con Kaname abrazándolo, no le molesta estar así con Kaname pero ahora estaba preocupado por Ichiru, trato de salir del abrazo de Kaname pero este lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Kaname quiero ir a ver a Ichiru, ¿ya se transformo?- pregunto aun intentado salir del abrazo de su amante-

- shh… está transformándose aun, eso creo- Kaname comenzó a lamer el cuello de Zero sensualmente-

- Kaname no es el momento- reprocho Zero- tengo que ir a ver a ichi, el me necesita

- yo también, necesito tu sangre- respondió Kaname, chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de Zero-

- si quieres sangre ve a pedírsela a Yuuki- respondió molesto- yo…. Porque, porque prefieres la sangre de Yuuki ante que la de un cazador no…- dijo tratando de zafarse-

- eso no es cierto- respondió Kaname- tu sangre es para mí lo más sagrado y sabroso que hay

- ¿a si?... mmm… mira, ¿entonces porque no la aceptaste cuando regresamos? – pregunto aun molesto-

- no quería lastimarte, estaba demasiado hambriento- mientras Kaname hablaba recostó a Zero y esta a horcajadas sobre el-

- ¿y lastimarías a Yuuki?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido –

- eso no… es solo que… su sangre sabe a nada para mí y no tome más de lo necesario lo hice para estar consciente y empezar a recuperarme- dijo Kaname con sinceridad pero sintió un mareo y tuvo que apoyarse en una de sus manos para no aplastar a Zero-

- Kaname- expreso preocupado- ¿estás bien?- pregunto alarmado-

- solo estoy mareado- respondió el castaño-

- ¿necesitas sangre?- pregunto el cazador-

- sí, necesito tu sangre- respondió el purasangre-

- ¿la próxima vez me dirás porque prefieres la sangre de Yuuki antes que la mía?- pregunto abrazando a Kaname-

- lo hare lo prometo- respondió el castaño-

- bien- Zero expuso su cuello para que Kaname lo mordiera-

- Zero te amo- dijo Kaname y comenzó a lamer el cuello del peli plateado, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Zero se estremeció de placer, el castaño roso sus colmillos por la piel del prefecto y este gimió-

- hazlo Kaname- rogo el cazador-

Cuando Kaname escucho el gemido y el ruego de Zero penetro la piel para obtener el delicioso elixir de Zero, comenzó a beber, mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados, estomago y pezones del cazador.

Zero arqueo la espalda y sus colmillos se alargaron, le dolían quería la sangre de Kaname pero sabía que no debía, que Kaname estaba débil por toda la sangre perdida, así que se mordió el labio para tratar de olvidar su sed de sangre pero ese no era su único problema también estaba terriblemente excitado.

Después de unos cuantos sorbos mas Kaname saco los colmillos del cuello de Zero y lamio el área hasta que las heridas gemelas se cerraron y olio la excitación de él peli plateado y sonrió.

- Zero ¿estás excitado?- pregunto con una sonrisa y apretó un poco el miembro del peli plateado haciendo que este se estremeciera y gritara de placer-

- Kaname- susurro el oji amatista- no… es el momento- protesto-

- lo sé, solo un poco ¿vale?- Kaname beso los labios del prefecto profundizándolo de inmediato y meciendo sus caderas sobre las del cazador-

- Kaname, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil- suspiro el cazador y luego sintió un dolor en su pecho, algo le pasaba a Ichiru, y algo malo- Ichiru- pronuncio-

Kaname paro de inmediato cuando Zero pronuncio el nombre de Ichiru, al parecer le pasaba algo malo, tenían que ir averiguar qué pasaba. Se bajo de encima de Zero y lo miro.

- vamos a ver a Ichiru- sugirió el castaño-

- vamos- acepto el cazador y se fueron al cuarto del rubio llegaron al cuarto de Takuma y Takuma estaba ahí hincado, tomando una mano de Ichiru pidiéndole que aguantara que todo estaría bien y que no lo dejara. Esa escena era capaz de partir hasta el corazón más frio y así fue, Kaname y Zero se miraban el uno al otro, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Kaname animo a Zero quien camino para llegar al lado de Ichiru y acaricio su frente

- ich tienes que ser fuerte, te estoy - ahí miro a Takuma- te estamos esperando, te queremos y necesitas, vamos ich eres muy fuerte demuéstralo te quiero mucho ich y lo sabes no, nos dejes.

**Inconsciente de Ichiru.**

Hace unos momentos sentí que el dolor desaparecía de mi cuerpo me sentía tan bien tan relajado, sin dolor, sin nada que me lastimara pero luego sentí algo como una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo una y otra vez y el dolor volvió y con mucha más fuerza, siento como me arde el cuerpo es insoportable, ya no quiero seguir luchando, Dios me duele mucho, ¿cómo lo voy a seguir soportando?

ya no puedo con esto quiero gritarles que me dejen morir implorarles pero me siento tan cansado que no puedo ni hablar, siento el dolor que le causo a Zero atreves de nuestro lazo, mi pobre hermano está sufriendo y por mi culpa y sé que Takuma, mi Takuma aunque ya no tenga derecho a llamarlo así sufre de igual de manera siento caer en el limbo nuevamente cuando siento una punzada en la piel solo veo oscuridad, y me está mandando cada vez más lejos, ya no tengo el control sobre mi cuerpo, no sé porque, tal vez es que por fin estoy muriendo y no hare sufrir a nadie más, nunca más, eso es bueno ¿no? yo creo que si, por fin, por fin dejare de sufrir, y seré feliz en el otro mundo y tal vez me encuentre con papá y mamá.

Cuando Ichiru dejo de luchar y se quedo en la oscuridad escucho la voz de Takuma hablándole diciéndole que tiene que aguantar, quería hacerle caso pero luchar con esa oscuridad era demasiado cansador y el ya no tenía fuerzas. Después escucho la voz de su hermano diciéndole algo parecido a lo de Takuma, Ichiru comenzó a luchar nuevamente, no podía dejarlos así, sabe que si muere Zero sufrirá mucho y no puede hacerle eso y mucho menos a Takuma, tenía que vivir aunque dolía mucho, sentía como su sangre ardía y la movilidad de su cuerpo no llegaba y eso le incomodaba pero después de unos minutos más el dolor se fue y comenzó a sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo, también sentía mucho olores y también escucho muchos ruidos, escucho la respiraciones de 6 personas aunque no sabía cómo es que hizo para saber que hay 6 personas eso era extraño aparte de todo el ardor que sentía antes se traslado a su garganta, tenía tanta sed, Dios sentía como si la garganta se le quemaba, necesitaba tomar algo ahora. Ichiru abrió sus ojos pero no tenían el color violeta si no que estaban rojo carmesí y miro a Zero, Kaname, Yagari, Cross, y un medico eso no le gusto, odia a los médicos, luego miro a Takuma, vio esos hermosos ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar, a su lado esta Shiki pero no le importo solo se concentro en el rostro de Takuma, sus ojos además de hinchados demostraban preocupación pero también felicidad, luego vio esa boca que ha besado tantas veces pero que ahora ya no merece probarla ni siquiera tocarla sin embargo lo desea más que nunca, después de mirar la boca de Takuma bajo su mirada al cuello descubierto y le llamo la atención mucho más que antes y el ardor de la garganta aumento y sus encías le dolían, sin pensarlo se sentó en la cama y se acerco a Takuma específicamente a su cuello lo olio y le pareció un olor delicioso el más dulce que haya olido en su vida, lamio esa piel y le encanto el sabor quería mas, luego se dio cuenta que ahora era un vampiro pero no sabía el porqué estaba confundido pero tenía sed y sus colmillos le pedían que tomara ese cuello como suyo, Ichiru lo hizo mordió el cuello de Takuma con urgencia y dejo que su lado vampiro saliera y bebiera la sangre del rubio, era la sangre más dulce le gusto tanto ese sabor que bebía sin control y no quería parar, pero una parte de su conciencia lo hizo entrar en razón y le recordó de quien era esa deliciosa sangre '_Takuma_' Ichiru saco los colmillos y lamio las heridas pero luego se quedo sentado en la cama y se abrazo a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar.

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- decía una y otra vez mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo-

Takuma se mareo por la cantidad de sangre que bebió Ichiru, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que Ichiru está vivo, eso lo hace muy, muy feliz.

- está bien ich- pronuncio Takuma-

- no, no está bien- Ichiru comenzó a alterarse y aun tenia sed y quería estar solo-

Zero vio que su hermano despertó se sintió feliz, Ichiru había sobrevivido y ahora se está alimentando de Takuma que está débil eso lo hizo sentirse mal, iba alejar a Ichiru del cuello de Takuma pero esta parecía disfrutarlo y luego Ichiru se separo solo.

Kaname se sintió menos tenso cuando se dio cuenta que su cuñado sobrevivió la transformación ahora tenía que darle su sangre.

- ¿Por qué soy un vampiro?- pregunto el menor- ¿Por qué?

- Ichiru, escúchame soy Zero, te transformamos porque tu no ibas a sobrevivir como humano, era la única solución- le explico-

- pero… pero le hice daño, le hice daño a Takuma- dijo en un sollozo-

- no me hiciste daño Ichiru- le dijo Takuma tocándole el hombro-

- no me toques- ordeno Ichiru alejándose del toque de Takuma-

- perdón- se disculpo el rubio-

Zero miro a Kaname para que le diera su sangre a Ichiru, Kaname asintió y se acerco a Ichiru.

- Ichiru – llamo el castaño con calma-

Ichiru levanto la vista y quedo mirando a Kaname, por alguna razón no podía moverse, solo esperaba la orden de su dueño.

- si amo- contesto el menor-

- necesitas mi sangre para estabilizarte, pero no quiero que me muerdas ¿vale?, acuéstate en la cama boca arriba y abre la boca para darte de mi sangre- ordeno el castaño-

Ichiru se acostó de inmediato en la cama y abrió la boca esperando la sangre de Kaname y otra orden.

Kaname se corto la muñeca y mantuvo la uña en la herida para que la herida no se cerrara y darle la sangre necesaria a Ichiru, dejo caer la sangre en la boca de Ichiru y vio como sus colmillos se alargaron.

Los colmillos de Ichiru empezaron a crecer y el dolían quería desesperadamente clavarlos en esa deliciosa fuente de alimento, sus ojos eran rojos por la locura que crecía dentro de él, Takuma se dio cuenta y se acerco para tomar su mano y hablarle

- ichii no lo hagas tu puedes controlarte - dijo cariñosamente -

Zero se acerco a Kaname listo para jalarlo por si Ichiru no podía aceptar la orden de Kaname o detener a Kaname en caso de que quisiera defenderse.

Ichiru estaba luchando consigo mismo y aunque tenía una orden expresa de su amo no podía evitar querer enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de donde provenía esa sangre que ahora estaba bebiendo quiere enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de Kaname ahora lo necesita en verdad Ichiru clavo su mirada en el cuello de Kaname y sentía como si le digiera que lo mordiera y no podía evitar querer hacerlo

-0-

Yuuki Kuran estaba furiosa ese idiota de Takuma no la había dejado pasar a su cuarto para ver a Ichiru, lo único que quiere es matarlo y así quedarse con Ichiru, si eso es lo que quiere y lo que también le molesta es que Kaname su hermano no había hecho nada y le dijo que lo mejor era que se fuera a dar una vuelta. Quería venganza y eso tendría, ella se dirigió donde Asato Ichijou y su tío Rido Kuran, iba a confabular con ellos y así podría matar a Takuma ese tonto vampiro que no es nada y que tiene el corazón de Ichiru pero si él no existe Ichiru será solo para ella y nadie más. Cuando encontró a Asato y Rido, les dijo que quería ayudarlos a destruir a Kaname y a todos los demás, que quería venganza contra ellos por ignorarla y por robarle a Ichiru y Zero. Rido la acepto y le dijo el plan ella sonrió y luego le dijo el poder de cada uno al menos de los que ella sabía.

* * *

espero que les guste el cap... y espero sus **reviews **besitos y se cuidan a no dejare adelanto porque no se me ocurre nada para el otro pero algo aparecera pronto se los aseguro bye cuidense. y besos.


	20. Debatiendo contra la realidad

hola a todos los que me leen por fin termine de escribir este cap me costo mucho y la verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo porque estaba sin inspiracion T.T bueno como en los demas cap **darthmocy **me ayudo mucho en escribir este cap ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi****:** hola por fin termine el cap, estuve días sin inspiración pero ya aquí esta la verdad a mi no me gusto mucho espero que a ti te guste mas que a mi jeje y si yo me siento fatal por lo que le estoy haciendo a takuma T.T, y si hacen hermosa pareja con ichiru jaja... me obsesione con esa pareja la verdad y que bueno que te haya gustado la transformacion de ichiru ^^ bueno la verdad te dejo cuidate y espero que te guste este cap besos y nos leemos... ^^ espero seguir recibiendo tus reviewa

**Treasons: **hola como estas¿? espero que bien, la verdad si a ichiru siempre le pasan cosas malas si no es el es zero ahh... jaja ... y si rido es el mejor de los malos jaja... que bueno que te guste la pareja de takuma e ichiru y es bueno que haras a takuma e ichiru juntos en tu fic amo tus fic ^^:D emm... y lo de yuki la verdad a mi no me cae en absoluto bien asi que no puedo dejarla con ichiru mmm... bueno besitos cuidate y nos leemos. espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews^^

**vero:** hola perdon por no actualizar pronto pero estaba sin ideas la verdad... y yo tambien llore mientras escribia esa parte y este cap tambien llore T.T jeje... bueno vero cuidate y besitos espero que nos leamos pronto. espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews ^^

**HEIDI:** koniichiwa ¿como estas? yo pienso lo mismo que tu sobre yuki la odio con todo mi ser hare que pague muajaja... la verdad aun estoy viendo quien mata a quien... jeje y lo de ichiru me siento culpable de todo, y lo de ichiru y takuma bueno emm... creo que va costar un poquito, y si takuma a sufrido mucho pero falta por sufrir aun T.T bueno gracias por tu reviews y espero seguir recibiendolos ^^ bueno me despido cuídate y besitos y nos leemos.

**vampire knigth no me pertenece T.T**

_cursiva son los pensamientos_

ahora si sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean tranquilos este cap

* * *

**Cap.20: Debatiendo contra la realidad.**

Después de que Kaname le dio la sangre necesaria a Ichiru para que se estabilizara y no tuviera que obedecerlo, Ichiru se durmió y Kaname miro a Zero que le sonreía, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro a Takuma que no se despegaba de Ichiru por nada del mundo y Takuma tenía un gracias escritos en los ojos, Kaname le sonrió y luego abrazo a Zero.

- Zero, ¿podríamos ir a nuestra habitación?- pregunto en susurro-

- Mm…- Zero asintió sonrojado, ya sabía porque Kaname quería ir a la habitación- Takuma- llamo el cazador-

- Dime Zero- sama- contesto el vampiro-

- Primero que todo no me digas sama- pidió con el ceño fruncido-

- Perdón Zero

- Cuida a Ichiru y si pasa algo me llamas por favor- pidió el cazador más calmado-

- Por supuesto Zero- acepto el rubio y le dio una sonrisa-

- Gracias- dijo el peli plateado y después fue arrastrado por Kaname a la habitación del castaño-

- Zero te necesito- susurro el purasangre y beso los labios de Zero con desesperación y pasión-

Zero no se quiso resistir así que le devolvió el beso con pasión y enredo sus dedos de una de sus manos en los cabellos largos de Kaname y con la otra rasgo la camisa del castaño dejándola inutilizable.

Kaname gruño en protesta por su camisa rota, le gustaba esa camisa pero ya que prefiere a Zero ante que una camisa reemplazable y en verdad necesitaba a Zero, su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos pero eso no quiere decir que no va a castigar a Zero dulcemente, el castaño mordió el labio inferior de Zero haciéndolo sangrar, luego le destruyo su camiseta y los tejanos.

- Kaname- protesto el peli plateado- me has destruido al menos 6 pares de pant… ahh…- gimió el prefecto cuando sintió la mano de Kaname sobre su miembro.-

- ¿Prefieres tu ropa o esto?-pregunto y apretó el miembro de Zero por encima de los bóxer cuando dijo ´´esto´´-

- Kaname- volvió a protestar, recién habían empezado y ya sentía que las piernas ya no le iban a sostener- diablos Kaname, sácalo de una vez

- Me gusta cuando te pones así Zero- ronroneo sensualmente el castaño cerca del oído del peli plateado- pero me gusta cuando me pides mas- susurro y bajo su rostro a la altura de los pezones y beso uno de los botones rosados del cazador-

- Mmm…- Zero arqueo la espalda, Kaname lo conocía tan bien, conocía cada punto sensible de su cuerpo y eso le encantaba

-0-

Takuma estaba al lado de la cama de Ichiru tomándole la mano cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta

- Pase -dijo y giro el rostro para ve quien era -

- Shiki no deberías tocar esta también es tu habitación

- Lo sé pero a lo mejor Ichiru está despierto y no quiero importunar

- No pasa nada todo está bien - Takuma se levanto de donde estaba y toda la habitación se estaba moviendo y casi cae -

- Takuma - grito Shiki mientras lo alcanzaba a sujetar - mira como estas debes descansar

-Estoy bien

- Si como no, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie por ti mismo - regaño Shiki vio los intentos de Takuma por protestar pero no lo dejo - se que no querrás bebe de mi ni de rima, ya sentí y vi que tu lazo con Ichiru se completo pero tomate los comprimido y descansa un poco yo vigilare a Ichiru

- Estoy bien Shiki de verdad- dijo un Takuma seguro-

- Si no lo haces se lo diré a Zero- sama y a Kaname-sama y ellos te alejaran de Ichiru y lo sabes – amenazo el pelirrojo-

-No serias capaz

- Rétame - dijo un muy decidido Shiki, sabia que estaba mal pero si esa era la única manera lo haría-

- Pero Shiki- protesto el rubio-

- Takuma- llamo la atención el pelirrojo- solo tomate los comprimidos y descansa-

Takuma se separo del lado de Ichiru saco sus comprimidos de sangre se tomo unos 5 comprimidos y luego se volvió a poner al lado de Ichiru y tomo su mano.

- Ya tome los comprimidos – expreso el rubio-

- Takuma descansa- ordeno el pelirrojo-

- No… Ichiru puede despertar- dijo el oji verde-

- Yo lo cuidare y cuando despierte te despertare lo prometo, ahora a dormir-

- Pero…

- Takuma, por favor- pidió el oji azul-

- Está bien- Takuma le dio un beso en la frente a Ichiru y se acostó en la cama de Shiki a descansar un poco, Takuma cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido-

Después de unas 2 horas Ichiru comenzó a despertar, sentía el olor de Takuma por todos lados pero también el de otro vampiro eso lo sobresalto un poco y abrió los ojos asustado y vio a Shiki mirándolo, de cierta manera se sintió más relajado solo un poco, miro para todos lados y vio a Takuma acostado en la otra cama luego dejo fija su vista en Senri.

- Voy a despertar a Takuma- menciono el pelirrojo-

- No tienes que hacerlo- pronuncio el peli plateado- ¿Dónde está mi gato?- pregunto pasando sus manos por los ojos-

- Emm… no lo se ichi… Kiryuu-sama- respondió el pelirrojo-

- Solo soy Kiryuu ¿Por qué me llamas Kiryuu-sama?- pregunto confundido el peli plateado y observando la habitación para ver si estaba cerca su gatito-

- Porque eres la pareja de Takuma-sama- respondió el oji azul-

- Ya no lo soy, así que no vuelvas a llamarme así- pidió el oji amatista con seriedad-

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto desconcertado-

- Lo que escuchaste- Ichiru se destapo y se dio cuenta que estaba con un pijama de seda, no le gusto pero ya que, se sentó en la cama apoyo sus pies en el piso-

- No deberías levantarte, aun estas débil- Shiki hizo ademan de tocar a Ichiru-

- No te atrevas a tocarme o juro que me defenderé- amenazo el peli plateado-

- Perdón no fue mi intención asustarte, pero debes seguir descansando así que por favor acuéstate- pidió-

- No, me quiero ir de aquí- expreso, se quería ir porque aun tenía sed y no quería volver a morder a Takuma, y porque quería a su gatito consigo-

- Pero no creo que sea buena idea así que por favor sigue descansando-

- Te dije que no quiero- volvió a decir pero ahora molesto, se levanto de la cama y se mareo, pero no cayo solo se quedo parado allí esperando que el mareo pasara-

Takuma despertó por alguna razón inquieto y se sentía amenazado, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a donde Ichiru estaba acostado allí vio a Ichiru parado al lado de la cama mirando hacia el suelo pero se veía tenso. Takuma sin pensarlo se materializo al lado de Ichiru.

- Ichiru amor, es mejor que sigas descansando- pidió el oji verde mirando a Ichiru que se puso más rígido-

- No te acerques tanto, me quiero ir- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego volvió a bajar la mirada- y no me vuelvas a decir amor, tú y yo ya no somos nada- expreso y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación-

Takuma quedo pasmado ante la declaración del peli plateado, su vida su razón de vivir le acaba de decir que ya no son nada, eso le dolió.

Ichiru salió de la habitación y vio a Kain y Aidou que lo quedaron observando, por alguna razón le dio miedo.

Takuma salió atrás de Ichiru y lo vio parado mirando a Kain y Aidou, supo que le daba miedo, lo sentía por su lazo, iba a intentar acercársele pero sabía que le causaría miedo así que como sabe que tiene sed se rasguño el cuello para que sea Ichiru el que lo muerda a él y como lo predijo Ichiru se dio vuelta de inmediato al momento de sentir el olor de su sangre y lo empujo hacia la pared y comenzó a lamer su piel, Takuma no puede evitar estremecerse de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Ichiru sobre su piel.

Ichiru no pudo aguantarse las ganas de morder a Takuma, el olor de su sangre es la más deliciosa que ha sentido en su vida, y el sabor inigualable y aunque solo ha tomado la sangre de Takuma y la de Kaname, prefiere mil veces la de Takuma, para él es más dulce y es la única que desea con todo su ser. Ichiru enterró sus colmillos en la piel de Takuma y comenzó a beber su deliciosa sangre y por alguna razón tener el cuerpo de Takuma tan cerca le dio ganas de ser mordido y aunque tiene miedo lo desea en verdad, Ichiru muvio su cabeza para dejar su cuello mas al descubierto y darle una idea a Takuma de que es lo que quiere.

Takuma tuvo el presentimiento de que Ichiru quería que lo muerda una por su lazo y dos porque Ichiru le dejo más a la vista su cuello, Takuma iba a negarse pero luego no pudo evitar cumplir con lo que su vida le estaba pidiendo, lamio la piel de Ichiru y luego enterró con delicadeza sus colmillos en el cuello de Ichiru y bebió lentamente saboreando la sangre de Ichiru que ahora era más dulce de lo que fue antes, cuando bebió esa sangre sintió como si estuviera bebiendo de un sangre pura, pero ignoro ese detalle y se dedico a saborear la sangre y a tratar de ver los sentimientos de Ichiru en ella, allí se dio cuenta que Ichiru estaba demasiado asustado de todos, desconfiado, y que ya no se quería así mismo y eso era malo, muy malo tan bien se dio cuenta que Ichiru aun lo amaba y eso de cierta manera lo tranquilizo.

Después de unos minutos bebiendo mutuamente Ichiru saco sus colmillos de la piel de Takuma y el rubio hizo lo mismo, Ichiru no puedo contenerse y se acerco a los labios de Takuma y lo beso casi con desesperación, echaba de menos los labios de su Takuma, echaba de menos sus caricias y mas saber que ya no las merece, las desea más que nunca.

Takuma se sorprendió cuando su amor lo beso pero lo respondió de inmediato acercando a Ichiru mas hacia él y se perdió en el beso, amaba tanto a su Ichiru, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos plateados eran caricias tierna y después de unos minutos besándose Ichiru rompió el beso y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Takuma, y el rubio siguió acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

- Eres un tonto, Takuma- susurro el peli plateado-

- Mm…

- Tú, no deberías, ¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto en un sollozo-

- No llores ichi…- le dijo el rubio- y lo hago porque te amo

- No… no deberías, yo no te merezco… yo… yo… estoy sucio- dijo aferrándose más al cuerpo de Takuma-

- No lo estas amor, tú sigues siendo el mismo, sigues siendo mi Ichiru- expreso abrazando a Ichiru-

- Es mentira no soy el mismo, tu deberías odiarme, deberías tenerme asco, ¿por qué tienes que ser así?- pregunto Ichiru brotando lagrimas de sus ojos-

- Nunca te odiare, y así es mi personalidad Ichiru, y porque te amo con mi vida

- No, no, no, tonto, tonto vampiro- expreso el peli plateado-

Takuma solo lo abrazo más fuerte y le acaricio los cabellos.

- Eres un tonto, tonto deja de consolarme, ódiame, aborréceme- Ichiru levanto la vista y lo miro a los verdes que lo miraban con amor y dulzura- te amo, maldición, te amo- dijo Ichiru abrazando a Takuma y acercándose a sus labios y los beso con pasión-

- Yo también te amo Ichiru- dijo Takuma en contra los labios de Ichiru-

- Por eso te debo dejar, yo no puedo mantenerte a mi lado, estoy tan sucio- expreso en un sollozo ya escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Takuma-

- Eso no es verdad- contradijo el rubio-

- Sí lo es, tu, tu no entiendes, no te merezco, yo… yo… yo- Ichiru comenzó a alterarse mientras comenzó a recordar lo que vivió y comenzó a llorar- yo me excite mientras ellos me violaban y… y me… tocaban… yo necesitaba el alivio, no entiendes yo… me… excite… y me corrí mientras ellos, mientras tu abuelo, Demetrí, y ri…do me… me violaban… yo soy un estúpido…- Ichiru cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazo mas fuerte a Takuma-

- Ichi… amor no eres un estúpido, ellos te obligaron a excitarte y correrte no fue tu culpa…- dijo y cada vez odiaba más a su abuelo-

- Cállate… no entiendes… yo… yo te fui infiel, yo… me corrí mientras me tocaban y violaban y ellos también me marcaron, ellos se corrieron dentro de mí, estoy sucio y yo… no debería… estar tocándote, te voy a ensuciar- Ichiru se separo de Takuma- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- Amor, no estás sucio, nada fue tu culpa, nada, ellos te obligaron a todo no fuiste infiel, aunque no me creas, ellos pueden hacer eso, son nobles de clase alta, si te mordieron controlaron tu cuerpo, no te preocupes, yo te amo y nada escúchame bien nada cambiara eso- dijo con honestidad el rubio y abrazo de nuevo al cazador-

- Takuma- Ichiru lo miro a los ojos- por favor entiéndeme, por favor- el peli plateado comenzó a acariciar los labios del rubio con sus pulgar- yo te amo pero esto no es justo para ti lo mejor es que te deje libre- Takuma hizo ademan de hablar- shh… por favor tamui, lo mejor es terminar tú debes ser feliz, debes seguir tu camino, formar una familia y odiarme, olvídate de mi ¿sí? Es lo mejor, pero nunca olvides que te amo y mi corazón siempre será tuyo, pero… terminamos- dijo con los ojos llorosos y se separo de Takuma y le dio la espalda-

- No- Takuma se negó…-

- Taku- Ichiru se dio vuelta llorando- yo te amo pero es lo mejor para los dos- Ichiru beso a Takuma y luego se separo de nuevo- es nuestra despedida- Ichiru tomo aire- Takuma terminamos… y ódiame por favor- Ichiru se fue del lugar con el corazón sangrando en agonía.-

Takuma quedo mirando como Ichiru se alejaba del, iba intentar detenerlo pero Ichiru decidió que era mejor que terminaran y bueno tenía que respetar esa decisión ¿no? Pero le dolía tanto, siente que su corazón dejo de latir, el haría todo lo que Ichiru le pidiera y si su vida le dijo que era mejor terminar tenía que aceptarlo aunque jamás lo odiara, jamás y no piensa amar a nadie más y no va a tener una familia, solo va a dejar libre a Ichiru como él lo decidió y todo porque lo ama, Takuma se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta llegar al suelo allí abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro allí y comenzó a llorar, esto dolía demasiado.

-0-

Kaname había dejado a su hermoso cazador dormido después de tener una muy grata sesión de actividades que le encantaba, había cansado como nunca a Zero, en verdad echaba de menos ese hermoso cuerpo y las caras que pone cuando está llegando al clímax, Kaname sonrió no podía sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro y aunque están pasando por un momento crítico digamos que esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado y lo de recuperar a su cuñado claro está. El castaño suspiro y salió de su habitación iba a ver a su cuñado y a buscar algo para tomar, pero lo que vio cuando salió de su cuarto fue Ichiru abrazado a Takuma y lamiéndole el cuello, y claro está que ya no estaba en la habitación de Takuma estaban en el pasillo donde Kain y Aidou estaban observando, Kaname paso de largo no iba a detener a Ichiru si tenía sed aparte se veía que Takuma lo estaba disfrutando, miro a Kain y a Hanabusa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los dejaran solo y que se vayan a encerrar a su cuarto, los dos vampiro de clase noble hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a su cuarto, Kaname bajo hasta la cocina y saco dos lata de refresco a una de ellas le hecho de su sangre tenía el presentimiento que Zero iba a despertar y tenía que distraerlo para que no vaya a ver porque el olor de la sangre de Takuma y tal vez la de Ichiru si es que Takuma no se controla, regreso a su habitación Zero se había despertado tal como lo predijo y cuando lo miro le sonrió, Kaname le paso la lata de refresco.

- Lo traje para ti amor- dijo el castaño-

- Gracias kana- agradeció el peli plateado y tomo el primer sorbo y sus ojos tomaron de inmediato un color rojizo y sus colmillos crecieron, miro a Kaname pensativo, este si era el mejor refresco que había tomado en su vida y todo por la sangre de Kaname- en verdad gracias Kaname

- De nada, ¿te gusto?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa-

- Sí y mucho, ven aquí- pidió el cazador y golpeo un poco la cama para que Kaname se sentara a su lado-

Kaname obedeció de inmediato y se sentó a su lado y espero tranquilamente que Zero terminara su refresco y cuando lo hizo Kaname lo abrazo y lo beso con dulzura, como le gustaba ese sabor delicioso de la boca de su vida, sintió como su prefecto devolvía el beso de inmediato con urgencia, prácticamente habían hecho el amor durante dos horas pero aun no estaban saciados el uno con el otro aun necesitaban sentir el cuerpo del otro estremeciéndose de placer y querían hacerlo de nuevo.

Zero se sentía tan bien besando a Kaname que no quería alejarse de esa boca deliciosa de ese cuerpo perfecto y lo quería desnudo bajo su tacto y que suspirara de placer tal como lo hizo hace unos cuantos minutos atrás pero sabía que tenían que parar o su vida en verdad iba a ser a base de sexo aunque no le molestaba en absoluto sin embargo tenía que ir a ver a su hermano para saber si está bien o si aún seguía dormido o algo por el estilo, Zero con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separo de los labios de Kaname y lo miro a los ojos.

- Amor tenemos que parar de besarnos o… tendre… ya sabes… lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué no nos bañamos?- pregunto el cazador sonrojado-

Kaname disfruto ver la imagen de Zero sonrojado y ver la timidez de Zero para no decir la palabra sexo o hacer el amor, era tan tierno que quiere poseerlo de nuevo y lo hará, y aunque ya se baño se bañaría con Zero y lo haría gritar de placer, hacerlo gemir su nombre pidiéndole más, _ah, adora a Zero excitado._

Zero vio las profundidades de los ojos de Kaname nublado de placer, eso le hizo que un estremecimiento corriera por su cuerpo y de pura anticipación, pero ahora no era bueno excitarse porque o si no pasaría horas atrapado en los brazos de Kaname y no haciendo nada más que gemir de placer.

- Kaname…. Me voy a bañar- Zero se paro pero no pudo avanzar más de 3 pasos porque ya se encontraba atrapado en los brazos de Kaname que comenzaba a besar el lóbulo de la oreja- Kaname- trato de protestar-

- Vamos a bañarnos juntos- expreso el castaño con una sonrisa-

- Pero si nos bañamos juntos tú… tú… te excitaras- protesto sonrojado-

- Ya lo estoy Zero- expreso y rozo su intimidad con el trasero de Zero-

- Mm…- gimió el peli plateado-

- Quiero intentarlo en el baño- dijo y arrastro a Zero consigo hasta el baño-

- Pero ya lo hemos hecho en el baño- protesto nuevamente-

- En tu baño no en el mío, yo quiero inaugurar el mío también- sonrió el castaño y se saco la ropa que le cubría a velocidad vampírica y le saco los bóxer que traía Zero- ¿dime que no quieres intentarlo? – pregunto Kaname con cara de cachorro abandonado-

Zero suspiro como iba a negarse a esa cara tierna que pone su castaño, ah, ama y amara por toda la eternidad a su amante, simplemente así es adora a Kaname y no dejara de hacerlo nunca y tampoco se podrá negar a esa cara tierna que pone cuando quiere algo del.

Kaname sonrió sabía que Zero había aceptado que hicieran el amor en su baño mientras el agua los mojaba, el purasangre abrazo a Zero y lo beso con pasión desenfrenada luego lo llevo hasta la bañera y se metió allí con Zero y sus manos abrieron la llave para que el agua tibia comenzaran a mojarlos. Después de unos minutos ya tenía a Zero contra la pared y una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro de su amante y lo acaricio haciendo que el cazador arquera la espalda.

- Maldito sangre pura, me estas volviendo un adicto al sexo igual que tú- Zero se sonrojo furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta que esas palabras lo dijo en voz alta y no en sus pensamientos-

- Vaya, eso es bueno ^ ^- Kaname sonrió-

- Claro que no lo es tonto- reclamo Zero-

- Claro que sí, porque así podemos pasar días sin parar o semana, eso sí seria delicioso- sonrió maliciosamente-

- Tonto existen otras cosas aparte del sexo en esta vida, porque eres tan duro…- reclamo el cazador mas rojo de lo que ya estaba si es que era posible-

- Estoy muy duro pero es por ti- dijo Kaname con lujuria y comenzó a besar el cuello de Zero y lo mordió ganando un gemido de puro placer en ese momento aprovecho a preparar al peli plateado y lo haría rápido porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que tomara como suyo ese hermoso cuerpo. Tomo en brazo a Zero bueno hizo que el peli plateado enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas para así poder prepararlo mejor y no causarle dolor innecesario, el castaño metió los 2 primeros dedos tratando de preparar lo mejor posible a su amante, después de unos minutos torturándolo metió el tercer dedo y sintió como el cuerpo de Zero se tenso por instinto, así que intento hacer la preparación más lenta para que no le doliera tanto, comenzó a doblar sus dedos en el interior y los metió más a fondo golpeando ese lugar especial en el interior del cazador-

- Ahh…- gimió fuertemente el prefecto, ya no aguantaba más esta tortura deliciosa, necesitaba ya el miembro de Kaname en su interior- ka… Kaname…. Por… favor- rogo y Kaname saco sus colmillos del cuello de su amante-

- Por supuesto- el purasangre saco los dedos del interior de Zero y posiciono su miembro en la entrada del cazador y dio la primera embestida, metió un poco pero sintió como Zero enterraba sus dedos en sus hombros así que decidió meter su miembro todo de una vez, dio la segunda embestida y entro por completo en su interior-

Zero grito entre placer y dolor, si era doloroso pero más adelante vendría lo mejor y no dejaría de gemir de placer y eso lo sabía muy bien. pasaron unos 2 minutos sin hacer nada más que besarse y acariciarse hasta que Zero le dio la señal a Kaname para que comenzara a moverse y así lo hizo comenzó a moverse primero lenta y agónicamente para después más rápido y fuerte encontrando ese lugar especial en el cuerpo del peli plateado, lo golpeo repetida veces haciendo que el cazador gimiera y gimiera en puro placer y que le pidiera mas, Kaname sonrió y después volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en el hermoso cuello níveo del oji amatista haciéndoles gritar en deleite y que arqueara la espalda, Zero tan bien quería moder el cuello de Kaname y no iba a quedarse con las ganas, comenzó a lamer el área de mordedura y luego enterró sus colmillos haciendo que el otro gimiera pero no saco sus colmillos del cuello de Zero, el castaño siguió golpeando ese manojo de nervios en el interior del prefecto y saco sus colmillos del cuello de Zero.

- Zero…- gimió el castaño abrazando mas al cazador- te… amo…- pronuncio cerca del oído del prefecto-

Kaname mientras decía estas palabras seguía golpeando sin compasión aquel lugar en el interior de Zero haciendo que este al fin llegara a su final corriéndose entre sus estómagos y arqueando la espalda y saco sus colmillos del cuello del purasangre para gritar el nombre del castaño… Kaname no tardo nada en terminar en el interior de Zero gritando su nombre en placer. Y después salió del interior del peli plateado.

- Te amo- pronuncio el castaño-

- Yo también te amo Kaname- dijo el cazador aun con su respiración agitada y apoyándose en Kaname-

- Es mejor bañarnos o podemos hacerlo de nuevo- expreso el castaño en broma-

- Ni lo sueñes- contesto-

- Vale, entonces a bañarnos- dijo el castaño dándole pequeñas caricias a la espalda de Zero-

- 0-

Después de que Zero y Kaname se bañaron claro sin evitar que Kaname intentara otra vez hacerle el amor a Zero, cosa que este se negó diciendo que quería ver a Ichiru ahora y no en 4 horas mas y bueno el castaño tuvo que aguantarse las ganas no le quedaba de otra, bueno la cosa es que el peli plateado y el purasangre se vistieron y salieron del cuarto e iban a ir a la habitación de Takuma pero este estaba sentado en el piso llorando, el cazador se sorprendió y bueno quiere saber dónde está su hermano, y también porque el rubio está llorando. Kaname se sorprendió ver allí a su amigo, hace un rato o tal vez una hora atrás o un poco mas estaba con Ichiru y ahora está llorando está seguro que algo malo paso tiene que preguntarle.

- Takuma- llamo el castaño- dime que paso, ¿Dónde está Ichiru?- pregunto amablemente el purasangre-

- Ter… terminamos Kaname, no sé donde esta, antes de salir del cuarto dijo algo que quería a su gato, pero no sé donde fue- respondió entre sollozos-

- ¿Por qué mierda terminaste con él?- pregunto el peli plateado enojado-

- Yo… yo no fui- expreso y se abrazo a sí mismo-

- Zero- regaño el purasangre-

- Lo siento- murmuro-

- Takuma vamos a tu cuarto- pidió con calma el vampiro de raza pura y le ayudo a pararlo y lo llevo al cuarto del rubio donde esta Shiki durmiendo, Kaname sentó a Takuma en su cama y luego miro a Zero para que despierte a Shiki, el peli plateado fue a la cama de Shiki y lo zarandeo este abrió los ojos y vio al cazador-

- ¿Mmm…?- pregunto-

- Takuma está llorando- expreso el prefecto-

- Em…- Shiki se sorprendió y luego se levanto y fue con Takuma y lo abrazo-

- Quédate con el Shiki, nosotros iremos a ver donde esta Ichiru- ordeno el castaño-

- Por supuesto Kaname sama- respondió el pelirrojo-

Kaname y Zero salieron de la habitación bajaron las escaleras y decidieron que tenían tratar de sentir el olor de Ichiru para perseguirlo.

- Zero- llamo el castaño-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Zero concentrado tratando de encontrar la presencia de Ichiru-

- Deberías ser más amable- comento el purasangre-

- Prefiero a mi hermano, lo hice por instinto- respondió el peli plateado y luego sonrió- lo encontré- comento- vamos

-0-

Ichiru después de que termino con Takuma sentía como su corazón se destrozaba era algo que entendía el porqué su alma no quería estar sin Takuma, el es su vida pero no le podía dejar estar con él, eso sería egoísta, Ichiru camino hasta donde vio a Cross y Yagari los miro y vio que el director tenía a su gato, se acerco a ellos y tomo el gato de los brazos del director y luego se fue del lugar fue a un árbol y lo escalo se sentó en la última rama y comenzó a acariciar a su gato.

- Sabes me siento fatal, lo único feliz que me hace es que tu no me tienes miedo- comento el peli plateado y el gatito se arrullo en sus brazos- ¿Qué opinas tu?- pregunto como si el gatito le iba a responder- apropósito no te he puesto nombre, ¿Cuál podría ser tu nombre?- pregunto el cazador- mm… te parecer a él, creo que te pondré Takuma, para nunca olvidarlo, para nunca olvidar este sentimiento de mi alma por él, aunque no creo que sea posible- comento acariciando a su gatito- etto… ¿te gusta el nombre?- pregunto y luego sintió que alguien se acercaba eso lo alerto pero luego reconoció la presencia de su hermano, salto del árbol y callo delante de Zero-

- Ichiru me asustaste- expreso el peli plateado-

- Lo siento- comento tajante-

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos-

- Nada- - contesto el menor-

- Mmm... ¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño-

- No te importa pero si lo estoy gracias por preguntar Kuran- contesto el peli plateado-

- Bien, ahora dime, ¿Por qué Takuma dice que terminaste con él?- ordeno el sangre pura-

- Porque así fue - fue todo lo que dijo Ichiru y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse -

- Ichiru - llamo Kaname y no el quedo otra que detenerse

- Quiero una explicación - dijo fríamente Kaname -

Ichiru trato de ocultar se dolor y vergüenza pero no podía negarse a contestarle a Kaname

- Yo no lo merezco, estoy sucio, es mas ni siquiera merezco que me hayas salvado la vida, ¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunto intentando ocultar su dolor en la voz-

- Kaname no le hables así a Ichiru - gruño Zero -

Kaname solo lo vio a los ojos

- Zero - y no dijo más-

Zero se quedo callado, nunca había oído a Kaname hablar de esa manera

- Basta de una buena vez Ichiru, ya es hora de te comportes como un adulto, madura - gruño Kaname -

- De qué demonios hablas Kuran - dijo molesto Ichiru. Quería irse y esconderse pero Kaname no lo dejaba -

- De toda la sarta de estupidez que estás diciendo

- Pero es la verdad -continúo Ichiru -

- Entiende algo mocoso- dijo Kaname acercándose a Ichiru y tomándolo de la camisa - porque solo lo diré una vez. Si no valieras nada y estuvieras sucio tal y como dices, yo Kuran Kaname no hubiera desperdiciado mi tiempo en rescatarte y mi sangre para salvarte la vida, pero vales como persona y además eres importante para Zero y por el haría lo que fuera y para Takuma que ha sido mi amigo de toda la vida, espero que valores el amor y el esfuerzo de ellos por ti - y sin más se dio la media vuelta llevando a un asombrado Zero de la mano dejando a Ichiru solo -

Ichiru estaba congelado en su lugar y no porque Kaname se lo impidiera si no porque las palabras de Kaname le habían llegado muy adentro, tenía razón siempre toda su vida había sido sobreprotegido por su condición, por sus padres por Zero por toga y Kaien y ahora por Takuma, era un verdadero imbécil, necesitaba tiempo para pensar así que lo mejor sería estar un rato solo, además sabía que Kaname Kuran no jugaba, si quisiera lo mataría sin rechistar.

Ichiru fue al fondo de los bosques allí había una casa antigua que nadie utilizaba bueno pensó que ese era el mejor lugar para pensar entro y miro el interior de la casa no le gusto pero si la limpiaba un poco tal vez podría ser más agradable.

- ¿Takuma te gusta la casa?- le pregunto a su gato que tenía en sus brazos el gato lo miro y se aferro a él-

- Lo se está algo sucia pero espera a que la limpie y la ordene un poco, seguro te gusta – Ichiru sonrió y se dispuso a ordenar y limpiar la casa aunque se demore todo el día en hacerlo lo haría- así que ve a jugar por allí y bueno solo no me dejes solo si Takuma- pidió el ex humano, soltó a su gatito y se dispuso a empezar a limpiar la casa abandonada-

-0-

Kaname iba arrastrando a Zero consigo mientras el peli plateado forcejaba para que lo soltara e irse con Ichiru.

- Suéltame de una vez Kuran ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿por qué le hablaste así a Ichiru?, ¿no vez como se siente?- se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Kaname y dio media vuelta para regresar con Ichiru-

- Detente Zero - gruño Kaname-

- No intentes usar tus poderes de sangre pura conmigo – Zero lo reto -

- No lo hare - dijo simplemente y lo abrazo por atrás - pero no dejare que sigas echándolo a perder

- ¿A perder?, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Ichiru me necesita - forcejeo Zero para salir de la cárcel de los brazos de Kaname-

-No... Lo que necesita es estar solo, respóndeme una cosa – pidió el castaño-

- ¿Qué?- fue la brusca respuesta de Zero -

- ¿Qué va a pasar el día que Ichiru realmente este solo? - Zero se le quedo viendo con cara de eso no pasara - si pasara Zero - respondió Kaname leyéndole el pensamiento - en algún momento Yagari y Kaien morirán son humanos y es inevitable, lo sabes- dijo Kaname usando su lógica-

- Pero estaremos nosotros, yo estaré con el - respondió con convicción el cazador -

- Si es cierto aunque no lo creas también estaré ahí para Ichiru, pero hay que pensar en todas y cada una de las posibilidades, que lo manden a una misión y ni tu ni Takuma puedan acompañarlo que va a hacer si se encuentra en una situación difícil, sentarse a llorar hasta que alguno de nosotros aparezca, no Zero eso no está bien, tiene que valerse por sí mismo y no te dejare que vayas y si me odias por eso no me importa ya tratare de encontrar la manera de que me perdones, así que vámonos - dijo soltando al cazador y llevándoselo de la mano-

Zero estaba atónito con el discurso de Kaname, en realidad tenía razón, el por su forma de ser era muy independiente pero Ichiru no, pero sabía que siempre estaría ahí para su hermano.

Kaname llego a la residencia de la luna aun con Zero tomado de la mano y lo estaba arrastrando hasta su cuarto para dejarlo allí.

- Kaname ya suéltame- pidió el cazador más calmado-

- ¿Iras donde Ichiru?- pregunto el castaño-

- No, no lo hare, solo quiero pensar, iré con lily te doy mi palabra- dijo serio el peli plateado

- Ok, espero que cumplas tu palabra amor

- Lo hare Kaname- el castaño soltó a Zero y este le dio un beso en los labios y se fue al establo con lily aun estaba enojado pero sabía que Kaname tenía razón pero de cierta manera no quiere que Ichiru crezca no quiere que Ichiru deje de necesitarlo él es su hermano pequeño al fin de cuentas-

-0-

Takuma está sentado en su cama, ya no quería nada, no tenia ánimos de vivir ni de nada solo quería que Ichiru este con el por el resto de sus días pero eso ya no será posible, Ichiru era su única razón de vivir ahora que ya no quiere estar con él no le importa absolutamente nada.

Shiki miraba a su amigo que ya había dejado de llorar pero aun tenía esa mirada perdida, había intentado hablarle ósea lo hizo pero no recibía respuesta ante ninguna pregunta que le hacía, sabía que estaba así por Ichiru Kiryuu, y también sabía que si decía Ichiru en una de sus preguntas o algo así Takuma reaccionaria de inmediato pero no quiere causarle un tipo de dolor a su amigo, pero ya no sabe qué hacer para que el rubio reaccione.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Kaname entro en la habitación se dirigió donde Takuma lo miro y suspiro en frustración, su amigo había caído en depresión y tenía que hacer algo para que se le pasara.

- Takuma – llamo el purasangre pero no recibió respuesta-

- Kaname- sama no responde- dijo Shiki y miro a su primo-

- Ichijou, necesito que vayas a mi habitación en 15 min - ordeno el castaño y luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya-

Shiki quedo mirando por unos minutos a Takuma que después se levanto se metió al baño se dio una ducha rápida para alcanzar ir en 15 min al cuarto de su amigo, solo lo hace porque se lo ordeno como un sangre pura, se vistió con ropa limpia aunque hubiese preferido quedarse con la ropa anterior porque esa ropa tenía el olor de su Ichiru, Takuma sacudió sus pensamientos, salió del baño y después de la habitación para ir al cuarto de su amigo, golpeo la puerta y escucho un ´´adelante´´ entro a la habitación y se presento delante de Kaname.

- ¿Qué desea de mi Kaname sama?- pregunto el rubio-

- Necesito que revises estos documentos y veas sobre los suministros de pastillas de sangre si hacen falta pide otra carga- ordeno el castaño y le pase unos documentos a el rubio-

- Si Kaname sama- acepto el oji verde- Kaname sama le pido permiso para poder hacer esto en mi cuarto

- Está bien, pero quiero que lo hagas- ordeno el castaño-

- No se preocupe Kaname sama lo hare- respondió y luego de tomar los documentos que necesitaba revisar se fue a su cuarto-

-0-

Zero está en el establo aun pensando en su hermano y en todo lo que dijo Kaname, era algo frustrante, decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en ello y distraerse en algo, comenzó a acariciar a su yegua y le sonrió.

- Hey lily, ¿tú crees que sobreprotejo mucho a Ichiru?- pregunto- la verdad yo creo que no…- la yegua le mordió el cabello mostrando su desacuerdo- vale, vale, al parecer tu estar de parte de Kaname- comento- pero la verdad yo no creo que sobreprotejo a Ichiru, es solo que me sale natural y no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hermano, bueno ya sé que le paso algo malo igual pero no fue mi culpa bueno si fue mi culpa por no estar con él, yo tenía que ayudarlo y estar con él pero no, estaba con Kaname, grr… ahora Ichiru se siente sucio y es mi culpa- dijo Zero dolido-

La yegua le volvió a morder el cabello al peli plateado mostrando otra vez su desacuerdo.

- Lily deberías encontrar otra manera de demostrar tu desacuerdo conmigo, me dejaras calvo- comento Zero- pero en verdad siento que es mi culpa y antes que me muerdas el cabello otra vez, Ichiru era humano en ese tiempo y bueno no iba a poder con un vampiro tan poderoso como lo es Asato, yo tenía que protegerlo o alguien- dijo con pesadez y ahora en vez que la yegua le mordiera el cabello le acaricio la cara con su hocico- ya veo en eso si me comprendes- comento el peli plateado- hey vamos a dar un paseo, hace tiempo que no te saco a pasear, vamos, vamos- Zero ensillo a la yegua y luego la hizo caminar para ir a dar una vuelta por los bosques. Mientras lily y Zero daban la vuelta por el bosque se encontraron con Kaname.

- Hola Zero- dijo el castaño-

- Hola

- ¿Aun enfadado?- pregunto el castaño-

- No, bueno tal vez pero sé que tienes razón no te preocupes no estoy enfadado contigo- expreso el peli plateado-

- Ok, entonces ¿por qué no vuelves conmigo a nuestro cuarto?- pregunto-

- Estoy dando un paseo con lily acompáñanos- pidió el cazador-

- Ok vamos.

-0-

Ichiru termino de limpiar la casa abandonada y se sentó en el suelo y el gatito fue corriendo donde él y se subió en sus brazos, Ichiru estaba cansado bueno no en realidad pero había pasado horas limpiando esa casa pero la verdad lo distrajo y se sentía cómodo luego sintió hambre, si estaba muerto de hambre no había comido en días se paro con su gato en brazos.

- ¿Takuma tienes hambre?- pregunto y solo recibió un maullido por parte del gato- si yo también, vamos a la casa de Cross para comer algo- expreso y salió de la casa abandonada y después corrió a velocidad vampírica, llego en cuestión de segundo a su destino ´´ la cocina de Cross´´ dejo a un Takuma mareado en el suelo y sonrió- perdón- Ichiru se dirigió a la nevera y saco una caja de leche líquida hecho un poco en el plato de Takuma y lo dejo en el suelo para que Takuma bebiera, luego comenzó a buscar algo para comer el-

- Ichiru- llamo una voz a su espalda, el cazador se asusto pero intento tranquilizarse y se dio vuelta-

- Argg… Yagari sensei me asusto- reprocho el peli plateado-

- Lo siento, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto-

- Estoy bien gracias- Respondió mirando para otro lado-

- Llego una misión para ti Ichiru- expreso el cazador mayor con un poco de tristeza al ver que su hijo le mentía-

- Mm… ¿para cuándo es?- pregunto-

- Mañana debes estar listo en la mañana- expreso-

- Estaré listo para mañana en la mañana- prometió el menor y forzó una sonrisa-

- Ichiru- susurro Yagari-

Ichiru dejo forzar la sonrisa e iba a responder algo cuando sintió que su gato salto a sus brazos y claro el recibió de inmediato y le sonrió.

- Prometo que volveré pronto, no creo que me demore mucho, te juro que te traeré un regalo, te comprare un collar con una placa y que tenga tu nombre grabado, ¿Qué te parece Takuma?- pregunto el niño porque no vas a pasar estos días con tu papá, digo con Takuma- sempai ¿sí? Cuídalo, se que no le tienes mucho aprecio pero si lo conoces te gustara como a mí y recuerda que llevas su nombre aparte si a ti te agrada eso podría ser una buena escusa para verlo de vez en cuando y tal vez pasar un poco de tiempo con el- expreso un poco melancólico, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión que había tomado, él en verdad quería estar con Takuma pero realmente no encuentra justo eso, porque Takuma tiene derecho a tener una pareja que no tenga traumas-

- ¿Qué paso con Takuma?- pregunto Yagari sacando de los pensamientos a Ichiru-

-¿Emm…? ¿Nada verdad Takuma? Nosotros estamos bien- respondió refiriéndose a su gato y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza-

- Estoy hablando de tu pareja

- Ya no lo somos – expreso con frialdad pero esa mascara no duro mucho y las lagrimas aparecieron, dejo a su gato en la mesa y luego estaba abrazando a su sensei- lo amo pero…

- Tranquilo Ichiru- dijo Yagari y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos plateados de su alumno, nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría que aconsejarlo sobre sus relaciones amorosas-

- Me arrepiento, me arrepiento- comenzó a balbucear-

- ¿De qué te arrepientes?- pregunto el mayor-

- De terminar con Takuma, puede que sea egoísta pero quiero estar con él, no quiero que bese ni toque a nadie más- dijo entre sollozos-

- ¿Entonces porque terminaste con él?- pregunto-

- Porque estoy… no eso no, porque el merece estar con alguien que no tenga ningún trauma, tiene ese derecho sensei-expreso y abrazo mas fuerte a su maestro-

- Ichiru tu deberías pensar un poco mas tu decisión, el tal vez nunca se le paso por la cabeza estar con otra persona- expreso el cazador con el parche en el ojo derecho-

- Mm…

-0-

Al día siguiente Ichiru ya estaba listo para la misión pero antes de irse llevo a su gatito (Takuma) a los dormitorios de la luna.

- Takuma ve al cuarto de tu papá ¿sí? Y no te preocupes ninguno te hará daño, Zero te protegerá y cuando puedas te escapas al cuarto de tu papá, mira allí viene Zero

- Ichiru- llamo el mayor de los gemelos-

- Hola, Zero ni-san… cuida de mi gatito ¿sí?- pidió y le paso el gato a Zero- cuando puedas vas a la habitación de tu papá- pidió el menor y luego se fue del lugar-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el mayor de los gemelos pero no recibió respuesta porque Ichiru ya no estaba en la residencia- ¿tú papá?- pregunto- ¿Quién es tu padre?- pregunto al gato-

- ¿Con quién hablas amor?- pregunto el castaño y abrazo a Zero por atrás y beso el lóbulo de la oreja y olio el aroma de Zero con el del gato- ¿Qué hace ese gato aquí?- pregunto un poquito molesto-

- Ichiru me dijo que lo cuide y luego se fue- comento el peli plateado-

- Argg… ese niño- comento frustrado- déjalo en el suelo

- Pero debo cuidarlo y si tus amigos le hacen algo los mato

- No le harán nada solo déjalo en el suelo tu olor se está mezclando con el gato, aparte me mira feo, ese gato me odia –

- Solo sigue sus instintos- comento el cazador- ¿puedo mantenerlo en tu habitación?- pregunto con cara de cachorro-

- Mmm… vale- acepto-

- Gracias Kaname, te lo recompensare- sonrió lujurioso el cazador-

- Mm… creo que me va a gustar la recompensa- comento con deseo y los dos se fueron a la habitación del castaño-

-0-

Ichiru fue a encontrarse con Yagari que lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia para irse a su misión.

- Yagari sensei ¿usted vendrá conmigo?_ pregunto-

- Si vámonos- ordeno el cazador-

- Yagari sensei ¿le puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto-

- Dime

- Mm… no me proteja en esta misión déjeme luchar a mi solo, por favor- pidió el menor de los Kiryuu quería ver si era capaz de valerse por sí mismo-

- Está bien ¿entonces no quieres que te ayude?- pregunto-

- Exacto, gracias Yagari sensei- agradeció el menor y le sonrió a Yagari era una sonrisa sincera pero no podía borrar la tristeza de esos hermosos ojos amatistas-

-0-

Zero dejo al gato de su hermano en el suelo y luego sintió como Kaname lo tiro hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo, no pasaron más de 2 minutos y los dos ya estaban desnudos en la cama acariciándose íntimamente y jadeando de placer.

Kaname estaba meciendo sus caderas con la de Zero sacando suspiros de placer de la boca del peli plateado una de sus manos estaba en uno de los pezones del menor y la otra estaba buscando el lubricante para comenzar a preparar a su amante, y su boca estaba en el cuello lamiéndolo y provocando suspiros y estremecimientos por parte del menor.

Takuma (gato) se tapaba la carita con sus pequeñas patas para no ver lo que su tío Zero y su tío Kaname estaban haciendo, trataba por todos los medio de salir hasta que logro salir por la ventana, salto a un árbol, bajo y dirigió de nuevo a la entrada para subir las escaleras y buscara el cuarto de su papá Takuma sabia cual era porque había ido a ver allí a su papá Ichiru, subió las escaleras y se sentó afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Takuma y comenzó a maullar para que su papá Takuma le abriera la puerta.

-0-

Takuma estaba en su habitación leyendo los documentos que le dijo Kaname lo hacía solo porque Kaname se lo ordeno como sangre pura, si no fuera así estaría acostado en su cama llorando y deseando morir aunque esto sí que lo desea, le han traído comida pero no tiene hambre así que no ha comido nada. El rubio suspiro y luego escucho unos maúllos decidió investigar y abrió la puerta viendo al gato de Ichiru sentado y maullando y luego ya había saltado a sus brazos cosa que lo sorprendió porque ese gato lo odiaba o al menos así recuerda, pero de todas maneras lo recibió y entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- pregunto con amabilidad- tienes el olor de Ichiru impregnado me gusta- comento- ¿te perdiste?- volvió a preguntar- sabes me gusta tener algo de Ichiru conmigo y si eres tú tal vez Ichiru venga a buscarte y así podre verlo un poco, lo echo de menos y mucho no sabes cómo me duele tenerlo lejos, lo amo tanto- Takuma comenzó a llorar otra vez echaba tanto de menos a Ichiru su corazón se le partía, estaba destrozado-

-0-

Yuuki estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaban Rido Kuran y Asato Ichijou sobre la organización del ataque a la academia Cross de cierta manera se siente culpable porque allí esta su padre y su hermano Kaname pero él la traiciono relacionándose con Zero la persona que ella amaba y quería para ella y también esta ese imbécil y estúpido vampiro llamado Takuma Ichijou que le robo el amor de su Ichiru, si Ichiru Kiryuu iba ser de ella y de nadie más, si es necesario primero borra de la faz de la tierra a Takuma ese rubio estúpido, y luego borraría los recuerdos de Ichiru borraría los recuerdos que tuviera de Takuma.

- Rido sama ¿Cuándo atacaremos la academia?- pregunto Ichijou-

- En dos días atacaremos y destruiremos a Kaname Kuran- expreso con maldad- claramente yo seré el líder de todo esto, tú Yuuki serás el flanco derecho y Asato el flanco izquierdo, debemos convertir mas nivel E, yo me encargare de tu hermano Yuuki, Asato tú te encargaras del que quieres, Ichiru Kiryuu y tu Yuuki de Zero Kiryuu – ordeno el sangre pura-

- ¿Y quién matara a Takuma Ichijou?- pregunto molesta la castaña-

- No, a él lo mantendremos vivos – dijo Asato-

- Eso es verdad el no morirá- sentencio Rido-

- Muy bien- acepto a regañadientes la sangre pura, pero solo superficialmente porque ella matara a Takuma si o si-

**fin de capitulo.**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado este cap espero sus **reviews** besos y cuidense muchos recibo sugerencias tambien ^^ los dejo cuidense mucho y besos

**¿reviews?**


	21. El comienzo del ataque

hola a todos ^^ por fin termine este cap y es un poco mas corto que los demás pero quería dejarlo ahí n.n emm... creo que el titulo dice de que se trata este cap bueno no es de eso practicamente pero algo tiene solo un poco, el proximo cap si que es de eso n.n en fin besitos y cuidense a y **darthmocy **me ayudo en este tambien, con las ideas y todo...

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola hola ^^ emm... estoy de acuerdo contigo sufro escribiendo las sensaciones de takuma, creo que lo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado ¿verdad? pero tenia que ser así... pero ichiru ya se esta arrepintiendo ^^ y mi lindo neko tan hermoso y me diste una idea con lo de el taku neko acaricie la cara de takuma sin lastimarlo tan hermosa la escena jiji... y si lo que kaname dijo es verdad se debe marudar aunque uno no quiera es parte de la vida pero ichiru ya entendió eso n.n. lo de yuuki yo ya lo odiaba jeje... pero quiere llevarse a ichiru con ella y matar a takuma T.T. que bueno que te haya gustado el cap eso me hace feliz n.n y las mezcla de emociones de takuma e ichiru me costo un poco escribirla recibi ayuda jiji... y lo de kaname y zero bueno esos dos no se pueden estar quietos *¬*... bueno besitos cuidate mucho y nos leemos. ^^

**Treasons:** hola n.n te apoyo con lo de yuuki es una maldita ... y bueno tal vez si lastima a alguien o mas de alguien gomenne pero tiene que ser asi para que todos la odien y quieran que muera muajajaja (risa malvada). el gato si es bueno ama a ichiru y esta haciendo un esfuerzo por aceptar a takuma y bueno termina encariñado con el tambien al fin de cuenta son sus padres jeje (risa nerviosa) mira que esta chiquito y los lujuriosos de kaname y zero ya le estaban mostrando cosas para adultos jajaja... y bueno no creo que me demore mucho o si¿? pero ya subi el cap por fin jakjakjaka... espero que el proximo te guste... besos cuidate y nos leemos

**Vero Vampire:** hola ¿como estas? espero que bien ^^ emm... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap n.n y emm... la yo llore escribiendo esa escena te comprendo pero se supone que terminan juntos se supone, como terminan juntos no se bueno si pero no te lo puedo decir aun jiji... lo que no se es como funcionara su relacion estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño fic solo de takuma e ichiru que seria la secuela de este para ver como funcionara su relacion ya que ichiru esta traumado claramente cuando bese a takuma o cuando intenten emm... hacer el amor ichiru tendra miedo y no podran en fin eso no va al caso aun jeje... estoy hablando mucho... el neko de ichiru es divino a que si¿? yo ya lo amo, quiero uno así aunque tengo tres gatos no son como mi neko jeje bueno si pero yo quiero uno rubio jakjakja... en fin y si es muy inteligente ese neko de ichiru y mira que es inocente y los lujuriosos de kaname y zero le estaban mostrando una escena de adultos el pobre se tuvo que arrancar jkajakajka... bueno te dejo cuidate besos y nos leemos. ^^

**vampire knight no me pertenece**

perdón por la falta de ortografía, soy un caso en eso

_cursiva pensamientos de los personajes._

creo que no tengo nada mas que decir asi que ahora pueden leer tranquilos n.n espero les guste el cap.

* * *

**Cap. 21: el comienzo del ataque.**

Zero después de que hizo el amor con Kaname por más de 4 horas seguidas y luego de tomar un merecido descanso con una siesta de unas 5 horas o tal vez mas, comenzó a despertar, se froto los ojos con las manos y después se estiro y miro a su lado y vio a un Kaname durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Zero sonrió y decidió que era mejor despertarlo luego, primero tomaría una ducha, así que se paró de la cama y fue al baño.  
Después de bañarse y secarse saco algo de la ropa del armario, ya había comenzado a traer ropa suya hace más de una semana para cambiarse cuando se quedaba a dormir con Kaname, así que saco unos jeans y una camiseta se puso la ropa y ahora si era hora de despertar a su hermoso amante, ya que ahora tenían que ponerse serios y acabar con los juegos, los 2 sabían que la academia estaba en peligro y deben protegerla y lo mejor para eso, es crear un plan y el mejor para planear algo es Kaname Kuran. Zero comenzó a zarandear suavemente al castaño hasta que sintió que el purasangre comenzó a despertar y le sonreía.

- Hola amor- susurro el castaño-

- Hola Kana, es hora de levantarse, ya hay que comenzar a crear el plan para proteger a la academia- dijo el prefecto-

- Está bien- dijo serio el mayor- iré a darme un baño y empezaremos a crear el plan.

- Ok te espero- Kaname le sonrió y se metió al baño y el peli plateado se sentó en la cama para esperar a su amante-

Zero después de unos 15 min esperando a Kaname comenzó a observar la habitación y tenía el presentimiento y la sensación de que faltaba algo pero no recuerda que, así que ignoro esa sensación, miro a la ventana y vio que estaba abierta y por alguna razón recordó al gato de Ichiru, pero ignoro eso por unos minutos y luego abrió los ojos como platos y miro otra vez por toda la habitación, eso era lo que faltaba el neko de Ichiru.

- Demonios, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto y se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar por todos lados y de paso desordenando la habitación de Kaname, abrió el armario y saco toda la ropa dejándola en el suelo saco las almohadas de los sofá que tenia Kaname, las sabanas de la cama, miro debajo de la cama pero nada ni rastro del gato de Ichiru.-

-0-

Kaname termino con su baño lo más rápido posible porque el lazo que tiene con Zero se estaba descontrolando tenía varias emociones, preocupación, desesperación y ¿culpa?, Kaname se seco y puso una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y abrió la puerta del baño y después quedo en shock mirando su habitación, parpadeo varias veces para salir de su asombro, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, pero si hace menos de 20 min todo estaba ordenado y ahora era…emm…

- ¿Zero?- pregunto el castaño-

- Kaname, Kaname, no está- dijo el cazador aun desordenando mas la habitación-

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto aun asombrado-

- ¿Cómo que, qué cosa? Esto es tu culpa… tu… tu… argg, tenias que cerrar la ventana antes de… ya sabes, ahora no está- dijo frustrado y revolviendo más las cosas de la habitación-

- Ya… pero Zero, así no encontraras lo que buscas ¿Qué se perdió?- pregunto con calma pero por dentro estaba llorando y pataleando por su habitación-

- El gato de Ichiru- dijo y después se dejo caer al suelo encima de la ropa-

- ¿Todo por ese gato del…?

- Es el gato de Ichiru y por nuestra culpa, por no poder aguantarnos se perdió, tuvo que haber saltado por la ventana y ahora no sé donde esta, maldición.

- Ok cálmate, deja vestirme y lo iremos a buscar ¿vale?- pidió y por dentro no dejo de maldecir al pobre gato de Ichiru porque si él no se hubiera escapado su habitación seguiría intacta.-

-0-

Takuma gato estaba sentado en el suelo mirando como su papá Takuma estaba leyendo unos informes, y como nuestro gatito tenía hambre comenzó a maullar para que su papá Takuma lo tomara en cuenta.

Takuma vampiro se desconcentro y miro al gato de Ichiru y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el rubio y el gatito lo miro con ojitos de cachorro- creo que si tienes hambre, voy a pedir que te traigan leche y carne, ¿te gusta la carne? Si creo que los gatos les gusta la carne- sonrió y luego llamo por teléfono a la cocina y pidió algo para el gatito de Ichiru, no se demoraron mucho en llegar lo que pidió Takuma, el oji verde abrió la puerta y dio las gracias y cerró la puerta y miro al gatito y dejo la comida en el suelo en un plato para que el neko comiera-

Takuma quedo mirando al gato de Ichiru y sin poder remediarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas echaba de menos a Ichiru, y aun no venía a buscar a su gato, solo quiere verlo nada más que eso solo observarlo, mirar esos hermosos ojos violetas, mirar los cabellos plateados, solo quiere mirarlo unos minutos _Dios esto duele demasiado, me quiero morir._

El gatito de Ichiru miro a su papá Takuma y fue donde él y comenzó a rozarse con las piernas del rubio y a maullar para que lo levantara en brazos.

Takuma miro al gato y lo tomo en brazos y le acaricio la cabeza, estaba un poco sorprendido porque se suponía que ese gatito lo odiaba pero ahora se deja tocar por él, era extraño pero se sentía de cierta forma agradecido.

Takuma neko toco la cara de Takuma con sus patitas, estaba tratando de acariciar su rostro para que dejara de estar triste o esa impresión daba.

-0-

Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y lo guio fuera de la habitación, su pobre habitación había acabado como campo minado y todo por culpa de ese estúpido neko de Ichiru, odia a ese maldito gato. Cuando salieron de la habitación pasaron delante del cuarto de Takuma y allí tanto Kaname como Zero escucharon pequeño maullido que venía del cuarto de Takuma, el peli plateado miro a Kaname y este rodo los ojos.

- Zero desordenaste mi habitación por ese… gato, ¿Por qué supuestamente se perdido? Pero esta en la habitación de Takuma- dijo algo molesto y mirando acusatoriamente a su amante-

- Perdón Kaname, yo pensé que se perdió y bueno tal vez se escapo por… que se yo ¿me perdonas?- pregunto con cara de cachorro-

- Zero me conoces muy bien, ya sabes cómo convencerme – expreso el castaño-

- Lo sé- sonrió el menor y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Takuma y vio a el rubio abrazando a el gato de su hermano y llorando y como el neko acariciaba la cara del vampiro, eso enterneció a Zero y cerró la puerta, lo mejor era dejar al gato en esa habitación con Takuma hasta que llegara Ichiru- es mejor dejarlo con Takuma Kaname

- Está bien, Zero creo que debemos hablar con Cross- expreso el castaño- debemos decirle la situación en la que estamos aunque él lo sabe

- Vamos Kaname- expreso el peli plateado-

-0-

Ichiru con Yagari habían llegado al lugar de la misión, Ichiru estaba rodeado por vampiros nivel E mientras Yagari observaba cada movimiento tanto de Ichiru como de los niveles E, Yagari tenía un hechizo anti vampiro para que los nivel E no se acercaran a él.

El peli plateado esta con su katana en la mano miraba y analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba, el ahora quería valerse por sí mismo no quiere ayuda al menos no aun, pero si ve que en esta situación no puede salir vivo le pedirá ayuda Yagari, pero ahora aun cree que puede salir vivo, aparte tiene que salir con vida de esto porque quiere volver a ver a Takuma y decirle que lo ama con su vida. El peli plateado se lanzo al ataque. Mato al nivel E que estaba más cerca pero los demás se lanzaron encima del sin embargo Ichiru pudo esquivar a duras penas el ataque, se tiro otra vez al ataque y al principio iba bien pero de repente aparecieron mas nivel E y le quitaron su katana mandándola lejos, Ichiru solo frunció el ceño, pero aun tenía esperanzas de que podía solo con esta misión, miro a su sensei para que no se entrometiera. El peli plateado comenzó a flirtear con los vampiros tenía que estar alerta para que no lo pillen con la guardia baja, pero la verdad si estaba en desventaja, estaba totalmente en desventaja comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué podría hacer? Por inercia llevo un dedo a su boca y sin querer logro sacar una gota de sangre al bajar a la mano en un rápido movimiento una espada apareció en ella, Ichiru quedo sorprendido, de su sangre se había formado la espada y le gusto se sentía a gusto con ella era como si fuera de él desde antes, en fin ahora era mejor concentrarse en derrotar a los nivel E, y por alguna extraña razón quiso agitar la espada y cuando lo hizo salió fuego azul que consumió la mayoría de los nivel E, Ichiru tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Wow… ¿tú hiciste eso? Eres poderosa, me gustas – sonrió el menor de los gemelos-

Ichiru acabo con los niveles E que quedaron pero sin usar el fuego azul que utilizo antes porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin embargo los mato con su katana hiriéndolos en puntos vitales y luego miro a su sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sensei vio lo que hizo esta katana, fue genial- expreso con una sonrisa y con ojos brillosos-

- ¿Cómo sacaste esa espada de tu cuerpo?- pregunto el cazador-

- Ni idea, tal vez es mi poder- dijo el menor- me gusta

- Es mejor que volvamos, y mientras volvemos tu duermes un poco- ordeno el mayor-

- Si papá- obedeció el pequeño-

Yagari e Ichiru fueron al auto de Yagari para volver a la academia Ichiru se quedo dormido de inmediato y la espada desapareció.

-0-

Takuma se sentía fatal, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, sabía que tenía que alimentarse principalmente de sangre, pero sin Ichiru ya para que, tenía que seguir respirando porque no le quedaba de otra pero no era justo, camino al baño para lavarse la cara necesitaba terminar el trabajo que Kaname le había encomendado, se miro al espejo.  
_Eres un estúpido Takuma, como pretendes que alguien te ame, seguro que tienes algún problema contigo, Ichiru jamás regresara a ti y menso después de lo que él hizo, tu abuelo, eres tan estúpido_. Takuma lloro frente al espejo, tal vez lo que su subconsciente le dijo era cierto, a demás si se dejaba la barba sería el vivo retrato de su abuelo. _No ¿por qué?_ Sollozo y se dejo caer al piso, doblo sus piernas y se abrazo a sí mismo, cuando un ligero maullido lo hizo levantar la vista, ahí mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos verdes estaba el gato de Ichiru, lo tomo con una mano y lo abrazo delicadamente

-¿Por qué neko? ¿Por qué? , no es justo y todo por esos malditos, lo perdí - y sin más siguió llorando mojando el pelambre de pobre neko.

Takuma regreso a su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo pero sentía mucho frio así que el movió al termómetro para la calefacción, leyó y leyó informes hasta que los termino, los tomo y fue a la recamara de Kaname a dejarlos con el pequeño neko detrás de él, regreso a su recamara pero se sentía muy mareado y con mucho frio, con algo de dificultad abrió al puerta y dejo que el chibi neko entrara y tras cerrar la puerta, toda la habitación giraba descontroladamente y sin más perdió el conocimiento, el chibi neko se acerco maullándole y lamiéndole la punta de la nariz pero Takuma simplemente no respondió a la caricia de la pequeña mascota de Ichiru.

-0-

Kaname y Zero hablaron con el director para que desalojara la academia y los estudiantes de la clase diurna se fueran a sus casas, ya que tenían presente que Rido atacaría la academia en poco tiempo, ahora tenían que decirle a los de la clase nocturna, Kaname no iba a obligar a nadie para que se quede y combatan contra el ejercito de Rido, les daría la oportunidad de irse ahora si eso querían. Zero y Kaname se fueron de la oficina del director después de hablar con Cross, ahora debía ir con la clase nocturna y hablar.

- Kaname ¿crees que nos ayudaran?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- No lo sé, pero si no quieren están en su derecho no hare que arriesguen sus vidas si no quieren- expreso el mayor-

- Lo sé, ¿crees que Takuma podrá luchar con nosotros?- pregunto-

- Realmente no lo creo, está muy afectado porque termino con tu hermano

- Mmm… estoy seguro que Ichiru no quería hacerle daño a Takuma- susurro el menor-

- Lo sé, ese problema luego lo arreglaremos- comento el castaño-

- Si

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la luna Kaname le ordeno a Seiren que reuniera a toda la clase nocturna excepto Takuma y no tardaron mucho en reunirse, solo 5 minutos y todos estaban allí a excepción de Takuma como lo ordeno el castaño, Kaname subió las escaleras y se aclaro la garganta.

- Buenos días- saludo el castaño- hoy les quiero decir que mi tío Rido Kuran vendrá a la academia pero en son de guerra, el me quiere destruir, lo más seguro es que el consejo está con él y tendrán un ejército de niveles E, yo les quiero pedir que me presten sus fuerzas, pero no les mentiré, lo más seguro es que haya varios muertos, así que ustedes están en todo el derecho de negarse e irse a sus casas para que no sufran ningún daño, yo los comprenderé y no le reprochare nada- sonrió el castaño- ahora ¿Quién se quedara conmigo? el que desee ayudar quédense el que no, vayan a sus habitaciones a arreglar sus cosas- expreso el sangre pura-

Todos los vampiros se miraron bueno a excepción de Akatsuki Kain, Aidou Hanabusa, Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Souen Ruka, Seiren, Kimura Rex, Kimura Eiji, y Oliver, que no dudaron ni un momento en quedarse al lado de Kaname y ayudarlo en lo que puedan y los demás vampiros la mayoría se quedo, fueron muy pocos los que se fueron.  
Kaname sonrió se sentía agradecido que hubieran muchos vampiros que se quedaran a ayudarlo en especial su grupo intimo que no dudaron en quedarse eso lo hizo sentirse feliz.

- Muchas gracias a todos los que se quedaron, es mejor prepararnos para la guerra, haremos lo posible para que nadie muera ahora deben expandirse y proteger como puedan la academia y prepárense para el combate- ordeno Kaname y todos se expandieron a excepción de su grupo intimo mas Rex, Eiji y Oliver-

- Rex gracias por quedarte- agradeció el cazador con una sonrisa-

- De nada Zero, no dejare que te dañen lo prometo- prometió el peli violeta con una sonrisa-

- Mm… - Kaname se puso celoso de esa situación y abrazo a Zero por la cintura posesivamente-

- Kaname- protesto el peli plateado con un sonrojo haciendo que más de uno se riera por lo bajo-

- Chicos gracias por quedarse, ahora, Shiki, Rima ustedes protegerán a Takuma e Ichiru-

- Si Kaname sama- obedecieron los dos-

- Aidou, Kain ustedes protejan a Toga Yagari y a Cross Kaien que aunque sea el cazador legendario necesitaran apoyo

- Como usted ordene Kaname sama

- Ruka, Seiren- ustedes cuiden a los estudiantes del sol y si ya no queda ninguno maten a nivel E

- Si Kaname sama

- Rex, Eiji, Oliver maten nivel E y protejan a cualquiera de nosotros que esté en peligro eso incluye a Ichiru, Takuma, Kaien, Yagari y a mi hermana

- Si Kaname sama- aceptaron-

- Ahora a prepararse para el combate, y tengan cuidado- expreso el sangre pura-

Todos los del grupo de Kaname desapareció para ir a cumplir su misión

- Kaname no he visto a Yuuki ¿Dónde estará?- pregunto algo desconfiado-

- No lo sé amor, tengo un mal presentimiento

- Y yo también- reconoció el menor-

-0-

Shiki con Rima entraron a la habitación del pelirrojo y allí se dieron cuenta que Takuma estaba inconsciente en el suelo con el gato maullándole para que se levantara, Shiki quedo pasmado por unos segundos pero no tardo en reaccionar y dirigirse donde Takuma y tomarlo en brazos lo acostó en la cama, cuando toco su piel se dio cuenta que estaba helado y pálido, estaba demasiado blanco incluso para un vampiros, Shiki lo arropo y vio como el gatito maullaba para que miraran debajo de la cama, Senri le hizo caso miro y allí estaban todas las bandejas de comida que le habían traído. El pelirrojo suspiro frustrado y enojado y Rima igual.

- Necesita sangre- expreso la rubia-

- Sí pero no tomara de nosotros, necesitamos a Ichiru es el único que hará que tome sangre- expreso el pelirrojo-

- Pero Ichiru kun fue con Yagari sensei a una misión- expreso-

- Mm… debemos esperar a que llegue y cuidar a Takuma- expreso el oji azul-

- Si- acepto la modelo-

- Apenas sienta la presencia de Ichiru iré a buscarlo

- Está bien Shiki

-0-

Ichiru estaba en el auto de su sensei había despertado cerca del centro comercial de la ciudad, se bajo y compro un collar para su gatito, después de eso se volvió a subir al auto y se volvió a dormir se sentia por alguna razón demasiado cansado y triste desde eso había pasado unos 45 minutos el peli plateado estaba durmiendo pero comenzó a sentir que le falta el aire se despertó bruscamente y tenía ganas de llorar se sentía mal pero se le paso esa tristeza tan rápido como llego, eso lo dejo mas angustiado y miro a su sensei.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el cazador más viejo-

- No, no lo sé, quiero estar con Takuma, quiero verlo ahora, ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto angustiado-

- Aun falta unas 2 o 3 horas para llegar- expreso-

- ¿Qué? ¿Puede parar?- pregunto-

- Está bien- Yagari paro el auto e Ichiru salió del auto-

- Ahora me voy a pie nos vemos en la academia- expreso y comenzó a correr a velocidad vampírica para llegar más rápido-

- 0-

Shiki estaba dando vuelta por la habitación esperando sentir pronto la presencia de Ichiru, por primera vez quiere ver a ese prefecto y todo por Takuma su amigo de la infancia. El pelirrojo miro la hora por enésima vez lo hacía cada 1 minuto pero la hora no pasaría más rápido porque Shiki la mirada a cada momento e Ichiru no llegaba, si el prefecto no llegaba en 5 minutos mas está seguro que matara a alguien para liberar su frustración.

- Ya llegara Shiki creo que siento su presencia cerca de la academia debe de estar aquí en un minuto- expreso Rima intentado que Shiki se tranquilizara-

- Bien iré a buscarlo, cuida a Takuma – Shiki besos los labios de Rima y se fue de la habitación comenzó a correr por el bosque para ver si encontraba a Ichiru-

-0-

Ichiru corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego rápido a la academia, iba a correr hasta la habitación de Takuma necesitaba verlo y saber que está bien, porque si le paso algo por su culpa no lo iba a soportar, ha vivido muchas cosas en la última semana y Takuma es su pilar para seguir vivo, Ichiru vivía para Takuma ahora y para nadie más.

Ichiru siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que alguien se acerca a él a una velocidad tremenda, al principio se asusto pero tenía que conservas la calma y así está seguro que no le pasara nada y no lo vuelven a secuestrar para… para violarlo, el peli plateado se abrazo a si mismo ante su pensamiento pero ahora debía tranquilizarse y así lo hizo se llevo su mano a la boca y se saco sangre y luego estiro su brazo y apareció la katana de antes, y con ella en su mano se sentía un poco más seguro, se concentro para sentir en qué dirección venia su enemigo, cuando se dio cuenta de donde venia agito su katana y salió una ráfaga de viento que destruyo la mayoría de los arboles que estaba en ese lugar e impacto en contra de Shiki que choco con una árbol a lo lejos.

Shiki cuando sintió esa ráfaga de viento intento evitarla pero fue demasiado tarde ya lo había alcanzado y mandado lejos en contra de un árbol que lo hizo gemir de dolor, pero no se quedo mucho tiempo allí, más bien se puso en modo de combata e hizo crecer su látigo de sangre para atacar a su atacante pero cuando vio que era Ichiru se sorprendió, nunca pensó que iba ser ese niño y ¿cómo es que hizo la ráfaga de viento? Shiki ahora sabía que no podía atacarlo sino solo defenderse, dirigió su látigo de sangre a la mano que Ichiru tenía su katana para que la soltara y así se sienta más seguro, el látigo de Senri rozo el brazo de Ichiru haciéndole una herida y que el peli plateado soltara la katana.

- ¿Por qué me atacaste?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de ignorar el aroma dulce de la sangre de Ichiru-

- Emm… ¿Shiki?- pregunto confundido- perdón yo… yo pensaba que era un enemigo- expreso- mm… Takuma se va enojar conmigo- dijo con tristeza-

- Eso ahora no importa, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- pregunto enfadado-

- ¿Emm? ¿Te puedes explicar?- pregunto-

- Takuma se está muriendo y es tu culpa

- Mmm…- Ichiru se sorprendió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Takuma no podía estar muriendo, Takuma no, todos menos el-

- Vamos, debes darle tu sangre para que se recupere- expreso Shiki y tomo la mano de Ichiru y lo jalo para que reaccionara-

- Si- Ichiru entro en sí y comenzó a correr a velocidad vampírica mucho más rápido que antes-

-0-

Rima estaba observando a su amigo que estaba pálido y no daba señales de despertar. También estaba observando a el gato que se acostó encima del tratando de darle calor, ese gato era muy inteligente para entender lo que hablan los demás, a Rima le gusto el gatito rubio, lo malo era que ya tenía dueño o se quedaría con el aunque al parecer no deja que se acerque a Takuma porque le gruñe cuando intenta tocarlo.

Rima se sobresalto cuando escucho la ventana romperse pero se puso delante de Takuma y del gato para protegerlos, cuando dirigió la mirada a la ventana vio a la princesa sangre pura entrando por ella que la miraba con frialdad.

- Apártate- ordeno la castaña-

- No- rima tuvo que luchar para no obedecer esa orden directa-

- Que te corras- ordeno y lanzo a rima contra una pared-

- Mm…- gimió de dolor la modelo-

- Por fin estás indefenso maldito bastardo- expreso la sangre pura y tomo al neko y lo lanzo en contra de una pared pero rima lo tomo antes de que se estrellara, Yuuki se acerco al cuello de Takuma y lo mordió para inyectar la feromona en el cuerpo del noble rubio y mantenerlo consiente.-

Takuma despertó y vio a Yuuki, como pudo le gruño, no la quería cerca a ella, a cualquiera menos a ella.

- Vete- susurro-

- Cállate insolente- expreso la castaña y abofeteo a Takuma-

- Déjalo en paz Yuuki sama- expreso rima con el gatito en sus brazos, pero tuvo que soltarlo porque el gato estaba inquieto y cuando lo soltó el gatito fue corriendo donde Takuma y se subió encima del aferrándose a él-

- ¿Qué pasa pequeño tienes hambre?- pregunto el rubio intentando sonreírle-

- ¿Quieres a este gato?- pregunto la castaña- tonto como te puedes encariñar con una cosa que no dura más de dos años – expreso y tomo a Takuma del brazo para llevárselo consigo arrastrándolo por el suelo-

Takuma gimió en dolor cuando sintió las garras de Yuuki sobre su piel y que lo bajaba de la cama en un movimiento brusco y tuvo que proteger al gatito con su otro brazo para que no se lastimara.

- Déjalo en paz – ordeno rima y comenzó a utilizar su poder del rayo para atacar a Yuuki pero Yuuki la empujo antes de que rima la atacara y luego salto por la ventana con Takuma-

Kaname y Zero entro a la habitación de Takuma y vio a rima en contra la pared y fue a ayudarla para que se levante.

- ¿Rima estas bien?- pregunto el castaño-

- Si- asintió la modelo-

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Takuma?- pregunto el cazador-

Ichiru entro en ese momento a la habitación y miro para todos lados buscando a Takuma pero no estaba, eso lo asusto pero tenía que estar por ahí ¿no?

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunto el menor de los gemelos-

- Yuuki nos ataco y se llevo a Takuma y al neko- respondió la rubia-

- ¿Yuuki?- pregunto el menor de los Kiryuu pero no espero respuesta porque salto por la ventana para perseguir a Yuuki-

- ¿Rima estas bien?- pregunto Senri cuando al fin pudo llegar a la habitación- ¿Dónde está Takuma?- pregunto acercándose a su pareja-

- Yuuki se lo llevo- expreso-

- ¿Rima estás segura que era Yuuki?- pregunto el castaño sorprendido-

- Si Kaname sama- respondió la modelo-

- mm…- Zero miro a su amante que tenia la mirada perdida- Kaname ¿estás bien?

- Si Zero - respondió decepcionado –

- tal vez la están manipulando- expreso el peli plateado-

- No lo creo, aquí solo existen dos opciones una es que está del lado de Rido y la otra que esta obsesionada con Ichiru y quiere eliminar a Takuma y con las dos opciones debemos luchar contra ella- expreso con pena-

- Mm…

**Fin de capitulo.**

* * *

ahora que termino el cap y lo acaban de terminar de leer espero recivir sus **reviews **n.n

emm... iba a poner adelanto pero no se si hacerlo creo que los dejare con la duda ^^ en fin intentare no demorarme mucho pero no les prometo nada, tal vez entre a trabajar en poco y eso me llevara todo mi tiempo pero prometo que terminare todos mis fic en fin besos cuídense y nos leemos.

recibos sugerencias ^^


	22. Las cartas están sobre la mesa

hola a todos ^^ estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo ^^ emmm... que les puedo decir honestamente no se jiji... emmm... este capitulo digamos que es como un relleno para lo que viene pero de todas maneras digamos que es importante ^^ takuma es rescatado se supone jiji ^^ bueno besos cuidense y nos leemos. ^^

**Treasons: hola que te puedo decir ichiru defenderá a mi takuma, la verdad tengo otros planes para kaname y zero en el otro capitulo salen aunque aquí sale lo que le pasa a zero sobre tu idea de zero tenga un gatito ya me imagino a kaname peleando con el gato aunque en la secuela que tengo planeado hacer el neko de ichiru hara mas de una travesura a quienes bueno digamos que a casi todos jeje bueno te dejo **** espero que te guste besos y cuídate mucho ^^ nos leemos.**

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:**** hola ^^ que te digo aqui por fin voy a subir el capitulo ^^ jeje me demore arto porque se me habia olvidado que tenia que subir el capitulo jeje... pero aquí cumplo. yuuki es una maldita...( muchas cosas mas) que mas te digo que el poder de ichiru tiene su historia que vendra en la continuacion jiji... al igual que el de zero ^^ la continuacion jiji... se supone que primero viene la secuela de ichiru pero como estoy 0 no puedo escribir nada asi que tendran que esperar para la continuacion aunque voy a preguntar si quieren continuacion y secuela o no ^^ bueno mejor te dejo como siempre hablando mucho a y gracias por decirme que era paje ^^ en fin besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^**

**darthmocy: yo te apoyo mi takuma es lo mejor ^^ y yuuki que se muera de una vez aunque estoy planeando algo no se que oye tal vez que la mate zero asi kaname no se enoje bueno eso luego lo hablamos ^^ besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^**

**Vero vampire:**** hola ^^ emm... no importa que te demores en comentar me encanta resivirlos ^^ que mas te digo lo que pasa con taku en este capitulo sale y kaname y zero bueno algo de eso pasa y yuuki mmm... mejor te dejo que lo leas y en verdad no tengo nada en contra tus uñas jiji... y que bueno que te gustaria una continuación y la secuela ^^ estoy intentando escribirlo pero no me sale nada si tienes una idea me gustaría que me la dijeras u.u bueno te dejo cuídate y nos leemos ^^  
**

* * *

**Cap22: Las carta estan sobre la mesa**

Ichiru estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para intentar alcanzar a Yuuki que se llevo a su Takuma, pero no entiende el porqué de esa acción. Yuuki no era de las personas que atacan para conseguir lo que quiere y ella ataco a Rima para llevarse a un débil Takuma._ Tal vez lo va ayudar para que se recupere pero si no recuerdo mal ellos dos últimamente se han llevado mal y por mi culpa, y si Yuuki lo quiere matar. _Ichiru se sintió mal y corrió más rápido que antes no quería que su Takuma muriera el no. El peli plateado sintió el dolor de Takuma por su lazo y eso le dijo que Yuuki lo estaba lastimando y eso no lo iba a permitir y si era necesario matar a Yuuki lo haría para defender a Takuma.

-0-

Takuma siente su cuerpo en agonía mientras es arrastrado por la sangre pura pasando sobre piedras filosas que cortan parte de su ropa, desea tanto por lo menos desmayarse, pero no puede sus sentidos están más despiertos que nunca, hasta respirar le es doloroso, sintió como su cuerpo fue arrojado contra un árbol mientras el dolor invadió su ya maltratado y débil cuerpo, pero aun así siguió protegiendo al neko de su amado Ichiru.

— Bien, bien Ichijou- dijo maliciosamente Yuuki - es hora de arreglar cuentas y no finjas que no me oyes, porque sabes que no puedes - se acerco Yuuki y lo tomo fuertemente por la quijada -

Takuma ahogo un grito de dolor, no le daría el gusto

— Eres valiente - dijo fingiendo pensar y de pronto su rostro se ilumino con una idea y tomo a Takuma por el cabello y lo volvió a arrastrar cerca del algo -

Yuuki se sentó sobre Takuma y lo observo, que era lo que Ichiru había visto en este sucio noble, ella era una sangre pura y princesa además, eso la hizo enfurecer aun más

— Sabes - espeto Yuuki - podrás ser un gran juguete, buenos músculos - dijo y paso sus garras por el pecho de Takuma - un aroma aceptable igual que tu sabor - lo olfateo y lamio su rostro, mientras Takuma solo apretaba el puño de su malo libre - oh vaya que es esto, bien dotado - gruño tocando la hombría del rubio y ante este acto Takuma trato de moverse - no te muevas, el juguete perfecto es mas tu abuelo me dirá que si puedo quedarme contigo - rio maliciosamente Yuuki con los ojos carmesí -

—_Por favor que alguien me ayude-_ eran los tristes pensamientos de Takuma

— Pero antes necesitas un baño para quitarte el aroma de es asqueroso animal - y sin más lo arrastro al lago, el neko gruño y araño a Yuuki y esta lo aventó lejos de un solo manotazo

— Neko - susurro Takuma e intento ir tras el -

Ya antes de que pudiera reaccionar Yuuki había metido su cara en la orilla del rio apretándola cruelmente, Takuma sentía ahogarse le hacía falta el aire, quería luchar por zafarse e ir a ver al gato de Ichiru pero no podía, quería perder la consciencia, por kami.

Yuuki saco la cabeza de un medio muerto Takuma y lo vio con odio

— Te odio y sufrirás eternamente por haberme quitado el amor de Ichiru el es mío y me pertenecerá, lo has entendido - grito y Yuuki y abofeteo a Takuma -

— Ichiru no es una cosa es una persona - dijo débilmente Takuma -

— Cállate- Yuuki volvió morder a Takuma sin succionar sangre solo era para causarle dolor.

Takuma quería ser fuerte pero esto era demasiado para él y grito en agonía.

— Ya no por piedad - respiraba con mucha dificultad y de sus bellas esmeraldas salían lágrimas de impotencia y dolor - ya no

Yuuki parecía no oírlo cuando la potente voz de Ichiru hizo eco en el bosque

— Takuma - fue el grito de Ichiru -

— Ichi- dijo Yuuki y se alejo de un medio muerto Takuma para abrazarlo - que bueno que llegaste - y puso su mejor cara de inocencia-

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Takuma?

— Yo nada, solo le dejo claro que no intervenga entre nosotros - afirmo Yuuki y beso a Ichiru, ante aquella escena el poco mundo de Takuma se vino abajo-

— Mátame Ichiru - fue el ruego de Takuma -

La frase hizo que Ichiru reaccionara y aventara a Yuuki lejos de él, Ichiru dio un salto y aterrizo grácilmente junto al maltrecho cuerpo de Takuma

Takuma lo observo por unos segundos antes de que empezara a llorar

—Ichi - susurro - mátame por favor, estar sin ti es doloroso pero verte con ella es peor, por favor - volvió a suplicar

Ichiru estaba pasmado por lo que Takuma le estaba pidiendo, que lo matara, que idioteces pensaba, se daba cuenta que Takuma creía que él se quedaría con Yuuki ahora que era vampiro pero eso no era cierto ni un millón de años, era un tonto.

—Eres un tonto - le dijo a Takuma y lo levanto para poder abrazarlo, pero Takuma grito en agonía, tenía unas costillas rotas y su espalda lastimada - como crees que haría eso, jamás Takuma, jamás te cambiara ni por todas las princesas de sangre pura del mundo tú vales mas mucho mas, mi Taku, perdóname me tomo por sorpresa - explico Ichiru mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus orbes amatistas. Ichiru sintió como Takuma intentaba mover la mano además su cuerpo tenia pequeños aspamos de la fuerte necesidad de perder el conocimiento. Tomo la mano de Takuma con la propia y le dio un pequeño apretón, para luego acercarse a sus labios y darle un pequeño beso lleno del amor que le tenía. Takuma dio una pequeña sonrisa pero luego un gesto de dolor cruzo por su rostro

— Takuma ¿qué sucede? - pregunto un asustado Ichiru -

— Haaa - fue el grito agónico de Takuma - ayúdame ichi - suplico y giro su rostro y ahí recién Ichiru vio unas marcas en el cuello de su Takuma-

— Maldita bruja - gruño Ichiru - como te atreviste

— Pero yo no hice nada - dijo con inocencia en la voz Yuuki -

— Ichi - llamo Takuma y empezó a toser y le salió sangre por la boca - te amo

Eso le partió el corazón a Ichiru y sin más se acerco al cuello de Takuma

— Yo también te amo no lo dudes nunca, esto te dolerá pero es la única manera - y sin más mordió sobre la misma zona que Yuuki lo había hecho, Takuma grito en agonía y por fin pudo desmayarse, pero con su rostro tranquilo. Después de que Ichiru se cercioro que Takuma estaba bien lo recostó y tomo al neko que se había acercado a ellos y lo puso sobre el abdomen de su amado Takuma, camino para enfrentar a Yuuki.

Ichiru comenzó a acercarse a Yuuki amenazadoramente y llevo una de sus manos a su boca y volvió a sacarse sangre y volvió a sacar su katana.

— Tú te atreviste a dañar a Takuma, no te lo perdonare, lo mordiste y el es mío- expreso enojado-

— Ichi yo no fui- expreso con cara de inocencia-

— Mm…- Ichiru no le creía ni una sola palabra pero jugaría a algo para luego al menos dejar inconsciente a la castaña- yo te quiero Yuuki – mintió descaradamente e hizo una mueca de disgusto- pero no tenias que dañarlo le aprecio- expreso-

— ¿En verdad me quieres?- pregunto acercándose a él peli plateado-

— Si – Ichiru agito su katana y la ráfaga de viento golpeo a Yuuki lanzándola lejos en contra de un árbol- te quiero matar por atacar a mi Takuma- expreso y se volvió a acercar a Yuuki e iba a enterrar la katana en el corazón de la castaña pero recordó todo lo que vivió con ella en su niñez y no pudo matarla, solo le puso un hechizo para que no pudiera moverse por unas horas y la dejo allí, ahora iría a buscar a Takuma y lo llevaría a la casa que está en el bosque y que él tuvo que ordenar solito-

Ichiru tomo en brazos a Takuma con el neko y corrió a velocidad vampírica a la casa cuando llego dejo con delicadeza a Takuma en el suelo y a su gatito que otra vez estaba mareado.

— Gomen ne taku- expreso dirigiéndose al neko- ahora es mejor ir a buscar a alguien para que mi Takuma se recupere, tú cuidaras a tú papá ¿vale? No me demorare mucho, según mi sueño Demetrí me está buscando para… mm… bueno eso no importa, iré a traer a Demetrí para que mi Taku se recupere- Ichiru salió de la casa y puso un hechizo potente para que nadie entre en ella a no ser que sea él.-

- 0-

Rido Kuran, Asato Ichijou, Demetrí y todos los demás nivel E que trajeron habían llegado a la academia Cross y atacaban a todos lo que se interponían en su camino sin importar si eran humanos o vampiros solo lo atacaban sin piedad alguna. Según les dijo Yuuki lo más seguro es que se iban a dividir en grupos para matarlos, pero Rido estaba seguro que si tenían algún rehén el estúpido de su sobrino no se atrevería a atacarlo pero tiene que ser alguien importarte para él, alguien como Ichiru Kiryuu, aparte que él es el más débil y vulnerable o aun mejor los hermanos Kiryuu tanto Zero como Ichiru, así el estúpido de su sobrino jamás se atreverá a atacarlo y todo para proteger a esas estúpidas piezas, pero él se encargaría de eliminarlos antes de que Kaname muera para que su sobrino sufriera por la perdida.

-0-

Kaname con Zero estaban en la residencia de la luna y se tensaron de un momento a otro, sabían que había llegado el momento del combate, el momento de acabar de una vez con Rido Kuran y sus seguidores incluyendo al consejo de ancianos.

— Kaname han llegado- susurro el peli plateado-

— Lo sé, amor- Kaname miro a Zero y luego lo beso en los labios fue un beso demandante pero con amor- debemos ir a luchar

— Pero falta Ichiru, no sé donde esta, debo protegerlo- expreso el cazador-

— El es un vampiro sabrá protegerse solo, aparte Shiki y Rima lo están buscando no te preocupes, ellos lo protegerán- expreso el castaño- nosotros debemos preocuparnos por nuestras vidas

— Mm... Está bien- susurro preocupado, la verdad quería tener a su hermano pequeño junto a él para saber que está bien pero no podrá ser así debe proteger a Kaname con su vida-

— Vamos amor- expreso el castaño y tomo la mano de Zero y salieron de la residencia de la luna se dirigieron al bosque donde sentían la presencia de sus enemigos corrieron y se encontraron con muchos nivel E; un ejército.

— Zero yo me encargare de ellos no te preocupes, siento otra presencia ve y reconoce quien es- expreso el castaño- y si es demasiado peligroso no lo ataques- ordeno el purasangre-

— Mm… se defenderme Kaname- expreso y se fue corriendo donde se sentía la otra presencia allí encontró a un vampiro alto fornido rubio tipo ruso le dio un mal presentimiento ese vampiro y lo fulmino con la mirada y se lanzo a atacarlo sabía que era de los malos su asqueroso olor lo delataba –

La pelea comenzó Zero estaba con si bloody rose pero el vampiro rubio esquivaba todo los tiros así que Zero decidió que era mejor un combate cuerpo a cuerpo al fin de cuenta tiene sus vides con él para darle ventaja. Comenzó a atacar pero antes de comenzar la pelea real sintió otra presencia una más poderosa se dio vuelta para enfrentar esa presencia y vio a Rido Kuran que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Demetrí ve a buscar al otro gemelo yo me encargare de este- ordeno el purasangre-

— Si mi señor con su permiso- Demetrí se fue a velocidad vampírica para buscar a Ichiru-

— Rido Kuran- expreso con odio el cazador-

— Zero Kiryuu reencarnación de… mejor no te lo digo- expreso con una risa malévola-

— Yo no soy la reencarnación de nadie- bufo molesto y se puso en posición de ataque-

— Vaya, vaya, sabes que Kaname no te ama- dijo el sangre pura- solo eres una pieza para él, para que me mates -expreso el castaño-

— Grr… cállate- ordeno el peli plateado y se lanzo a atacar a Rido Kuran-

— Por algo te mando aquí solo y sin protección tú no le interesas en absoluto- expreso y tomo por el cuello a Zero en un descuido de este-

— Suéltame- ordeno-

— Puedes ser su reencarnación pero aun no tienes todo su poder- expreso y utilizo sus poderes para hacerlo dormir- aunque si tienes un poco de su poder, me costó desobedecerte, eres un peligro tendré que eliminarte- expreso y se llevo a Zero de allí, ahora era el momento de comenzar la venganza y tortura de su sobrino-

-0-

Ichiru sintió la presencia de Demetrí cerca, así que se dispuso a esperarlo, tenía miedo pero debía enfrentarlo para así llevárselo a Takuma y así su hermoso vampiro de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas se recupere, ahora es cuando debe ser fuerte por su Takuma.

—Oh vaya aquí estas- sonrió con lujuria el vampiro rubio-

— Mm…- Ichiru tuvo un escalofrió de miedo cuando escucho esa voz de Demetrí-

—Fue fácil encontrarte yo pensé que te arrancarías y esconderías como una rata

— Te estaba esperando- respondió con frialdad- para vengarme- susurro-

— Si claro, no porque seas un vampiro ahora me podrás ganar

— Claro que puedo, no soy un vampiro cualquiera- respondió el peli plateado-

— No te creas mucho – respondió y comenzó a acercarse al peli plateado-

Ichiru retrocedió instintivamente, pero llevo su mano a su boca y se hizo una pequeña herida, agito su brazo y la katana apareció, el cazador se sintió más seguro con esa katana-

— Tú serás el alimento de mi Takuma – expreso el prefecto-

— ¿Aun crees que Takuma sama te quiere? En verdad eres un estúpido, Takuma sama no te quiere, estas sucio- expreso y se rio con maldad-

— CALLATE- grito el peli plateado y agito su katana y salió una ráfaga de viento pero esta ráfaga de viento era diferente, este era filoso y no lanzaba a su víctima lejos, más bien le cortaba la piel.-

Demetrí comenzó a gritar en agonía, por ese ataque que estaba recibiendo y después cayó al suelo en agonía.

Ichiru sonrió feliz porque a cada momento descubría un poder nuevo de su katana y eso era bueno, pero ahora debía descubrir qué más podía hacer y aprender a controlarla. Luego de eso tomo el brazo de Demetrí y lo arrastro hasta la casa en donde esta Takuma.

-0-

Asato Ichijou encontró a Yuuki inconsciente en el bosque, la miro e iba a beber de ella pero Rido se lo había prohibido, ahora era mejor despertarla y ver si está dañada y protegerla si así era, pero la verdad lo que quiere es encontrar a Ichiru Kiryuu para matarlo y luego tomar a su nieto y borrar las marcas y toques de ese asqueroso humano.

-0-

Kain y Aidou están con Kaien Cross y toga Yagari que había llegado hace unos minutos atrás. Los cuatros estaban luchando con los nivel E y con algunos cazadores de la asociación que lamentablemente están con Rido, en especial el presidente. Cross y Yagari están enfrentando a los cazadores y al presidente dejando en manos de Kain y Aidou la eliminación de los niveles E.

— Aidou ten cuidado – expreso con ojos preocupados el noble controlador del fuego-

— No te preocupes Kain, no me pasara nada- respondió el rubio- estoy contigo- susurro sonrojado-

Kain sonrió y abrazo de improviso al rubio controlador del hielo y besos sus labios, luego de eso era mejor empezar nuevamente con el combate-

— Te quiero- susurro el vampiro de ojos azules y luego comenzó a matar más nivel E-

— Y yo a ti hana – expreso- y después de esto guerra pasaremos encerrados en nuestro cuarto durante días- dijo con calma y calcino unos cuantos nivel E-

Aidou se sonrojo más que nunca y miro a su primo.

— No… no digas esas cosas en público tonto- hizo un mohín pero con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro-

-0-

Takuma estaba medio consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba tan débil que apenas y sentía la presencia de Ichiru regresar a la cabaña se arrastro por el piso con su pequeño neko en un brazo y al llegar a la puerta oyó la risa cínica de alguien.

— Vamos hermosa perrita no me digas que no te divertiste cuando te tome una y otra vez, es mas dejemos esto - decía un cínico Demetrí que aunque estaba sangrando por varios lados de su cuerpo ante el ataque de la katana de Ichiru, había logrado distraerlo y empezara a recuperarse.

Ichiru se quedo estático aparte de que era vergonzoso recordar lo sucedido entro en un estado de pánico que le impedía moverse, Demetrí lo noto y se lanzo en contra de Ichiru derribándolo y quedando sobre él

— Vaya veo que estás deseoso eres tan apretada mi linda perra - gruño Demetrí pero cuando intento tocar a Ichiru alguien lo lanzo muy lejos estrellándolo contra un árbol-

— No te atrevas - grito Takuma, estaba herido y débil pero la adrenalina hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar, nadie tocaría a su niño delante de él, no mientras tuviera vida en su cuerpo-

Takuma camino hacia Demetrí pasando a un lado de Ichiru con sus ojos ocultos por el cabello rubio y tomo al vampiro que se atrevió a tocar a su pequeño por el cuello apretándolo y dejándolo sin aire, Demetrí a pesar de ser más alto que Takuma y más fornido no podía hacer nada.

—Suéltame infeliz y podemos compartir a la perrita es deliciosa – lo que dijo Demetrí fue un muy grave error, porque Takuma lo electrocuto logando que le saliera sangre por la boca –

Takuma dentro de su poca lucidez no quería que Ichiru viera su lado vampiros así que volvió a lanzar a Demetrí aun más lejos y de un salto desapareció llegando junto al infeliz que había osado profana a su pequeño niño -

Demetrí sabía que Takuma era el nieto de su amo Asato y no debía tocarlo, pero eso no le importo así que trato de utilizar su fuerza para contra atacar pero no le resulto, cada vez que lo intentaba era el mismo resultado, en su último ataque Takuma pensó en arrancarle un brazo y así fue este se desprendió como si fura de plastilina haciendo agonizar y grita a el Demetrí, Takuma levanto su rostro y mostro sus ojos que ya no eran las bellas esmeraldas era totalmente negros como la noche, tenia los colmillos totalmente extendidos y se oían pequeños gruñidos.

Demetrí se aterrorizo e intento escapar pero solo logro una quemadura en la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer, Takuma caminaba como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, lenta y pausadamente, mostrando una danza mortal en su grácil andar hasta que llego junto a su presa y lo alzo por el cuello.

— Tú - susurro - pagaras por haberte osado a tocar mi pareja a mi amado esposo - Sentencio Takuma-

— Piedad - grito Demetrí -

— No lo creo - y sin ningún miramiento lo dejo caer al piso se arrodillo quedando a su altura y sus garras crecieron y se enterraron en el estomago de Demetrí, acerco sus colmillos al cuello de Demetrí y arranco un pedazo de la carne escupiéndolo a un lado se acerco al otro lado del cuello y enterró los colmillos nuevamente pero esta vez succiono la sangre de una manera agresiva y salve usando solo los intentos de la bestia dormida en su interior, en cuestión de segundo Demetrí se convirtió en polvo y Takuma se levanto quedándose parado viendo el lugar donde Demetrí había estado, salió de su ensoñación cuando hasta sus oídos llego el maullido del neko y regreso para ver a Ichiru.

-0-

Ichiru aun estaba tiritando pero su gatito le comenzó a maullar y le lamio el rostro sacándolo de su trance y cuando se iba a parar para ir con Takuma vio como su amado vampiro regresaba a él, ya con color en su rostro y claramente mas recuperado.

— Takuma- susurro-

— Ichiru ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado-

— Hai – respondió pero unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos-

— Ichiru no creas nada de lo que ese maldito infeliz dijo- pidió el vampiro y abrazo a su pequeño-

— Pero es verdad fui su perra y volvieron por mas- expreso llorando y tiritando de miedo-

— No permitiré que te toquen, te amo Ichiru

— Pero yo te debo proteger a ti, no quiero ser inmaduro o una carga- expreso aun llorando y tiritando-

— Nunca serás una carga para mí, mi pequeño-

— Mm… - Ichiru abrazo mas fuerte a Takuma- gracias, pero tú ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto preocupado-

— Mejor – susurro-

— ¿Qué le hiciste? Yo lo traje para que bebieras su sangre- expreso el menor-

— Eso hice, aunque su sangre no es nada comparada con la tuya- sonrió- también le hice pagar por tocar a mi esposo- comento-

— Mm… - Ichiru no se dio cuenta lo que Takuma había dicho pero luego de meditar esas palabras se separo del abrazo del rubio- ¿Qué esposo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

— Tú por supuesto – respondió con calma-

— ¿Qué? Yo… yo no recuerdo haberme casado contigo- respondió sonrojado-

— Si lo hiciste cuando compartimos sangre, es un casamiento entre vampiros-

— ¿Cuándo creamos nuestro lazo de sangre?- pregunto con más calmado-

— Exacto peque

— ¿Entonces estamos casados?- pregunto el peli plata-

— Si Ichi- respondió el rubio-

— ¿Y porque mierda dejaste que yo terminara contigo?-pregunto enojado-

— Porque siempre respetare tu decisión- respondió y su mirada se dirigió al cuello pálido del cazador-

— Mm… ¿aun tienes sed?- pregunto-

— Si un poco- respondió con honestidad-

— Entonces ven a beber de mi – Ichiru le sonrió y expuso su cuello-

— ¿Seguro?- pregunto-

— Por supuesto- respondió y expuso más su cuello-

Takuma le sonrió al peli plata y se acerco al cuello del prefecto, lo lamio saboreando ese delicioso sabor y preparando la piel para perforarla con sus colmillos, pero por ahora podía esperar un poco más, así que solo se dedico a lamer el área de mordedura, disfrutando de los escalofríos que corría por el cuerpo del menor. Cuando decidió que ya no podía esperar más enterró sus colmillos delicadamente en la yugular del cazador, saboreando ese delicioso elixir de Ichiru, por fin estaba bebiendo esa sangre que lo vuelve loco cada vez que la bebe o la huele, ese liquido que es dulce y sabroso y que aunque sea dulce su sabor es especial no se compara con ninguna otra.

Takuma siguió bebiendo con tranquila disfrutando de ese delicioso sabor, mientras Ichiru lo invadía una ola de placer, era verdad que cuando estuvo secuestrado lo mordieron y esas mordidas solo le causaron dolor y miedo, pero las mordidas de Takuma eran distintas, estas solo le causaban placer y mas placer. Cuando Ichiru sintió los colmillos de su rubio en su cuello no puedo reprimir el gemido de placer que le causo esa deliciosa mordida, le encantaba sentir los colmillos del vampiro de ojos verdes tan hermosos como las esmeraldas enterrado en su piel, era excitante y delicioso.

Después de unos cuantos sorbos mas Takuma saco sus colmillos del cuello de Ichiru y lamio las heridas gemelas que no tardaron nada en cerrarse, cuando el rubio termino de pasar su húmeda lengua por el cuello del peli plata se separo de esa adictiva garganta y miro a Ichiru que lo mira cálidamente.

Ichiru Kiryuu miraba a Takuma con amor, ahora estaba más tranquilo porque se notaba que Takuma ya no estaba al borde de la muerte como hace unos minutos, ahora ya había tomado sangre y estaba recuperado, y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo, _oh Dios Takuma casi se me muere._ Ichiru se puso tenso y abrazo a Takuma con necesidad.

— ¿Ichi mi niño que pasa?- pregunto un confundido Takuma-

— Tú, eres un tonto, zopenco, idiota- acuso el peli plateado aun abrazando a Takuma-

— Emm… - el vampiro de ojos verdes no entendía nada de lo que hablaba Ichiru, ¿ahora porque lo insultaba?, Takuma tenía cara de what- ¿hice algo malo?- pregunto el noble-

— Sí, tonto, tonto, tonto, te dejaste morir, ¿Qué pasa si te hubieses muerto? No pensaste en lo que yo hubiera sufrido sin ti, te dije una y otra vez esa vez que terminamos que te amo y tu lo único que se te ocurrió fue dejarte morir, tonto, yo no puedo vivir sin ti- sollozo el vampiro de ojos violetas-

— Yo… Ichiru perdón- pidió un Takuma cabizbajo y abrazando a su peli plata- perdón, perdón, yo solo… yo no podía aguantar el dolor de mi corazón, sin ti mi vida no vale nada, Ichiru vivo para ti, ¿sabes que los vampiros se enamoran una sola vez? Cuando tú terminaste conmigo yo sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba y que no podía seguir viviendo, solo respiraba porque tenía que hacerlo y lo hacía por inercia pero no tenía hambre ni sed solo quería que se pasara el dolor de mi pecho, pero se me paso cuando tu regresaste a mi Ichiru, te amo – expreso el mayor de los dos- pero perdóname ¿sí? – pidió el rubio-

— Por supuesto que te perdono, pero no vuelvas hacer esa tontería escuchaste

— Si mi hermoso cazador- respondió el vampiro de clase noble y besos los labios de Ichiru perdiéndose en esos adictivos labios-

El neko estaba mirando la escena pero luego de unos minutos se acerco a la pierna de Takuma hizo crecer sus pequeñas garras y las enterró en la pierna del rubio sacándole sangre, lo hizo para que se separara de su papá Ichiru.

— aush…- grito el Takuma Ichijou y se separo de Ichiru para mirar su pierna-

El neko después de hacer esa travesura se lanzo a los brazos de Ichiru para que se diera cuenta que el también quería cariño.

— emm… - Ichiru recibió de inmediato al gatito en sus brazos y le sonrió- ¿estás bien Takuma?- pregunto el cazador-

— Sí, fue solo un rasguño, yo pensé que ya le caía bien a tu gatito- expreso el rubio-

— emm… seguro que si le caes bien, pero se debe haber sentido ignorado, ¿verdad que si?- pregunto el peli plata tratando de no nombrar el nombre del gatito, eso luego se lo diría a Takuma- no lo vuelvas hacer ¿sí? no debes dañar a Takuma ¿está bien mi pequeño neko? – Pregunto el cazador con calma acariciando la cabeza del gatito y como respuesta recibió un maullido de Takuma gato-

— Mm… - Takuma sonrió ante esa imagen por alguna razón se imagino a Ichiru con un bebe en sus brazos-

— ¿Ustedes dos donde se habían metido?- pregunto un enojado Shiki que acaba de llegar-

— emm… Takuma se dio vuelta y vio a su amigo y le sonrió- hola Shiki- saludo con su sonrisa-

— Takuma ya estás bien – Shiki y rima se pusieron feliz y abrazaron a Takuma impulsivamente-

— hey, suéltenlo – ordeno el cazador celoso-

— Cállate Kiryuu- dijo el pelirrojo aun abrazado al rubio-

Rima ya había soltado a Takuma porque no quería problemas con Ichiru.

— Suéltalo ahora, pareces una garrapata- expreso con el ceño fruncido-

— No quiero- respondió el vampiro de ojos azules-

— Takuma- protesto el peli plata-

— emm… ya, ya Shiki creo que es mejor que me sueltes ¿sí?- pidió con una gota en su cabeza-

— Mm… está bien – el pelirrojo soltó a Takuma y se posiciono al lado de Rima-

Ichiru sonrió y fue al lado de Takuma y lo beso en los labios, fue un contacto casto pero cálido.

— Takuma sama debemos protegerlo, porque Rido Kuran y Asato Ichijou están en la academia en son de guerra- informo la modelo-

Ichiru al escuchar el nombre del abuelo de Takuma se tenso de inmediato y una oleada de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— Ichiru mi pequeño no temas, yo te protegeré- expreso el rubio-

— No tengo miedo Takuma – sonrió con nervios el menor, Ichiru se acerco a rima y le paso su gatito— cuídalo por mi si – pidió el peli plata-

— Claro Ichiru- sama- acepto la modelo y recibió al neko que le estaba gruñendo y maullándole a Ichiru para que lo tomara el en brazos-

— pequeño deja que rima te cuide yo debo irme por unos minutos ¿sí? Prometo volver con tu collar – sonrió el cazador y luego se dirigió a Takuma lo miro y luego llevo su mano a la boca y se hizo una herida pequeña agito su mano y apareció la katana, luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra mano y volvió aparecer otra katana, las espadas eran gemelas, Ichiru tenía el presentimiento que algo así iba a suceder por eso lo hizo-

— wow… ¿Ichiru como hiciste eso?- pregunto el rubio-

— No hay tiempo de conversaciones- expreso el menor y le paso una katana a Takuma- toma esa usaras tú – pidió el cazador- si te siente demasiado en peligro solo agítala – explico el peli plata mientras se corto uno de sus dedos dejando caer unas gotas de sangre a la espada y dijo un hechizo antiguo, no sabía cómo conocía esos hechizos pero al menos sabia de que se trataba, el hechizo era para que los poderes de la espada responda a Takuma, cuando termino el hechizo miro a su amante y rozo sus labios con los de su pareja y luego miro a rima y Shiki- ustedes dos se encargaran de proteger a mi neko, no quiero que tenga un solo rasguño – expreso el prefecto- por favor, vamos Takuma – tomo la mano de Takuma y se lo llevo de allí.

**fin de capitulo.**

* * *

emmm... termino el capitulo ^^ les gusto¿'? espero que resivir sus **reviews** ^^

emmm... bueno sus dudas o algo me lo dicen y vere si puedo responderlas ^^

tengo que preguntarles algo la verdad estoy planeando escribir dos fic después de este uno seria la secuela de ichiru por su violación y el otro seria una continuación de este fic que revelaría algunas cosas; me gustaría saber si quieren que lo haga ^^ besos cuídense y nos leemos ^^

aparte de todo eso les quiero decir que he echo dos videos si quieren verlos estos son los link http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=YxfJyPuclwY (solo tienen que sacar los espacio) el otro link es estehttp: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NLIpaRCBvio (solo quiten los espacios) ^^ y luego me dicen si les gusto se me olvido decirlo en el otro fic jiji

ahora si los dejo ^^


	23. La verdadera batalla comienza

hola a todos aquí con un nuevo capitulo, me demore lo se, no me maten pero emm... digamos que estaba sin ideas y algo atareada y con todos los tramites para matricularme en la universidad esta sin ideas perdón... pero la verdad solo me he dedicado a este fic así que los otros aun queda tiempo para empezar a actualizar de nuevo pero de que los terminare lo haré, lo prometo ^^ bueno creo que solo eso les quiero decir... a ya me acorde... este capitulo hay arto takuma ichijou y a los que no le guste esta pareja están advertidos y a los que no les molesta pues pasen por alto eso ^^ bueno que mas les digo creo que nada mas a si **darthmocy **me ayudo con sus ideas y con todo muchas gracias ^^ bueno ahora si solo eso ^^...

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **hola ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo n.n emm que te digo no se si te hice esperar mucho lo siento pero como explique antes la inspiración no andaba de mi lado u.u pero volvió bueno al menos algo volvio, emm... que mas te digo, takuma mato a demetri y soy feliz se vengo por lo que paso a mi hermoso ichiru ^^ asi que soy feliz... creo que hoy no tengo ganas de hablar mucho, xd bueno te dejo cuidate mucho y nos leemos besos.

**Vero vampire:** hola ^^ ahora si sabras que le pasara a kaname lindo hermoso como lo amo ^^ quien salva a zero es... bueno mejor te dejo que lo leas y no me odies si ^^ te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

**konay: **hola bueno que te digo... se que no te gusta la pareja de takuma e ichiru pero a mi si... y bueno ahora igual va salir arto, pero respeto tu opinión, de todas maneras te digo que takuma e ichiru seguirán saliendo mucho en los otros capítulos lo siento en verdad, y realmente a mi tambien me gusta la pareja takuma shiki pero creo que prefiero la pareja que yo invente deberias darle una oportunidad... bueno en fin cuidate.

**HEIDI: **hola ^^ que te digo si por fin reacciono ichiru, lo de la reencarnacion de zero y ichiru bueno no te lo puedo decir eso se sabra mas adelante tal vez no en este fic pero si en la continuacion ^^ asi que perdon por dejarte con la duda ^^ pero es interesante asi jiji... bueno te dejo cuidate espero que te guste este capitulo y nos leemos ^^

**darthmocy: **siempre apoyando aqui viene lo que no querias buaaaaaaaa... pero tu sabes que mas pasara asi que al menos no deberias sufrir tanto jiji... bueno te dejo cuidate ^^

**YOHANA: **hola ^^ muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n me haces feliz ^^ emmm... si bueno igual creo que me demore un poco en actualizar ^^ pero ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo ^^ emmm... lo del fic osea las secuelas se supone que las escribire pero como ando sin ideas huy creo que me demorare un poco. lo de ichiru y takuma bueno yo amo esa pareja ^^ bueno mejor te dejo para que puedas leer ^^ cuidate y nos leemos ^^

* * *

**Cap. 23: la verdadera batalla comienza.**

Kaname Kuran había acabado con los niveles E y ahora esta andando por el bosque en busca de Zero, que no había vuelto desde que lo había mandado a ver quién era la otra presencia, la verdad el castaño ya se estaba preocupando, no sabe si le paso algo, por el lazo no siente nada pero el olor de Zero aun está impregnado en el bosque, Kaname sabía que tenía que encontrar a su peli plata, tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿A quién buscas querido sobrino?- pregunto esa voz que tanto detestaba a sus espaldas-

— Rido – Kaname pronuncio y se dio vuelta para encarar a su tío, pero allí vio a Zero, Zero estaba en los brazos de Rido Kuran desmayado- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- pregunto Kaname tratando de acercarse a Zero-

— Si te acercas la vida de este vampiro se termina aquí – sonrió con malicia- ¿tanto te importa este cazador?- pregunto-

Kaname se quedo donde estaba, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de su amado Zero primero se deja matar antes que Zero esté en peligro aunque ahora ya está en riesgo y eso era su culpa, nunca tuvo que haber mandado a Zero solo.

— ¿Realmente te importa?- pregunto Kaname intentado evitar el tema, Rido no podía saber que tan importante era Zero para el-

— No, no me interesa en absoluto este niño morirá de todas maneras. Es un peligro para mi, Zero Kiryuu morirá ante tus ojos querido sobrino- se rio con maldad-

— No, por Dios Zero no es un peligro, en verdad le tienes miedo a un cazador que es un nivel E- pregunto el castaño esperando que Rido no se haya dado cuenta que Zero ya no era un nivel E-

— Zero Kiryuu ya no es un nivel E, tú le diste la sangre de Shizuka para que se volviera de clase noble ¿no? – Expreso Rido- si te preguntas como lo se te lo diré querido sobrino, tu hermana me lo dijo

— ¿Yuuki?- pregunto para sí mismo-

— Si tu querida hermana me lo dijo, y sabes por qué hiciste eso Kaname, yo lo sé incluso mejor que tu, tu desde siempre has amado a Zero Kiryuu incluso en tus vidas pasadas y por ello este niño morirá ante tus ojos, te veré sufrir Kaname

— No te atrevas a tocar a Zero, el no tiene nada que ver en nuestros problemas- Kaname grito desesperado, si no hacia algo Rido iba a matar su razón de vivir, no podía permitirlo-

— Ves como si te importa, eres tan evidente Kaname – rio con maldad el vampiro Rido Kuran-

Zero Kiryuu comenzó a despertar pero siguió haciéndose el dormido, despertó porque escucho la voz de su amado Kaname, Zero sabía que estaba en los brazos de Rido y tenía que encontrar la manera de soltarse sin hacerle daño a Kaname ni a sí mismo, solo a Rido, tal vez ahora debería usar sus poderes como vampiro.

Zero se concentro y comenzó a usar sus vides sin que Rido se diera cuenta, las vides estaban saliendo con espinas, para dañar a la persona que golpee Zero enrollo sus vides en las piernas de Rido y cuando estuvo seguro hizo que las espinas se enterraran en el cuerpo del sangre pura haciéndolo gritar de dolor y que soltara a Zero que cayó en pie y luego fue con Kaname.

— ¿Estás bien Kaname?- pregunto el peli blanco mirando con preocupación a el castaño-

— Dios Zero, la pregunta es para ti, ¿estás bien?- pregunto-

— Claro que si kana- expreso el cazador-

— Maldito niño, ¿Cómo es que posees su poder si aun no has despertado?- pregunto irritado Rido Kuran-

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Pregunto el prefecto-

— No le tomes atención Zero, debe de ser un plan para que nos confundamos- expreso Kaname y tampoco sabía lo que hablaba su tío-

— Está bien- respondió el cazador-

Rido gruño y luego comenzó a escaparse por las copas de los arboles dando agiles saltos y fue seguido de cerca por Kaname y Zero que iban a cada lado, Rido llego a un claro, y cayo ágilmente en medio de varios niveles E, el peli plata con el castaño saltaron y cayeron ágilmente a unos cuantos metros de Rido y los niveles E.

— Debemos tener cuidado- susurro el sangre pura-

— Lo sé Kaname, tú te encargaras de los niveles E y yo de tu tío- expreso el cazador-

— ¿Qué? No Zero- respondió el castaño-

— No te estoy preguntando Kaname, tengo un asunto pendiente con Rido Kuran, el se atrevió a tocar a Ichiru, quiero venganza, solo hazme caso y tu encargarte de los niveles E – pidió el vampiro de ojos violetas-

— Pero Zero, no te dejare- afirmo Kaname-

— Entiéndeme – refunfuño Zero-

— No- fue la respuesta definitiva del purasangre-

— Por favor Kaname, el se atrevió a tocar a Ichiru, tendré cuidado lo prometo- rogo el peli plata-

— Zero… no quiero perderte

— No lo harás- afirmo el vampiro de cabellos plateados- confía en mi

— Mm… por favor ten cuidado- pidió el castaño desistiendo-

— Lo hare- aseguro el menor y luego observo a Rido con odio-

— Eres valiente maldito cazador, pero no sabes cómo disfrute el cuerpo de tu hermanito, su sangre era tan deliciosa y allí me di cuenta que ustedes eran la reencarnación de esos gemelos- rio cruelmente el vampiros-

— No soy la reencarnación de nadie, deja de decir estupideces, y por haber tocado a mi hermano tendrás que morir- sentencio el peli plata-

— Claro pero nadie me quitara que haya probado la sangre de ese delicioso niño, y ese delicioso cuerpo

— Cállate maldito bastardo- ordeno Zero enfadado- Kaname – llamo el peli plata dándole a entender que se encargue ahora de los niveles E-

— Está bien Zero- acepto el castaño-

Rido decidió que pelear con Zero Kiryuu era más fácil y de cierta manera ese era su plan pelear y matar a él peli plata delante de Kaname y por ello debe mantener ocupado a su sobrino y la mejor manera de hacer eso es que Kaname Kuran pelee con todos los niveles E que está allí, de todas manera él puede solo con la reencarnación de esos gemelos, al fin de cuenta aun no ha despertado y está seguro que ese niño aun no tiene todos sus poderes y toda su fuerza, el puede contra ese niño molesto.

— Sabes que este día y lugar van a ser tu tumba- Rido rio cruelmente.

— No va a ser mi tumba será la tuya – respondió el cazador-

Así la guerra comenzó, Kaname estaba destrozando sin piedad a cada uno de los niveles E que había en ese lugar, aunque eran demasiado, y cada vez aparecían mas, pero por proteger a Zero acabaría con todos los que aparecieran y si era necesario moriría en ello, con tal que su hermosos cazador este bien, aunque no está seguro en lo que está haciendo, dejar pelear solo a Zero con Rido, sabe que está mal y es una idea de locos pero su vida se lo pidió con tanta urgencia y decisión que no pudo evitar aceptar, pero ya se está arrepintiendo sin embargo debe confiar en Zero._ Ahora estoy más nervioso de lo normal Rido se llevo a Zero mas lejos o bueno ya yo me estoy alejando de ellos pero son por estos malditos niveles E, bueno hare lo posible por matar rápido a estos niveles E, para ir a ver como esta Zero, de todas maneras estoy seguro que si algo anda mal lo sentiré por el lazo e iré a ver qué está pasando. _Kaname se puso serio y miro a los niveles E que intentaban atacarlo para beber su sangre, Kaname podía con ellos pero se estaba demorando porque eran demasiados, pero no era nada peligroso.

-o-o-o-o

Zero y Rido se observaban el uno al otro mientras caminaban en círculos sin despegar la vista del otro, estudiándose tratando de encontrar el punto débil del adversario, cansado de espera Rido se lanzo al ataque en un potente salto y con espada en mano.

Zero reacciono al momento y giro evitando un corte por parte de Rido, poniéndose a la defensiva, saco la bloody rose de la espalda, apunto y disparo con rapidez varias descargar sobre Rido una de ellas logro rosar el brazo de Rido que gruño.

— Maldito bastardo

Rido blandió su espada cortando la camisa de Zero a la altura del pecho.

Zero siseo y dio dos pasos hacia a atrás, Rido se agazapo sobre él y el peli plata cerró los ojos por unos instantes y todo absolutamente todo alrededor del cazador se volvió negro, Zero empezó a observar para todos lados tratando de enfocar presencia de Rido que la sentía por todos lados. Zero se dijo que tenía que concentrarse y entonces oyó una voz cerca de él.

— Vaya, vaya al fin podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan, mocoso del demonio. Sabes que mi sobrino mirara en mis manos pero no antes de que deje un heredero que yo controlare- expreso la voz de Rido con maldad- si así es y sabes con quien lo tendrá pues nada menos que con su adorada Yuuki, ve observa – dijo tomando el rostro de Zero y obligarlo a mirar al frente.

— Kaname nii, sigue por favor, así – gemía Yuuki- verdad que es mejor hacer el amor conmigo que tener argg…- gimió- sexo con Zero

— Desde luego mi hermosa Yuuki, era un gran entretenimiento y lo sabes – gemía Kaname mientras ayudaba a subir y a bajar pues estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, impidiendo verle el rostro – dame lo que deseo y el mundo será tuyo

— Claro nii-chan, todos los hijos que desees – grito Yuuki llegando al final-

Zero veía a Yuuki mirándolo con burla, los desorientados ojos del peli plata se mantenían fija en la escena ante él. Trato de girarse pero no pudo así que siguió mirando la escena y dirigió su mirada a Kaname que tenia la vista tapada por sus cabellos.

La imagen avanzo un poco y se vio a Rido con una espada en la mano clavando el cuerpo del rey sangre pura en un árbol de sakura a la altura del estomago para luego convertir su mano en garra y atravesarle el corazón.

Zero no sabía lo que sentía ante esas imágenes, sería el fututo y Kaname jugaba con él o era el posible futuro de Kaname morir a manos de Rido Kuran únicamente.

El dolor que sintió al verlo tener sexo con Yuuki fue espantoso pero ver desaparecer a Kaname cuando Rido le atravesó el pecho fue peor mucho peor, podría aceptar tal vez y solo tal vez que procreara un hijo con Yuuki, pero verlo morir y desaparecer lentamente antes sus ojos convirtiéndose en pequeños cristales era lo peor, Zero dejo de respirar y cerro por fin sus ojos.

El peli plata sintió como algo atravesaba su cuerpo y abrió los ojos encontrándose en el claro donde peleaba con Rido, la espada del purasangre le atravesó la pierna.

— Maldito – gruño Zero-

— Gracias –se burlo Rido

Rido blandió la espada otra vez y atravesó el hombro derecho al cazador, Zero estaba en agonía por el dolor, pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada ni siquiera grito de dolor.

— Así que prefieres morir a enfrentar la verdad de que mi sobrino solo se divierte contigo, que solo eres un juego – se burlo cruelmente el vampiro castaño-

Zero cerró los ojos por un momento, era cierto lo que Rido decía, Kaname solo jugaba con él y por eso lo dejo enfrentarse a su tío, con estos pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas esperando el ataque final para morir en manos del tío de Kaname, tal vez esto era lo mejor.

-o-o-o

**Mientras en otro lugar del bosque.**

Ichiru y Takuma habían dejado a rima y Senri en la cabaña cuidando al neko, ahora el peli plata y el rubio se dirigían al campo de batalla de la mano, ninguno de los dos querían separarse aún, aunque sabían que más adelante eso iba a ser irreversible.  
Los dos vampiros se iban acercando inconscientemente al territorio en donde estaba Asato y Yuuki, que esta ultima ya había despertado y estaba furiosa y quería eliminar si o si a Takuma.

— Vaya con que sobreviviste – pronuncio con odio el viejo Ichijou-

Ichiru se tenso de inmediato cuando escucho esa voz que le traía desagradables recuerdos.  
El peli plata intento relajarse tenía que hacerlo.

— Eres un estúpido maldito bastardo, deberías haber aprendido maldito mocoso, deberías haber aprendido la lección y no acercarte a mi nieto, si es que no quieres vivir otra vez tu violación una y otra vez- expreso con maldad Asato Ichijou-

— Mm… - Ichiru apretó la mano de Takuma cuando escucho esas palabras y ahí se dio cuenta que Takuma temblaba imperceptiblemente – Takuma- susurro el cazador-

— ¿Mm?- pregunto el rubio-

Ichiru se dio cuenta que su amante le tenía un miedo tremendo a su abuelo, era mucho más miedo por respeto, si no que era miedo puro casi igual que el de él, pero aunque él le tenga miedo al abuelo de su amante, va a proteger a Takuma si o si, así que debe olvidarse de su miedo y enfrentarlo.

— Nada – le respondió a su amante con una leve sonrisa- Asato Ichijou te matare – sentencio – yo… yo no te tengo miedo, soy un Kiryuu y me vengare de ti por lo que me hiciste – amenazo-

— Jajaja- se rio fuertemente el vampiro más viejo- tú no podrás conmigo mocoso del demonio-

— Eso está por verse – susurro el peli plata y luego miro a su amante que lo miraba angustiado – no te preocupes Taku, no me pasara nada – susurro y le soltó la mano- ten cuidado con Yuuki, ella te quiere dañar, perdón por no poder defenderte de ella pero tú le tienes más miedo a tu abuelo así que de él me encargare primero – murmuro y luego beso los labios carnosos de Takuma - si te sientes en peligro agita la katana- susurro y luego dejo a su amante solo, y el comenzó a dirigirse donde Asato que lo miraba con odio puro, Ichiru intento no intimidarse ante esa mirada-

— Maldito mocoso te atreviste a tocar a mi nieto otra vez, eres una maldita perra, que después de disfrutar lo que hiciste con nosotros entregándote una y otra vez y deseando mas, sigues asando a tocar a mi nieto-

— Mm… - Ichiru se mordió el labios inferior, esas palabras le dolían tanto y lo paralizaban pero ahora no era tiempo de paralizarse, tenía que luchar para proteger a su amante – cállate – ordeno el peli plata-

— Te duele la verdad puta – escupió con odio el viejo Asato- estas sucio y ensucias a mi nieto cuando lo tocas-

— Cállate – volvió a ordenar – tú no sabes nada, con Takuma nos amamos y yo estaré con él te guste o no – expreso el cazador-

— Como si yo te fuera a dejar, estúpido

— Te matare así que no te interpondrás – comento el cazador, al menos ahora podía discutir con Asato pero eso no quiere decir que puede atacarlo aun se siente paralizado en su lugar-

— Si como no, te mueres de miedo, eres un cobarde, una puta cobarde que no merece tocar a mi nieto y como lo tocaste lo ensuciaste y por ello tendré que tomarlo yo mismo y borrar tus asquerosos toques sobre el cuerpo de Takuma –expreso el vampiro más viejo, pero eso fue un grave error para el-

— NO, tú lo tocas y juro por Dios que será lo último que harás, incluso ni siquiera tendrás oportunidad de tocar a mi Takuma- expreso enfadado y borrando todo su miedo.-

Ichiru se lanzo al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra Asato que recibió una cortada en el brazo porque Ichiru lo había atacado con su katana.

— Maldito mocoso – gruño el vampiro más viejo-

— ¿Te dolió? – se burlo el cazador dando un salto hacia atrás-

Asato se abalanzo en contra del cazador para atacarlo o mejor dicho matarlo con sus garras ya crecidas el menor esquivo con habilidad el ataque.

-o-o-o

Takuma había escuchado cada palabra que su abuelo le había dicho a su amante y quería defenderlo pero cada palabra que se le ocurrió decirle a su abuelo murió antes de salir por su boca, le tenía tanto miedo por lo que tuvo que vivir en la niñez que no se atreve a enfrentarlo y se siente orgulloso de su Ichiru, porque el aun teniéndole miedo se atrevió a enfrentar a su abuelo y ahora estar luchando, solo le pide a Dios que no le pase nada a su querido amado peli plata.

— No deberías estar desconcentrado – gruño la castaña rasguñándole el hombro al rubio-

— Diablos – gruño el vampiro de ojos verdes y comenzó a flirtear con Yuuki analizándola para encontrar su punto débil, quería y deseaba matarla pero no sabe como se lo tomara Kaname, incluso Zero y su amante, al fin de cuenta la castaña vivió con ellos toda su infancia y Kaname era su hermano, Dios no sabía qué hacer, seguir sus instintos o no matarla.

Yuuki no dudo ni un segundo en abalanzarse contra Takuma, quería matarla y eso iba hacer e iba a aprovechar este momento de duda que tiene el rubio para herirlo de gravedad, sin embargo el rubio esquivo el ataque con agilidad.

— No seré una presa fácil Yuuki – sama – expreso con burla esquivando todos los ataques de la castaña-

-o-o-o

Ichiru se distrajo de su ataque porque sintió el aroma de la sangre de su amante, Yuuki lo había dañado, _maldición,_ el peli plata le dio la espalda a Asato para ir donde Takuma y ayudarlo, pero cuando intento irse sintió como alguien le desgarraba la pierna y luego era el estomago, tuvo que ahogar un grito de agonía pura. Ichiru maldijo por lo bajo y se sujeto el estomago, le dolía y mucho.

— No deberías distraerte mocoso del demonio – rio cruelmente el viejo Asato-

— Cállate bastardo – gruño el cazador intentando ponerse de pie pero le dolía tanto, necesitaba recuperarse pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, aparte también tenía que ir a ver que le pasó a su amante, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Claro su espada debe agitarla ante que Asato lo ataque nuevamente, Ichiru como pudo agito su espada y la ráfaga de viento cortante salió de ella cortándole la piel al vampiro más viejo-

-o-o

Takuma se paralizo cuando olio la sangre de Ichiru, su abuelo había dañado a su amante eso era malo, el olor de la sangre de Ichiru era tan dulce, Dios ¿Qué le paso a su amante? Takuma iba ir donde Ichiru pero olio el olor de la sangre de su abuelo al parecer su Ichiru se había defendido eso de cierta manera lo tranquiliza para seguir luchando con Yuuki pero aun está preocupado. Lo mejor era terminar rápido con la pelea con Yuuki e ir a ver que le paso a su amante. Takuma miro a la castaña y sus orbes se volvieron carmesí, pensó en que Yuuki se retorcía de dolor y así fue, la castaña comenzó a retorcerse mientras intentaba sacarse esa ilusión de su cabeza pero era difícil.

— No lo intentes no podrás lograr dejar de sentir el dolor – comento el vampiro de ojos verdes-

— grrr… maldito ¿qué me hiciste? – Gruño la castaña-

— Nada, solo me estoy defendiendo – expreso el rubio inquieto por el dolor de la sangre de su amante.

Takuma miro a Yuuki y pensó que a la pura sangre se le iba las energías de a poco y así fue Yuuki de apoco se le fue yendo la fuerza y energías.

— Deja de hacer eso – gruño y ordeno la castaña usando su poder de sangre pura-

Takuma se quedo paralizado y sin quererlo tuvo que obedecer la orden directa de Yuuki, el rubio se odio a sí mismo por eso.

— Así me gusta – sonrió la castaña acercándose a Takuma.

— No te acerques – gruño el rubio.

— Cállate asqueroso – ordeno la sangre pura-

Takuma se tuvo que callar sabia que ahora estaba en problemas y no sabía qué hacer ¿debía enfrentar a Yuuki hasta la muerte? U otra cosa, debe haber otra forma. El rubio miro desafiante a la castaña que se acercaba a él a cada momento sigilosa y vigilando sus movimientos.

El vampiro de ojos verdes recordó que tenia la katana de Ichiru y que su amante le dijo que si se sentía en peligro que la usara agitándola, sabe que puede confiar en Ichiru y si le dijo eso es por algo. El vampiro de clase noble tomo la katana y la agito, no sabía que esperar, pero lo que sucedió no se lo había imaginado, la espada provoco una ráfaga de viento que araño todo el cuerpo de la castaña haciéndola gritar en agonía para luego hacer que se desmayara.

-0-

Ichiru se estaba recuperando demasiado lento debe de ser por haber sido donante de su amante hace poco pero no se arrepiente de ello, porque sabe que estas heridas que ahora tiene desaparecerán tarde o temprano y también porque su Takuma necesitaba sangre.

El peli plata se puso de pie y miro a Asato que ya se había recuperado del ataque que había recibido antes, el cazador sabia que ahora tenía que luchar hasta la muerte con el abuelo de su amante y el debía ser el que gane porque no puede dejar que el asqueroso de Asato se acerque a su Takuma, solo suyo.

Ichiru se acerco a Asato pero a una distancia considerable para ver como lo podía matarlo, su espada tenía poderes especiales y esa podía ser la clave para asesinarlo de una buena vez y regresar con Takuma y protegerlo de esa bruja de Yuuki.

— Niño estúpido ahora te matare – expreso con odio el vampiro más viejo.

— Claro que no, el que morirá aquí y ahora serás tú - respondió el cazador –

— Claro que no niño – gruño Asato y se lanzo en contra del peli plata rasguñándole uno de los hombros-

Ichiru maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques del viejo Ichijou intentando de ser mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba sabía que no podía recibir otro golpe más, de por sí ya estaba cansado por la falta de sangre y por el hechizo que utilizo en la katana que le entrego a Takuma ahora debía dar su último golpe para matar a Ichijou Asato. Ichiru puso toda la energía que podía en su katana luego de eso miro a el viejo Ichijou y le recorrió una oleada de miedo pero ahora no era tiempo del miedo debía confiar en su katana para matarlo, Ichiru suspiro y miro su espada le sonrió y luego la agito y de su querida espada salió un fuego azul esta vez se notaba que era mucho más poderoso que el anterior que había creado. El fuego azul no dañaba al bosque, más bien fue directo en contra Asato Ichijou comenzando a calcinarlo de a poco y agónicamente en una muerte segura.

Cuando el fuego azul desapareció ya no quedaba rastro de Asato Ichijou, Ichiru suspiro aliviado se sentía tan cansado como para seguir luchando, había puesto toda la energía en el ataque anterior, ahora solo quería descansar pero no debía, ahora tenía que ir a proteger a Takuma de Yuuki pero ya ni siquiera puede sentir las piernas. El peli plata cayó al suelo porque las piernas se negaron a sostenerlo.

— Maldición – gruño el cazador e intento pararse pero no pudo- Takuma espero que estés bien – susurro-

-0-

Takuma cuando vio que Yuuki estaba inconsciente y que Shiki con rima se acercaban decidió que era bueno ir a ver a Ichiru.

— ¿Estás bien Takuma? – pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a Takuma-

— Sí, no te preocupes – contesto el rubio y se acerco a rima para tomar al neko de sus brazos-

— ¿Y donde esta Ichiru - sama? – Pregunta la rubia-

— Iré a ver si está bien, ustedes por favor vigilen a Yuuki, esta inconsciente – pidió el vampiro de ojos verdes-

— Si Takuma – respondieron los dos-

Takuma les sonrió y fue donde estaba Ichiru. Cuando llego vio a Ichiru en el suelo y ya no había rastro de su abuelo, el rubio corrió donde estaba el peli plata dejo al neko en el suelo y tomo a Ichiru entre sus brazos.

— Ichiru amor ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupado-

— Takuma ¿estás bien? Gracias a dios – sonrió el cazador acariciando la mejilla del rubio-

— Yo estoy bien Ichiru pero a ti ¿qué te pasa?

— Solo estoy un poco cansado – susurro- me recuperare en un momento…

Ichiru se quedo callado abruptamente, en su pecho estaba creciendo un dolor inexplicable e insoportable, no sabe lo que le pasa, le estaba costando respirar necesitaba aire, el peli plata esta jadeando de dolor y por aire, estaba desorientado y necesita sabes que estaba pasando, este dolor era nuevo para el pero no sabía el porqué del dolor. Tal vez podría ser Zero, pero era tan fuerte como si le estuvieran desgarrando por dentro y el vacio que sentía su corazón y alma era doloroso, necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a llenar ese maldito vacio en su alma.

— Zero – susurro en un jadeo-

— Ichiru ¿qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado porque su pequeño tenía cara de dolor y se apretaba el pecho y también tiritaba-

— Zero – volvió a susurrar-

— Mm… amor te llevare donde Zero – susurro el vampiro preocupado y se giro para mirar a Shiki y rima que lo miraban preocupado- vamos lleven a Yuuki con ustedes y rima toma al neko y llévalo también por favor– ordeno y comenzó a correr en donde sentía la presencia del hermano de su amante y cuando llego quedo sorprendido.

-0-

Kaname estaba luchando con los niveles E pero algo andaba mal con el lazo que comparte con Zero, el peli plata se sentía deprimido y con ganas de morir. A Kaname no le gusto sentir esa sensación tenía que ir a ver qué le pasa a Zero su amante ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde, Kaname con sus poderes de sangre pura se deshizo de todos y cada uno de los niveles E que estaban luchando con él y corrió para encontrar a Zero cuando lo encontró no le gusto lo que vio, no le gusto nada.

-0-

Zero cerró los ojos por un momento, era cierto lo que Rido decía, Kaname solo jugaba con él y por eso lo dejo enfrentarse a su tío, con estos pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas esperando el ataque final para morir en manos del tío de Kaname, tal vez esto era lo mejor.

— Tienes que morir miserable - le grito Rido a Zero y lanzo sus garras directo al pecho del cazador -

Zero esperaba el momento en que las garras atraviesen su piel pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y vio a Kaname frente a él protegiéndolo del ataque letal de Rido, allí se dio cuenta que Kaname lo ama y que fue un estúpido en dudar de Kaname.

— Que estúpido eres sobrino mira que arriesgarte por un miserable cazador - gruño en satisfacción Rido apretando el corazón de Kaname, el Cataño solo gimió de dolor mientras empieza a caer hincado tratando inútilmente sacar las garras de su tío -

Zero reacciono y obligo a sus vides a crecer y enroscarse en el brazo que Rido tiene en el pecho de Kaname, rompiendo el hueso hasta que Rido perdió el brazo que quedo incrustado en Kaname quien cae respirando dificultosamente.

Zero estaba furioso y las vides cobraron vida enroscándose en el cuerpo de Rido rasgando y destrozando cada centímetro de piel a su paso, de igual manera succionaban e inyectaban su propia toxina a su presa quien grita y aullaba de dolor tratando inútilmente de quitárselas de encima, trato de atacar a Zero en un momento de desesperación pero una rosa blanca se clavo directamente en su corazón tiñéndose de carmín con la ultima gotas de su sangre

Los ojos de Zero estaban completamente negro y salían lágrimas al sentir el dolor que sentía Kaname mientras su vida se empezaban a extinguir por la herida que Rido le había causado

El cuerpo de Rido dejo de grita y empezó a desvanecerse a convertirse en polvo lenta y agónicamente hasta que no quedo nada del.

Los ojos de Zero regresaron a su hermoso color amatista y miraban confundido tratando de averiguar en donde se encontraba, sintió un dolor en el pecho y el aire se hacía pesado, instintivamente busco a Kaname con la vista y al localizarlo camino con paso lento e inseguro hacia él.

Las vides lo estaban rodeando de una manera protectora y casi acariciándolo con amor, Zero llego y se arrodillo junto a él y lo tomo en sus brazos

— Kaname -lo llamo - Kaname me escuchas, abre tus ojos por favor, Kaname te estoy hablando, vamos no me puedes hacer esto

Zero imploraba porque Kaname abriera sus ojos pero este no daba señas de responder y su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más frío y perdía el color.

Las vides lo envolvían tratando de regresar el calor que perdía con el transcurrir de los minutos, pero no había reacción

— Kaname por favor, eres un maldito primero me dejas pelear solo contra tu tío y ahora simplemente no me respondes, se que yo te lo pedí pero vamos despierta regáñame dime algo, solo… solo… - gruñía en frustración Zero - Por favor no me dejes Kaname - las lagrimas brotaban de las bellas amatistas sin poder controlarlas

Zero se hizo un corte en la muñeca y dejo que su sangre fluyera hacia el pecho de Kaname tratando de que este se cerrara, pero no había reacción

Zero lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amado sangre pura. No quería perderlo no ahora

Zero había perdido mucha energía pelando y matando a Rido y el que Kaname no le respondiera lo hacía sentirse tan inútil, la vida de Kaname se le iba de las manos poco a poco, su piel empezaba a transparentarse en señal de su inevitable muerte.

**continuara.**

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaa ¿que les parecio? ¿me quieren matar? bueno perdonenme no fue mi intencion matar a kaname pero todo tiene una solucion no me maten porque osino yo no hago que algo bueno pase bueno los dejos y espero sus reviews besos cuidense hasta el proximo capitulo ^^**

**¿reviews?**


	24. Una luz de esperanza

hola ^^ no estoy segura si me demore mucho si lo hice perdón, pero ya estoy devuelta ahora estoy sin inspiración así que no se cuento me demore en subir el ultimo capitulo creo que sera el ultimo T.T aun no estoy segura pero de que esta llegando a su fin eso si es verdad u.u bueno lo que quería decirle es que bueno realmente no estoy segura espero que les guste este capitulo y perdonme por lo de kaname ¿si? , etto... **darthmocy** me ayudo mucho como siempre ^^ tan linda gracias ^^... etto... creo que solo eso por ahora al menos jiji...

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ te dije que eres un amor creo que no ^^ muchas gracias por apoyarme ^^ en mis locas ideas y leer los fic ^^ etto... que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo... lo de que takuma mataría a su abuelo bueno eso tiene una explicación solo que no saldrá en este fic saldrá en la secuela de ichiru que un no le tengo nombre ni he escrito algo bueno UF... sufro por eso en fin... y de que de los poderes de mis bebes saldrán el otro fic bueno ya entenderás el porque te lo digo, solo que falta mucho tiempo para que empiece a subir ese fic primero va lo de ichiru y aun no tengo nada escrito y el otro bueno que te digo faltara jeje... solo se que lo tengo que subir en algún momento jiji... y creo que si fue de las perspectiva de mi ichi y zero es que necesitaba poner sus sentimientos jeje... y lo que zero vio bueno a mi también se me partió el corazón y cuando kaname se interpuso mucho mas creeme llore con ellos bueno mejor te dejo para que puedas leer creo que hable mucho xd cuidate y nos leemos espero te guste este capitulo ^^ feliz navidad atrasado y feliz año nuevo

**eloisa-chan:**hola ^^ bueno que te puedo decir yo tampoco quiero que kaname muera ya veras que hice, jeje y lo que zero vio bueno se me partio el corazon cuando lo escribi y mucho ams cuando kaname se interpuso u.u espero que te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar y espero tu reviews de este capitulo besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^ feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo ^^

**Treasons: **hola ^^ créeme que yo también odio a rido y asato y estoy segura que si lees la secuela de ichiru odiaras mas a asato yo se porque te lo digo jeje... a te dije que iba hacer continuación una secuela de mi bebe (ichiru) por su violación y una continuación completa del fic de amor de dos vampiros que se llamara secretos de la antigüedad: amor eterno que ese tratara de las 4 parejas y que habrá algunas sorpresas jiji... etto dejando eso de lado lo de kaname bueno ya veras que pasa con el, y lo de ichiru no solo sufre por zero... también veras eso en este capitulo y lo de que mi bebe (ichiru) y mi lindo zero son hermosos si pero no debemos decirlo o esos dos celosos compulsivo nos matan T.T son crueles con nosotras... en fin te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila besos cuidate y nos leemos feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado pero igual ^^

**Vero vampire****:** hola no te enfades conmigo ¿si? yo también estaba algo enfadada con kaname pero... no le hice eso por eso... solo perdóname y ve que pasara en este capitulo ¿si? aunque zero si sufre y ichiru también a y takuma se enfada con ichiru creo que pasaran muchas cosas en este capitulo pero espero te guste, etto... no se que mas decirte aparte de pedirte perdón por lo de kaname pero ya veras que no todo es tan malo como se aparenta xd... bueno te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila besitos cuídate mucho y nos leemos, feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado pero igual vale ^^ te lo deseo de corazón ^^

**vampire knigth no me pertenece T.T**

perdón por la falta de ortografía estoy trabajando en eso...

y _en cursiva son los pensamientos ^^_

y creo que solo eso los dejo para que puedan leer tranquilas ^^

* * *

**Cap. 24: Una luz de esperanza**

Zero había perdido mucha energía pelando y matando a Rido y el que Kaname no le respondiera lo hacía sentirse tan inútil, la vida de Kaname se le iba de las manos poco a poco, su piel empezaba a transparentarse en señal de su inevitable muerte.

Zero recordó la rosa blanca que ahora esta carmesí, podía ser la solución, pero su mente empezaba a perder cordura mientras los segundos transcurrían, logro que una de las vides le acercara la rosa y la puso sobre el pecho de Kaname y haciéndose una herida nuevamente en la muñeca dejo caer las gotas de sangre sobre la rosa, cerro lo ojos e invoco un conjuro muy antiguo, ignoraba porque sabía esas cosas pero si funcionaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su pulso se acelero y su respiración fue bajando poco a poco al terminar el conjuro beso los labios de Kaname y se desmayo, rezándole a Kami que funcionara, las vides envolvieron amorosa y protectora mente a Kaname, en espera de lo que sucedería.

Takuma había llegado junto con Ichiru y quedo mirando sorprendido, Kaname, su amigo está muriendo y Zero le gritaba que no lo dejara y ahora Zero estaba desmayado. No había rastro de Rido por el lugar ni la de ningún enemigo, el lugar estaba despejado, pero Kaname Kuran su líder sangre pura y amigo de la infancia estaba muriendo, eso no podía ser cierto.

El rubio volvió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un gemido de dolor proveniente de Ichiru que no hacía más que aferrarse a su camisa y pasaba su cabeza como un felino por su pecho y besaba lo que podía de piel expuesta de Takuma. No sabía porque Ichiru estaba así, hasta que se dio cuenta, Kaname era el creador de Ichiru y si Kaname moría, el peli plata sufriría por un lazo roto y aparte de eso sufriría por el sufrimiento de Zero, y el ahora está sintiendo el dolor de Ichiru y siente como un hueco en su pecho. Takuma miro a Ichiru que a cada momento veía más muecas de dolor y trataba de acercarse mas y mas a él, tal vez debería dormirlo para ver si su dolor se le pasa y así poder pensar mejor, aparte siente que Shiki, Rima, Aidou, Kain y los demás vienen acercándose, el rubio suspiro e hizo dormir a su amante.

En ese momento llegaron, Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Rex, Oliver, Eiji, Seiren, Toga, Kaien, Shiki que traía Yuuki inconsciente y Rima que traía al neko de Ichiru, todos quedaron con una cara de sorpresa, la sorpresa de todos era muy lógica, nadie podía creer y ni siquiera alguna vez podrían haber pensado que su líder todo poderoso Kaname Kuran estuviera muriendo delante de sus ojos y no podían hacer nada.

Takuma miro a todos los recién llegado que no podían creer lo que está sucediendo, se acerco a Toga y le paso el cuerpo inerte de Ichiru para que lo cuide, porque intentaría acercarse a Kaname y Zero para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando.

— Yagari sensei, podría cuidar a Ichiru unos momentos, ahora veré que le pasa a Kaname – pidió con diplomacia y luego comenzó a acercarse a Kaname y Zero pero las vides del mayor de los Kiryuu le impedían el paso atacándolo de inmediato, Takuma tuvo que retroceder antes que esas vides lo dañaran, sabe por experiencia propia que esas vides son muy peligrosas.

Ichiru comenzó a moverse con inquietud en los brazos de Yagari, hasta que despertó y se tomo el cuello gimiendo de dolor.

Takuma volvió a sentir el dolor de Ichiru por su lazo y fue con él, lo tomo de los brazos de Yagari y volvió a tratar de calmarlo, al parecer hacerlo dormir no funcionaba porque se volvía a despertar.

— Ichiru, pequeño tranquilo – le susurro y le acaricio los cabellos-

— Takuma, duele – gimió y se acerco al cuello de Takuma lamiéndolo y luego enterró los colmillos bebiendo la deliciosa sangre del rubio y después expuso su cuello para que su amante lo mordiera, necesitaba sentirse más conectado con su pareja, no tardo mucho en sentir los colmillos de Takuma en su piel, succionando su sangre.

Después de unos minutos Ichiru y Takuma terminaron de beber mutuamente y el peli plata se separo de Takuma para intentar acercarse a su hermano y Kaname, pero Takuma lo jalo hacia su cuerpo negándole que siguiera avanzando.

— Takuma, quiero ver qué le pasa a Zero – pidió y se zafo del agarre de Takuma y siguió avanzando y para la sorpresa de todos, las vides no lo atacaron más bien lo cobijaron y lo acercaron al cuerpo de Zero y Kaname.

Ichiru observo a Kaname y Zero, se dio cuenta que Kaname no estaba desapareciendo eso quiere decir que no estaba muriendo solo recuperando fuerzas, y su hermano lo más seguro que le estaba pasando energía y esa rosa que tiene en el pecho Kaname era roja pero ahora esta mas blanca, poco a poco va perdiendo el color rojo, para llegar el blanco, Ichiru miro a Takuma y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara tenían que llevarse a Kaname y Zero de allí para cuidarlo y no permitir que nadie lo ataque por el estado que esta.

— Takuma ven por favor, ayúdame a llevar a Kaname y Zero a la habitación de Kuran – pidió con diplomacia y el dolor que había sentido antes se estaba pasando y ahora era mucho más soportable, era sorprendente que se le pasara tan pronto porque él pensó que el dolor le iba durar meses y que incluso lo terminaría matando porque era muy pero muy doloroso.

— Las vides de tu hermano me atacaran – expreso-

— No lo harán – dijo y le tendió la mano para que se acercara- confía en mí – pidió-

Takuma lo miro a los ojos y la seguridad que le demostraban y la voz de Ichiru pidiéndole que confiara en él y claro que confiaba en el más que nada. Comenzó a acercarse y tomo la mano de Ichiru y las vides de Zero lo admitieron.

— Te dije que no te dañaran, hay que brindarle seguridad a Zero para que desaparezcan las vides – expreso acariciando la mejilla de su hermano – esta helado – pronuncio preocupado.

— Mm… pero le estas trasmitiendo seguridad, las vides están desapareciendo.

— Eso es bueno – susurro siguiendo acariciando la mejilla de Zero hasta que las vides desaparecieron- las vides desaparecieron, yo llevare a Zero y tu a Kaname y por nada del mundo saques la rosa que tiene en el pecho – expreso y dile a Shiki que le explique lo de Yuuki al director y Yagari sensei – pidió con calma y calidez.

— Está bien amor – respondió Takuma y fue donde Shiki y le dijo lo que Ichiru le pidió y luego fue a tomar a Kaname en brazos y empezaron a caminar con cuidado hacia la residencia de la luna.

-0-

Shiki fue con calma donde el directo y toga para explicarle sobre el asunto de la sangre pura.

— Director Cross, Yagari sensei, debo informales algo sobre Yuuki Kuran – dijo sin expresión.

— Dime Shiki – kun – pidió el director algo preocupado.

— Yuuki Kuran nos ataco e intento matar a Takuma, es o era aliada de Rido Kuran, le pido que la encierren – pidió y le entrego a Yuuki a Cross que había quedado pasmado.

— Claro Shiki la encerraremos – expreso Yagari y miro a Cross- ¿verdad Kaien? – Pregunto alzando las cejas-

— Sí, tenlo por seguro Shiki kun – expreso serio- vamos Yagari.

-0-

Ichiru y Takuma llegaron a la residencia de la luna, específicamente al cuarto del purasangre, en la cama acostaron a Zero y Kaname y después de unos minutos todos los nobles cercanos a Kaname estaban afueras de la habitación, lo más seguro que esperando noticias.

— Takuma – susurro el menor de los gemelos-

— Dime ¿el dolor ya se fue? – pregunto amorosamente-

— Sí, bueno aun siento un vacio en mi pecho pero ya es soportable – mascullo moviéndose por toda la habitación – Taku ¿puedes controlarlos? – pregunto Ichiru aun recorriendo la habitación buscando algo en especifico.

— Emm… claro ¿Por qué? – pregunto mientras seguía a Ichiru con la vista.

— Emm… bueno porque… - Ichiru se quedo quieto y luego se acerco a Takuma y le acaricio el rostro- le daré mi energía a Zero y Kaname – susurro y miro los ojos posesivos de Takuma.

— No lo harás – expreso el rubio.

— Si lo hare – pronuncio.

— Ichiru acabas de tener una pelea con mi… con Asato – dijo mientras abrazaba a Ichiru.

— Lo sé pero ya estoy bien, bebí tu sangre, soy un neófito, me acabo de convertir tengo energía para pasarle a Zero y Kaname – expreso seguro, mientras intentaba sutilmente alejarse del abrazo de Takuma, el abrazo protector de Takuma le había causado miedo.

— Pero Ichiru – protesto.

— Pero nada, Zero necesita energía y Kaname también y yo estoy bien, le daré parte de mi energía – dijo con decisión.

— Mm… - Takuma lo miro enfadado no quería que su pequeño se expusiera en peligro pero es tan terco.

Ichiru miro la mirada de Takuma y decidió que ahora no tenía tiempo de discutir.

— Takuma no te enfades – pidió.

— Pero no quiero que te expongas en peligro

— Pero si Zero muere yo también, básicamente tenemos un lazo o como se llamen esas cosas – dijo con el ceño fruncido – amor confía en mí no me pasara nada.

— Está bien, confiare en ti pero por favor no te pongas en peligro.

— Lo prometo – sonrió el peli plata y luego fue a la puerta de la habitación la abrió y allí vio a todos preocupado y mirándolo expectante – lo siento aun no sé nada, pero les prometo que su líder vivirá.

— ¿Y Kiryuu- sama? - pregunto Kain.

— Emm… - Ichiru se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

— Kiryuu también vivirá ¿verdad? – Pregunto Hanabusa-

— Si – dijo un asombrado Ichiru, mientras se dirigía a Rima y tomaba a su gatito en brazos – gracias por cuidarlo – expreso y luego volvió al cuarto y dejo a su neko en el suelo – pórtate bien, Takuma te cuidara ¿vale?

— ¿En qué momento lo harás? – pregunto el rubio-

— En el momento que la rosa que Kaname tiene en el pecho se vuelva blanca y desaparezca – le sonrió el peli plata.

— Mm… ¿Por qué debe ponerse blanca y desaparecer? – pregunto desconcertado, pensando que su amante ya se está volviendo loco.

— ¿No heles a sangre? – pregunto.

— Sí pero Kaname y Zero están heridos – puntualizo lo obvio el vampiro de ojos verdes.

— Sí pero huele bien hay otro olor a sangre aparte de la de Kaname y mi hermano-

— Mm… es verdad-

— Viene de la rosa, la sangre que tiene la rosa está entrando en el cuerpo de Kaname, recuperándolo y en el momento en que entre toda la sangre que contiene la rosa en el cuerpo de Kaname lo más seguro es que la rosa desaparezca o eso pienso yo – explico sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de saber todo eso, pero ahora le era útil así que no le tomo atención- la sangre de la rosa recupera a Kaname pero no le da la energía suficiente y por ello le daré parte de la mía, y a Zero porque para hacer que la rosa funcione tuvo que usar un hechizo que ocupa demasiada energía y por ello le daré la mía.

— ¿Por qué sabes tanto? – pregunto sorprendido-

— No lo sé – contesto con honestidad-

— Mm… ¿cuando crees que falta para que la rosa desaparezca?

— No lo sé – susurro-

— Mm… Ichiru… nosotros emm… volvimos ¿verdad? – pregunto algo dudoso-

— Eso depende de ti, digo si me tienes paciencia – contesto.

— Claro que tengo toda la paciencia del mundo para ti – contesto y se acerco a Ichiru y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro para luego intentar besarlo.

Ichiru iba a recibir el beso pero en vez de ver a Takuma vio a Asato acercándose a él para besarlo y violarlo instintivamente dio unos pasos atrás alejándose del contacto de Takuma.

— Emm… lo siento, me quiero dar un baño, usare algo de Zero – susurro y se dirigió al armario, saco unas prendas de Zero y se metió al baño.

-0-

Rex y Eiji están sentados en el suelo cerca de la habitación de Kaname esperando noticias de su líder y su amante, estaban preocupados pero deben tener paciencia y confianza, estar tranquilos porque desesperarse no sirve para nada. Ahora los dos están observando a Aidou que esta intranquilo dando vueltas y vueltas.

Hanabusa estaba dando rondas y rondas por el pasillo esperando que alguien le de noticias sobre Kaname, su líder pura sangre y sobre Zero Kiryuu, pero nadie salía a darle noticias, la última vez fue al menos hace unos 10 minutos atrás e Ichiru no dijo nada concreto, solo tomo a su gato y volvió a encerrarse.

— Hanabusa cálmate – pidió el vampiro controlador del fuego agarrando a su primo y amante para que dejara de dar vueltas.

— No puedo calmarme.

— Kaname es fuerte – susurro Shiki con voz tranquila aunque por dentro no lo estaba en absoluto.

— Pero, ¿Por qué nadie sale a decirnos algo? – pregunto Aidou desesperado.

— Tal vez será porque no saben nada aun – expreso Rima.

— Ese tonto de Kiryuu de seguro por su culpa Kaname – sama esta así – gruño Ruka

— Claro que no – defendió Aidou- no creo que sea culpa de Zero – sama, se nota que ellos se quieren, ninguno de los dos pondría en peligro a su pareja – dijo con honestidad.

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Hanabusa –murmuro el pelirrojo-

— Y yo – susurro Kain.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo – expreso rima abrazando a Shiki.

— Ustedes son unos ilusos, de seguro que ese maldito de Kiryuu le hizo algo malo a Kaname – sama – gruño molesta la vampiresa.

— Deja de decir tonterías Ruka– pidió molesto Kain, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a Aidou para calmarlo.

— ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos entrar? – pregunto Aidou en un mascullo.

— Emm… porque Ichiru y Takuma son mucho más cercanos a Kaname y Zero –sama – contesto Kain.

— ¿Y si Shiki intenta entrar? – pregunto ilusionado-

— No lo hare - contesto el pelirrojo.

— Pero quiero saber cómo están – dijo el vampiro de ojos azules.

— Cuando sepan algo nos dirán, tranquilízate – pidió el peli naranjo.

— Lo intentare - susurro.

-0-

Pasaron unos 30 min, Ichiru ya había terminado de bañarse y ya estaba en la habitación vestido y arreglado, pero algo alejado de Takuma pero sin dejar de mirarlo con amor.

En los 30 minutos la rosa ya había comenzado a desaparecer y esa era la señal que esperaba Ichiru.

— Es hora – susurro.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? – pregunto el rubio.

— Claro que si, ahora silencio, necesito concentrarme para no pasarle energía demás – murmuro y se acerco a Kaname y Zero, se subió arriba de la cama y llevo sus dos pulgares a la boca, los mordió sacándose sangre pero esta vez no salieron armas, Ichiru solo dejo caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el pecho de Kaname y Zero, luego hizo una figura con la sangre dijo un hechizo en idioma antiguo y así comenzó a pasarle energía al purasangre y su a gemelo, se lo pasaba de a poco para no equivocarse y pasarle demás y para no cansarse tanto.

Takuma observo a su amante preocupado, aun no estaba convencido de que esto era una buena idea, no es que no quiera que Kaname y Zero se recuperen, más bien es una de las cosas que más desea pero no acosta de Ichiru, no quiere que le pase nada. _Dios protégelo por favor._

-0-

Kaien y Yagari encerraron a Yuuki a muy pesar de Kaien era su hija pero lamentablemente se fue al bando de Rido y la verdad Cross le agradece a Takuma por no haberla matado cuando esta lo ataco, se nota que Takuma Ichijou es un ser honorable, pero al parecer Yuuki la pequeña e inocente Yuuki no es nada de inocente así que por ello la castaña debe recibir un castigo, por traicionar a todos, Yuuki fue capaz de traicionar a sus amigos, familiares y a todos sin importarle nada, ella se unió al bando de Rido Kuran sabiendo que este vampiro quería matar a Kaname a Zero a Ichiru y a todos los que se entrometiera en su camino y también destruir la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros.

Kaien Cross observo una vez más a Yuuki y luego suspiro frustrado, no podía creer lo que había hecho Yuuki pero sabe que es así.

— Kaien sabes que esto es necesario – hablo toga-

— Lo sé Yagari – susurro- pero es mi hija.

— Pero hay que dejarla aquí encerrarla y con esos grilletes en las manos para que anulen sus poderes vampíricos, tendrá que estar acá hasta que Kuran despierte – dijo calmadamente el cazador de cabello negro azulado.

— Me pregunto qué hará Kaname – kun con ella – susurro el ex cazador legendario-

— No lo sé Kaien, ahora es mejor irnos e ir a ver como esta Kuran y Zero, y también como esta Ichiru – susurro.

— Vamos – susurro el director y comenzaron a salir del calabozo.

-0-

Takuma seguía observando preocupado como Ichiru le daba energía tanto a Kaname como a Zero, veía como su amante se ponía cada vez más pálido, no lo soportaba, está seguro que Ichiru está dando energía demás, pero dejo que Ichiru siguiera esperando que se detuviera pronto.

Después de 15 minutos Takuma no aguanto más, Ichiru estaba tan blanco como la nieve y parecía muy cansado, esto no podía seguir así o su pequeño se haría daño así mismo, debía pararlo. Así fue como se acerco al lado de Ichiru y tomo sus dos manos alejándolas de los cuerpos de Kaname y el de Zero.

— Basta Ichiru, es suficiente, estas pálido.

— Lo sé solo falta cerrar el hechizo – susurro- déjame hacerlo, no me demorare nada – prometió con una sonrisa cansada.

— Está bien – acepto y soltó las manos de su amante.

Ichiru se mordió los pulgares dejando caer sangre en el cuerpo de los afectados dijo unas cuantas palabras en idioma antiguo y cerro el hechizo. Luego intento pararse pero se tambaleo y Takuma lo abrazo para que no se cayera.

— Gracias taku – murmuro.

— Mm… estoy enfadado contigo – murmuro.

— Lo entiendo pero déjame descansar y lo discutimos, lo prometo – expreso frotando su rostro en el pecho de Takuma como un gatito.

— Está bien – acepto y llevo a Ichiru al sofá de Kaname y lo acostó allí.

— Taku… Kaname y Zero pueden despertar en cualquier momento, cuando despierten tendrán sed, tenle preparado los comprimidos – pidió- y también agua.

— Está bien – contesto secamente.

— Tamui – llamo con ternura.

— Dime.

— Acércate un poco – pidió y Takuma se acerco a Ichiru – no te enfades rogo en un puchero.

— Eso luego lo discutimos.

— Está bien, Taku… tengo frio – murmuro-

— Te buscare una cobija – dijo y comenzó a alejarse de Ichiru pero fue detenido por una mano del peli plata.

— No, yo quiero el calor de tu cuerpo.

— Pero si te doy el calor de mi cuerpo no podre hacer las cosas que me pediste – razono el vampiro rubio.

— Lo sé pero quédate conmigo brindándome tu calor hasta que me duerma – pidió con carita de cachorro-

— Está bien – acepto el rubio y se sentó en el sofá y luego recostó a Ichiru sobre sus piernas.

Ichiru sonrió se acerco como pudo al rostro de Takuma y lo beso en los labios.

— Te amo, gracias por cumplir todos mis caprichos y no te enfades ¿vale? – expreso en un susurro y luego se quedo dormido pacíficamente en los brazos de Takuma.

-0-

Después de unas 2 horas nuestro amado peli plata comenzó a despertar abriendo perezosamente sus parpados para mostrar el bello amatista de sus ojos, sabia donde estaba pero era más que nada por el olor, era la habitación de Kaname, después de unos minutos comenzó a reaccionar y recordar todo sobre la batalla instintivamente comenzó a buscar a su amante y allí lo vio al lado suyo durmiendo. Zero suspiro aliviado al parecer Kaname estaba bien y eso lo hacía más que feliz. Luego de cerciorarse de que Kaname dormía comenzó a recorrer la habitación y todo está igual, después la recorrió nuevamente y allí se dio cuenta de que su hermano Ichiru y Takuma dormían en el sofá de Kaname al parecer ellos también están sanos y salvo.

Zero volvió a concentrarse completamente en Kaname y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y sintió como Kaname se inclino al rose pero nada mas no despertó, Zero se dijo mentalmente que eso se debía a que su amante está muy agotado y que necesita descansar.

El peli plata intento pararse de la cama pero se siente un poquito cansado solo un poco, pero de todas maneras igual se levanto necesita un baño, en el momento que paso al lado de Ichiru y Takuma Zero se acerco a su gemelo y le beso la frente haciendo que este comenzara a despertar. Vio como Ichiru abrió sus parpados mostrando los ojos violetas soñolientos y de soñolientos pasaron a felicidad.

— Zero nii – sama – expreso Ichiru feliz y se paro rápido y se lanzo a abrazar a su hermano- estas bien, me haces tan feliz.

— Estoy bien ichi.- sonrió el mayor de los gemelos y lo abrazo acariciando los cabellos.

— estaba tan preocupado

— lo sé, pero ya relájate estoy bien, ahora me daré un baño – comento y se separo de Ichiru y le beso la frente- sigue descansando – pidió y luego se metió al baño.

Ichiru se quedo donde estaba con una sonrisa, su hermano había despertado eso lo hacía feliz.

Takuma comenzó a despertar cuando dejo de sentir el calor de Ichiru, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Ichiru abrazado a Zero. En el momento que Zero se metió al baño Takuma se sentó en el sofá.

— Creo que Zero te dijo que siguieras descansando – murmuro el rubio.

— Takuma – grito el peli plata y se tiro encima de su amante- Zero despertó ¿verdad que es bueno? – pregunto abrazando mas a Takuma.

— Si es bueno – susurro acariciando los cabellos de Ichiru- recuerda que estoy enfadado contigo.

— Mm… yo pensé que ya se te había pasado el enojo – expreso en un puchero.

— No se me pasara tan rápido Ichiru – dijo serio.

— Está bien discutamos – susurro resignado.

— No quiero discutir – expreso.

— Entonces que quieres – pregunto.

— Sabes que me dañaste hace unos momentos atrás – dijo calmado.

— ¿En qué te dañe? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos? Sabes que pusiste tu vida en riesgo y de paso la mía.

— Pero yo solo quería salvar a Zero y Kaname – susurro.

— Pero debería importarte más mi opinión, Dios estamos casados, somos pareja, amantes, en verdad debería importarte mi opinión, no quiero que te pase nada malo, te amo – expreso serio-

— Yo también te amo, perdóname, yo no quería que pensaras que no me importa tus sentimientos, soy un tonto, perdón – dijo arrepentido.

— piensa que no todo se arregla con un simple perdón Ichiru – contesto.

— Mm… yo… yo solo lo hice porque Zero es mi hermano, mm… perdóname – rogo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Lo entiendo, Kaname es como mi hermano, pero me podías haber pedido mi opinión o pedirme ayuda – expreso- Ichiru recuerda que estamos casado debes tenerme confianza, pedir mi opinión, mi ayuda cuando sea necesario. – dijo mirando los ojos llorosos de Ichiru.

— Mm… perdóname – expreso en un sollozo- prometo que ahora en adelante te tendré más confianza y pediré tu opinión.

— Si te perdono – dijo Takuma secando las lagrimas de Ichiru- te amo, pero la confianza es fundamental

— Lo sé, y de ahora en adelante te diré todo lo que hare y pediré tu opinión – expreso sollozando.

— Mi hermoso pequeño ¡te amo! – exclamo besando los labios de Ichiru profundizando el beso mas y mas, pasando sus manos por la espalda del cazador, subiendo una de sus manos a los cabellos plateados enredando sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello y con la otra mano atrajo el cuerpo de Ichiru mas al suyo.

Ichiru respondió el beso feliz y sus manos buscaron instintivamente los largos cabellos rubios de Takuma enredando sus dedos allí y volviendo el beso más profundo, el peli plata estaba disfrutando del beso hasta que sintió que Takuma lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, allí justo en ese momento le entro pánico, rompiendo el beso porque pensaba que Takuma era Asato u otro de sus violadores que habían vuelto para violarlo otra vez, el cazador se removió inquieto tratando de alejarse pero no lo dejaban.

— Suéltame, suéltame maldición suéltame – grito asustado.

— Ichi. Amor tranquilo, soy yo Takuma – susurro con calma mientras acariciaba los cabellos plateados para tranquilizarlo- ichi yo te protegeré.

— No, no mentira tú no eres Takuma, suéltame – mascullo desesperado.

— Ichiru tranquilo, soy yo confía en mí, soy Takuma, no dejare que nadie se acerque a hacerte daño lo prometo – aseguro.

— Mm… ¿ta… Takuma? – pregunto tratando de separarse del rubio.

— Si mi pequeño – esta vez Takuma si lo dejo separarse pero solo un poco y vio como Ichiru lo miraba confundido y buscando seguridad- mi hermoso niño soy yo Takuma, yo te protegeré, ¿tienes miedo? – Pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Ichiru-

— n… si – iba a negarlo pero le prometió a Takuma que ahora confiaría en el.

— Es normal, pero esto lo superaremos como pareja, porque nos amamos.

— ¿Estás seguro que lo superaremos? – pregunto dudoso.

— Por supuesto que sí, confía en mi

— Confió en ti con mi vida – contesto el cazador y vio como Takuma le sonrió con ternura- Takuma hazme olvidarlos. Haz que se me olvide lo que me sucedió, haz que se olviden sus asquerosos toques, por favor ayúdame – pidió con los ojos llorosos-

Takuma lo miro culpable y luego lo abrazo, si él esa noche no hubiera vuelto a clases, Ichiru no hubiera sido secuestrado y posteriormente violado, el tenía que haberse quedado con el ¡Dios! Tenía que haberse quedado.

— Perdóname – pidió el rubio-

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – inquirió confuso-

— Porque lo que te paso fue mi culpa, yo no tenía que haberte dejado solo esa noche…

— No fue tu culpa amor – respondió el menor- no te eches la culpa, solo prométeme que harás que me olvide, que eso solo sea un mal recuerdo – rogo.

— Prometo que lo hare, aunque eso me cueste la vida, lo prometo mi niño - aseguro el rubio.

— Te amo – susurro y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amante – Takuma – suspiro haciendo que el otro se estremezca- hay que decirle a los demás que Kaname está mejor pero que aun no sabemos cuándo se despertara y que Zero ya está bien – susurro pasando su cálida y húmeda lengua por la deliciosa piel del rubio hasta que oyó un gemido reprimido de su amante, en ese momento Ichiru roso sus colmillos con esa piel cremosa y deliciosa que desea perforar con sus puntiagudos colmillos para probar esa sabrosa sangre que lo vuelve loco, pero no lo mordió solo se conformo con un gemido gutural lleno de placer por parte de Takuma.

— Ichiru – jadeo el vampiro de ojos verdes deseando los colmillos dentro de su piel y para ello dejo más expuesto su cuello.

-0-

Zero había terminado de bañarse, se dio una ducha rápida para volver lo más pronto posible al lado de su Kaname, ahora se está secando pero paró en seco cuando escucho un gemido de placer, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y allí recién recordó que su hermano y Takuma están afuera supuestamente esperándolo pero al parecer se pusieron a hacer otra cosas, el cazador frunció el ceño cuando recordó que Ichiru es su hermano pequeño y que tal vez ahora está haciendo quien sabe qué cosa con Takuma, cuando medito las palabras y la asocio con el gemido, se envolvió en una toalla y abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Ichiru en los brazos del rubio. Zero se aclaro la garganta y con eso logro que se separaran y sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

— Nada zero nii-sama – contesto con inocencia-

— Mm… esta Kaname durmiendo compórtense y tú vampiro pervertido respeta a mi hermano – pidió celoso.

— Pero yo solo…

— Pero nada.

— Nii – san taku no hizo nada y vístete – pidió con carita de cachorro.

— Mm… - Zero se miro y se sonrojo, se acerco al armario de Kaname saco algo de su amante y se volvió a encerrar en el baño, se vistió y salió mirando a Takuma para que no se acercara demás a su hermano.

Takuma suspiro, quería que Ichiru lo mordiera pero Zero lo interrumpió y no recibió esa mordida que tanto desea, al parecer era mejor decirles a todos que Zero está bien y Kaname está mejor y luego ir a darse un baño con agua helada.

— Les voy avisar a los demás – susurro y salió de la habitación.

Zero observo a Ichiru que miraba a Takuma hasta que salió de la habitación, el mayor de los gemelos se acerco a Ichiru y lo abrazo.

— Mm… ¿nii – san sucede algo? – pregunto el menor.

— Te echaba de menos Ichiru, tuve tanto miedo de perderte y estoy feliz que aun sigas a mi lado - susurro.

— Mm… siempre me tendrás a tu lado – aseguro Ichiru y abrazo a su hermano.

— Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, ahora solo falta que Kaname despierte para estar completamente feliz-

— Y lo hará ya veras nii – san, solo necesita descansar – aseguro.

Zero soltó a su hermano y se dirigió a la cama se subió en ella y se posiciono al lado de Kaname acariciando la mejilla pálida del purasangre, estaba tan preocupado porque Kaname aun no despierta pero debe confiar en la fuerza de Kaname de su amado y arrogante sangre pura.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**hola... que les pareció el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ espero sus** reviews**

besos cuidense mucho y nos leemos ^^


	25. Felicidad y dolor

hola a todos, esta vez no me demore mucho, espero que les guste el capitulo me esforcé por terminarlo pronto para todos ustedes y espero de corazón que les guste tambien espero que a las personas que no le gusta ichiru ahora lo quieran y lo comprendan. al fin de cuenta mi lindo ichiru no es tan malo ^^ yo lo amo jiji... bueno eso no importa jiji... creo que no tengo nada mas que decirles... se que me he demorado con mis otros fic pero no tengo ideas en mi cabeza, incluso con la continuacion de esta historia no estoy muy segura de como seguira u.u en fin... a ya saben este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic T.T me duele dejarlo pero es parte de la vida xd bueno ahora si cuidense y nos leemos ^^ ¡ah! darthmocy me ayudo mucho, muchas gracias ^^

**Treasons:** hola ^^ bueno como ya lo dije este es mi ultimo capitulo así que aquí debería despertar kaname y veras que tal esta jiji... ichiru es un amor le dio energia a kaname y zero todo para que se recuperen y takuma claro que se preocupa al fin de cuenta a ichiru no le hubiese importado mucho darle toda su energía para que se recuperaran, yo también odio a asato y bueno rido es especial jaja... bueno que mas te puedo decir mejor lee el capitulo que digamos pasan muchas cosas aqui y espero que te guste, bueno nos leemos cuidate y muchos besos ^^ gracias por leer mi fic

**Hinoiri-chan**: hola ^^ que te puedo decir... jiji... hasta el momento todo esta bien pero ... no todo se quedara tan bien ni todos van a ser feliz al final lamentablemente así es la vida ¿no? mi bebe (ichiru) le costara recuperarse de su trauma pero debe hacerlo de eso me encargo yo jajaja... espero que te guste este capitulo jiji... bueno te dejo para que puedas leer el capitulo ^^ nos hablamos luego ^^ besos y nos leemos ^^

**Vero vampire:** hola ^^ primero que todo gracias por tu ideas sabes que me dieron mas ideas jeje... eres un amor por tu ayuda en verdad gracias ^^ y lo que le pasa a yuuki bueno ya veras que paso ^^ no es nada del otro mundo eso creo jiji espero que te guste todo le capitulo y bueno te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila el capitulo ^^ un beso gigante y cuídate mucho ^^ nos leemos pronto ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ bueno esta vez termine pronto el capitulo, espero que te guste ^^ y sobre la tarea bueno siempre lo dejamos para ultima hora es normal jiji... zero siempre sera un celoso y sobre protector hermano esta en su sangre jajaja... bueno no te adelantare nada del capitulo bueno tal vez no todo tiene un final feliz ya sabes jiji... no todo es felicidad en la vida y en mi fic eso no puede ser la excepción pero para una pareja si sera feliz al menos por ahora jiji... bueno te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila el capitulo ^^ besos cuídate y nos leemos ^^

perdon por la falta de ortografía estoy trabajando en eso

**vampire knigth no me pertenece**

ahora si sin nada mas que decirles los dejo leer tranquilos ^^

* * *

**El amor de dos vampiros.**

**Cap.25: Felicidad y dolor.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Rido, y Kaname aun no despertaba. Zero se la pasaba a su lado día y noche, ahora estaba más preocupado que antes ya eran dos semanas de angustia porque su amante no despertaba, pero al menos ahora tenía un poco mas de color en su rostro y bueno se veía más saludable.

— Kaname por favor despierta ya no aguanto más, te necesito vamos despierta – pidió en un ruego.

Zero suspiro sabe bien que no tendría respuesta, todos los días era igual, Zero dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, luego sintió que alguien abrió la puerta, se seco las lagrimas y miro a su hermano que tenía una bandeja con comida.

— Zero – susurro- traje la comida, si quieres como contigo

— No es necesario si ya tienes planes – contesto.

— No sé si tengo planes pero no te quiero dejar solo – expreso con inocencia y dejo la bandeja en una mesa.

— No es necesario, ahora no tengo hambre comeré cuando me de hambre – dijo con calma.

— Pero comerás ¿me lo prometes? – pregunto.

— Si lo prometo ichi.

— Ok, confió en ti y ten fe, Kaname despertara – sonrió y beso la frente de Zero y se fue.

Zero quedo mirando a Ichiru y luego hizo una sonrisa cálida y después miro a Kaname de nuevo y se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante oyendo el rítmico latido del corazón de su castaño.

— Despierta por favor – pidió para después quedarse dormido.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Ichiru salió de la residencia de la luna enfadado y diciendo maldiciones, se dirigía a los calabozos bueno primero donde Yagari sensei y le preguntara donde dejaron a Yuuki Kuran la traidora. Comenzó a caminar más rápido cuando vio a Yagari pero antes de llegar con el sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y detuvo su andar, Ichiru se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido preparando para gritarle a la persona que lo detuvo pero cuando lo miro vio que era Takuma que tenia elegantemente una ceja enarcada en son de pregunta, Ichiru solo suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa Takuma? – pregunto calmado, aunque realmente está muy enojado, no con Takuma así que por eso no se desquito con él.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué saliste tan enfadado? – inquirió saber el rubio.

— Voy con Yagari sensei – contesto con honestidad aunque no es toda la verdad.

— Mm… ¿por algo en especial? – pregunto curioso.

— Quiero saber donde esta Yuuki – contesto con sinceridad, debía confiar a Takuma se lo había prometido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero verla y reprocharle todo, por su culpa mi hermano está sufriendo, Kaname no despierta, no sé qué hacer – dijo angustiado.

— Mm… pero ir a reprocharle no arreglara nada Ichiru.

— Lo sé pero compréndeme por favor – pidió.

— Está bien, pero ve con cuidado y por favor no pongas tu vida en riesgo – Takuma solo accedió porque Ichiru últimamente había cumplido su palabra, confiaba en él y le contaba todas las cosas.

— No hare nada malo lo prometo – dijo mirando los ojos verdes de Takuma y luego le dio un beso casto en los labios para después irse corriendo y alcanzar a su maestro, cuando lo hizo le sonrió con inocencia – maestro le puedo preguntar algo – inquirió el vampiro de ojos violetas.

— Claro dime mocoso – inquiero el cazador más viejo.

— ¿En qué calabozo esta Yuuki? – pregunto sin rodeos.

— En el primer calabozo de la academia ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo desconfiado.

— Tengo que hablar con ella – susurro- gracias.

— Mocoso no vayas hacer ninguna tontería – advirtió el cazador con el parche en el ojo.

— No lo hare – aseguro el peli plata – me voy – se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica y cuando llego al calabozo se mordió un dedo y de allí salió una daga de plata fina. Esta arma también tenía un poder especial cuando era enterrada en el cuerpo de alguien absorbe toda la sangre y la purifica y luego si su dueño desea inyectarla a alguien puede hacerlo, logrando que ese alguien se recupere de cualquier enfermedad. Ichiru entro al calabozo y vio a la castaña.

— Ichiru viniste a verme – dijo aparentando felicidad.

— Si vine a verte. Sabes por tu culpa Kaname está mal, lleva dos semanas sin despertar – gruño molesto.

— ¿Y eso porque es mi culpa? Si fue Rido quien lo ataco – pregunto con inocencia.

— Porque si tú no hubieras estado en el bando de Rido hubieras ayudado a tu hermano, o yo o taku, es tú culpa que Kaname este mal, ten un poco de decencia y siéntete mal, por todos los santos es tu hermano. – ladro molesto.

— Mm… - Yuuki bajo la mirada sabía que era su culpa pero no podía hacer nada ahora, ya lo había hecho y no puede volver atrás ahora solo quiere morir.

— Sabes no sé como fui capaz de fijarme una vez en ti, estaba tan ciego, pero ahora no importa, porque estoy con mi Takuma, sabes debería matarte ahora.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces? – pregunto fríamente.

— Vete al demonio muérete y vete al infierno - Ichiru le tiro la daga pero no en contra de Yuuki solo cerca de ella – ten decencia – expreso y luego se fue, le había dejado la daga para que ella misma se quitara la vida y si Yuuki tiene algo de dignidad lo hará y la daga no desaparecerá hasta que absorba hasta la última gota de sangre.

Ichiru volvió con Takuma que estaba en la residencia de la luna, específicamente en el salón junto a los demás nobles. El rubio estaba sentado en unos de los sofás a su lado estaba Shiki junto con rima.

Ichiru entro acelerado y apenas vio a Takuma fue junto con él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo abrazo, le importaba un comino que los demás lo estuvieran viendo, solo sabía que necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir a Takuma, el peli plata escondió su rostro en aquel perfecto pecho como un gatito herido, a el cazador solo le faltaba ronronear.

Takuma quedo sorprendido durante unos segundos, el sentir de un momento a otro que alguien se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él lo desconcertó, pero luego se relajo cuando sintió que era Ichiru, sin embargo igual lo sorprendió, pero no dudo en abrazar ese hermoso cuerpo.

— Takuma – ronroneo.

— ¿Mm…? - pregunto.

Ichiru seguía frotando su rostro en el pecho de Takuma pero luego paro solo para dirigirse al cuello de Takuma, allí beso el área de mordedura para después comenzar a pasar lenta y tortuosamente su cálida y húmeda lengua, provocando pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo del rubio.

Takuma no entendía las acciones de Ichiru pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaban, sin embargo le estaba costando trabajo aguantar los gemidos y ahora recién esta recordando que no están solos, más bien todos lo están mirando no es que le de vergüenza pero…

— Takuma – volvió a ronronear el peli plata – necesito hablar contigo, vamos a tu cuarto – pidió.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Yuuki Kuran quedo viendo la daga que le había dejado Ichiru durante más de 30 minutos, se pregunta si el niño le había dejado la daga para que se matara, aunque ahora es eso lo que desea, sabe que Kaname no se lo perdonara ni mucho menos Zero, el director se siente decepcionado, Yagari nunca la ha querido, los nobles no la querían como su líder, Takuma la odia y bueno ella también odia a Takuma y la persona más importante para ella ahora acababa de desearle la muerte, al parecer eso tenía que hacer y sabe que se lo merece, ella sabe que debe morir y bueno la verdad esta era la forma más digna, al menos eso ve ella.

La castaña tomo temblorosa la daga la observo y luego se la enterró cerca del corazón se la iba a sacar del cuerpo pero no pudo y luego comenzó a perder la conciencia, quedándose dormida esperando la hora de su muerte.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Ichiru y Takuma ya estaban en la habitación del rubio solo hablando, Ichiru le conto todo lo que le dijo a Yuuki y que le dejo una daga a la castaña y que esta daga no era ordinaria a y que también la saco de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué poderes tiene la daga Ichiru? – pregunto el rubio.

— Mm… no sé cómo explicarte, mm… digamos que cuando esta daga se entierra en el cuerpo de alguien no se sale de ese cuerpo hasta absorber hasta la última gota de sangre, purificando la sangre y esta sangre que contiene la daga se puede inyectar a cualquier persona y si esta persona o vampiro está enfermo se recuperara, la daga también puede tener veneno de cazador, somnífero, paralizante o cualquier cosa, eso lo decidido yo, el quitar o inyectar sangre también lo decido yo – explico lo mejor posible.

— Vaya – dijo sorprendido.

— Sabes he aprendido un poco sobre mis poderes aunque aun no los controlo, lo que sí, mis poderes funcionan acorde a mi mente, o algo así – susurro algo confundido.

— ¿Sabes que eres muy fuerte pequeño? – le pregunto orgulloso-

— Eso creo – susurro inseguro.

— Eres muy fuerte mi niño hermoso – le sonrió amablemente y se sentaron en la cama mirándose a los ojos – te puedo preguntar algo.

— Si dime taku – pidió el peli plata y luego sintió algo tibio en sus piernas era su neko que se acostó allí ronroneando.

— Hace un rato porque estabas tan cariñoso, no es que me moleste, más bien me encanta que estés así...

— No sé porque estaba tan cariñoso, solo sé que mi cuerpo necesitaba sentir el tuyo, deseaba sentirte cerca – susurro mirando los hermoso ojos esmeralda del rubio y acariciando al neko.

— Y a mí me encanto sentirte así de cerca – vio como Ichiru le sonrió pero luego su cara se descompuso.

— Lo hizo, se enterró la daga y la daga ahora está esperando mi orden – susurro el peli plata para después perderse en sus pensamientos _absorbe su sangre y dale somnífero para después darle veneno de cazador. _Dijo en su mente con calma y luego volvió a abrir sus ojos violetas y miro a Takuma.

— ¿En serio lo hizo? ¿No la detendrás? – pregunto el rubio.

— No, ella se merece la muerte, una dolorosa, la daga de la pureza le dará somnífero y luego veneno de cazador absorbiendo su sangre – susurro y luego abrazo al rubio- ¿crees que estoy haciendo mal? – pregunto asustado.

— No, estás haciendo bien mi vida - le sonrió, acariciando su cabellera plateada- mi vida, ¿la daga te pregunta? – pregunto curioso.

— Si soy su amo, necesita mi permiso – susurro y luego sintió como su neko se movía inquieto hasta que rasguño a Takuma en la mano.

— Aush, tu gato me sigue odiando en fin – susurro mientras se separaba de Ichiru y después lamiéndose la sangre de la mano.

— Perdónalo solo se estaba asfixiando – susurro el cazador.

— Lo sé no te preocupes, mi niño ¿que pasara cuando la daga termine de matar a Yuuki? – pregunto curioso.

— Volverá a mi – expreso tranquilo.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Zero comenzó a despertar y miro a Kaname que aun seguía en su pacifico sueño, esto le dolía tanto, el no poder ver esos hermosos ojos color vino tinto, mirar ese hermoso porte que tiene el castaño, o ver su arrogancia, también echaba de menos las discusiones, o los celos y posesividad del purasangre, Dios quería que despertara, quería verlo bien, daría su vida por ello, solo quiere ver a su Kaname, a su arrogante y manipulador sangre pura bien.

— Despierta por favor Kaname, hazlo por mí – rogo.

El peli plata se acerco a los labios del castaño y los beso con dulzura pero después dejo de besarlo, sabiendo que esos hermosos labios no le responderían, Zero comenzó a llorar y escondió el rostro en el pecho del castaño, mojando la ropa del purasangre con sus lágrimas.

Kaname comenzó a ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, escucho la voz de Zero hablándole y implorándole que despierte y la verdad quería hacerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos, no sabía que le pasaba pero tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para despertar y consolar a su querido cazador, después de unos segundos sintió unos cálidos labios besándolo quería responder el beso sabia que eran de Zero pero luego dejo de sentir los labios cálidos sobre los suyos y olio sal, también sintió como se apoyaban en su pecho y sus ropas rápidamente se empaparon con las lagrimas de su Zero, quería decirle que no llore, no quería verlo ni escucharlo llorar, se le partía el alma sentir a su peli plata triste, como pudo reunió todas sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos y vio por primera vez durante mucho tiempo el familiar cabello plateado, levanto la mano y acaricio los cabellos.

— ¿Por qué lloras mi hermoso cazador? – pregunto el castaño.

— Mm… ¿ka… Kaname? ¿Despertaste? – pregunto desorientado pensando que era parte de su imaginación, levanto la cabeza lentamente temiendo ver a Kaname dormido-

— Sí, soy yo Zero – respondió el castaño.

— Kaname – hablo feliz- por fin, por fin, ¿por qué diablos te demoraste tanto en despertar? – pregunto fingiendo enojo y lanzándose a los brazos del purasangre besando sus labios pero esta vez esos labios del castaño le respondieron feliz el beso.

— Mm… lo siento – se disculpo el purasangre.

— Tonto, no sabes cómo me preocupaste – reprocho el cazador y se subió a horcajadas arriba de Kaname- eres un tonto – expreso con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y beso nuevamente sus labios dejándose llevar, lentamente sus manos cobraron vidas y acariciaron el cuerpo del castaño- gracias – susurro.

— Estás feliz – murmuro y dejo escapar una risita entre dientes.

— Claro que si, estás conmigo de nuevo.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Takuma con Ichiru otra vez estaban en la sala, ¿Por qué? bueno porque Ichiru quería estar donde hubiera más gente y así controlarse y controlar a Takuma para no hacer nada que al menor le de miedo y revivir su violación. El peli plata estaba con su gatito sentado en uno de los sofás acariciando el pelaje del animal, mientras Takuma lo observaba con ternura.

Ichiru se sorprendió de un momento a otro y se puso de pie aun con el gato en sus brazos.

— Es… Takuma, es el aura de… - Ichiru corrió a la habitación de Kaname abrió la puerta y entro- Kaname – susurro y luego se sonrojo porque vio como Zero y el castaño se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Zero dejo de besar a Kaname y se bajo de encima del castaño para mirar a su hermano que estaba completamente sonrojado.

— Mm… quien más podía ser – expreso el purasangre mirando a Ichiru que tenia al gato en sus brazos.

— Mm… ¿y a quien querías ver? – pregunto molesto el menor. Y por una cierta razón le recorrió un escalofrió de miedo por todo el cuerpo, no era por Kaname mas bien era por lo que acababa de ver.

— Ahora a nadie, estaba bien disfrutando de Zero – susurro mirando a su amante.

— Bien te dejo solo, yo solo quería saber si habías despertado – expreso enfadado – no hagas sufrir a Zero así otra vez o yo mismo te matare.

— Ichiru – protesto el mayor de los Kiryuu-

— Perdón – susurro, y agacho la cabeza-

— No soy fácil de matar creo que yo te mataría primero Ichiru – contesto el sangre pura sentándose en la cama.

— Mm… - Ichiru lo quedo mirando y luego sonrió con algo de malicia – sabes Kaname la verdad si te eche mucho de menos quería que despertaras – susurro y se acerco a Kaname lentamente.

— ¿Qué? – Pregunto desconfiado - ¿Qué estas planeando?

— Nada, como se te ocurre yo soy un niño bueno, sabes quién mas te echaba de menos – pregunto en un susurro-

— ¿Quién? –Pregunto dudoso-

— Mi gatito, mira hazle cariño está muy feliz que despertaras – expreso el peli plata y le acerco al neko a Kaname y el gatito estaba gruñéndole un poco a el castaño.

— Aleja ese animal de mi Ichiru – pidió en orden.

— Vale – acepto de inmediato el menor y alejo al gato – oye en verdad estoy feliz que hayas despertado, mi hermano estaba muy triste, por favor no lo hagas sufrir así otra vez ¿sí? – Pidió con amabilidad – mejor te dejo a solas con Zero para que disfrutes de su compañía le diré a Takuma que les mande comida – expreso mientras se dirigía a la puerta- cuídate – dijo y salió de la habitación.

— Kaname sabes que de verdad estaba preocupado por ti – susurro el peli plata acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

— Lo se lo vi en sus ojos, también tenía miedo

— ¿Miedo? – pregunto confundido.

— Claro que si – contesto mirando a Zero – bueno tal vez solo es mi imaginación – agrego cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su amante, al parecer hablar sobre el tema de Ichiru era mejor hablarlo más tarde – mejor hablemos de nosotros.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Ichiru salió de la habitación de Kaname con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, por fin el arrogante purasangre había despertado y Zero iba a estar feliz, pero que Kaname haya despertado significa que él no tiene más preocupación y su mente se concentrara más en su violación. Ichiru movió su cabeza negativamente y siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que delante del había alguien parado, solo se dio entendido cuando choco contra esta persona, el peli plata levando su cabeza y vio a su Takuma que lo interrogaba con la mirada.

— Taku… Kaname despertó – susurro.

— Eso es bueno – sonrió el rubio de ojos verdes – iré a verlo.

— No creo que sea buena idea, estará ocupado con Zero, lo que si hay que enviarle comida… creo – murmuro-

— Ya entiendo, entonces hay que decirle a los demás – opino el rubio.

— Sí, ¿se lo dices tú? – pregunto.

— Claro, no tengo problemas – acepto – vamos – dijo tomando la mano de Ichiru y dirigiéndose nuevamente al salón, allí todos estaban como decirlo ansiosos, si eso era la palabra, habían sentido el aura de su líder pero no estaban seguro si se había despertado y quieren saberlo.

— Takuma sama, ¿Qué pasa con Kaname – sama? – pregunto intranquilo el noble controlador del hielo.

— Kaname despertó pero nadie puede subir a molestarlo – dijo con diplomacia.

— Mm… ¿y por qué? – Pregunto en un puchero el rubio de ojos azules-

— Porque está ocupado Aidou – respondió el vicepresidente.

— Pero…

— Hanabusa – llamo Kain.

— Está bien – acepto en un mohín y se sentó en el sofá.

— Mm… ¿y está bien? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Ichiru, sus ojos habían cambiado y eso le preocupaba.

— Emm… si debe de estar bien Shiki – contesto Takuma, de cierta manera no sabe si le pregunto por Kaname o por Ichiru, pero él respondió como si hubiera sido por Kaname-

— Hum… yo no creo que este bien – susurro muy bajito más bien nadie lo escucho a excepción de Rima que solo lo miro.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Kaname se había levantado de la cama para tomar un baño, sentía que lo necesitaba, aunque aun se sentía algo débil para caminar, pero no tanto más bien solo estaba cansado tenía movimientos más torpes pero eso luego se le pasara de eso está seguro, se metió al baño para meterse a la ducha y darse un buen baño. Después de terminar de bañarse se dirigió a su cuarto solo con una toalla en sus caderas, la verdad quería tentar a Zero, quería hacer el amor con él, sabe que se desean más que nunca y por ello no se iba a poner ropa, al fin de cuenta esas telas solo estorban, el castaño se encamino a la cama donde Zero lo estaba esperando y se sentó en ella.

— Kaname deberías vestirte – sugirió mirando el torso desnudo del castaño.

— No creo que necesite ropa – contesto el sangre pura-

— ¿Quién te dijo que no la necesitarías? – pregunto recorriendo el torso de Kaname para luego detenerse en los pezones rosados de su amante.

— Ambos sabemos que queremos hacer el amor – expreso Kaname ganándose un sonrojo por parte del peli plata.

— Y también debemos hablar, así que primero hablamos – dijo esta vez no se iba a dejar ganar-

— Mejor hagamos el amor – sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta.

— No, hablar primero – se negó tercamente y mas sonrojado que antes.

— Esta bien – acepto resignado y se acostó en la cama al lado de Zero – dime lo que quieras hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué hice? – inquirió el castaño.

— Kaname sabes de que hablo, porque te interpusiste en el ataque de Rido – pregunto algo melancólico al recordar que estuvo a punto de perder lo que más ama en esta vida.

— Mi vida no tiene sentido sin la tuya y los sabes

— Tampoco la mía si tú no estás en ella – contesto el peli plata.

— Pero tú tienes a Ichiru…

— Ichiru tiene a Takuma, Kaname sin ti me hubiera muerto…

— Yo también sin ti, dime ¿Por qué no luchaste? ¿Por qué te ibas a dejar matar? – pregunto extrañado.

— Mm… - Zero se mordió el labio inferior y agacho la cabeza.

— Zero – llamo el castaño.

— Rido jugó con mi mente, pensé que no me querías y si tu no me quieres no tengo motivo para vivir – susurro sonrojado.

— Mi amor – Kaname abrazo a Zero – dime que más te hizo crees Rido

— Emm… que tú y Yuuki se acostaban porque tú querías tener un hijo, yo se que tu quieres ser padre y yo no puedo darte uno, pero si tú te vas yo no podre vivir, si quieres puedo dejar que procrees con alguien pero no me dejes por favor – rogo dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

— Zero yo no quiero procrear con nadie y si quiero tener hijos pero buscaremos otras maneras y de todas maneras yo te amo a ti con o sin hijos, en verdad te amo Zero, no lo olvides, jamás podre dejar de amante y no puedo vivir sin ti, eres parte de mi alma – declaro el castaño con honestidad.

— Yo también te amo Kaname y también eres parte de mi alma – expreso rojo.

— Zero – murmuro Kaname y luego atrapo los labios de Zero en un beso apasionado que de apoco se trasformo en uno posesivo y sexual, mientras se subía arriba de Zero.

Zero respondió gustoso el beso, había extrañado eso adictivos labios, los dulces besos, las caricias, incluso que Kaname le rompiera la ropa, todo eso desea ahora y sabe que lo obtendrá, conoce a su amante y sabe que le hará eso y muchas cosas más y que el disfrutara de lo grande.

Kaname sin aguantar más rasgo la ropa de Zero y lo desnudo con rapidez, necesitaba saciarse de Zero, de oírlo gemir pidiendo más y de cada cambio en su rostro cuando recibe placer y está por llegar al clímax, puede ser que suene algo pervertido pero le encanta cada reacción de su Zero y necesita vivirla o siente que se morirá.

— Te necesito Zero – susurro lamiéndole el cuello al peli plata provocando que este se estremeciera y gimiera bajo – me encanta cuando haces eso sonidos – susurro y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kaname realmente quiere hacer suyo ahora a Zero, siente que no puede esperar pero sabe que puede dañar a Zero si no lo prepara, así que hará una preparación rápida a su bello y terco cazador. El castaño llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de Zero que no dudo en ensalivarlo.

Zero sabía lo que Kaname estaba pidiendo y claro que lo haría su cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos que el castaño lo posea así que esta vez cooperara más que en otras ocasiones, así que iba a lubricar lo mejor posible los dedos de Kaname que sabe bien en que lo utilizara. Cuando sintió que ya los había lubricado lo dejo de hacer y miro expectante a su vampiro de cabellos castaños esperando lo que Kaname le iba hacer ahora y sabe que le encantara.

El castaño le sonrió a Zero y llevo su mano a la entrada del joven de cabellos plateados acariciándola logrando un gemido lleno de placer, luego metió un dedo mientras besaba el cuello del menor para después morderlo y meter los otros dos dedos preparándolo lenta y tortuosamente y aunque su cuerpo de por si le rogaba por entrar en el cuerpo del cazador va aguantar un poco mas de todas maneras esta bebiendo la deliciosa y embriagante sangre de su amante.

— Ka… Kaname… hazlo por… favor – pidió en contra el hombro del pura sangre.

Kaname saco los colmillos del cuello de Zero lamiendo la piel para que se cerraran las heridas gemelas y luego levanto la cabeza para mirar los ojos violetas nublados de placer de su amante.

— Pero te va doler – protesto el castaño, lo que menos quiere es dañar a Zero.

— Eso no importa, solo hazlo – pidió.

— Está bien amor – acepto atrapando los labios del cazador con los suyos para un beso demandante.

Kaname saco los dedos del interior del peli plata y se posiciono entre las piernas del menor, sintió como el cazador enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas. El purasangre sonrió y luego entro de una sola embestida en Zero que tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de dolor pero para eso se aferro a la espalda del mayor rasguñándola en el proceso y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Kaname.

— No te muevas – pidió en contra la piel de la base del cuello del castaño, esta vez sí le dolió pero rápidamente el dolor se convirtió en placer que inundo todo su cuerpo.

— Tranquilo, no lo hare – susurro besando las sonrojadas mejillas del menor.

— Te amo Kaname – murmuro.

— También te amo Zero – respondió mientras disfrutaba de la estrecha entrada de su amante.

Zero levanto la cabeza del hombro de Kaname y le sonrió para después moverse y darle la señal al castaño que ya estaba listo y sintió como el purasangre comenzó a moverse lenta y tortuosamente logrando que Zero gruñera en propuesta y lo fulminara con la mirada porque fuera más rápido.

— ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – pregunto en un susurro.

— Más… más rápido, por Dios Kaname – pidió en un ruego casi desesperado

— Lo que pida mi vida – susurro moviéndose mucho más rápido que antes logrando el gemido de placer del peli plata que se aferraba cada vez más a su espalda en especial cuando daba en ese punto exacto donde todo el cuerpo de Zero experimenta el placer, sabía que si seguía golpeando ese lugar exacto el vampiro de ojos violetas no tardaría en correrse pero no iba dejar que eso suceda al menos no aun.

— Kaname… ya no… - gimió el cazador pero cuando se iba a correr dejo de sentir a su amante en su interior y gruño en protesta abriendo los ojos y mirando los ojos del castaño que lo miraba con diversión, Zero solo lo fulmino con la mirada que decía algo como _´´ termina lo que empezaste´´ _pero lo único que consiguió fue que Kaname le sonriera con suficiencia.

— Shhh… tranquilo mi vida, no te dejare con las ganas - ronroneo sensualmente y se sentó en la cama – ven aquí – pidió – siéntate arriba mío y auto penétrate – dijo con una mirada inocente.

— Humm… - Zero se sonrojo pero fue obediente y se sentó arriba de Kaname auto penetrándose más profundo – ahh… - gimió.

— Esto te gustaba – ronroneo y comenzó ayudar a Zero para que lo cabalgue.

Zero estaba sonrojado pero la verdad le gusta esta posición porque lo disfruta más, así que comenzó a moverse más rápido para que el miembro de Kaname entrara más profundo en él y diera en ese lugar exacto donde se concentra el punto de placer de Zero haciéndolo gemir y gemir de deleite, después de unos minutos el peli plata sabía que estaba por llegar a su orgasmo así que se movió con más rapidez arqueando la espalda en un gemido lleno de placer llegando al clímax corriéndose entre los estómagos de Kaname y él.

Kaname estaba disfrutando de cada reacción en el rostro de su Zero y claro de ese placer que no hacía nada más que crecer y cuando sintió que las paredes internas de Zero le apretaban su miembro no tardo en correrse en el interior de su amante llenándolo con su esencia.

— Te amo Zero – dijo en un jadeo.

— Y yo a ti – susurro cayéndose a la cama agotado.

— No me digas que ya estas cansado – pregunto saliendo del interior de Zero y acostándose a su lado.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? – inquirió saber algo desconfiado.

— Eso tú ya lo sabes, quiero otra ronda – susurro y se subió arriba de Zero para volver hacerle el amor.

— Eres un tonto arrogante purasangre insaciable que solo piensa en el sexo – reprendió el cazador.

— No pienso en el sexo, solo pienso en hacerte el amor – corrigió amorosamente mientras besaba los labios de Zero – hoy no te dejare descansar amor – sentencio lamiendo el cuello del peli plata.

— Baka… - respondió con una sonrisa.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Al día siguiente Zero comenzó a despertar en los brazos del castaño, la verdad el peli plata con suerte se podía mantener despierto estaba cansado y la verdad quien no, el día anterior hizo el amor con un Kaname completamente insaciable y lo llevo a su límite de resistencia pero no puede reclamar le encanto su reencuentro con ese tonto y arrogante purasangre. Ahora solo tiene que recuperarse o seguir descansando un poco más.

— Amor si ya despertarte es mejor que bebas un poco de mi sangre para que puedas recuperarte – pidió amorosamente el castaño acariciando los cabellos plateados de Zero.

— Mm… no es necesario, solo necesito descansar un poco – susurro acomodándose en el pecho de Kaname.

— Zero por favor – insistió.

— Mmm… está bien – murmuro mientras se movía perezosamente hacia el cuello de Kaname, lamiéndolo, preparando la piel para enterrar sus colmillos y luego de torturar un poco a Kaname lo mordió y comenzó a beber esa prohibida y deliciosa sangre que adora y después de unos minutos se sintió satisfecho y con menos cansancio así que dejo de beber de Kaname, saco sus colmillos y lamio la piel hasta que las heridas gemelas desaparecieron – gracias amor – susurro con una sonrisa.

— Te amo Zero – susurro acercándose a los labios del peli plata que tenían un poco de sangre y el la lamio – Zero debemos hablar – dijo serio.

— ¿De qué? – pregunto preocupado el peli plata por el tono de voz de su amante.

— Sobre Ichiru – susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa con Ichiru?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? De que Ichiru tenía miedo – pregunto.

— Sí y que pensante que había sido tu imaginación – susurro.

— Sí pero no fue mi imaginación, recuerda que Ichiru fue violado y no por humanos, por vampiros y el era humano en ese tiempo, Ichiru tiene miedo – dijo con calma.

— Emm… ¿quieres decir que mi hermano tiene un problema? – pregunto triste, el de lo más feliz y su hermano está mal no puede ser más egoísta.

— Sí, tiene un problema y debe estar traumatizado, sus violadores fueron vampiros y los más crueles, Ichiru no podrá superarlo de un día para otro, velo bien y te darás cuenta que algo no anda bien con él.

— Mm… ¿y cómo lo ayudaremos?

— Intentaremos no presionarlo – susurro.

— Mm… pero, Ichiru se recuperara ¿verdad?

— Tu hermano tiene una mente muy fuerte de seguro que si – susurro.

— Mm… soy muy egoísta, yo estoy feliz contigo mientras mi hermano está sufriendo en silencio – susurro culpable - ¿Qué pasara con el pervertido de Takuma? – pregunto con la mirada baja.

— Amor primero que todo tú no eres egoísta tienes derecho a ser feliz independiente si tu hermano está bien o no, y lo de Takuma bueno creo que él es la persona que más puede llegar a entenderlo a la perfección de cómo se siente, de eso estoy seguro – susurro dejando a Zero confundido.

— ¿Por qué Takuma puede llegar a comprenderlo a la perfección? – pregunto sin rodeos no quería quedarse con la duda.

— No te puedo decir, lo siento – susurro.

— Mm… - Zero lo miro y luego suspiro no puede obligar a decírselo – está bien comprendo.

-0- KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Ichiru estaba sentado en unos de los sofás del salón de la residencia de la luna, estaba con los demás vampiros, Hanabusa, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Rex, Eiji y por supuesto su Takuma, todos estaban hablando pero él no estaba tomando atención más bien solo escuchaba murmullos que no llegaba a comprender debe de ser porque está muy metidos en su pensamientos. En su mano tiene una daga o más bien está apareciendo una daga por eso aun nadie se da cuenta, Ichiru quedo mirando su daga pensando que lo que tenía en la mano fue lo que mato a Yuuki, la persona de que alguna vez estuvo enamorado, mato a Yuuki la princesa sangre pura y la que fue dueña de su corazón por alrededor de cuatro años, pero si no la mataba Takuma podría seguir sufriendo algo que ella le hiciera sin embargo no sabe como reaccionara Kaname, al fin de cuenta era su hermana y Zero su hermano se puede enfadar con él. Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que tal vez se gane el odio de Kaname y Zero, y para que pensar en Cross, Yuuki era su hija y él como si nada le dice que se mate, ahora todos lo iban a odiar y eso no era bueno, o tal vez si, quizás si se merecía ser odiado, era un ser despreciable por matar a una persona que una vez fue importante para él no obstante era por el bien de todos y en especial de su amante…

— Haaaaaaa… Ichiru – sama nos quiere matar con esa daga – grito el rubio de ojos azules apuntando a Ichiru que aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— No creo que Ichiru - kun quiera matarnos – respondió Kain.

— ¿Pero entonces porque tiene esa daga? – contraataco el rubio haciendo un puchero.

— Emm…

— Ichiru amor, ¿Por qué tienes la daga? – pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes.

— Mmm… es la daga de la pureza – susurro dándole a entender a Takuma que Yuuki estaba muerta.

— ohh… porque no la guardas – pregunto Takuma.

— Porque aun no termina de purificar la sangre de ella, solo falta un poco – respondió ausente.

Aidou al escuchar _´´ daga de la pureza´´_ quedo algo sorprendido, sabe que en algún lado leyó sobre ella pero no recuerda bien que es, así que investigara un poco, no sabe porque Ichiru Kiryuu tenía esa daga pero lo más seguro es que tenía que haber una razón, ya descubrirá cual es esa razón, no pensaba quedarse con la duda, descubriría la verdad o deja de llamarse Aidou Hanabusa.

Kaname con Zero aparecieron en el salón, recibiendo una mirada por todos excepto Ichiru que aun seguía como ausente y por nada del mundo quería mirar los ojos de Kaname.

— ¿Ichiru qué demonios haces con eso en la mano? – pregunto algo molesto el mayor de los gemelos y le quito la daga de las manos a su hermano.

— Nada – susurro mirando el suelo.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Si tienes una daga en las manos tienes que tener una razón, dime cual es – exigió con su ceño fruncido.

— Mm… yo… yo…

— ¿Qué pasa Ichiru? ¿Por qué tienes esa daga? Dime – exigió pensando que su hermano pudo intentar suicidarse.

— Etto… yo… yo… lo hice porque pensé que era necesario…

— ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto.

— Mm… ma… mate… a… Yu… Yuuki con esa daga – murmuro y dejo caer unas lágrimas de culpa.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto el castaño.

— Yo… - Ichiru miro al suelo apretando sus manos en puño.

— Ichiru responde ¿qué hiciste? – pregunto acercándose a Ichiru pero Takuma se interpuso.

— Basta Kaname, no lo presiones, si mato a Yuuki fue porque por su culpa todos nosotros casi morimos, ella estuvo a punto de matarme e Ichiru no la mato, solo le dejo la daga que tiene Zero en las manos en la celda y ella se la enterró. – susurro defendiendo a su amante.

— No me odien – pidió en un sollozo el cazador ahora mordiéndose el labio inferior sacándose sangre haciendo que todos se tensaran por el olor delicioso de la sangre de Ichiru.

— No te odio Ichiru, no te preocupes, sé que mi hermana merecía la muerte pero… solo no puedo creerlo – susurro.

— Mm… - Ichiru se seguía mordiendo el labio haciéndolo sangrar cada vez mas y luego sus manos comenzaron a sangrar porque se estaba apretando muy fuerte, eso hizo que todos comenzaran a inquietarse cada vez más, el olor de la sangre de Ichiru era demasiado tentador era como si olieran la sangre prohibida de un sangre pura.

— Ichiru en verdad no te culpo de nada, está bien ya veré como arreglo ese asunto en el consejo, Yuuki merecía la muerte por haber traicionado y aliarse con Rido – susurro agarrando la mano de Zero – Ichiru escúchame – pidió el sangre pura intentando acercarse a Ichiru pero Takuma seguía impidiéndole el paso, Kaname miro a Zero por unos instante y eso hizo que Zero sacara las vides y apartara a Takuma del camino hacia su hermano y así fue como Kaname se acerco a Ichiru y lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió – deja de lastimarte, no te odio y Zero menos el te ama y no te culpamos de nada no te preocupes – pidió.

— En verdad no me odian – pregunto con una carita llena de inocencia.

— Claro que no – susurro el castaño tratando de no mirar esa cara de Ichiru, por Dios dan ganas de consolarlo y él no quiere consolarlo de eso se encarga Takuma o Zero.

— Gracias Kaname – susurro el peli plata y luego se dirigió donde su hermano y lo miro con carita de perrito abandonado - ¿tú tampoco me odias? – pregunto.

— Jamás podría odiarte – contesto acariciando los cabellos de su hermano.

— ¿Zero – sama podrías dejar de utilizar tus vides en mi? – pregunto Takuma luchando para desenredarse, al menos esta vez no tenían espinas.

— Es solo Zero o Kiryuu como quieras pero no estoy tan viejo para que uses el sama conmigo – mascullo molesto

Ichiru miro a Zero y luego sonrió, básicamente su hermano le dijo viejo a Kaname y Takuma a la vez y estos no respondieron, pero de seguro tienen planeado algo en especial el castaño de eso está seguro.

Kaname quedo mirando a Zero por las palabras que dijo, ya se vengara a solas del peli plata de una forma deliciosa y que los dos lo disfrutaran y muy bien de eso está seguro, por ahora lo dejara pasar, pero ya se va enterar Zero de quien es el. Kaname sonrió de una forma lujuriosa mirando el cuerpo de Zero, ya se le había ocurrido unas cuantas cosas.

KXZ-TXI-KXZ-TXI

Ichiru estaba sentado en el balcón de su ventana mirando el horizonte observando como el sol se esconde, el sol siempre sale y se esconde sin importar nada, siempre hace su rutina diaria sin importarle si al otro día habrá nubes que tapen sus calor, de cierta manera es admirable si fuera alguien que pudiera pensar, pero quien sabe con los misterios de esta vida, ¡a si! Como termino en su habitación, bueno después de sonreír por el comentario inocente de su hermano, tuvo que pedirle la daga de la pureza que por fin había terminado de purificar su sangre y cuando la tuvo en sus manos la hizo desaparecer y vio como Zero y Kaname lo miraban asombrados de cómo la daga se elevo por el aire y fue desapareciendo en su cuerpo y al recordar que su hermano y su cuñado no sabían de sus poderes tuvo que explicar algo rápido mientras sentía la curiosa mirada de Aidou sobre él, en fin después de eso decidieron ir a la casa del director y Kaname le dijo que él iba explicar la muerte de Yuuki y bueno el decidió estar en su habitación a solas y solo lo consiguió diciendo que quería dormir aunque eso no es más que una mentira, solo quería estar a solas para pensar en que pasara con su vida ahora, hagamos un recuento de que ha pasado en su vida, primero sus padres se mueren lo supera y se enamora de Yuuki supuestamente, bueno no supero el cien por ciento la muerte de sus padres pero se podría dar por superada, luego cuando su vida esta de lo más feliz, se enamora de Takuma y ahora si es más que feliz con su rubio pero algo tenía que pasarle como siempre, el abuelo de su novio lo secuestra y posteriormente lo… bueno eso y que está seguro no va superar fácilmente, si tan solo con cerrar sus ojos unos cuantos segundos su mente revive esos malditos momentos. El cazador suspiro, la verdad no sabe que pasara con su vida ahora en adelante, Takuma está con él pero está seguro que no todo será color de rosa ni superara todo de un día para otro, no es tonto y no se quiere engañar. El peli plata se abrazo sus piernas y las acerco a su pecho y comenzó a llorar mientras su neko se acercaba a él y lo miraba expectante como esperando que dejara de llorar y le sonriera pero eso ahora no iba a suceder, ahora solo quería llorar para intentar que el dolor y tristeza desaparezcan de su corazón herido y que los recuerdos de ese día dejaran de atormentarlo.

** El Fin.**

**Un dulce sueño que aun no termina...**

* * *

hola otra vez ¿que les pareció el final?

antes que nada quiero explicarles porque Ichiru se sintió culpable por la muerte de yuuki, esta bien que el le entrego la daga pero yuuki decidió morir y eso ichiru lo sabe muy bien, pero su mente después de que despertó kaname que era su máxima preocupación, busco desesperada mente una preocupación para no recordar constante mente su violación, y lo único que encontró fue la muerte de yuuki, ichiru realmente no se sentía culpable pero necesitaba distraerse con algo para no revivir lo que le sucedió y esa es la razón por la que mi hermoso bebé se sentía culpable... como ven no era real...

bueno se que lo deje inconcluso pero también saben que viene la secuela de ichiru que se llamara **''roto''**

y despues de ese fic vendra **''secretos del pasado: amor eterno''**, alli apreciaran nuevos secretos por parte de los gemelos kiryuu jiji... mejor no les adelanto nada, solo que abran secretos, descubrimientos, sorpresas etto creo que nada mas les diré... jaja

ahora les quiero dar las gracias a cada una de las personas que me dejaron reviews y que lo leyeron hasta el final, los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y todo son un completo amor ^^ tambien a los que solo lo leyeron mil gracias por seguir mi fic... bueno solo eso les digo y los dejo... ahora tendran que esperar para subir las continuaciones de este fic pero las subire no se preocupen ^^

ahora me despido muchos besos a todos y cuídense los quiero

espero sus **reviews **con ansias.


End file.
